Saiyans and Pirates (OLD)
by Hamza9236
Summary: In this story, Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and the others take a trip to London only to find something extraordinary and even more surprising for our Saiyans. And Jake and Izzy reveal an incredible secret that may benefit their home. The question is, will they be enough to face the upcoming threat? Being remastered soon.
1. Announcement

**V: Hey, so, I just wanted to say something to you all who are about to read this. I beg you, you might not want to.**

**Hamza9236: We'll tell you why. It's been a year since I entered this site, and I realized looking back at it, the writing was retarted, because back then, I was a idiotic dipshit who didn't know the basics of writing these kinds of stories. Most of the characters were OOC, I made everything my way because I wanted it to be, and I even made horrible interaction scenes. I might remake this, but, we'll see since there are other stories I work on. So please, this is a slightly crack fic, but not completely crack fic, like the SSJ Adolf Hitler thing. So, I bid you all a good day.**


	2. Vacation

**V: This is my first fanfiction story. I have been thinking about this for quite a while as I am 14 and am interested in both Jake and the Never Land Pirates and Dragon Ball Super. I ain't gonna tell you anything else since it's too good to spoil. I may not add chapters every so often, but I will try my best. This all takes place after the DBS Broly movie. I'm hoping this will turn out to be a great story. Still, in my dreams, I think of Toei making this crossover and a Toonami promo of this. And Disney JR. editing this to make it Y7 or G. Also, I'm going to imagine this being Dragon Ball Super Season 2 after Broly, and CJANTP Season 5, but like Samurai Jack, it will switch from kids to teens/adults. Anyway, without further ado, enjoy the first chapter. Also, if you are new here, don't read this next sentence.**

**W: Over the next few weeks, I will be making some edits on this story as I've noticed I've gone a bit OOC with some people, and I wasn't the best at grammar. This announcement was made October 17, 2019. Now enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Vacation

London...

Goku's, Gohan, Krillin, Android 18 and Vegeta's family have all taken a vacation trip to London as Bulma's sister Tights has a friend there.

"So this is London?" said Goku. "Looks a little less modern than West City." "Who cares", replied Chi-Chi. "Let's just enjoy ourselves while we have the chance." They arrived on Bulma's helicopter during day time and the sights were bright and the sky was clear blue.

"Oh, and one more thing," added Bulma. "We can all agree not to fly or go Super Saiyan for any reason and if any enemy comes to attack, then you'll have permission."

"If that's what you want. I wasn't even planning to use it here anyway," said Goku. "Do you think we'll have a great time?" asked Trunks. "Of course, what could possibly happen here," replied Vegeta.

"Hey Gohan, are you sure you're alright with leaving Videl, Pan, and Majin Buu?" asked Goku.

"Oh, they wanted to stay since Mr. Satan can't stand being away from Pan very long," Gohan replied. "How pitiful. That arrogant little punk claimed to be the savior of the planet and he's afraid of being alone," 18 said smirking.

"You do realize you're talking about my father in law, right?" Gohan reminded. 18 was still smirking as he walked out of the airport. They all decided it was a good idea to go sightseeing. They spent the entire day looking at and checking out landmarks. Vegeta was the only one not interesting in such activities. The only reason he was ever here was because Bulma threatened him with no food for a week if he didn't come.

Their first stop was the London Eye. "This looks like just a big ferris wheel to me." said Goten.

"It may look like one, but it's actually called an observation wheel." said Bulma cheerfully. "You can basically see the entire city if you're on the top of it." "Can we go on it?" asked Goten. "I don't see why not, why don't we try it Bulma?" "Alright Gohan. This should be nice."

After their ride, they went to check out more places like Buckingham Palace.

"Isn't this gorgeous, Goku?" "Yeah, whatever you say, Chi-Chi." Goku replied blushed.

"Soo, what is this place anyway mom? "This is a palace made in the 19th century, I thought you knew that already Trunks." "No, nobody ever taught me that."

Bulma continued walking across the palace while Gohan and Chi-Chi left everyone else to have a mother and son time to themselves.

_Where are those two going?_ Goku thought. _It's probably best that I leave them so they can have time to themselves._

* * *

Gohan and Chi-Chi...

"This is nice, isn't it mom? We finally get to spend time together."

"Hey look Gohan, it's the Going House." Gohan and Chi-Chi were dazzled at the sight of it. "From what I heard, one one of the owners was King Geroge the third and before that, there were many other owners like Lord Goring."

"Please don't say Lord, Gohan. You're just going to remind me of Lord Beerus." It had been a while since they had seen the God of Destruction, along with his angel attendant, and she wanted to keep it that way. "Sorry mom."

* * *

Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma…

"So this is Buckingham House. It's absolutely magnificent," Bulma said with awe. Meanwhile, Goku sensed two power level above him. _Who's there!_ Goku thought to himself as he flew to the roof of the building.

"GOKU, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT HERE!" Fortunately for them, nobody was around so they were lucky. Bulma sighed.

Goku was just staring into the sky wondering to himself about those two power levels he sensed.

"I know there are two people out there with as much power as us. But where are they?" Goku continuously looked around up, down, left and right, but nobody that he saw held those power levels he sensed. "I know they're out there and I will find them."

A few hours later after sightseeing...

"Why, hello Bulma. Tights told me to expect you today." A check-in woman said as the group entered the building who appeared to be Tights' friend. "Thanks. Is our apartment ready?" Bulma asked. "Yep it's right this way."

The group followed the women to the room they were staying. "It's a good thing we told Lord Beerus and Whis we would be gone for a while. Training was going to get boring at some point for you Goku. It's nice you're gonna finally spend time with us." Chi-Chi said with a smile leaning on Goku' shoulder. Goku blushed as Goten looked confused at them.

"This is the apartment you'll be staying in." Everyone expect Bulma had they're mouths wide open and shocked as they saw how gigantic the place was. It was like an entire house but better, there were 3 bedrooms, a huge kitchen with a counter, and an incredibly large living room.

"THIS IS AMAZING! I FEEL LIKE I COULD LIVE HERE FOREVER!" Goku screamed out loud. "You don't have to get so worked up about it." Gohan said concerned.

The friends then got inside to check it out. "It's pretty good, but what else could I expect from the richest family in the world!" Chi-Chi said as she was in awe of the apartment they got.

The gang decided to have dinner outside at a restaurant. So Goku decided to use instant transmission while no one was looking or was even at the restaurant entrance.

"We're here." said Goku

"This is the restaurant? This looks more like a fancy diner." said Trunks. "Well, come on, what are you waiting for? Lets go guys." Bulma said with excitement. As they walked in, it was an incredibly beautiful place and there was a table with plenty of seats for the gang. They all found a table and sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Is our food gonna come, I'm soo hungry?" Goten asked.

"Yes, don't worry," said Chi-Chi. "And Goku." "Yeah?" "Since we're in a fancy diner, please don't eat badly and make us look like fools." "Alright honey, if that's what you want."

Vegeta smirked. _That woman can't control how we eat, unfortunately for her._ He thought to himself. After they got their order placed, they started to stir up their own conversations.

"Hey listen guys," Goku said speaking up. "Yeah?" Chi-Chi replied.

"Ever since we got here, two things have been going on. One, I kept sensing two enormous powers coming from what was most likely a star and two, we keep hearing rumors about a land hidden in a star. I'm starting to think if this is all connected with something and I'm sure Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks can agree on that.

"Yeah dad." Gohan said adding on. "I kept sensing two powers too coming from a star and I think... I think there maybe some sort of hidden world in that star."

"An unknown world hidden in a star? That is the most ridiculous bull crap I have ever heard in my life!" Vegeta said standing up and slamming the table. "There's obviously a reason for those powers but there's no way there could be some sort of hidden world. And if there was, what would be the point of going there just to see who has this power?" Everyone looked at Vegeta.

"Look honey, maybe there might be something we can discover. Since it's a star, they can fly and we can see if it's all true. I mean, we've been through crazier, right? Think of everything we've done in our lives," Bulma said.

"Yeah, Vegeta," Goku added on. "Out of everything, you think there wouldn't be? THink of he when I didn't even know when I was a Saiyan until I met Raditz."

Vegeta huffed after hearing what the two said and didn't talk for the rest of the time at the diner.

_If this is all true, then this is sure to be awesome. I hope there are some really strong guys there._ Goku thought to himself.

* * *

One and a half hours later...

The whole gang were in their beds sound asleep and not even one single peep or chirp outside. Just complete silence. Goten was still awake in his bed thinking about something. He got out from his bed and then went to look outside. It was a beautiful sight. Then, something came up to Goten as he was looking outside through the window. He saw two stars. One directly southeast from the other. It looked like it was very far away but in reality, it was actually very close. At that same time, Trunks was in his room doing the same thing, looking outside seeing two stars.

_I've heard about two stars before in London, but where have I heard it from?_ Goten thought to himself. Then, he realized something Trunks told him long ago.

_A few nights after the Tournament of Power Goten and Trunks were sitting on the porch of Gohan's mansion and Trunks came up with something._

_"Hey, wanna hear something cool, Goten?" "Yeah Trunks, tell me!" Goten replied with excitement. Usually, everything Trunks talked about was exciting to Goten in his opinion. His dad didn't really think that much of it._

_"At school, my class read a book about pirates. I can't remember their names though, but it said in London, Second star to the right. I'm pretty sure that's what it said and there's no mistake in it. I'm thinking if we do go to London one day, we can go see if it's true."_

_"There's no way it could be Trunks, it's just a book. Mom told me fairy tales aren't real." _

_"Maybe so Goten, but still. I believe that it's true and one day, we will go to London and find out for ourselves, and maybe we can live there together." Goten was excited, but the thought of living there, was different._

_"Trunks, we can't live there. Think about what our moms would do." Goten was pretty scared of the frying pan his mother always held, and Bulma usually threatened her family with no food, so Trunks thought it over._

_"Fine, we won't live there, but we'll at least stay there for a while." Goten smiled at that._

Goten stared into the sunset, thinking about what Trunks had been saying all over again until he decided to go and talk to Goku about this. Little did he know that Goku was watching him this whole time wondering about what he had been staring at the sunset for.

"Hey Goten," said Goku entering the room. "What are you staring into the window for?"

"Dad,..."

There was complete silence between them for 30 seconds and then Goten finally had the courage to speak up about this fairy tale Trunks had told him about.

"Is Never Land real?"

Goku walked up to him to stare outside as well.

"First, can you tell me what it is?" Goku asked, completely oblivious as to what Goten was referring to.

"Didn't you read it to Gohan when he was a kid? Mom said it was something about a boy who can fly, and could never grow up!" Goku thought for a moment, and remembered what he was talking about. Of course, this was just a fairy tale, but Goku was Goku, and he was bent on finding out.

"I don't really know son. I don't know for sure, but there's only one way for us to see. Right?"

"You don't mean..."

"I mean it. The night after tomorrow, we'll go see. We'll make sure to tell everyone else."

"Thank you, dad!" Goten cheered hugging Goku. Goku then went to put Goten in his bed as slept away quickly. Goku smiled as he was about to leave the bedroom, when shortly afterwards, Vegeta walked in.

"Hey Kakarot," Vegeta said as he walked. in through the door

"Yeah, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Try to sense power levels from the second star to the right. I feel numerous power levels. They're all weak, but 2 of them are incredibly strong, but not as strong as us in our normal state." Goku was surprised to hear that. Maybe this so called Never Land was real. "Fine, I'll try." He replied.

* * *

Pirate Island...

The young pirate crew was just about ready to get to bed after today's adventure.

"Well, I'm tired and ready for bed," Izzy said tiredly as they got off Bucky. Cubby and Skully couldn't agree more as they entered the hideout. Meanwhile Jake was staring at the second star and asked Izzy a favor before she walked inside.

"Izzy, can you come over here please? There's something we need to talk about in private," asked Jake.

"..Sure, Jake," said Izzy looking concerned. She walked up to Jake and they both started looking at the second star.

"Izzy,...I think it's time we tell them." said Jake as he was looking down at his waist. There seemed to be something wrapped Izzy's and Jake's waist's, but it was hidden in their pants.

"No, it's too early for them to know," Izzy replied. "But I have this feeling."

"What feeling?" replied Jake. "That someone, someone out there, know about us. And more shockingly... about what me and you are."

"You think so?" Jake was a bit skeptical. Someone knowing about what they are just seems impossible.

"Hey, Izzy. Maybe you're just being paranoid. I'm sure nothing's going to happen," Jake assured. Izzy was usually the one who always thought something was going to happen, and it was normal for her to be this way. "I guess you're right."

"Come on, let's go to sleep," Jake chuckled as he led Izzy back inside the hideout.

* * *

London...

Goku finally felt the two power levels in the second star. "That has to be from there." "So what do we do Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"We go there," replied Goku. We tell our families about the plan tomorrow night. We'll leave the night after tomorrow. This is sure to be one hell of an adventure. And who knows, maybe those two might be Saiyans." Vegeta was in complete shock in what Goku said.

"That's absurd Kakarot. We are the only remaining Saiyans left in the universe."

"Maybe, but we don't know for sure, do we? I mean, we never met your younger brother Tarble, or even heard of him two years after we defeated Majin Buu. Anything can happen at this point!" Vegeta walked out of the room grumbling as Goku followed him out. Vegeta leaned back against the wall next to their door as Goku passed him, and went into his room to sleep with his wife.

"If these two powers we sensed are from that star, then that means..."

_"Hey dad." "Yes, Trunks?" Vegeta was walking into Bulma's room to sleep with her back at Capsule Corp. This took place two nights before the gang left to London._

_"I need to tell you something crazy that might be true." Vegeta stopped and looked back at Trunks. "Now is not the time son. I'm pretty tired right now, so can't it wait till morning?" "No, this is very important. Please hear me out." Vegeta knew by how Trunks was acting, he wanted to say this badly. "Go on."_

_"Earlier today, I flew across the world and it was amazing."_

_"Is that all you wanted to tell me, Trunks?" "No dad, there's more." Trunks said with a serious face. Vegeta could tell his son was going to mean what he was going to say next. Trunks took a breather and started talking._

_"As I said, I flew across the world , I reached London during night time and I sensed two incredibly strong powers and there were coming from a star in London. There were two right next to each other and the powers came from the star to the right. I've heard about a second star to the right at school in a book we read in class."_

_"What does a book have anything to do with this, Trunks?" Vegeta said sternly._

_"The book was about a place called Never Land and I think those power levels were coming from there. So I was thinking... maybe Never Land is real and we could check out those powers."_

_"And why in the hell would I want to deal with that bull crap, Trunks? There's no way that could possibly be true."_

_"It's true. If you don't believe me, you can go to London and see for yourself." Vegeta looked curiously at Trunks and for the rest of the night, he thought about it, long and hard._

Vegeta had thought about it long and hard and finally had come to a conclusion. _If this so called Never Land is real, and there ARE two powerful Saiyans there, then this could truly be an exciting opportunity for me to test my strength and maybe even make them my apprentices._ Vegeta thought to himself with a smile as he walked to his room to sleep. _Of course, they'll be just like Cabba. Clueless to Super Saiyan._

* * *

Pirate Island...

Cubby was sound asleep peacefully and it was six in the morning and everyone else was gone. Before they went to sleep, Skully informed everyone he'd be staying at Skybird Island for a while and Jake and Izzy woke up at the sound of the alarm. As Jake yawned, he pressed the alarm clock quickly so Cubby couldn't hear it.

He then got up from his bed and stretche

"Izzy." She was still sound asleep. "Izzy wake up." Jake said shaking her gently. She finally got up.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Let's go."

**V:** **Well then, this certainly is a game changer. Now there is a slight chance that Goku and the gang know that Neverland is real. But how long will it be until these heroes meet? Until then, be sure to like and reply until the next chapter. By the way, I'll explain what the V is later in the next chapters.**


	3. Planning

**V:**** Hey, so this is the next exciting chapter of this excellent story. If you are confused about the last chapter, I don't blame you. I almost got confused in the process as well. Maybe I did some misspelling, but I'll fix that. Anyway, here's the gist so far. Goku**** and Vegeta had been sensing two powers that have been coming from the second star, which leads them to believe that Never Land may be real and Goku thinks there might be two Saiyans there. In Never Land, Jake had woken up Izzy for some strange reason. It looks like we're about to find out in this chapter. Also, I would like to apologize to other creators doing either DBS or JATNP fanfics since in this story or others, there will be a chance I make something similar to theirs like my own version of their writing or if I use memories of other writing. I'll also try to make the next chapters longer and have more time in Never Land than in the previous chapter. Anyway, enjoy. This chapter has been edited November 10, 2019, and it's a bit shorter now, sorry.**

Chapter 2: Planning

London...

Vegeta had been thinking about Never Land the entire night and in his dreams he had been thinking about it also. Then when he woke up, he saw Goten just staring into the sky as he saw the two same stars holding still during the dawn. The, he was alarmed by a yawn and the sound of footsteps. It was Bulma, waking up tiredly.

"Morning, Vegeta," Bulma said tiredly. Bulma went to change herself to go to the lobby for breakfast.

"Bulma, I need to tell you something important," Vegeta said with a concerned voice. Bulma was confused. What could Vegeta possibly want to ask her.

"Yeah, what is it?" Bulma replied. Vegeta then spent the next few minutes explaining about what he and Goku were talking about yesterday and last night.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT COULD POSSIBLY BE TRUE, VEGETA! IT'S JUST A CHILD'S FAIRY TALE!" Bulma shouted angrily almost waking up everyone else. Goku was the only one to wake up though. Goten also heard the yelling.

"I know it sounds farfetched but if it really isn't true then how do you explain me and Kakarot sensing power levels coming from the stars?"

"I can't sense anything and you know that already."

Goku came in to the conversation.

"It's all true," Bulma and Vegeta both stared at Goku. "Yes, it may be not true, but there's still only one way to find out."

"I'll go talk to Goten since he's already awake. You can talk to Trunks and I'll wait for Gohan to get up, then we'll eat. I'm starving," said Goku walking back into the room Goten was in. "Oh, Bulma, you have your capsules with you, right?"

"Yeah, I'd never leave anywhere without them."

"Good, we might need them just in case we make arrangements to stay there."

"Wait Kakarot, why do we have to wait for tomorrow night to leave, why not tonight?"

"I.. never really thought about that. Alright, we'll head tonight. But let's enjoy the rest of the day until we leave, ok?"

Bulma sighed. "I'll explain things to Chi-Chi later, you guys explain it to the others on your own," Bulma said walking out the door.

"Vegeta, do you really think we're the only ones to know about this legend?"

"Highly doubt it, there must be someone that knows about this Never Land place and we'll still go see if it's true. Otherwise, Trunks is going to get a big punishment for lying to me," Vegeta said to Goku.

* * *

Pirate Island...

Jake and Izzy were staring at each other with distance.

"Jake, are you sure this is a good idea? We haven't done this in a while, and I don't see any reason to do this," Izzy said.

"Iz, one day, we're going to have to use this power we've been granted. I already know everything from my mom's book. As Saiyans, it's in our blood. Now let's start." And they both got into a fighting stance as a white aura appeared surrounding both of them.

Then in a matter of seconds, they went at it, trading punches and kicks at each other with incredible speed. Then they back away.

"Who knew you got this strong, Izzy?" Jake said with pleasure.

"I could say the same to you," Izzy replied back. Then, they both had a barrage of ki blast going against each other. "At this rate, it'll go nowhere fast," Jake thought. Then they both had energy blasts as they were both about to launch Final Flash's at each other.

"FINAL FLAAASSHH!" They both screamed as the two beams collided against each other causing a massive explosion. There was only smoke. Then they both landed and their aura's faded away.

"I really am impressed Jake, hope Cubby didn't hear any of that."

"I doubt he did. Come on, lets get changed," Jake replied as they went back into their hideout.

* * *

London...

During Izzy and Jake's fight, Goku sensed the two powers getting stronger than yesterday.

"There's no doubt about it, both of those powers showed immense strength. Those two have to be Saiyans." Goku said to himself. Vegeta was also sensing Jake and Izzy too, and wasn't in much surprise. _They obviously don't train that much. That's even more reason to go there. _Vegeta thought to himself.

* * *

Pirate Island...

Jake and Izzy had just finished changing when they finished fighting. They were sweating hard.

"Let's head downstairs before Cubby wakes up, don't want it to seem suspicious," Izzy said.

"Just think of it, we'd be the perfect duo!" Jake said with contempt. But up in the World Of The Kais, Shin the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 was watching over the two with great interest. He had no intention of joining them, but was still interested as he stayed back

"It seems Goku has already discovered it. But I know Frieza's there. How do you thing he got there?"

"Probably because while he was on Earth, his defenses were lowered to minimum since he figures he wouldn't run into any trouble, but it looks like he was wrong," Elder Kai replied.

"Well whatever the case, this should be fun for Goku, I guess."

* * *

Rocky Island...

Something white and partly purple was lying on the ground unconscious. It was Frieza. He suddenly then woke up. He remembered everything that happened. He was flying around Earth and was caught by a massive twister which had traveled a great distance, causing him to lose consciousness and fell into the second star, and landing in a deserted island with no other island in sight. He knew how he got here. He lowered his defense at minimum and didn't care since there was no chance of him getting attack. Unfortunately, that time, he only had the strength of a human, and as a result, got him caught in the twister.

"Where are I? Am I back in the ship?" Frieza was confused, questioning himself in awe.

"Just what is this place. Looks nothing like Earth, yet it is on Earth. Could I secretly be on another planet without that fool Kikono telling me?" Frieza said with calmness. Then, his eyes were wide open, to his surprise, he sensed two incredibly strong powers. Then he laughed maniacally.

"AHAHAHAHA, so there are other Saiyans I didn't know about." He had a devilish smile of his face. "I'm definitely going to enjoy this. Although, before I begin, I might as well start planning what I should do here."

Meanwhile, Jake, Izzy and Cubby were walking around Never Lans, just minding their own business with nothing on their minds, trying to think of something to do to make their day. Normally, something would happen at any given moment, but this week, nothing was really happening so the young pirates were bored. Although, Jake and Izzy still sensed Goku and the gang's powers and tried to look casual not to make Cubby worry. Then suddenly, the duo sensed an incredibly strong power and they looked up without hesitation.

"What is it, guys?" asked Cubby with concern.

_His energy is completely gone. Did he leave, or did they suppress his power?_ Jake thought to himself looking back.

_If I hadn't know better, he probably suppressed his power or might have gone invisible in some way._ Izzy thought with a stern face looking left and right.

"What is up with Jake and Izzy today? It's like their worried about something as they seem so alert about something." Cubby said to himself with concern.

* * *

Frieza…

Somehow, Frieza was able to get in contact with his ship with a communication device he had with him.

"I have some great ideas for this new and profound world. Berryblue, Kikono, please ready the ship. This is sure to be exciting." "With pleasure, Lord Frieza!" They both replied.

As he closed the device and crushed it with his bare hands, he smirked. "It's amazing to see just how many Saiyans have survived in such one lifetime. However, I could get something of them a slave to my whim, and help me out. It would be entertaining."

* * *

London...

Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goten, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks...

They were all sitting at a park in London to discuss the plan. Goten and Trunks were playing around in the park in the meantime.

"Since this is somewhat like visiting a new planet, we should keep our guard up. Who knows what's in there?" Goku said. "Hmph, if anyone attacks us, I'll blow them to pieces. No one in there could possibly be a threat to us. Especially since we encountered that Saiyan Broly a while back. We've become stronger than before," Vegeta said.

"Brute strength won't get us anywhere. We should approach with a peaceful pace,"Vegeta added on. "Let's try a simple greeting. We don't wanna cause any trouble with our arrival." He added on.

"Now wait just a minute, me and Chi-Chi can't fly so how are we supposed to go?" "I'll carry you and Kakarot can carry her wife." "Sounds reasonable to me."

"It's too bad Piccolo, Krillin and Master Roshi couldn't come. Then again, 18 would..."

"Would what?" Android 18 and Krillin were standing right behind them.

"STOP DOING THAT! IT'S ANNOYING THAT WE ALREADY HAVE AT LEAST 10 PEOPLE COMING!" Goku screamed in surprise. "Well sorry about that," Krillin replied. "Hey, where's Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"Oh, he decided not to come, saying he had better things to do," Krillin replied.

"Wait, what about Marron?" Goku asked. "She's with Bulma's sister. I figured seeing something extraordinary would make her attached so we decided to leave her out of this," 18 replied. "Well, what about Android 17."

"I _would love to do that, but I've been gone from the island long enough and I won't be having my next break in a long time." 17 said to 18. "Fine, do as you please."_

"Oh well. EVERYONE, LET'S GOO!" Goku shouted. Then, they all flew out the window into the direction of the second star.

**V: Welp, it's finally time. I promise you, in the next chapter, they'll arrive in Never Land and the surprises will come to everyone there. Until then, leave a like and reply.**

**W: Yo, where are the cookies!**

**V: What?**

**W: Don't play coy with me, retard! Where are they!**

**V: BasicallyIDoWrk ate them all.**

**W: What!! MARCEL!!**

**B: WHAT DID I DO?!**


	4. Hidden World Surprises

**V:**** Hey, I'm guessing you guys are still reading this and waiting for me to upload the next chapters already. Not surprised. So currently, I'm making these notes short as I will be leaving the narrator to do all the explaining of the previous chapters. I also plan on making surprises about the characters in my own way that would probably never happen. I hope they do, though. Also, I would like to have a big shoutout to cdbazemore98 as he has inspired me to make this and I also plan on using his OC's: Blake, Lizzy and Charlie. I'd like to also add something to Blake and Lizzy to make them true counterparts for me. I sincerely hope you are ok with me doing this. Those might be the only one's I'll add to this as of now. Anyway, enjoy. This chapter was edited November 11, 2019.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super is owned by Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates is owned by Disney Jr. I only own my OC's. I should've said this a while back.**

**W: ****Yeah, you should've. **

**V****: Oh, this is WILDCAT. Imma be wearing a Vanoss mask from now on to make this more funnier, WILDCAT's gonna be with me most of the time and we're doing it in Gmod sty- *shotgun sound***

**W:**** Got em. Next chapter, I'll make the announcement and you won't be seeing "Author's Note" anymore. Maybe I'll even get Marcel to come, and Brian as we- *gets cut off***

**Disclaimer: We are not actually Vanoss or anyone part of his group. I'm just doing this like cdbazemore98's thing with MC and Nellie, expect Vanoss version.**

Chapter 3: Hidden World Surprises

Pirate Island...

The day was just about over and the young trio was entering their hideout, when suddenly, the we're in shock as they saw something they thought they'd never see again. It was the Moon Gem. Jake looked calmly at it as he had the flashback of everything that happened. He thought about what would've happened if he truly wasn't going to be human forever. But he shrugged it off. Jake walked up to the moon gem. He took out his and a white blade appeared around his hand.

"What did you just do?" Cubby and Izzy asked, even though Izzy knew what it was. He channeled his power into a blade. Jake threw the moon gem up with telekinesis to avoid touching it and when it came down, he sliced it in half making it unable to use anymore. Then Jake replied to their question.

"I'd rather not say. I'll tell you another time." But he was only saying that so Cubby wouldn't find out. But just as they were going inside their hideout, the second star flashed and out came lots flying auras of different colors.

Gohan, Goten and Trunks were in yellow, 18 and Krillin were in white, Goku carrying Chi-Chi was in blue, and so was Vegeta carrying Bulma, but all of their bodies were covered so no one could tell it was them.

Cubby and Izzy gasped in shock while Jake remained calm looking at all of them. "Just who are they?" Jake asked to himself.

Then, the Z-Fighters sensed everyone. It seemed highest power level was Frieza at the east, but they didn't know it was him. And the second strongest were Jake and Izzy. Then, they all landed at the other side of the mountain.

* * *

Frieza…

Frieza was staring into the second star which was miles away from him. He saw everyone arrive, but couldn't tell who they were.

"So it seems Goku and those other miserable fools have arrived. Well isn't that just my luck," Frieza said. He hadn't felt this calm in a while, as

Then suddenly, he felt what felt like a blast hit him. Frieza stumbled, then got back on his feet and turned around.

"WHO'S THERE! SHOW YOURSELF, OR THE MIGHTY FRIEZA WILL DESTORY THE ISLAND TO FIND YOU!" Frieza wasn't pleased then behind, Peter Pan appeared, then Frieza turned around.

Frieza's faced turned from a shocked expression, to a calm one. "And just who are you, child?" Frieza asked in a dark tone.

"I'm Peter Pan, protector of the Neverworld. What about you?"

"I'm am Frieza, ruler of the universe. And if I'm right, it was you who just attacked me. What reason was there for it? And what is this Neverworld you speak of? Is it the island I'm standing in, cause it seems so small for just a world." Frieza was rather calm since he knew he was much stronger than Pan. But Pan remained silently, then spoke in a serious tone.

"Leave now. I sense a dark and evil aura around you and that means you aren't welcome here." Then to Pan's surprise, Frieza chuckled.

"Haahahahahaha, you really think I'll leave that easily. I don't even know how I got here as a matter of fact, but if you want to fight, I'd be more than happy to oblige." Then, Frieza screamed as he was transforming into his Golden Frieza form.

"HaaaaAAAAAAAA, HAAAAHHHHH! What do you think? I call it Golden Frieza. I haven't used this in a while since I was fighting that Saiyan Broly. Speaking of which, you're a Saiyan too, aren't you?"

Peter then gave Frieza a look of confusion. "What's a Saiyan?" Peter asked.

"Never mind, it's too late now. Now prepare for the fight of you life." Peter was worried, but he didn't back down. Then, he charged quickly at Frieza, only for his punch to be blocked by one finger. Pan went agape as Frieza smiled devilishly in delight. Pan kept punching over and over, and Frieza kept blocking his attacks over and over.

"This is starting to get boring." Then Frieza landed a devastating punch to Peter. He landed unconscious and Frieza picked him up. Then he reverted back from his golden form.

"Congrats, you're my first victim of the start of my new plan." Peter was actually barely unconscious and still had some words.

"You'll pay for this." Frieza only chuckled. "This is even better than I thought it would be."

* * *

Never Land...

Everyone landed, and they were in awe.

"So this is the place. looks too simple if you ask me," 18 said. She wasnt really amused as she has seen much stranger. "This isn't really that amusing. Although, there is more behind us," Vegeta said as he flew to a desert. Goku and Gohan followed. Then they stopped.

"You stay here. Me and Vegeta will go see if there's anyone to greet here," Goku said to Gohan.

"Alright." Gohan headed back as Goku and Vegeta flew into the desert. After a few minutes of flying through the night, they found a ship. They were in awe.

"A ship in the desert? How bizarre," Vegeta said an awe. They both landed on the ship. Then to their surprise, Captain Flynn was behind to greet them.

"Hello, there." Vegeta and Goku turned around. "Hi, I'm Goku, and this is my rival Vegeta."

"I personally couldn't care less, but what's your name?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm Captain Flynn, desert pirate."

"Desert pirate sure sounds interesting. Anyway, we're new to this place, where are we in?" Goku asked "Oh, you're in Never Land."

"So the legends are true. For once you weren't wrong, Kakarot," Vegeta said looking up.

"Well anyway, do you know of anyone that.. umm. I really don't know how to put this." Goku was trying to think of a way to ask Flynn about the inhabitants. .

"Are you in anyway, not shocked about my appearance, blue skin, ring around my neck by any chance?" "Not at all, we have plenty of unique looking people here." Whis smiled as he took it as a compliment. "Well, there is someone you should know about." "Oh? And just who could that be?"

Goku was curious about who he was talking about. Vegeta had then decided listened carefully. "But first, you're not bad guys are you?" "Uhh, no offense, but do we LOOK, like villains to you, Flynn?" Goku was bothered by that statement. "Sorry, just had to be sure. Anyway." The duo were all ears.

"In Never Land, we have a brave pirate who's always there when there is trouble, always helping one another, making sacrifices, and always prevails at the end, and is pretty smart for a little tyke. His name is Captain Jake."

Goku and his rival were incredibly interested in this Jake fellow. "And do you mind telling us where this so called Jake is? It seems he is very famous around these parts. You talk as if he was your lord and savior," Vegeta added on.

"I... guess you could call him that. No matter how different the odds, Captain Jake always finds a way to win!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Wow, well, thanks anyway." And with no time to lose, Goku and Vegeta left the ship, with Flynn watching them leave. "I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, 18, Krillin, Chi-Chi...

They were all walking around the island to see what it has to offer.

"Hey, I have an idea." Bulma pulled out a capsule and threw it at an empty space, then stairs appeared going down. "I figured we were going to be staying here for a while, I came prepared and the place down there is big enough for everyone. Does that sound good?"

"Sure, why not." Chi-Chi wasn't excited that much as she was worried this place could possibly interfere with Goten's studies, but Goten and Trunks were even more excited as they ran off.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" Chi-Chi screamed. "Let them be, there's no use stopping them," Android 18 said.

* * *

Goten and Trunks...

They were walking around the other side of Belch Mountain. They had no idea what to do yet they were very excited.

"This place is amazing," said Goten. Trunks was staring onto the land at the top of the volcano, smiling with pride. "Trunks?" Goten flew up to him to make sure his bestie wasfeeling ok. Then, he saw Trunks with a big smile on his face.

"Goten, would you rather live here, or back in the real world?" Goten was stumbled by that question. "I dunno, we haven't seen this place yet so how can we be so sure?"

"Then let's go." And they both flew off to Mermaid Lagoon, and the just sat and stared into the bright, blue sea. "It's beautiful, isn't it Goten?"

"Very. I wish I could stay here forever though." Then, Goten and Trunks got splashed hard. They both got angry and turned Super Saiyan. "WHO'S THERE?!" They both yelled as they made an energy ball in their hands, waiting for someone to pop up.

"It's me." Then, they both turned confused, and they saw Marina. They both went back to their normal state and were amazed.

"WOW, A MERMAID!" They both yelled happily.

* * *

Pirate Island...

Jake was staring outside at the peak of the hideout next to the cannon. He had a serious face looking right in front of him, trying to find the Z-Fighters and everyone else. Izzy was concerned that something might happen because of the sudden appearance of them. Then, Izzy was standing right behind him.

"Don't worry about it now, right?" Jake turned around to see Izzy. "Let's just meet them tomorrow and we'll see how they are." Jake's frown turned into a smile in a matter of seconds, and they both went down to get a good night's sleep, but they didn't know that soon, they would be visited.

* * *

Krillin...

The bald headed Z-Fighter was now relaxing on a high mountain. The last time he was ever in a landscape like this was in his young ages, when he was still a child, as well as Goku being his rival and all.

_I might as well get back to Bulma and the others._ Krillin thought to himself as he got up. Then, standing right behind him, were three small pirates, and the two biggest ones had a dark, black aura surrounding them. Their hats were removed to their hair could be shown. Krillin remained calm and tried not to panic as he turned around just to see their devilish smiles. "What do you want with me?" Krillin asked in a serious tone.

The Dark Pirates, Blake, Lizzy and Charlie all smirked devilishly. Blake vanished and teleported right behind Krillin. Krillin turned around in shock. "Wh.. Wh.. What the hell?" Blake's chuckled more devilishly than last time.

* * *

Pirate Island...

Jake, Izzy, Cubby...

The trio was floating hundreds of miles into the sky. Jake, Izzy and Cubby were sleeping peacefully until, they were awoken be a bright light outside, and then, two white circles came into their bedroom, and sped past them, stopping at the very end of their room. And who was there?

(DBS Crucial Situation OST Begins)

Goku and Vegeta, with serious faces, and the wind blowing their clothes and hair. Jake and his crew were shocked and were in fear, but Jake stood up, and created a blade with his hands, and to his surprise, Vegeta and Goku weren't fazed by it.

"Looks like we're getting on the wrong foot here," Goku said. _They're Saiyans, they have to be with that hair. No wonder they're not fazed by the energy blade,_ Jake thought. Then, the blade in Jake's hand disappeared.

"I'm Vegeta, and this is my rival, Kakarot, but you can call him by his ridicuolus Earth name, Goku. If you don't know about us, let us introduce ourselves. We are part of the legendary Saiyan warrior race, gifted with abilities like you and the girl over there posses. But I am however, is much more capable of your energy blade trick."

Izzy stood up by Jake's side and Cubby stood behind in fear. "Look, whoever you are, leave. This isn't the right time." Izzy said. Then Goku did the unthinkable.

He used his telekinesis to tell out of Jake and Izzy what looked like Saiyan tails. Everyone was shocked, expect Goku and Vegeta. Goku had a face of concern while Vegeta had one of disappointment. as he picked up the young Saiyan duo by their tails.

"Look at you two. I've been sensing you for a while, and you had not been suppressing any power. I could tell because we can suppress our power too." Jake and Izzy glared at the mighty Saiyan. "You two are a disgrace to the mighty Saiyan race. I don't even know how you got here in the first place. Maybe you two were sent in a pod like me before Planet Vegeta exploded, but instead, you probably went through the second star and when you landed in the water. And I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about. I don't expect you to know, but hear me out."

Vegeta's tone was getting darker and Cubby just stared in fear. "Saiyans are meant to be the most powerful warriors across the universe, and seeing as how your current power level is, none of you are anywhere near close to becoming a Super Saiyan."

They both had a shocked expression after hearing Super Saiyan. Then, Jake remembered something from his fight with Shawn a very long time.

_Shawn was getting a speech from Jake with his Super Saiyan powers._

_"I am a SUPER PIRATE!" Jake yelled as he screamed._

"Hey, sir, does this Super Saiyan thing happen to have yellow hair by any chance?" Jake asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" Goku asked.

"Well, in here, we call it a Super Pirate."

"That just sounds wrong, considering that you're heritage is a Saiyan. By the way, if there was an original Super Saiyan, what did he look like?" Goku asked. "Well, um, to be completely honest, I forgot. I had only seen him twice in my entire life."

_Only twice. What a surprise. Guess that's how it is._ Goku thought to himself.

Then, Goku looked at Jake's sword, used telekinesis to bring it to him, and picked it up with his tail. He studied it from top to bottom, while Gohan saw how mad Jake was.

"Just what is this? A sword?" Goku said. Vegeta's tone was getting darker by the minute. "Yeah, so what if it is?" Jake replied. "You've been using a sword. All of your life, you've been battling and fighting enemies and villains, with a toy?"

"IT'S NOT A TOY!" Jake yelled. Then Vegeta glared at them hard, causing Jake and Izzy to shiver in fear.

"You have no right to be called a Saiyan if you use such things," Vegeta said coldly as he let go of the sword and kicked it away. "Saiyans use their bodies, their powers and all of their might to fight, while you have been using inanimate objects to fight. No wonder you're so weak."

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Jake screamed.

This made Vegeta incredibly pissed off and turned Super Saiyan 2, scaring everyone but Goku.

**"YES YOU ARE! YOU ARE A MAJOR DISGRACE TO OUR RACE! I SWEAR, IF OTHER SAIYANS SAW YOU USING SUCH, THEY WOULD MOCK YOU FOR RELYING ON SUCH! WE SAW YOU CREATE A BLADE, AND YOU STILL OWN A DAMN SWORD!"** The young pirates were shivering in fear. They had never been so scared in their entire lives, especially witnessing Super Saiyan 2. **"****IF YOU'RE WONDERING, IT TOOK ME YEARS TO REACH SUPER SAIYAN BLUE! I DOUBT ANY OF YOU CAN COMPARE YOUR POWER TO THIS!"** Then, Vegeta reverted back to his normal form, and look calmly at what looked like a pouch of something around Izzy's neck.

"Do you mind telling us what's in that pouch of yours?" Goku asked Izzy. "It's pixie dust, we use it to fly." Hearing that just made Vegeta more angry. But he remained calm this time.

"You won't be needing it. The only one that probably might need it is the little one standing behind over there, that is unless we can teach him how to fly. Have you forgotten everything? Saiyans are able to do many extraordinary things, including flight. Others are making blades, shooting energy blasts, suppressing your power, and raising it. Gaining new powers and training is what makes a Saiyan, unlike you kids. How old are you anyway?"

"11," Izzy said. "12," Jake replied. "We have sons that are 11 and 12, can both turn Super Saiyan and can still beat you easily. Shame on you."

Then, Vegeta dropped both of their tails as the landed on their backs. "We'll be back." Then, Vegeta flew out of the hideout. Goku apologized sheepishly, knowing Vegeta's temper.

(OST Ends)

"Sorry guys. He's just like that." With that, Goku took off.

Cubby was in complete fear of the young Saiyans as he stared at their tails while the duo left the bedroom to find Goku and Gohan.

"H.. Hey, where are you going?" Cubby asked. He was too afraid to even move.

* * *

Bulma's Capsule...

Bulma was screaming at the top of her lungs when she realized something.

"WE FORGOT BUULLLAAA!" "Relax, Bulma, we put our daughter with Tights, remember?" "Oh yeah, that's right Vegeta."

Krillin was bored, and so was 18. "So what do we do, just go see what the place has to offer? There doesn't really seem much to do here. Me and 18 might as well just go back." "If you want, that's your choice." Beerus said back. "Come on Krillin, let's just see if this place is any good. Then we'll decide." 18 pointed out.

* * *

Krillin, Blake, Lizzy, Charlie...

Krillin was fighting Blake and Lizzy who were incredibly strong, but he was still holding his own. At first, he didn't want to fight them, but after some events, he had too. Charlie was watching from the sidelines, just leaning on a tree with a bored face. Krillin was holding his own very well so Blake and Lizzy were having a tough time trying to beat the childhood friend of Goku, then Krillin shot an incredibly powerful blast at Lizzy, damaging her badly. Blake was in shock at how incredible the bald headed was. But they were both tired.

"This is nowhere near over, baldy," Blake said. "Same to you, but you might as well give up," Krillin replied. "No way in hell is that ever happening." Then Blake got behind Krillin and his tail was wrapped around Krillin's neck.

"That trick won't work on me." Krillin knew about the tails and their weaknesses. So he grabbed the tail and pulled it hard, causing Blake to fall with no way of victory in sight. Lizzy couldn't help since she was badly damaged.

"Ok fine, I give up," Blake said with frustration. "I suggest you leave and don't mess with me. Cause if you do, I won't be the only one. Why you decided to attack me, I have no answer. Just don't come back," Krillin told them as he walked back to Bulma's capsule. Charlie walked up to Blake and complimented him. "You weren't half bad out there, boss."

"What's that supposed to mean, and don't call me boss. We went over this, Charlie." Then, Blake asked Lizzy something. "Lizzy, what should we do with the new guys? They seem formidable and better than those three losers we run into all the time." Lizzy was thinking for a while and came up with an answer.

"I say we go train. Somewhere far where no one can bother us. We need to get stronger, MUCH stronger."

**V: Great job, WILDCAT. You stopped our campfire.**

**W: It's not my fault, Basically was supposed to have the gasoline.**

**B: IT WOULD CAUSE A FIRE! Oh, hey guys, were camping. Anyway, things have gotten pretty interesting, I must say. Even we're surprised at what we did. Anyway, I'm sure we built up plenty of suspense of what will happen next. Until then, leave a like and reply while I break up the fight between those two. Thank you.**


	5. Frieza's Plan

**B: Hey, so we're still fighting at the campsite about who is supposed to do what right now.**

**V/W: STOP DAMN PLAYING AROUND BRIAN! FIX THE TENT! NO WONDER YOU'RE CALLED TERRORISER!**

**T: WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM TRYING TO DO HERE!**

**B: Hey guys, it's been a while since we've updated this story and we are sorry. I checked my story progress and I was impressed by the amount of people that read this story, and also, that comment that was posted on this story was my classmate. The students in my school always do this to everyone. Anyway****, we've decided to call this chapter this for a reason, and you'll soon find out that cdbazemore98 isn't the only guy I got ideas from. And we're probably not gonna make our own OC's until the next story. So sorry. Oh, yeah and I am trying my best to update this, it's probably been over a week since we posted a new chapter, and once again, we are deeply sorry. This chapter may be short, but we don't know yet. You'll see when you're finished reading this. Hopefully it's long. Also, we've decided to do people's POV's to make this more interesting. And please reply. We need it so we can have your ideas on what to do next. Anyway, enjoy. **

**T: MARCEL, BACK ME UP HERE, MAN!**

**B: *groans* By the way, this was edited December 6, 2019.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Jr and Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and theDark Pirates belong to cdbazdmore98.**

Chapter 4: Frieza's Plan

Goku, Vegeta...

"Vegeta, don't you think you were a little harsh on them? They're just kids." Goku was worried about Vegeta after that fit.

"It's their own fault for now training. Their power level was equal to Nappa's before we came to Earth, Kakarot. For now, try to locate any sign of a Saiyan pod," Vegeta said as they were flying across the desert during the night, and Jake and Izzy were right behind, but they didn't know that. They weren't able to sense them as they were too distracted.

Nobody had noticed, but Frieza's ship came through the second star two minutes ago and headed straight to the island Frieza was. However, Captain Hook and Blake's crew noticed it and were rather curious to who that was.

Meanwhile, Jake and Izzy were following Goku and Vegeta thinking about everything.

_**"IT TOOK ME YEARS**** T****O**** REACH SUPER SAIYAN BLUE!" **Vegeta yelled at Jake and Izzy._

Goku and Vegeta scoured the entire island and found no trace of a pod.

After searching forever, they landed.

"Isn't that brilliant, no sign on a pod anywhere here!" Vegeta complained.

"So, now what do we do?" Goku asked. Jake and Izzy landed right behind them. Both Goku and Vegeta turned around as the two children landed.

"Just what do you want now?" Vegeta asked. There was complete silence as the four Saiyans looked at each other eye to eye. Then, there was an answer.

"Fight us," Jake and Izzy said at the same time. Goku and Vegeta were surprised.

Vegeta, then surprisingly laughed loudly, before speaking again.

"You two surely must be joking. Weak, half-breeds like you, want to challenge ME, an elite?" Vegeta laughed even harder, before he got serious.

"Very well. If you want to face me, go ahead."

"But Vegeta, I wanted to fight them!" Goku complained.

"They challenged me, Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed. Soon after, they were in an argument and decided to settle it with Rock, Paper Scissors, much to the bewilderment of the children that these two adults were acting like complete children.

Then 10 seconds later, Jake flew at an incredible speed past Goku, but he didn't even flinch. He just stood there. At least, that's what it looked like. He was actually moving at a speed they couldn't even track, as he dodged every attack thrown at him.

Izzy joined the frey as they both kept flying past him at a high speed. This reminded Goku of when he fought Burter and Jeice of the Ginyu Force. Then, they started attacking him. They're moves were incredibly swift, but Goku was dodging all of them like it was nothing. Then, the white aura appeared between the two, giving them a boost in power and speed, but it didn't help at all.

"This is a complete waste of time. I can easily take out both of you without breaking a sweat. I suggest you surrender," Goku said dodging everything.

"NO WAY WE ARE!" The duo both screamed.

Then, they decided to do a Double Galick Gun together. Goku just stood there, unfazed. Then they both screamed as they shot the Galick Guns at Goku causing an explosion. Jake and Izzy were confident they he was damaged heavily. But when the smoke cleared out, they were absolutely shocked.

Goku was undamaged, without even a scratch on him. "How disappointing," He said as he fired finger beams from both of his two hands, hitting Jake and Izzy in their chests. They were in massive pain as they both fell to the ground unconscious, causing their white aura to fade away. Then, Goku picked them both up and headed to Bulma's.

* * *

Rocky Island...

Frieza was standing with Peter Pan wrapped around his tail waiting for his ship to arrive, when he saw something in the distance. It was indeed his ship. It landed behind Frieza as he smiled happily. Then the hatch opened as he saw Berryblue and Kikono walking out.

"Hello there my subordinates." Frieza said to the two. "Hello, Lord Frieza," They both replied.

Berryblue looked around curiously. "Care to explain where we are, and who that is wrapped around your tail?" Berryblue asked.

"This person says his name was Peter Pan and to my surprise, he is pretty strong, for just a human child, but alas, he was nothing compared to the might of Lord Frieza. He told me this is the Neverworld. Is this the name of the planet, as I have never heard of such a ridiculous name."

"My lord, I'm afraid there's no such planet with that name. This is probably a hidden realm in the planet Earth." Frieza only chuckled.

"Very well then, like I said I have plans for this world, but to make things interesting, let's wait for a little while, shall we? For now, let's lock this miscreant child up," Frieza said as he walked into the ship.

* * *

Lucky...

Blake, Lizzy and Charlie were headed to Rocky Island, along with Hook beside him. Even though they hated each other a lot, they were both curious about the ship that passed by. And Blake and Jake's sisters Melanie and Stephanie were on board on Lucky. Then, they soon got to Rocky Island which was completely covered in fog. Both crews got off the ships and stared at the ship.

"There it is," Blake said as he and his crew got off the shop, as well as Captain Hook and his own crew.

"This better be worth our time." Hook said with impatience.

Then, when they stopped, the hatch doors once again opened. But it was Frieza standing with Peter Pan still wrapped around his tail, unconscious. Both of the crews were impressed that Peter was defeated so easily.

"And just what do we have the pleasure of you visiting for?"

"We were just curious about what this is and want to find out what you plan to do here," Lizzy responded.

"Well, if you must know, my name is Frieza and I am the ruler of this universe. I trust that you know the person wrapped around my tail." "Yes, we despise him dearly and we're happy he's finally been dealt with," Hook replied with happiness.

"Come inside and we'll discuss some matters." Frieza inviting others was very unusual, even for Berryblue, but she knew what he was plotting. He wanted them to help with his plan. And with that, the crews walked in as the hatch closed.

Frieza looked behind without turning his head, and could already tell two of the children were half-breeds. It would be just like the old days, when he still had control of the Saiyans. Even if it's just two, he was satisfied if he was ordering some of them about.

* * *

Bulma's Capsule...

Everyone was doing their own thing, Chi-Chi and Bulma were talking about their husbands, Krillin and 18 were playing some chess and Gohan was sleeping.

"So what are we supposed to do here, this is getting boring," Krillin said. "I know, but we have to wait for Goku to come back. Vegeta's outside to see if he's nearby," Bulma said. Then suddenly, Goku and Vegeta came walking down the stairs with two kids.

"Oh he-"Chi-Chi was in complete shock with how Goku and Gohan were holding Izzy and Jake. "GOKU, WHY DO YOU HAVE TWO KIDS WITH YOU!" "Now's not the time to explain, Chi-Chi. Bulma, do you have any senzu beans?"

"Yeah, here's a bag." Bulma threw a bag of senzu beans as Goku and Vegeta took the two kids to a bedroom. They laid them down and took two senzu beans out of the bag.

"Here, eat this if you want to get better," Goku said. He put the beans in the young one's mouths as they started chewing them. And the holes in they're chests disappeared and they woke up in shock. "Amazing. We healed up just like that. Thank you sir," Jake said to Vegeta.

Izzy woke up next to him. "You ok, Iz?"

"Yeah, just fine."

"Good, let's get you back to your home. I'm sure the little one is probably worried about you," Goku said as he was about to pick up the two. "WAIT!" Izzy yelled. Goku stopped. Izzy and Jake looked at each other, nodded then looked back at Goku and Vegeta.

"Listen, um, tonight, this battle... this battle was..., incredible. We never thought someone with so much power existed," Jake said. "Well, believe it or not, back there, I was barely even using a third of it," Goku replied.

"That's what makes you more amazing Goku. And me and Izzy were wondering if..., if..." Izzy decided to finish up the sentence. "Will you please train me and Jake?" Izzy added on. "We want to become this Super Saiyan you told us of. And Super Saiyan Blue also caught our interest."

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and nodded. "Very well. We'll start training you next week. But for now, let's get you two back home."

"Yeah." The three all flew back to Pirate Island as Vegeta stayed behind.

"Hey Goku, I was wondering something. You said there would be no need for pixie dust since you could probably teach Cubby how to fly as well. Is that really possible? He isn't a Saiyan like us."

"Seeing how he reacted, I figured he might wanna stay out of this," Goku replied. In just a short amount of time, they landed back on Pirate Island

"Alright, we'll see you all later," Goku said as he flew back to the capsule, while the two children. "So you and aren't the only Saiyans. Amazing, and they even had tails. Same thing goes for Blake and Lizzy."

"I guess you're right. Now let's go to sleep Izzy," Jake said as he yawned. But, he brought up something else.

"Wait." Izzy looked back at the boy. "Because of this, don't you think that maybe you, and me are, I don't know... related?" Izzy responded nicely. "Of course not, Grim only took you and never mentioned anything about a daughter. Maybe your mother was a Saiyan. So you're probably half-human and half-Saiyan." "Yeah, but what about you Izzy? Are you a complete Saiyan or half?" Izzy thought long and hard. "I have no idea. Anyway, let's go." The thing was, they were all half-Saiyan since they didn't have black eyes.

Back in the hideout, Cubby was in his bed, checking to see if he had a tail, which he didn't. Then, he thought about how things would be different if Goku was there every time there was a problem. But he was still in fear. But when he heard Izzy and Jake come up, he went under his blanket and tried to act as if he was asleep. But the two knew better.

"Cubby, please don't be scared. What would we possibly do to you?" Izzy asked with concern.

_Aw, coconuts. What do I do now? Say it's alright because I'm not comfortable, but I have to say. It's not like they're gonna do anything bad to me. We've known each other for so long,_ Cubby thought. He went out of his blanket and spoke up. "Nothing will happen, although sometimes, me and Izzy will be training with them. Don't worry, they're good people," Izzy said. Cubby smiled happily as he and his friends went back to sleep.

* * *

Rocky Island...

Frieza's Ship...

Frieza was walking around the massive ship, showing the crew's everything. Blake's crew were impressed, and so was Hook, but his crew wasn't. Then, Frieza showed them something impressive. He walked into a room with a chamber with green liquid.

"This is the regeneration chamber. We use it just in case one of our soldiers, or I are heavily damaged. The isolation chambers are for healing. Impressive, isn't it, Saiyan?"

"Hell yeah, this would be perfect," He replied. "Now, what do you suggest we do with Pan here?"

Blake and Hook thought about everything, then thought about when Shawn attacked. They were locked in cages and went through torture. Then, Lizzy added.

"Just let him go. You said he was incredibly weak, so he is of no use to us."

"But, he might try to warn those losers," Charlie added.

"It doesn't matter little ones. I'll release him, on one condition." They were listening for this, then Frieza said something the Dark Pirates were waiting for.

"How would you like to join me, in our conquest to take over the Neverworld." Blake and his crew nodded in excitement.

"What about you four? It doesn't matter for you." "I don't see why not," Hook said. But Smee, Sharky and Bones weren't so sure. "Very well, remain here for now." Frieza said as he walked out of the room with the regen chamber. Then, Frieza alerted all of his soldiers to come to the dining room immediately.

"Attention everyone, soldiers, subordinates, captains, I have exciting news. There are two matters that I would like to share. Berryblue?" She floated to his side and she put something on the floor, which looked like a green ball. Then, it make a projection showing Never Land. "As you know, this is a hidden realm on the planet Earth that I should state is certainly intriguing. I think that what we should do is take over this pathetic land of lower life forms, like Shawn tried. If you don't know Shawn, I'll tell you all later." While Frieza spent his time in Hell, he actually met someone named Shawn, and to his surprise, was the same Shawn that attacked Never Land, and pushed Jake to become what he knew as a Super Pirate, but what we know as a Super Saiyan.

The next thing is..." The projection next showed Blake, Lizzy and Charlie. "We have some new recruits which I think will do nicely, and to my surprise, they were the kind of Saiyans Vegeta was like before he decided to betray me. I think they'll suit in well for the time being. There are four others, but they wanted a room to themselves, so they'll be isolated from you. And these Saiyans are stronger than this Pan person that I had. As of now, I let him go, he's currently unconscious outside at the beach. And I've also heard that they have their own counterparts, that seem to be all goody goody, like Pan."

And with that, Frieza's plan was about to be revealed to everyone. "So, Shawn was the previous villain of this land who had the same intentions as me, take over, poison it and torture everyone there. We will start in two weeks as my new subordinates will be Blake and Lizzy. That is all. Follow me, my subordinates." And with that, Frieza's plan was revealed.

* * *

Morning...

Jake was still asleep and it was the middle of the morning at nine thirty and Cubby and Izzy were wondering why he was taking so long to wake up. Usually he's the first one. Izzy decided to go wake him up herself as he stared at him sleeping peacefully.

Look at him. The mighty Saiyan hero, MY mighty Saiyan hero, sound asleep. It would be a shame if I woke him up in a bad manner. Izzy thought to herself. Then she clapped in his face at a rapid pace and to her surprise, Jake grabbed her hands as he smiled at her. "There are other ways, Izzy. Can't wait to start training. But what about Cubby?"

"Remember what Goku said," Izzy replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Now what did Cubby make today?" Jake asked. "He worked hard this morning. He made some eggs, French toast and some milk on the side. We should give him some praise. And guess what. We have some new crewmates." Jake was surprised. New crewmates? Who could possibly join Jake? Everyone is usually by theirselves and have their own things to do. But he was in for a shock for what Izzy said next.

"Goku's son Goten and Trunks. Oh, Trunks is the son of another Saiyan with them, Vegeta, so the two kids are half human and half Saiyan." Jake went agape from hearing that their sons, who were Saiyan kids wanted to join them.

_"And Trunks has been bothering me, a lot about this ridiculous nonsense, and we figured we'd ask you since your so-called leader is asleep." Vegeta was talking with Izzy during the night on Pirate Island next to Bucky. "Are you comfortable with Kakarot's son and my own joining you and your little band of friends. He said that a mermaid named Marina told them about you and were interested in to time flat, but I need your answer first. The sooner, the better." _

_Izzy thought about it long and hard. "Sure why not. Jake and Cubby would be excited to hear this next morning. But what about their moms?"_

_"To my surprise, they don't seem all so bothered with the fact. Kakarot's wife needed some talking into as she believes they would interfere with his studies and all that crap," Vegeta replied. "I'll bring them over tomorrow morning. But make sure you don't slack off on your training."_

Cubby was talking with Goten and Trunks as they were impressed by how Cubby could cook at such a young age.

"So how did you learn to cook all of this, you're just as good as my mom," Goten asked the young pirate.

"Izzy taught me, and to tell the truth, she did it much better than me. But I still make great food and I'm happy my friends enjoy it," Cubby replied.

"Well, you certainly have great friends, I'll tell you that. Me and Goten have been friends for as long as I can remember and from what I've heard from Marina, there could possibly be a relationship being made between her and Jake, not that Jake knows. Marina loves him, and I'm sure Izzy loves him too, but I'm sure Jake doesn't know that,"

Then Trunks covered his mouth just thinking about everything he said as Goten and Cubby were staring at him awkwardly. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything." Trunks added on. Then, Jake and Izzy walked in. And Trunks blushed but hid it.

"Ahoy, guys," Jake said sitting down. "So which is Goten and and who's Trunks?"

"I thought it would be obvious. Goten, Goku, same hairstyle? Well I'm Trunks."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, and I never met your father, Trunks."

"You wouldn't want to. He's very moody and he knows you're Saiyans and like he said, he's going to train you hard since he said something about you being a disgrace to the Saiyans. But don't listen to him." Everyone only chuckled from there.

"Anyway, can I ask you two a favor?" Jake asked. "Yeah, Jake?" Trunks replied.

"After we're done here, I want you two to spar with me and Izzy. We both want to get stronger before we start training with you dads." Everyone was surprised by the request the captain made. "Jake, we never talke-" Jake put his hand in front of her. "I know what I'm doing."

"You sure, we're both stronger than you and none of you can go Super Saiyan," Goten said. "That's the point. Me and Izzy want to try to reach this Super Saiyan power and instead of only having it for a short amount of time, we want to have it as a normal thing, like your father showed us Goten." Goten and Trunks looked at each other and nodded. "Alright then, this should be fun."

* * *

When breakfast was over, Goten, Trunks, Jake and Izzy were side to side, ready to fight then a white aura enveloped them. And Jake charged straight to Trunks and Goten charged at Izzy. Cubby could only watch from here.

The fighting was intense and they were too evenly matched. The sons of Goku and Vegeta were not holding back at all in their base forms as well as the other two as each blow created a small, but powerful shockwave. They were all tired as they stood their ground, panting. "Alright then, no more games," Trunks said. Jake and Izzy were confused but then. "WAIT!" Jake screamed.

"HAAAAAHHH!" Goten and Trunks both turned Super Saiyan, which was trouble for Jake and Izzy. Cubby was worried that his friends would be badly hurt, but he didn't know about the senzu beans Goten brought with him. Then, Jake and Izzy still kept going, managing to land some punches, but Goten and Trunks obviously had the upper hand thanks to Super Saiyan. And then, Jake and Izzy restored to their Double Galick Gun.

"DOUBLE GALICK GUUUUUNN!" They both screamed as Goten and Trunks braced themselves for the impact. It hit, but it cause a minor amount of damage, and they were still standing. They flew out of the smoke and punched the two where the sun didn't shine. Jake and Izzy fell to the ground, badly hurt.

"JAKE, IZZY!" Cubby screamed running towards them, worried. Their only injuries were a bit of blood running down their forehead, but other than that, they were fine. "We're ok, don't worry," Cubby smiled in relief, then Goten appeared infront of them, reverting back from his Super Saiyan form. He then took out two senzu beans and gave it to them. "Here."

"Thanks, Goten." Jake and Izzy ate them and seconds later, both stood as if nothing happened.

"We would like to ask you something, you guys," Izzy asked. "Let me guess, you wanna learn how to turn Super Saiyan, is that it?" Trunks was indeed correct as they both nodded. "It's not that hard really. Just focus all of your energy into your back, and scream out loud."

"Alright then, let's give it a go." Then, they both closed their eyes, took everything out of their minds, and yellow spots started appearing on their backs, then with all of their might, they screamed out loud and to everyone's surprise, they had become Super Saiyans, and their bandanas flew out their heads too. And they both smiled with pride as Goten and Trunks clapped and Cubby standing in awe.

"I can get used to this," Izzy said.

"This feels amazing," Jake added on. "And I gotta say, you're hair looks great Iz." Izzy blushed as her red rosy cheeks grew. "Yellow hair, yellow tails, not to mention we LOOK stronger," Jake said. "Yeah, but no offense but you're nothing compared to our dads."

"It's alright. We'll just keep training." They both said as they reverted back and got their bandanas back on. "Well, what's our first adventure with you, Jake?" Goten asked with excitement.

**B: Hey guys, so everyone's asleep now so imma take over for this segment. Anyway, as we've seen, a lot has happened and I'm pretty sure some of you were expecting such to happen. Anyway, until then, leave a like, reply and see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Friends And Foes

**V: Hey, so, as we said, we are still camping and this is our second day, and it's not that hard.**

**B: Me and Terroriser are actually working together for once, and Nogla isn't here to ruin it.**

**T: Wow. What a great way to start our day. IT'S ONLY 8:00 EVAN!**

**W: Can we please get some more sleep? You can take care of the intro today, but you ain't doing the outros, ya here me.**

**V: Fine, I'll be sure to d-**

**B/T/W: *snores***

**V: Wow, anyway, this has been an exciting story so far and I plan to make it much more bigger which is why I repeatedly ask if you reply with some ideas. We keep asking for this over and over. Please we are starting to run out of ideas and it's getting more complicated as we go throughout this. Well, anyway, Goten and Trunks have joined the crew and they're about to have some fun with their new friends. And also, we won't be updating every now and then because of problems so we apologize sincerely. Now enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dark Pirates belong to cdbazemore98 and Shawn belongs to mr cartoon.**

**W: Wait, maybe we can have some more people actually come. Nogla would be great and ther- *gunshot***

**V:...**

**T: I said I wanted some sleep. Also, this was edited January 4, 2020. And here's a fun fact. When Dragon Ball Z Kai aired on Nicktoons, the day after the episode where Goku defeated Frieza on Namek, Jake and the Never Land Pirates aired the next day on Disney Channel.**

Chapter 5: Friends and Foes

"LETS US GO! NOBODY KICKS OUT CAPTAIN HOOK OUT OF ANYTHING!" Frieza's men were kicking Hook and his crew out of the ship since he wasn't interested in helping someone else take over the Never World. Then, Frieza came. "Oh, surely you know that I am not any normal being. So I suggest that you don't try to play any sort of games with me, or inform anyone else about this, then I'll have to resort to putting an end to that little worthless thing you call a life."

Hook shuddered to the fact that Frieza would actually kill someone. "Very we-well, we'll leave." And Hook and his crew ran back to the Jolly Roger and the ship sailed as fast as it could go. But Frieza wasn't going to let them go that easily. He was about to fire a Death Beam at the ship until Berryblue placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them be. They are of no use to us, my lord." Frieza lowered his hand. "Very well my subordinate. At least we have those three brats. In fact, they might actually do us some good."

And during that time, Blake and Lizzy were sparring in an empty room while Charlie was looking at Frieza's plans.

The plan looked awfully similar to Shawn's plan when he attacked, except there's nothing like Ooze or anything. He was going to torture others though. Charlie wasn't so sure about this plan, but at least there wasn't a backup plan for destroying it. But Frieza was capable of doing such when he completely destroyed Earth when he was on the verge on dying from Vegeta, but then was taken down by Goku before he had the chance. But, there was a lot of noise coming from the training room where Blake and Lizzy were sparring.

They both had a black aura surrounding them, and they were both using Galick Guns at each other, each being pushed forward and back. After that, they proceeded with powerful punches. But then, both of their auras went pink for a second and they both stopped and looked at each other.

"What the hell happened to us?" Lizzy asked. "Have no idea, but for a brief second, I'll felt more powerful then ever," Blake smirked. "I say we put this new profound power to the test when it's time."

* * *

The five friends were all enjoying their walk around Never Land, and Goten and Trunks were in complete awe as they saw everything, having conversations between everybody. But they also couldn't wait to meet Peter. But then they stopped and Goten spoke up.

"Hey Cubby, since you don't know how to fly, I guess I can teach you the way my big brother Gohan taught me. Do you wanna learn?" Everyone was surprised, but not as surprised as Cubby. Then, his face beamed with glee.

"YES YES, PLEASE!" Cubby was jumping up and down with delight. Izzy and Jake had never seen him so happy before, well, this enthusiastic actually. There have been several times he was really pleased, and cheerful.

"Okay then, you guys can go on your walk and I'll take Cubby somewhere else," Goten said as he picked up Cubby and flew away immediately. "Is Goten always like this?" Jake asked.

"Sometimes, but I like him this way. That's what makes him a great person to hang out with. And to see that he has a new friend makes me even more happier for him. Well, let's continue our walk, or let's all fly." Jake and Izzy looked back at each other and nodded. Then, they all went flying.

* * *

Bulma, Android 18 and Chi-Chi were making lunch for everyone and were enjoying it very much. Meanwhile, Goku and Krillin were taking a stroll around Never Land to see what it has to offer. Vegeta and Gohan were just flying around elsewhere. Anyway, back to Goku and Krillin. The two best friends were walking when they stumbled across Captain Hook.

It seemed Hook was all alone, walking without his crew as they were aboard the Jolly Roger, cleaning it. As Hook saw these two, he decided to greet them, so he could make a good first impression. "Why hello there."

"Yo. I'm Goku and this is my best friend Krillin. Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Hook. Most fe-"

"Is that why you have a hook for a hand?" Goku asked cluelessly.

"Well, yes."_ It seems like they're new here. So many new people. But wait, this could be the perfect chance to manipulate them and take care of Pan. _Hook thought. "Mind telling us how you have a hook for a hand?" Krillin asked.

Hook decided to say a story of his own, this story wasn't actually the truth thought, but he said it in a voice that sounded trustworthy.

"Well, you see, it all started when I was just taking a simple stroll."

_Captain Hook was just walking around Never Land in the dusk as he was looking for some last minute treasure before he went back to his ship where his crew was waiting for him. Then, he saw a green figure, smirking devilishly._

_"Who are you?" Hook asked._

_"Your worst nightmare." The figure replied. Hook was in total confusion. Then, the green figure sliced his hand off with a dagger. Hook screamed in agony as his hand fell into the hands of the figure in green. Then he felt his arm holding so__mething else. It was a hook._

_Hook paled in horror..._

_The green figure laughed as he flew away._

"And then he fed my hand to a crocodile and it has been chasing me ever since. And, I was hoping if you could take me out of my misery and eliminate him for good." Goku and Krillin actually felt bad for Hook. Then again, they never really heard of what actually happened between them. "Wait, are you asking us to kill a child? No way are we doing that! Although, the androids from Trunks' timeline were teenagers, but they were cold blooded murderers, so that's a different story," Goku said.

"BLAST IT ALL!" Hook yelled. "You don't understand what's at stake here, imbeciles! Each and every day, he terrorized tons of innocent people, all across the Never Sea!" Hook lied with fake tears coming out of his eyes, hoping the two would buy it. "Please, you must stop him! He's the one who ended my father's life!" That was also a lie as no one really knows what happened to Captain Hook's father.

Goku and Krillin looked at each other, and actually thought that he was telling the truth. They saw tears coming out of his eyes, but they didn't know that they were fake, so they agreed. Not everyone deserved mercy, and Goku certainly knew that. The old Majin Buu was one of them. They knew the old saying to not judge a book by it's cover. Krillin after a while of thinking, then spoke up.

"Alright, you win. We'll help you out, we just need to know the name of this green figure." Hook smiled as he thought that today, he would finally be rid of his arch nemesis.

"Gladly. His name is..."

* * *

Meanwhile, three certain ladies were enjoying themselves with a quiet lunch, no husbands or children to bother them. They can talk about whatever they please to do.

"So, as you know, this is something extraordinary. And I was thinking since our husbands are gone we can have a girls night out later tonight. This place looks rather intriguing," Bulma said. She was really excited and hoped the others would be a little bit excited for this opportunity to enjoy themselves without anyone else. They may even have some new friends.

"Why should I go hang out with some other people I have never met? They could probably be thugs for all I know!" Chi-Chi claimed.

"You over react sometimes, you know? You need to live life instead of simply buying your children textbooks. Think about my Marron, and I don't push her around with books for high schoolers," Android 18 told Chi-Chi who simply ignored the snide remark. It was true though. She did have a tendency to overreact to many situations, and she did make her children study a lot, but that was because she only wanted what was best for them. "But what will the boys think?"

"Do you really think they would say no? They never had a problem with us exploring so I think we're all pretty much set. Although, Vegeta wouldn't want me going out. All we can do is hope for the best."

* * *

Gohan and Vegeta were flying across the Never Sea when they sensed some powers coming from a very far an distinct island. This wasn't anyone they knew, and it wasn't Frieza either.

"Just who do you think it is?" Gohan asked.

"Don't know, but we'll deal with that later. Sensing whatever that was means we have one more obstacle in our way to victory against Frieza." Then, they spotted something fascinating.

A giant pink castle in the middle of the ocean. Gohan decided to go see who was inside, as Vegeta simply declined.

"I will not spend my time to make other inhabitant's aquatints when I could use my time training to defeat Frieza. So you do whatever you please, I'm leaving," Vegeta remarked as he flew away, as Gohan sighed, expecting this sooner or later.

Inside, the Pirate Princess was enjoying a nap when she was disturbed by a knock on her door.

"Just who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone." Outside the door was Gohan, and were pretty amazed by how large the castle was. Then, the princess opened the door.

"Why hello. I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Gohan. It's nice to meet you, uh..." Gohan didn't know the name of this young girl in front of him so he was stuck on what to say.

"Please, call me Pirate Princess, everyone calls me that."

"Really? You don't have your own name? Just that title?" Gohan questioned. Even Vegeta had his own name, even though he was of royal blood. "Well, anyways, I'm. We here and I just exploring everything around here. This is a pretty interesting palace."

As Gohan looked at the palace from the outside, and sensed no one, he was a bit shocked.

"Wait, tell me, are you the only one that lives in this entire palace?" Gohan asked. "Why yes. I'm the only one here."

_This is surprising. One teenage girl, living in a humongous castle, with no one to bother her, or keep her company. How does she live like this?_ Gohan was in awe. _Even when Vegeta was a child and not destroying planets, I'm sure he still had something to occupy his time._

"Come in," she offered as Gohan simply nodded, but before he could enter completely, he looked back behind him as he could not shake the feeling off of him about that high energy he sensed. "Very well, then. We'll see what you have to offer." And Gohan walked in. However, before he got inside, he stared at a different direction, still was not able to shake the feeling of the enormous power level far away.

"Gohan, are you coming?" Pirate Princess called in, snapping Gohan back into reality and breaking him away from his thoughts, as he ran inside. "Oh, yes ma'am."

* * *

As of this moment, Jake, Izzy and Trunks were walking around where the Tiki Trees were and Trunks was pretty much spooked by talking trees, so they moved on. Next, Jake showed Trunks Belch Mountain. He was curious why it was called that and he found out soon enough. He had no words as to why a volcano could, or would even do that.

Then, they went to Mermaid Lagoon, where they had a chat with Marina and to Jake and Izzy's surprise, Trunks was rather familiar with Marina as he told them he and Goten met her last night.

After a small snack, Trunks then spoke up to his new friends.

"Hey, you guys wanna meet my parents? It's time I introduced you guys to them," Trunks said to Jake and Izzy.

* * *

The three ladies were just finishing their lunch and decided to just watch some drama shows after that. They all enjoyed watching Line of Duty, so that's what they decided to put on.

"I never really understood the plot or concept of this story. Do you know. 18?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I watched this show with Krillin a few times, so there his evil organization run by this guy named Ted Hastings and he gets some corrupt cops to join them and they try to take over everything. It's confusing at first but you'll understand it when you go deeper into the story." So far, the place has been pretty quiet, until Trunks came running down downstairs, catching their attention.

"Hi, mom." "Hello Trunks." Bulma replied. Chi-Chi didn't see Goten anywhere. "Where's Goten?" she asked.

"Oh, he's teaching one of his new friends to fly, he told me one time how Gohan was teaching him and Videl to fly, and he's teaching his friend how to do it the same way."

Chi-Chi looked concerned. "These friends of yours aren't bad people, are they?" Bulma asked.

"No, they're like the best friends me and Goten could ever have. In fact, they're right outside."

"Really, and you're telling us this why?" 18 was curious about why Trunks' would just speak about his new friends out of the blue

"HI!" Chi-Chi, and Bulma jumped in fear, as they looked behind and saw Jake and Izzy chuckling a bit.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CAN'T JUST JUMP SCARE SOMEONE LIKE THAT! WE COULD'VE HAD A HEART ATTACK, DAMN IT!" Bulma screamed.

"JUST WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME DID YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU!?" Chi-Chi blurted out just as loud.

"Mom, please forgive them. They were just trying to have some fun. They mean no harm." "No, we should apologize. We're sincerely sorry if we scared you." After hearing that comment, Bulma seemed to calm down a bit, knowing they didn't mean any sort of harm on them. Android 18 wasn't fazed by them, just a little bit annoyed as she glared at Trunks, who chuckled nervously.

"Well, aren't you a gentlemen," said Bulma, rubbing Jake's hair as he blushed. "Wait, aren't those the same kids Goku brought in last night?"

"Yeah, you're right Chi-Chi."

"Well, I'm Bulma, Trunks' mother. This is Chi-Chi and the one with blue eyes is Android 18. But we just call her 18. Now what are your names?"

"I'm Jake. This is Izzy. We have another friend but he's with Goten." "Well, anyway, I heard that you two fought Goku last night. Am I correct?" Chi-Chi asked walking up to Jake. "Uh, yeah."

"That man. That's all he ever wants to do, simply fight," Chi-Chi complained.

"Well, me and my friends will be going out now. Come on." Trunks led Jake and Izzy out of the underground capsule, but before Trunks got out, Bulma called for him.

"Wait, Trunks."

Trunks turned around in response.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Me, Chi-Chi and 18 will be having a girl's night out, so you might be alone if the boys don't come." Trunks was surprised about his mom exploring a new place. Then again, that's how Bulma is.

"Actually, me and Goten are being offered to stay with them. They have another room for me and Goten to sleep in. They have everything you could ever think of, and the youngest one makes great meals. Even better than what we had at that resort before that mean cat Beerus showed up." Bulma didn't believe her son when she heard that they could let them stay. They're just kids, but talented ones too.

"Alright, you can stay with them. But don't cause a lot of mischief," Bulma replied to her son.

* * *

Far away, Goten had decided to train in an open space in the forest, where there were few trees and no one would bother them. Goten didn't know how to explain this sort of thing so he decided to word it how Gohan did it when he was taught to fly.

"So, when Gohan taught me how to fly, this is what he said to me. The key to the flying technique is energy control, which isn't all that tough once you get the hang of it. But if you want to zip around and fly really fast like a soaring eagle, that's the kind of thing you have to work your way up to."

Cubby was incredibly confused. Goten expected this since he was also only human just like Videl.

"Energy control? What does that even mean?" Cubby asked in confusion.

"Well, Gohan taught me this way. You know how you got this hidden reserve of power deep inside you?"

"I what? What you're saying doesn't make sense at all, Goten." He scratched his head, trying to think of a way to tell Cubby about this.

"Give me a second, I'll think of a way to explain it that works for you." Then, Goten got an idea, he stood up and put his hand out facing a rock.

"It's this stuff, look." Then he shot an energy ball at a pile of rocks, blowing them up.

"So, what do you think?" Cubby went wide eyed. He still wasn't used to seeing kids who were Saiyans blowing up things and shooting energy blasts from their hands.

"Okaaayy," Cubby replied, still speechless.

"So what do you call it when someone does a move like that?" Cubby thought long and hard about. "Light shows and tricks?"

"You think that was just some kind of trick? No, I promise that was the real thing."

"So, if Jake and Izzy can do it, can I do it too?" Cubby questioned.

"Do you mean, everything?" Goten asked.

"Yeah. The golden hair thing. Can I do it too?" Cubby asked excitedly. Unfortunately, it was only a talent for Saiyans and seeing that he wasn't one, was not going to brighten his mood.

"Actually, I don't think you can. You're not like me, or your friends."

"So what!? I can't do it!?" Cubby was getting very agitated, which was very rare, even for him.

"Uh, sorry about that. It's just, well, you're not, a Saiyan, and only we can do that, so sorry." Cubby walked closer to his taller friend.

"Wait. Are you saying without that golden hair thing, I can't fly without pixie dust?" Goten backed up by a step.

"Try not to get worked up, you don't need Super Saiyan, but you do need your energy to fly, but everyone has it. So we're gonna find it and help you to learn to use it."

Cubby had a faint smile on his face. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I promise." Cubby then smiled and sighed in relief.

* * *

Frieza was making plans with his subordinates Blake, Lizzy, Charlie, Kikono and Berryblue. Charlie is basically their main strategist, and the ones of the smartest ones.

"From what I understand, you would usually take everyone in custody, put them in your ship, and torture them?" Charlie asked Frieza.

"That's somewhat like it. If they were put into torture, it could be, somewhat pleasing and entertaining to me. Simply killing them shall not suffice. Anyhow, there are some other pressing matters we need to take care of first. For example, your future threats..." A hologram appeared in the middle of the table showing Goku and Vegeta.

"This is Goku and Vegeta, two other Saiyans that always get in my way. They posses divine power, like me in my golden form. They can transform into multiple kinds of Super Saiyans. But the one that fears me the most is that Autonomous Ultra Instinct I witnessed back at a tournament long ago. And there's also that mastered state of said form. It's most likely impossible to beat someone in that state. But the occasion for it to appear is very rare, so we won't have to worry about that. And as for you two, I take it you learned your own kind of monkey transformation?" Blake was eager to respond.

"Yeah, but we'll save it for later, when I come with that damned goody two-shoes Jake. He and his crew will stop at nothing to put an end to anyone's rain of terror."

"I see. But we shall cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, why don't you all run along, except for the monkeys, who I shall give a brutal training session, which I'm sure I shall enjoy, and will be beneficial for me, and their growing power," Frieza requested as a smirk etched across his face.

* * *

Cubby and Goten were sitting crisscrossed two feet apart from each other. Goten had his hand spread out.

"Now then, quiet your mind and relax. When you're ready, start slowly drawing out your energy." Goten had his hand close together, trying to create a small light ball like how Gohan did with Videl. Then, a small ball of yellow light appeared in Goten's hand. Cubby stared in awe.

"Ya see?" Cubby just crawled toward him with a face of awe, staring into the ball hard. Then, the ball disappeared and Goten stood up.

"So, ya ready to try?" Cubby gasped lightly, he just stared at both of his hands. "Don't forget the relaxation part." Cubby looked back up at Goten. Then put his hands close together and concentrated hard. Goten noticed he was shaking a little bit.

"Calm down, don't stress yourself out. It's not gonna happen if your too busy beating yourself up to let it." Cubby looked up. Small tears appeared on his face. Goten didn't know what to do in this kind of situation.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we have a break. You know, get some fresh air," Goten suggested, confusing the student a bit. "Fresh air?" Cubby asked.

"Yeah, It'll be fun. Just a nice breather." Cubby couldn't help but agree. "Ok."

* * *

"So this guys name was Peter Pan, right?"

"Yeah, and he said he was a kid, with green clothing on and was able to fly freely. Do you think he could be a Saiyan too?"

"I dunno know. This place is already strange enough as it is. No offense though. It just overwhelms me to see such creatures. Mermaids, talking birds at a floating island, and now your son is part of a pirate team of kids."

"But he's just a kid. I don't think that Hook guy was telling the truth." Something was a bit off about him. Then, they sensed something, they looked up to see who...

Peter Pan, with Tinker Bell by his side flying to inform Jake and the others about Frieza. "That's him isn't he?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, think we should take to him first? Maybe he's just misguided, like the Majin Buu we saw first," Goku asked his best friend, and he knew the answer immediately.

"You know me. I wanna get things over with in a jiffy." Then, at a slow pace, they decided to float up to where Peter was flying.

Peter and Tink were still soaring, when Tink saw what seemed like two small orange dots coming straight for them, at a somewhat slow pace. She tried to warn Peter by pulling his clothing, but that only bothered him.

"For once, can you stop tangling me clothing? We need to get there as fast as we can." Then, Tink pointed down below, and Peter saw two people what looked like men floating up towards him.

It seemed Peter was going to have a little chat in a few moments.

**V: Finally done with this shit. Took so long to do this, you have no idea. Like I said, reply, and thank you. Oh, and I would also like to mention that as I've said before, I can't update this regularly as I still have other stuff to do and I am running out of ideas. If you have any, let me know with a reply or private message. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**


	7. History

**W: Hey, so we're done with camping officially and everyone else is sleeping in the motel room. I'm in the RV bedroom watching some of my own videos and laughing at myself for my creativity. Well anyway, plenty of stuff has happened in the last chapter, Blake and Lizzy were training their asses off, and may have reached a new power level. Try to can guess what it is by replying before it's revealed. Also, it seems Goten is now teaching Cubby how to fly, which is rather intriguing. Meanwhile, Trunks introduced everyone, including Melanie to Bulma and the other two ladies and they have no problem with them whatsoever, in the meantime, Hook has tricked Goku and Krillin into trying to kill Peter Pan, which failed as they have decided to talk to him first, which is where we stopped at in the last chapter, so let's continue from there. Also, this chapter was edited on January 4, 2020.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. OC's belong to their respective owners. Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belong to Disney Jr and Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation.**

Chapter 6: History

Cubby and Goten were once again, both sitting crisscrossed a foot away from each other, resuming their training, only this time, Cubby was more determined then he ever was. He had a serious look on his face as he stared as his hands, concentrating hard, getting all of the energy he had into his hands.

Goten could only watch from here and hope for the best.

Then, suddenly, Cubby's hand were glowing, which was a good sign.

"Ya, there ya go." Goten said in encouragement. Then, a light yellow ball appeared before them, in Cubby's hands, and a few seconds later, it flashed. Cubby had finally done it.

"Wow, you're a natural at this. I should've known that a determined kid like you would be a quick learner with all of this stuff. Good job, Cubby."

Cubby just stared at the ball, then it disappeared, sending Cubby on all fours, exhausted. Then, his face beamed with a bright smile as he got up.

"So, ready for takeoff now?" Goten only chuckled.

"Almost, ya still gotta get to where you can use it all the time. Your body's a lotta mass to try and move around for a rookie, ya know." Goten said. That just made Cubby infuriated, as Goten laughed awkwardly.

Cubby tilted his head in confusion, as he thought of Goten's laughing a bit weird.

"We're you trying to laugh?" he asked.

"Well, not really. Anyway, the most important part is to have good control of your energy, I think that's what Gohan said to me. And before we start, don't just start jumping up and down, I did that and it didn't work. Now Cubby, just try your best to focus."

Cubby nodded and stared into the ground, trying his best. Goten just watched. He wasn't sure if Cubby was able to pull this off. Shortly afterwards, he had an idea.

"I know, why don't I show you." Cubby looked up. Goten looked down, his feet were together, his hand were at his hips and he concentrated hard. Then, he started levitating.

"See, just like that. You just need to think hard." Cubby didn't look so confident. "I dunno know Goten, I'm not as strong as Izzy or Jake and I highly doubt I can do this."

"Don't say that. It just takes time." Cubby had some tears in his eyes and they were about to roll down on his face.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll be zipping around like a bird in no time. You believe me don't ya?" Cubby only nodded. He shed his tears as he rubbed his eyes. Goten landed on the ground with ease.

"In that case, try to relax your body more and focus your energy at the same time. I... know that kind of sounds weird."

Minutes passed as the time went buy, but Cubby refused to give up. Shortly later, an extraordinary thing happened, and it caught Goten's attention.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Effective Attack Plays)**

The surface below Cubby started to spread out, grass started to flow every direction away from him. Goten was getting excited.

"YAY CUBBY, YOU'RE DOING IT! YOU'RE REALLY DOING IT!" Cubby still had that serious face on him, which proved nothing would distract him from this.

Finally, he felt his feet touching nothing. He was off the ground.

Cubby did it.

His serious face had now turned into a smirk of pride of himself. Goten was amazed.

**"YOU DID IT! WWOOWW! HAHAHAA! WE HAVE, LIFT OOFF!"** Goten beamed with joy. Cubby only smiled back as he stayed a few inches above the ground for ten seconds before he landed on the ground.

(**OST Ends)**

"It's you first day of trying to fly and you already got off the ground! That is AWESOME!" Cubby thanked Goten for the compliment.

"But still. I'm not as good as you are, not even as good as my friends."

"Hey, don't think like that. It's better than I expected, and Jake and Izzy had complete control of their energy way before today. As soon as you get that part nailed down, the rest will be simple. You'll be flying as well as me and your friends in no time."

Cubby still had a bit of doubt, but he managed to get off the ground. "Yeah, you're right. I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL THEM I ALMOST FLEW TODAY!"

"Now hang on, do you really think that's necessary? Even though you did so well just now, you won't be able to figure out the rest pretty easily. So tomorrow, you're going to learn about controlling your energy. Then, when you've finally got the hang of flying, we can go tell them." Cubby still realized that he had a long way to go. Then, he smirked. A cocky smirk as if he knew he could do this easily.

"That's what I want to see, now come on. I'm sure Trunks is wondering why it's taking so long. You only have a few days left until my dad and Vegeta train your friends," Goten said as he picked up Cubby and headed back to Trunks and the others.

* * *

That evening, Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, Krillin, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Peter were having dinner as some sort of a way for an apology for the misunderstanding they had a while back, when Peter mentioned why he cut off Hook's hand, they didn't blame him at all.

Then again, he didn't know anything about the stories. While everyone seemed to welcome him, Vegeta was giving Peter a sort of agitated face.

"You look so upset by my presence, what's wrong? Can't get enough of me?"

Then, Vegeta had the courage to speak up to him.

"Ok, spit it out. What are you? Somehow, a child isolated from the outside world is able to fly without any sort of knowledge of energy. So to make sure if I'm right, did you use to have a brown tail before?" Vegeta glared at Peter.

"No, I never even had a tail before, but I got attacked by some guy with a white tail and purple spots on him."

White tail and purple spots? Vegeta was getting suspicious. "And did this person mention their name?"

"Yes, Frieza was his name, if I'm correct."

Everyone stopped eating and went into a sudden outburst.

**"FRIEZA?!" **Everyone yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?! HOW DID HE EVEN GET HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Everyone was yelling and saying questions when...

"DINGINGDDINDING!" Tink's bell got them silent.

"What's the big deal about this Frieza, he's just a bad guy, like any other villain. In fact, I was about to warn some of my friends about him. There's no difference," Peter said.

"That's where you're wrong," Goku added. "Vegeta, you know more about him. Why don't you tell our special guest about him."

"Gladly," Vegeta said standing up.

"Long ago, even today as we speak, Frieza was a ruthless ruler, controlling everything in our universe, and including our Saiyan race."

_Over 40 years ago..._

_The universe was dark, filled with many planets and stars, and in that universe, were ruthless rulers, and strong races. King Cold smirked as he and his mean approached a planet named Vegeta, home of the Saiyan race. Everyone with King Cold was smirking as they stared at Planet Vegeta. Zarbon, Kikono, Berryblue, Dodoria, the Ginyu Force, and his son._

_It was beautiful in Vegeta and things were just about nice and settling until, many ships appeared out of nowhere. Everyone was confused about what was happening as everyone ran outside to see what all the commotion was. There were many ships going at a medium pace, and even so, they seemed to have crashed into structures on the planet, much to their annoyance._

_"Damn it! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FLYING!" one Saiyan yelled out as no one paid any attention._

_From what it looked like, the ships seemed to be headed toward the palace residence. Some of the men were flying besides the ship, including the elite's Zarbon and Dodoria. King Vegeta was resting on his throne when another Saiyan had come in the king's throne room._

_"The great King Cold has now arrived, you majesty," a Saiyan soldier spoke to the king. "I'd say that's pretty obvious," Vegeta growled as other Saiyans inside the palace, watched outside from the windows as the ships descended._

_The ships landed in a big airfield with Zarbon, Dodoria and the Ginyu force standing outside, doing a group pose. And during that, King Vegeta and many of his elites and other soldiers were walking out to greet King Cold._

_As soon as King Cold, Frieza, Berryblue and Kikono got off the ship, Vegeta and his elites were outside to greet him. And this caught Frieza's interest as he got off his hover-throne._

_"It's been a long time... King Vegeta," King Cold greeted the Saiyan king._

_"It's an honor to have you here... great King Cold," Vegeta replied back. Cold just smirked, then turned to his son._

_"This is my son. Frieza, meet the Saiyan king," Cold said to his ruthless son. Frieza then proceeded to open his eyes as he stared into Vegeta's eyes._

_"Oh, yes uh..., it's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Frieza. Welcome," Vegeta said as he and the other Saiyans behind bowed before him._

_"I believe you'll find that the pleasure is all mine," Frieza replied. Vegeta only growled in anger, then Cold spoke up._

_"Anyway, I'll get straight to the point." Vegeta looked up at him._

_"I'm retiring effective immediately. From this moment on, Frieza will be your commander. In other words, the Cold Force has now become the Frieza Force." Vegeta was utterly surprised by Cold's surprise retirement._

_"Does that mean?..." King Vegeta hopefully thought that they're business with their clan would finally be finished but he was wrong._

_"Nothing's changing. The Saiyans will simply continue to serve us by following Frieza's orders. I suppose I should warn you of one difference. You'll find that my son has a short temper and is even more cold-hearted then I am." Then, Frieza proceeded to make his announcement._

_"HAHAHAHAHA! HELLO MONKEYS! I have such high expectations for you. For your sake, I hope you live up to them" King Vegeta only shriveled in fear. _

_"To commemorate my rise to power, I brought along new combat items to aid you in your servitude." Frieza then opened a case full of scouters._

_"These devices are called scouters. You'll find they're far more compact and more powerful than the sadly outdated surveillance scout scopes you've been using until now. They also function as communicators."_

_Frieza then put a scouter on himself and turned it on. "The display should be familiar. They show your target's position and battle power just like the older scopes use to uhh…" Then, something caught Frieza's eye as a red arrow was shown on the top of his scouter._

_"Oh, dear... it appears that a number of Saiyans currently have weapons trained on us." _

_King Vegeta flinched. "Let's see, the Saiyan hiding in that tower has a battle power of 2000. That's quite an impressive number." Frieza then proceeded to fire a Death Beam at the tower, killing the Saiyan. Then Frieza fired at other places, where other Saiyans were hiding. Vegeta was in shock and in fear, and so was everyone behind him._

_"I assume you get the picture. They're useful are they not?" Frieza chuckled devilishly as King Vegeta growled. "I'll leave 500 units behind as a gift for you troops. If you don't think that's enough, feel free to complain. I believe we're done here." And with that, the ships took off. King Vegeta growled in anger, holding the scouter and cracking it._

"And he basically became our supreme ruler for the time being. And I was just still a baby back then," Vegeta said to Peter. This was a lot to take in. "Wow. That's pretty upsetting. So tell me more. What happened later?"

"Well, we had no problems for the time being, and my father came to check on me, but of course, I was asleep in a capsule."

_King Vegeta walked up to his son where he was in his chamber. King Vegeta only laughed in triumph._

_"He's growing bigger and stronger with everyday. My son, my pride and joy. The latent battle power within you is astonishing. It is you who will rule the universe. That monster Frieza thinks the Saiyans will serve him without question, but he'll fall to us." He then held the chamber._

_"I look forward to watching you grow into a vicious king."_

"My father saw me as the next ruler, not of the planet, but of the universe and the end of Frieza. It would've been a great time But then, some years later, it all came to an end," Vegeta said.

"A very sad end, which must have been heartbreaking for Vegeta, right?"

"For you, I suppose, though it was of no interest to me back then." Peter then was much more curious. "Go on."

_"Bardock… Bardock."_

_Kakarot's father had woken up. "What is it?" He asked his partner, Leek._

_"We've almost arrived at Planet Vegeta. Feels good to be home, huh?" _

_"Yeah," Bardock replied._

_"What do you figure this is about? Must be important if Frieza ordered all the Saiyans to assemble." Bardock had a suspicion about something. His partner continued. "Maybe the bastard has some big plan he needs us for." _

_"Scouter's on. Watch your mouth." _

_"That's right." Leek then removed his scouter. "Hey look that that. Seems the party may have started without us."_

_"Frieza's already here?" Bardock took a peek outside as he saw the enormous ship standing above the planet._

_"Yep, that's his ship." _

_"I wonder why he's still waiting out here when he could've landed already." Bardock thought out loud. To him, this was all too suspicious._

_"Something about this is strange. If he wanted to talk to his men, he could've just used the radio and saved everyone a whole lotta time. And if he's got new weapons for us there's no reason we need to pick them up together." Bardock's ship started making it's decent. "I've got a bad feeling about this. None of it makes any sense."_

_"Come on, what do you mean a bad feeling?" Leek asked Bardock._

_"Look, we conquer planets and sell them to whoever will pay us. That's how the Saiyans made our fortune, it's how we've always existed. But then, Frieza's father, King Cold made us serve under him, forcing our people into slavery, reaping the benefits of our work."_

_"That was a pretty long time ago," Leek replied._

_"Sur, but all this time, we've never been happy working together, have we?" _

_"That's true. I can't think of any Saiyan that likes Frieza," Leek replied. And with that, the ship landed._

_ "Yeah, and I'm betting he probably feels the same way about us." _

_"What?" Leek exclaimed._

_"The Frieza Force has grown extremely large. They could probably get by even without us annoying Saiyans around."_

_"Wait, hold on. You're not suggesting that Frieza's planning to exterminate us!" Leek exclaimed as Bardock turned his head around. _

_"It's a possibility. Am I right?" Bardock asked. Leek laughed nervously. "Come on, quit playing, Bardock." But he wasn't playing around as he kept walking._

_"YO!" Another Saiyan named Taro said to Bardock and his partner Leek. "It's good to see ya. Didn't think you'd make it back alive," the Saiyan taunted as Bardock looked back annoyed._

_"Shut up." Bardock replied agitated. "Any idea why we got the order to return home so fast?" Bardock asked Taro._

_"Beats me. Maybe they found a fortified world they need all of our help with. One so protected it'll take every Saiyan alive to conquer." Leek thought that too._

_"That must be it. And here you had me all worried," Leek said. "Oh, and Bardock," Taro continued, catching Bardock's attention once more._

_"Frieza's people have been asking about the Super Saiyan lately. Not sure what that's about."_

_"What do you mean, the Super Saiyan? Like the one in the legend?" Then, Bardock growled in frustration. "That's it."_

_Bardock realized Frieza's planning to eradicate the Saiyans._

_Meanwhile, in Frieza's ship, Frieza himself was talking to his subordinates Kikono and Berryblue._

_"If regarding the Super Saiyan, and the Super Saiyan God, we've researched that, they appear to be only myths," Kikono told Frieza._

_"Ah wonderful. I expected as much. But I can't afford the least bit of anxiety right now so I had to be sure. Not that they'd be a problem," Frieza replied. _

_"So uh, are you cancelling the attack?" _

_"HAHAHA You are hilarious," Frieza laughed. "Not after I went through the trouble of assembling all these monkeys. It's a perfect plan to get rid of the Saiyans. Planet and ALL. Wouldn't you agree?"_

_On Planet Vegeta, Bardock was walking to a butcher shop to see Gine, where his lovely wife worked at. She was cutting some meat at that time, and unlike most Saiyans, let her tail roam freely, and wasn't much of a fighter._

_"What's wrong, no warm welcome, Gine?" Bardock said. Gine was surprised by Bardock._

_"Bardock, you're here," she replied as she ran to her husband. "Things sure are crazy around town today." _

_"Yeah, it's not that often everyone comes back," Gine said as Bardock unwrapped his tail from his waist._

_"Where's Raditz?" Bardock asked._

_"Off world. He's in the military now teamed up with Prince Vegeta on some planet. I seriously doubt they'll make it back for this." Bardock was impressed, that his son was working with the prince himself._

_"Wow, Prince Vegeta, huh? I wouldn't wanna be stuck in a ship with that one. How's Kakarot doing? Is he still in the nursing capsule?" he asked his wife._

_"He is. It's just about time to let him out though. You should see him, come on." And she ran to where Goku, or as they called him, Kakarot, was sleeping peacefully, in a nursing capsule._

_"Still small, huh?" Bardock said, staring at Goku. "I think he may be a late bloomer. He looks just like you though. Don't you think?" Gine asked. _

_"He certainly has his father's hair for better or worse." Then, after a few seconds, Bardock said the most unexpected thing._

_"After dark, I'm going to steal a pod for him." _

_"Huh?" Gine thought she had misheard her husband, but he repeated himself to further explain himself. "We're going to send our son to another world." Gine was shocked by Bardock's sudden suggestion about what to do with their son Kakarot._

_"Huh? You've gotta be kidding!"_

_"Gine, I'm serious." Gine was at a loss for words. Why would Bardock want to abandon his son? Even if they were supposed heartless monsters, even they wouldn't do something as that this early. They would usually have to wait for a little while._

_"Have you gone insane, why would we abandon our son like that? He hasn't even learned how to talk yet."_

_"With his latent abilities, he's destined to be sent away. Probably somewhere horrible. So we're going to see to it that he at least grows up on a decent planet."_

_"No, he's far too young for that." Gine was worried about Kakarot being alone, in a different planet. "I don't think we can afford to wait much longer," Bardock added._

_"And what does that mean?" _

_"Because of Frieza. I think he's afraid of the legendary Super Saiyan appearing one day."_

_"Hold on, the Super Saiyan? But that's only... that's just a children's fairy tale, Bardock."_

_"I know. The problem is I think he's still bothered by the legend. And I can't imagine he'd want to take any chances." Gine had a scared expression on her face._

_"I get the feeling... that death is on it's way for us." Kakarot was completely unaware of the conversation as he slept in his nursing capsule as bubbles escaped, while his tail moved around a bit in the orange liquid._

_That night, Bardock and Gine were taking their son in a pod somewhere, jumping from time to time while Kakrot was crying._

_"Is there another option? Let's think about this."_

_ "No, it's the only choice. If I turn out to be wrong, I'll go and rescue him," Bardock stated as Kakarot was banging the pod, still crying as it seemed to never stop._

_"In that case, why don't the three of us run off somewhere together?" Gine asked her husband. "We can't. They'd use their damn scouters and be able to track us down in no time."_

_"Bardock? Why are you going through so much trouble? It's not like a Saiyan man to worry about his children. So what's gotten into you?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm constantly fighting, destroying. And I'd actually like to save something for once, especially someone who is judged to be a lower class warrior. Like my Kakarot."_

_They finally stopped and put Kakrot pod down as it was revealed was wearing the traditional Frieza Force armor._

_"I've programmed this to head to a distant planet called Earth," Bardock told his wife who looked at their son._

_"The people on that world have low power levels and aren't technologically advanced. I think he'll be able to do well there, Gine. Good thing is it's not an extremely valuable world so I'm hoping it won't even show up on the Frieza Force's radar." Gine looked at Kakarot in worry as he seemingly was close to ending his flow of sobs._

_"If you're father is wrong about this then we'll come and get you immediately," Gine told his son. Bardock decided to speak to him too. "Listen son, you do whatever it takes to survive, got it?" Kakarot finally stopped crying._

_"We'll see you really soon," Gine said as Kakarot placed his hand where Bardock's hand was on the pod. _

_"Goodbye," Bardock said. And with that, the pod took off, leaving Kakrot possibly heartbroken, but he would soon forget about what happened later._

_"DON'T FORGET US, KAKAROT!" Gine screamed as she ran forward a bit while the pod completely left the planet's atmosphere. Gine immediately went into uncontrollable sobs as Bardock came to her side to comfort her. And during that time, some other pods were sent to Earth as well, but they didn't know._

_On Frieza's ship, the tyrant himself was about to destroy the planet when Kikono reminded Frieza about something._

_"But without the Saiyans, our fighting force will be drastically reduced. Almost by half," Kikono said._

_"My troops will still be able to get by." Frieza replied. "These barbarians pretend to be submissive, but they're dangerous. They could bear their fangs against us at anytime." Kikono couldn't argue._

_"They are after all, a species completely comprised of warriors. It's always to put a sleeping beast down before it can be awakened." Frieza then proceeded to leave the ship. Then, he put one finger up as he stared down at Planet Vegeta. Then, a Supernova appeared on his finger, growing. Some of the Frieza Force members, including Bardock were watching, as Frieza threw the Supernova while Bardock prepared a Final Spirit Cannon to block the Supernova, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough to stop Frieza's deadly attack, causing Bardock and the others to fall in the Supernova, being disintegrated by the attack, and everyone on Planet Vegeta was watching as they were about to meet their demise. The Supernova then landed on the planet, causing a major amount of damage to Planet Vegeta as cracks started appearing around the planet._

_And after a few seconds, it was the end of Planet Vegeta as it exploded while Frieza was watching with no remorse for anyone._

_"I for one feel so much better now," Frieza said._

_Somewhere out in space, Prince Vegeta is on a mission with Raditz, Nappa and two other adult Saiyans. The, one of the adult Saiyans got a message from the Frieza Force._

_"DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" he exclaimed._

_ "Something wrong?" Nappa asked. "We got a message from the Frieza Force. A meteor collided with Planet Vegeta and... WHAT?" the soldier screamed at the top of his lungs once more, as Nappa was in for the ultimate shock._

_**"OUR WHOLE WORLD WAS OBLITERATED!" **_

_"IMPOSSIBLE!" Nappa exclaimed. _

_"That means most of the Saiyan race was completely wiped out. But how? They should've detected the approaching meteor," The other adult Saiyan said. Vegeta and Raditz were listening to their conversation. They were only kids at that time as Nappa and the other two ran towards Vegeta and Raditz._

_"Well I guess we're pretty lucky aren't we?" Raditz told the young Saiyan prince. "It's a good thing we decided to ignore Frieza's order to head home." Vegeta was incredibly frustrated._

_"Now I'll never get to be King Vegeta," he said in anger. "Vegeta, you have a brother, don't you?" Nappa asked._

_"Oh, yeah, I wonder if he got blown up too. Huh, not that it matters." Vegeta took a bite out of a fruit, showing no remorse for the destruction of his home world, or his family for that matter as well._

_"And you had a brother as well," one of the adult Saiyans told Raditz. The long haired kid only huffed._

_"Yeah, but he was just gonna be a lower class warrior. He was still at home sleeping in a nursing capsule. A disgrace." Then, Raditz remembered something._

_"Wait, I think Mom said she sent Kakarot of the planet in a pod though. Oh well, I couldn't care any less," Raditz said._

_The five Saiyans just stared into the sky and Vegeta smirked._

_Five pods had reached Earth's atmosphere. The one carrying Goku had landed near Grandpa Gohan. Two had landed somewhere else while two more went through the second star._

"And we continued to work for Frieza, with the exception of Kakarot at Earth. Then many years later, Raditz remembered about him and we sent him to fetch Kakarot. But he ended up getting killed, like the weakling he was, but something interesting seemed to catch my attention. So me and Nappa had decided to go there in one year after hearing about Dragon Balls. Dragon Balls are balls contained with stars on them. Gather all seven and you can make any wish you please. But, we failed. I was badly damaged. Then, after I recovered, I decided to go to another planet called Namek. Frieza was also there for that planet's Dragon Balls. He ended up killing me and many others, but I was soon revived by Kakarot, and my life started getting simpler." Vegeta patted Bulma on the head.

"I settled, had a family, and by training hard, I achieved great power. And that's all there is. So I'm sure you understand why we are training at this very moment." Now, Vegeta was done.

Peter had realized the kind of monster Frieza was and his clutched his fists. Goku calmed him down though.

"Don't worry. If I know Frieza, he won't attack immediately, he'll try to set everything up, so we are going to train you and some other kids that we found out are Saiyans as well," Goku said. Peter couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, yeah. By the way, we found some more Saiyans and you'll be surprised as to who they are," Goku told Peter.

* * *

Two days have come and gone as There were only two more days until two half-Saiyans, Jake and Izzy would be trained. Cubby and Goten had gotten up early to resume Cubby's training on energy and flying. Cubby had been making incredible progress and got the hang of flying, but he still had some things to learn.

"Hey, hey. Check me out. I've gotten to where I can hover like Jake and Izzy," Cubby told Goten.

"Yeah, that's great Cubby. You're a real natural. Keep practicing like this and soon I'm not gonna have anything left to teach you." They both laughed.

"Oh, and how long do you think before I can fly really fast with ease?" Cubby asked his teacher.

"Oh, that? It's uuhh… hard to say. But don't worry, we'll finish before two days. We might even finish by nighttime with the progress you're making." Cubby landed on the ground with no problem at all.

"Is it okay who taught you to fight like you do? You look pretty strong, and you're stronger than Jake and Izzy."

Well, Gohan, my big brother taught me. He's pretty awesome."

"Right, that makes sense," Cubby said. "So we saw your father before and he gave us quite a scare. But Jake and Izzy said he was a good guy. But I was still back at the hideout so I didn't know what happened."

"Well, my dad is a great guy. Don't worry about him. Now why don't we continue. At this rate, we'll be done by tonight." And Goten resumed the lesson for Cubby.

**W: Hey, it's morning and I'm done with this chapter. This was easily my longest chapter SO FAR! Now, if you're smart and a huge Dragon Ball fan, you would know where the flashback quotes are from. I actually had to watch the thing so many times to get all of the quotes right. If you do, reply the answer. Anyways, we'll be back in the next chapter. And thanks for your patience for this getting uploaded so late.**

**V: Morning, Tyler.**

**W: Hey, who gave you permission to come into the RV?**


	8. The Day Before Training Time Part 1

**V: Hey. Everyone say Hi.**

**B: Hi.**

**W: Yo.**

**T: Wassup.**

**V: Brian, you're driving.**

**T: Screw you.**

**V: Anyway, for the flashbacks, the answer was the Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie. The only think that wasn't actually there were the extra three pods. When they landed, they were destroyed, but the people in it survived. Since cdbazemore98 had confirmed that Grim wasn't a Saiyan in anyway, one of the pods was holding Jake's mother made by cdbazemore98: Katrina DeFlora. The other pod was holding one of Izzy's parents. I'm still deciding on who they should be though. Cubby's parents weren't Saiyan and we've clarified that. Another pod had held Blake's mother and landed on the real world, same thing for one of Lizzy's parents. All of the characters that aren't real belong to cdbazemore98. I'm not taking credit for anything. So, last time, Vegeta told Peter everything about the Saiyans when Frieza became the ruler. And they plan on warning Jake and his crew about Frieza on the day of training. After that, there was a two day time jump. **

**B: Nothing happened during those two days between expect that Peter stayed with Goku and the others until it was time to train. And Cubby's flying lesson has been doing great. This may be short since I want to get this up as soon as possible. And after this chapter, they will start training before the upcoming threat from Frieza happens. Also, like I said, the pods were holding Jake's mom, making Jake like Gohan, a hybrid Saiyan and for Izzy, the pods were holding one of Izzy's parents, making them both 50% human, 50% Saiyan. And because of someone's request, they will be fighting again in this chapter. So without futher ado, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**W: You mean WE own nothing.**

Chapter 7: The Day Before Training Time Part 1

And so, the day we continued from the last chapter has passed, and Cubby had perfected how to fly. Both he and Goten were zipping across the sky with joy. Goten was flying all over the place when Cubby zoomed right in front of him. Goten was shocked.

"HAHA, SORRY, COMING THROUGH!" Cubby exclaimed. Goten only smiled. _Wow, look at him go. The boy's something else. Less than a week and he's soaring like a bird._

Cubby landed a few feet in front of Goten.

"You've come a long way Cubby. There's really nothing else that I can show you." Goten said to his student. "You've been a great teacher. So I guess this means we have one more day until we officially start training under your dad and your brother, and Vegeta, even though I never met Vegeta myself though."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to meet him when he's in a bad mood."

"Alright, we should be getting home. Let's both fly there." Cubby suggested. And they both took off.

Meanwhile, Jake and Izzy were having some private time while Trunks and Melanie were just taking a stroll together. Jake and Izzy were laying down, staring at the dusk sky.

Jake's POV:

Me and Izzy were relaxing together, laying down at the bright sky with no one to bother us. I had been thinking about what would happen if we left our home. We would grow up, but what would we do? I already knew what I would do. Be with Izzy, the love of my life. Of course, I have told her that I have a crush on her and she confessed hers on me when the Foot incident ended. We've been spending much more time together than usual. Then, when Hook assaulted me and I lost my life, she fell into a deep depression, showing me that she really loved me. And when I was brought back, she burst into tears of joy. And I don't blame her.

"Hey, Jake?" She asked me. "Yeah?" I replied. "If we do ever leave this place and grow up, would you want to be together?" Definitely. I love her a lot and if anything were to happen to her, I'd never forgive myself. "Yeah, but we should wait a little while before that." Then, to my surprise, Cubby and Goten were both flying at a fast pace coming towards me and Izzy. But something was different.

Cubby was actually flying. I guess Goten was a good teacher if he taught him to fly in under a week. He landed a few feet in front of us.

"Guess what? His training is done and he can fly no problem at all." Goten exclaimed.

"Great teaching, son." Goku was standing behind us. "Oh, hey Dad." Cubby stood behind Goten in fear. Goku didn't make a good first impression when he came here. But we saw that in the end, he meant no harm and was a really great guy. But he was incredibly strong. Goku saw Cubby and walked up to him.

"Hey buddy... don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's ok." Cubby didn't know what to do. He just looked at me, and I smiled. And he knew what that meant. He walked up to Goku slowly. "That's it. There ya go." He said, patting Cubby. "Soo, what bring you here tonight?" Izzy asked.

"I've decided we're going to be training somewhere else... off of Neverland. Don't worry, it'll be convenient as we can have more time there than in here." Me and my crewmates were confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"In the real world, there's a place called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. One day here is equivalent to one year there." _Good thing that if we're not here, the amount of time in Neverland is the same as the real world thanks to Whis._ Goku thought.

"Oh, yeah. I remember training there with Trunks while Buu was still around." Goten said. "That'd be the perfect place to train you guys." Goku only nodded and left back to where he and his friends were staying. I'm hoping me and my crew could handle this training. We're no match for him. But if we go Super Saiyan, we might stand a chance. But he can become one too. Plus, he mentioned something called Super Saiyan Blue. I think that's a more powerful level. And if me and Izzy are capable enough, we might make it to that level. But we still had one day of fun left. So we all turned in. We decided to fly to Pirate Island. But, I wanted to talk to Izzy still. We weren't finished.

"Hey Izzy, can you stay here? We weren't finished yet." I asked. "Sure." Everyone else went inside the hideout and called it a day. Me and Izzy sat on the shore, looking up.

"As I was saying before, if we do leave. We could grow up together. You know, start a family, have kids, and remember Tori and everyone else? We can have some time with them too." Izzy gave me a kiss on the cheek, making me blush, and she noticed. "You really love me don't you?" "You caught me." We both chuckled.

"Hey, since it's the day before we train, why don't we invite the Darlings to have a free day with us? But we're going to have to hide our tails and make sure not to give away anything about us being Saiyan or training." I said.

"Sure, but before we do, wanna spar one last time, I wanna try out the Super Saiyan against you." Izzy suggested. "Why not." We both got a few feet away from each other, removed out bandanas and became Super Saiyan.

Then, we went at it, but harder than last time. Izzy then tried to punch me, but she immediately disappeared and reappeared right behind my back and shot a blast at me. I going to be honest, she caught me by surprise. "I'd say, you've improved, Iz." I told her. "That's not all." She then made what looked like copies of herself surrounding me. "Which one's the real me? That's for you to find out." The copies and Izzy said unison. This was difficult for me to find the real one. I then tried to sense her out. I thought I found her, so I blasted one of the copies. Then, the copies all disappeared and the real Izzy appeared right behind me, with her arms wrapped around my back and her legs wrapped around mine. "Face it, I win this one." But I wasn't going to give in that easily. I used my tail to grab hers and get a tight grip on it and as expected, she let me go and I let go of her tail after escaping. She lost her balance and I took this opportunity. I then put both of my hand facing one direction, one in front of the other and a purple orb appeared within it. I was making the finishing blow with a Galick Gun. But Izzy wasn't ready to give up yet. She then placed her hand up in the air, and I knew what kind of attack she was planning to use. A Big Bang Attack. I knew this meant trouble, so I decided to go with a different move, Galick Blazer. I removed the back hand and Izzy only smirked. We then both threw our Big Bang and Galick Blazer moves. I used my other arm to control my Galick Blazer and it seemed that our moves were equal and it seemed to be a draw. But Izzy was a very determined young lady and I knew she wouldn't give up easily. So I noticed something strange, but it seemed as if her Big Bang Attack was pushing my Galick Blazer towards me. When I looked at Izzy, her muscles grew a little bit, which I knew meant she got stronger. "It's the end of the line. Admit you lost this time." "I REFUSE!" I yelled back, but the Galick Blazer was still being pushed back and then, it got destroyed and the Big Bang Attack ended up hitting me, causing an incredible amount of damage to me. And I lost my Super Saiyan form. Izzy then landed next to me and reverted back and her tail, her hair went from yellow to brown, and her muscles shrunk back to normal size.

We both chuckled as I got up. It was hard but Izzy helped me get up. "Wow, what did you do?" I asked.

"I concentrated every nerve I had in my body, causing a large amount of ki to be sent around my body and made me stronger. Now I truly won this time." Izzy then picked me up as she flew me back to Pirate Island.

"Oh, and also, what about Goten and Trunks? How are going to explain them?" I asked. "Don't worry, I have an idea." My girlfriend replied.

* * *

The next day...

Third Person POV:

It was early in the morning and Goku was at the Lookout, talking with Dende having some breakfast.

"So we're going to need the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a while. Is that ok with you? I hope we're not a burden, Dende." "Of course not. You're always welcome here, Goku. So who are these new trainees of yours?"

"Well, for one thing, they're all kids. And they're Saiyans." This didn't catch Dende by surprise considering he fought Blake and Lizzy days ago. "What are they're names?"

"Peter, Jake, Izzy, Melanie and Cubby. Me, Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta will be training them separately. That's all. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too, Goku." Goku had flew off by then. _I hope these new trainees of his are capable. I sensed someone else there, and it was a dark and powerful foe. Maybe that's why he's training them._

* * *

Rocky Island...

Blake and Lizzy were staring down at each other from a large distance.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You already know I'm going to beat you and you can't deny that." Blake said to Lizzy. "True, but you forgot something. With every battle a Saiyan loses, they get stronger. So this time, I'll have upper hand."

"Cocky, aren't we?" They both got into the fighting stance Hit uses and a dark purple aura surrounded them. But to Blake's surprise, he got hit hard in the back, and looked behind him to see Lizzy.

"I DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU MOVE!" Blake exclaimed. "I know, that's the thing about me. I said I was going to win, and I intend to." And with that, Blake jumped high, but Lizzy was still faster and punched his back again. He fell, but didn't hit the ground as Lizzy held his tail up in the air.

That did it.

Blake had underestimated his crewmate and got an idea. "Hey Lizzy, looks like you're pretty good. Even better than Izzy." He knew Lizzy more than anyone and when she heard about her being better than her counterpart, she unwillingly let go of Blake.

"Of course I'm better." She bragged. "She just a-"

POW!

Blake had given her a powerful punch in the stomach and whipped his tail into her face hard, causing her to hit a tree.

"You rotten bastard. Should've known you'd do that to me." Then, they both went on at full force. But they decided not to use their other new level until they faced their doubles.

In the ship, Frieza was watching the two along with Charlie. "Are they always like this?" Frieza asked. "What do you mean?"

"So cocky, so arrogant." "All the time. They're Saiyans after all." _It's like... even though I completely destroyed most of the race, more and more keep coming. But some would still work with me. Rather impressive, I must say._

* * *

Neverland...

Gohan...

Gohan was meditating in front of a big pyramid in the desert. He was trying to focus so he could be ready to train the new trainees for the upcoming threat of Frieza.

He wanted to be at full power. He then proceeded to go into his Mystic form.

The sand around him started to spread out, causing a big hole under him, and it kept growing at a medium pace. Then, the pyramid started to float and to Gohan's luck, no one was in it.

They pyramid kept going higher as Gohan concentrated harder and harder, and the hole below him was spreading out and sand was being blown away, causing the hole to get bigger and bigger, and just when the pyramid seemed out of sight completely...

"Hey, Gohan!" Gohan opened his eyes, the pyramid came crashing down, causing a massive amount of sand to be blown, and the hole stopping it's growth. Gohan looked behind him to see his father, levitating to his side.

"Doing some last minute training, I see. I'm real proud of ya. No offense, but sadly you know you can't beat Frieza, but you can help take down his men. And everyone else can help too. At least I hope they can. Krillin could be of good help, so can Tien, but it'll be hard to explain all of this to him, but we'll have too." Gohan could only smile.

"Thanks dad, but I really have to do more than just fight off his men, plus Vegeta will mainly be training them, and knowing him, he might want to try to push them to become Super Saiyan Blue's. Even I know they're not ready for that. They're just kids."

Goku did worry about them if Vegeta pushed them too hard.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him not to go hard on them. I'm sure he'll understand. Well, I'm off to see Tien, he might actually want to come and see this place before Frieza's assault."

Goku then flew off to see Tien back in the real world.

_I know we can do this, Dad. I have faith in all of us._ Gohan thought.

* * *

Jake, Cubby, Goten, Trunks...

The gang had decided to pull a prank on the Darlings. Since they have never met Goten and Trunks, they decided to surprise them with the Saiyan friends. They treasure room they had was large, so they had an idea.

"So the plan is, we're going to take the Darlings to our treasure room, and you'll be waiting there to surprise them. But you need to stop when we come in, deal?" Jake explained. "Deal." Trunks said. Jake shook both Goten and Trunks' hand. The good thing for them is that they have been wanting to see the treasure room they had for a long time. So they decided to take this chance. Then, they heard them coming.

"We'd better hurry." Cubby said. "They're here."

Jake and Cubby walked outside and Goten and Trunks went to hide in the treasure room. In the room, they decided to revise the plan.

"So what will we do?" Trunks asked. "Wait, will the room be locked?" Goten asked. "I don't think so. So we're going to have to lock it when they come in without them knowing."

Goten had to agree. "Alright. Here's what I wanna do. We'll stay up above them, and then we surprise them with a small blast. We hide in the smoke, and when it clears out, we have serious faces and make it look like we own the room. Then, we try to finish them off with an attack, but we can only use it once before Jake and his friends come in." Trunks was amazed by that plan. "That's definitely going to give them a scare. Let's do it."

Then, they heard them coming. And Goten and Trunks flew all the way up to make sure they weren't seen at all. The Darlings were by themselves so this was a good opportunity.

Wendy, John and Michael all came in and as expected, they had no idea of the upcoming surprise, or the fact that Goten and Trunks were even here. Wendy was looking at the huge wooden elephant while John and Michael found some golf clubs, then to their shook and complete surprise, a blue ball came crashing down, causing an explosion.

"BOYS!" Wendy yelled. She got in front of them so they couldn't be harmed. When the smoke cleared out, Goten and Trunks were staring at them with serious faces.

"Umm... hello?" Michael said in fear. "Just who are you?" Trunks asked in a stern voice. "Well, I'm M-"

Trunks cut Michael off. "I was talking to the girl." Michal only huffed. "Well, this isn't your home sweet boys, so do you mind leaving?" Wendy asked. "Or else what, you'll get your pirate friends? They're nothing compared to me and Goten."

"Yeah, so I suggest you all scram before this gets worse." Goten threatened. "Well what can you do, you're normal kids just like us." John added. "Normal, you say?" Goten said smirking. He looked back at Trunks and he smirked too. Wendy, John and Micheal were worried.

"We'd better leave." Wendy and her brothers ran to the door, but to their ultimate shock it was locked. "What's the matter, are you just senseless cowards who can't face just two kids? What a shame." Goten said. Then, the duo went Super Saiyan. Wendy and her brothers were really scared now.

"Since you're such cowards, you don't deserve to live so we'll have to finish you off here." Trunks then spoke to Goten telepathically.

_"You have the senzu beans, right Goten?_" _"Yeah." Goten replied. "They're in a bag in the room." "Good. I'm about to fire a Galick Beam at the little one so we had to be prepared."_

Trunks pointed his index finger at Michael and smirked devilishly, scaring him. Then, the unbelievable happened.

"Bang!"

Trunks fired a Galick Beam at him. Michael shielded his eyes, but to his surprise, he wasn't hit. Wendy gasped in shock. When Michael opened his eyes, he saw a horrific sight.

It was John.

He shielded Michael from Trunks' attack. But he was hurt severely.

"JOHN!" Wendy and Michael screamed. Trunks chuckled. "That's one down. Now how about we take care of the rest of you wimps." They both walked toward the cowering Wendy and Michael as John laid as he held his chest where the Galick Beam went through, but not before grabbing the bag of senzu beans, but the three didn't know what it was.

"STAY BACK!" Wendy said.

"Oh, but why should we? We were just getting to the fun part." Trunks said devilishly. "Hey Trunks. I think it's my turn."

"Sure, go ahead." Trunks said to his best friend. Goten then immediately without warning, fired a finger beam not at Michael, but he heard a shivering yell of pain.

John had been hit again by Goten. Wendy stepped in front of him.

"How could you? He can't even defend himself!" Wendy said in anger.

"So, we don't give a damn. We find this fun and I think our little game is over." Goten then tossed the bag of senzu beans to Wendy and then he and Trunks teleported away to Jake and his crew.

* * *

Goku…

Goku was about the reach the second star, but he then noticed something.

_Why am I sensing three other people at Pirate Island? And one of them is in trouble. I hope nothing bad is going on._ Goku thought as went through the second star to get Tien.

* * *

Cubby.

Cubby was trying to draw Goten which was difficult. The hardest part was the hair. Goten and Trunks teleported behind him.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" Cubby asked.

"Well, we may have gone overboard, but we gave them senzu beans so it's best that we stay away from you guys. Just for today until they leave." Trunks said. Cubby frowned. "Well, what happened?" He asked

"We shot two finger beams at the one with glasses. We hope that he takes the senzu beans, but I doubt he will after what we've done." Goten said. "Hey, are you drawing me?" Goten took the drawing and looked at it. It was close, but the hair had Goku's style, not Goten's.

"This isn't half-bad. I like it." "Thanks." Cubby replied. "Oh, that reminds me, where are the lovebirds?"

Cubby knew what Trunks meant. "They're outside having a moment together." Goten and Trunks went to see what they were doing. And they saw them kissing, and moaning. Trunks looked disgusted, but Goten wasn't fazed at all.

"They really love each other don't they?" Goten said.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Goten and Trunks looked behind them, and it was the Darlings. "IF YOU'RE PLANNING TO HURT THEM TOO, YOU MIGHT AS WELL FORGET IT!" John said. Goten then noticed there were no holes on his chest anymore.

"I see you took the senzu beans. You better have put them back." Goten said.

"Oh, and by the way, THIS WAS ALL JUST A PRANK!" Trunks exclaimed. The two flew off in laughter.

Jake and Izzy noticed them flying by.

"It looks like they're done with them. I hope they took those senzu beans." Izzy said in worry.

"Doubt it, they probably don't trust them at all." Jake replied.

**V: Hey, so I'm gonna have to end it here as I feel the need to work on my other story, LLL. If you haven't seen the prologue, check it out. Anyway, be sure to reply and thank you for staying with me and reading me sensations.**


	9. The Day Before Training Time Part 2

**V: Chapter 8, you're wondering when the exciting parts are gonna happen, well trust me. They will happen. Not very soon, but not a very long wait. Soo, you must be pretty surprise by the sudden idea's I've come up with for Goten and Trunks to be like the way they are. And just to let you all know, Goten and Trunks were the ones who thought of this place because... well, they're mischievous. Like, a lot. But I like them as characters still. **

**B: I honestly never had a problem w-**

**V:Who said you could talk!  
**

**B: LET ME TALK, BITCH!  
**

**V: NO, LEAVE OR I'LL MAKE YOU RESPAWN SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY!  
**

**B: DO IT, I DA- *teleported***

**V: That oughta do. Anyway, this chapter, Tien will be involved, but for you Yamcha haters, you should be happy. He won't be in this story at all. He might be mentioned, I'm not sure, but he won't be appearing. He literally has become useless ever since the Saiyan Saga in DBZ.**

**W: Yeah, and I- *teleported***

**V: Hold on, guys, let me lock the door on the RV. *locks door* There we go. So, Goku and his friends may have an encounter with the Darlings, they MAY have one, I'm not saying that they wont or definitely will, I'm just saying that during the making of this, I was thinking about I- oh wait, am I breaking the fourth wall right now? Doesn't matter, almost every kids show breaks the fourth wall. Well, the ones for the littlest kids that is. I'm 14 and I'm still upset that JATNP got cancelled. Maybe that's why I'm making this, to continue the series myself I guess. Well, anyway. Let's get on with this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and OC's belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 8: The Day Before Training Time Part 2

Jake and Izzy then got up to see if Wendy and her brothers were ok back in the treasure room, but they were already out. But they didn't know it. They came into the treasure room to find no one in there.

"Hey Izzy, since no one's in here, let's remove our tails so we won't have to deal with hiding them until they grow back."

"Yeah, you take mine off, and I'll take yours off." So first, Izzy laid down while Jake grabbed her tail, pulled it hard and took it off. Then he disintegrated it with a small blast. Then, Jake got in his back and Izzy removed his tail and destroyed it. But as Izzy was destroying his tail, she saw the bag of senzu beans lying by the door. It looked like one was missing.

"Yay-hey, no way! Goten and Trunks took it to far. There's blood and the senzu beans are lying on the ground." Izzy exclaimed.

"Looks like they used it. Wonder where they are now." Jake said.

* * *

Earth...

Tien...

Tien was busy thinking about his students at his school called the Tien-Shin Style Dojo. He was in his office, just sitting there, thinking about them. They all have been making great progress.

_I must say, they really are the determined batch. How I would like to applaud them for_ graduation,_ but they still need some more training. _Tien thought. Then, his lovely friend, Chiaotzu flew in.

"Hey Tien, we have a guest here to see you." He said to his three eyed companion. This surprised Tien. "And just who is this visitor?" Tien asked.

To his surprise, it was Goku, approaching Chiaotzu.

"Yo, Tien. What's up?" Goku said. "Hey, Goku. Long time no see. I believe the last time we saw each other was when the Tournament Of Power ended."

"Yeah, you played an important role when you took that that green guy with the laser hand. Real proud of ya." Goku exclaimed. "Thanks, so what brings you here?" Tien questioned.

Goku didn't know where to start since this turned out to be a major thing, so he decided to start from the top.

"Well, it all started when Bulma's sister Tights had won tickets for us to go on a trip to London. It was me, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks. We thought it was just going to be a normal average vacation, but of course, something had to come our way. What happened was that we have been sensing some power levels from London, and every time we looked for it, we noticed that if we came across a certain star, the levels got more noticeable. So me and everyone else decided to go see this place, and to our surprise, it was Neverland. We decided to leave the next day at dusk, but some others decided to join. We had Krillin, 18, Dende, Supreme Kai, Whis, Piccolo and Lord Beerus join us. When we got there, we were amazed. But what was more amazing was that the two highest power levels were kids, and they were Saiyans, so we agreed to train them. But then, someone else came up in mind. Peter Pan came into the picture, and he told us that Frieza was there."

Tien was utterly shocked.

"FRIEZA?! THAT NO-GOOD TYRANT IS IN THERE?" Tien exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's why I came to you. You played a great part in trying to help take out the army Frieza had, no offense, but we do need your help."

"God, I'd love to Goku, but I have to train my students. Plus, I already did you the favor of entering the Tournament Of Power." Goku was disappointed.

"Aww, alright. Suit yourself. See ya later Tien. And before I go, inc ase you change your mind you know how to get there, right?"

"Yeah, second star to the right in London, but I won't be going as I said."

"Alright, see ya later." And Goku left the dojo in a jiffy. But Tien was having second thoughts.

_Maybe I should go there, just to see what it's like. Nah. Maybe another time. I would like to help against Frieza but I'm sure Goku and the others are going to train those other Saiyans._

* * *

Never Land...

Melanie...

Melanie was sitting on a log alone. Stephanie was with Blake and the others as Frieza had just been informed by Blake about her, and he decided to accept her. She was reluctant on going, but she finally said yes after what Blake offered her. Much like Stephanie, her tail was removed to make sure she never went Great Ape. Stephanie and her older brothers knew they would lose all sense and control if they became one. But Jake, Blake, Izzy and Lizzy didn't really rely on the Great Ape at all. In fact, they never used it.

"Hey, Melanie." She turned around to see her big brother behind her. "Hi."

"Where have you been? Goku's going to train us tomorrow, you can't just disappear like that." "Sorry.

"Anyway, I have someone for you to meet." Jake said and Melanie followed him.

Wendy and her brothers were still traumatized by Goten and Trunks' stunts. In fact, they didn't even want to see their faces, but they would eventually. They never told Jake and his crew about since she thought they might get worried.

Goten and Trunks however were planning on joining them later on.

Meanwhile, Izzy was in charge and she was taking them all on a walk when suddenly...

"YO!"

Goku had used Instant Transmission to get to them. Wendy and her siblings were cowering in fear since Goku looked a lot like his youngest son.

"Hey, Goku."

"Hey, Iz. Huh?" Goku looked confused as he saw the Darlings scared for their lives. "What's wrong with them? They looked like they've just seen a ghost. Who are they anyway?"

"This is Wendy, John and Micheal. They're friends from London. The thing is, we found out that Goten and Trunks had shot John twice and they had to use the bag of senzu beans your son gave us." Cubby explained.

"Huh, well my son always was the mischievous one."

"YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THAT MONSTER?!" Wendy yelled.

"This is his father." Izzy replied.

"Yeah, I'm nothing like my son." Goku retorted. "Well, maybe in appearance we're the same."

"THEN WHY DID YOUR SON SHOOT ME?" John yelled.

"I dunno know. He just told me that it was a prank and since you had the bag of senzu beans, he thought all could be forgiven, but Chi-Chi took care of Goten by having a simple punishment. Same went for Trunks, a spanking. Can't do anything about it."

"HEY KAKAROT!" Vegeta was landing above them. "What are you doing talking to them? They don't start training until tomorrow."

"VEGETA!" Izzy yelled.

"That was supposed to be kept a secret." Goku said.

"I don't care, plus you're the one who decided to talk to them in the first place, clown." Wendy, John and Michael were clueless to what was happening. "What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

Goku only sighed. Then, he then put one foot on Izzy's, one on Cubby's and placed his hand on Vegeta, then used Instant Transmission, shocking Wendy and her siblings to the point where they fainted.

* * *

Peter, Chi-Chi, Bulma, 18, Tink, Krillin…

Peter and Tink were still trying to get over the fact that most of his crew were part of an endangered warrior race, and the endangerment was caused by the one who he had met days ago.

"What's up with you today, Peter? You've just been sitting on that couch in hard thought and moping sometimes." 18 said.

"What did you expect. I just found out that two members of my crew aren't even human." He replied.

"Well, it was a lot for me to take in when I found out my husband wasn't human at all and my first son was half human." Chi-Chi added on. "Don't worry, it won't make a difference, besides that they'd want to get stronger, but we'll see."

"Don't worry, I got used to it and usually had a little bit of problems with Vegeta, but still he sometimes amuses me." Bulma added on.

"Well, let's hope nothing changes. After all, they're just kids so what big of a difference could there be?" Krillin said.

* * *

Jake and Melanie...

"Hey Jake. Are these friends of yours nice?" Melanie asked.

"Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be?"

Then, they bumped into Goku who was standing with Vegeta, Izzy and Cubby.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jake asked. Melanie noticed Goku's hairstyle looking like Goten's.

"Are you the father of Goten?" Melanie asked Goku.

"That I am. The one next to me is Vegeta, the father of Trunks." Goku said.

"Look, the reason we came was because that damned brat Wendy and her brothers had found out about us and our little secret and now I'm not so sure what to do. Do we send them back or what?" Vegeta said.

This was a crucial situation. They knew they couldn't trick them, and they'd try to get into what they're doing.

"We'll use force. When this is all over, we'll make sure to get them to leave, there isn't an option. They leave at dusk or else." Vegeta suggested.

"That covers that, but how are going to explain this to them?" Cubby asked. That was a tougher decision to make.

"Wait, what about those Forget-Me Flowers?" Izzy suggested.

"Good idea, but that will erase their mind completely." Jake retorted. This indeed was going to take some time. They were all in hard thought.

"Wait, Vegeta, isn't your wife Bulma one of the smartest people to exist? Maybe she can whip up something so they can completely forget about what happened." Jake suggested.

Vegeta thought about it. "I believe she's made one already, I'll go get it right now." And he flew off to Bulma. But he didn't know that Peter knew Wendy and the others so he had to hope that he wouldn't have to mention their names at the house.

"Well, now what?" Melanie asked.

"Let's walk to them so we can use up more time." Goku said. And that's what they did.

* * *

Peter, Tink, Chi-Chi, Bulma, 18, Krillin…

Tink was sleeping besides Peter while he was just reading a book. Chi-Chi, Bulma and 18 were watching Legion, another drama show. Vegeta then came through the door.

"Bulma, where's your potion capsule?" Vegeta asked as if he was in a hurry.

"Uhh… on the counter over there." Bulma pointed at the kitchen counter. Vegeta rushed to it and looked through them. And he found the one he as looking for. "Thanks, gotta go." And he ran out of the capsule fast.

"What's he in a hurry for?" Peter asked himself.

"I don't know. I still can't get over what my son did to those kids. Goten told us Jake said to take it easy, but as usual, they don't hold back." complained Chi-Chi.

"I'm sure they just let themselves get the best of them." Bulma said. "Wait, they hurt who?" asked Peter. Bulma knew if Peter found out it was Wendy and her brothers out there, he would go there immediately and everything would go crazy.

"Well, they just had another sparring session and Jake got badly hurt, but they had senzu beans so he recovered." lied Bulma.

"Tell me... just what are senzu beans?" He asked.

"They're beans that can restore anyone back to their original state. For example, if both of your legs were broken and you had a senzu bean, your legs would heal and would be able to walk perfectly just like that." Chi-Chi answered.

"Oh, neat."

* * *

Wendy, John, Michael...

The three were still trying to comprehend everything that happened today as they were sitting down with hard thinking and confused faces. First, two boys with mysterious powers attacked John, then their parents came and took Jake and his crew.

"They're hiding something from us. They never keep secrets unless it's something very important." John said. "Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"They're hiding something for sure, but we ain't telling ya." The Darlings jumped at that voice.

It was Goten and Trunks again. But they just had a normal smile, not an evil, devilish one. Wendy stood up to defend her brothers.

"Look, we told you already. It was just a prank. We had it all sorted out, we gave you those senzu beans for a reason." Goten explained.

"I don't care. You almost killed my brother." Wendy said in the most calm voice, but showing utter hatred. But the duo weren't fazed at all.

"So what if he dies, we know a way that we can just revive him. Simple as that." Trunks said.

"Really?" They all said in unison.

"Yeah, but we're not going to say how cause then, you'll just keep trying to use them." Goten said.

"Use what?" John asked. "As we said, we're not telling you. Now if you excuse us, all of this you know will soon be forgotten." Trunks said as he and his best friend smirked cunningly.

What is the reason you might ask?

Vegeta was standing behind them with some sort of throwable potion.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Vegeta threw the potion as the Darlings were covered in smoke and fell unconscious.

"I... fell... dizzy." John said as he fell to the ground.

"Alright, come out now." He shouted. Goku, Jake, Izzy, Melanie and Cubby came out of their hiding spots as they saw the Darlings laying on the ground.

"How long will it be before they wake up?" asked Izzy.

"I'd say in about one minute, so me, Kakarot, Goten and Trunks are getting out of here. And the potion is made so they only forgot from when Trunks and Goten attacked them."

"When they wake up, they'll remember being in the treasure room. So you'll have a lot of explaining to do." Trunks said. And the four flew off.

Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Melanie just stared at the three, waiting for them to wake up.

"I feel so bad for doing this. We just sent them into unconsciousness." Izzy said. Jake then mentally cursed himself in his mind.

"Well, let's just hope that they forgot about everything. And we still have enough time. There's still five more hours until the day ends." Melanie pointed out.

"Yeah, when they wake up, we'll tell them they fell asleep somehow, introduce them to Goten and Trunks, and you too, Melli

* * *

Rocky Island...

Frieza's Ship...

Frieza was in his chair where Berryblue and Kikono were with him.

"So, do you mind even giving us the slightest hint on when the attack will start?" Kikono asked curiously.

"Like I said, we will wait patiently until I feel that the two Saiyans have become strong enough. In other words, I will be training them. This isn't something I'd normally do, but we'll have too. I see great potential and a lot on untapped battle power within them. They might be just as good as that other Saiyan, Broly."

"I understand, but what if they plan to double cross you as well?" Berryblue asked.

"Not to worry. If they plan on double crossing on me, then I shall do the same to them. As of right now, I don't intend on doing that." Frieza said. He looked out his window to see the ocean and the part of the island the big window was facing.

"Tell me Kikono, what did Neverland look like when you went through the ship?" Frieza told his subordinate.

"Well, we found plenty of islands, treasure, mythical creatures and much more. As we speak now, our scientists are making something to ruin all of it like you wondered about."

"Isn't this like that Shawn guy's plan? To dump something into the water?"

"Yes, but we can guarantee that it will surely spread fast and cause havoc." Berryblue said.

"That's what I want to hear." Frieza said in delight.

* * *

Blake, Lizzy and Charlie...

The Dark Pirates were laying on the beds in their quarters. All they were thinking about was how much fun they were going to have with accomplishing what they've always wanted to do.

That was to take over Never Land and finally defeat Jake and his crew once and for all. And to do that, they just had to keep getting stronger. So Blake had taught Charlie how to fly, but hasn't gotten to energy blasts yet.

"Finally, I can get the chance to crush Izzy." Lizzy said with contempt in her voice. "Of course you would." Blake replied. "What does that mean?"

"You both are all alike, led astray by your ignorance. You always try to prove who can outsmart yourselves, and you never give up because of your Saiyan pride." Charlie said.

"So, it's how we've always been, ignorant, arrogant, full of our pride. That's how Saiyans are. Thought you know that already."

"Well, I'm not one so how should I know." Charlie struck back.

"HEY!" Blake yelled.

"Now isn't the time. Once we're finished training, we can finally show that new form that me and Lizzy achieved to beat Jake. I have a taste of sweet revenge in the air." He said as he smiled cunningly.

**V: That's this chapter. I ain't doing a part three. Next is when the real training begins. Anyway, leave a reply and thanks for reading.**


	10. Training Time Part 1

**T: Ok, it this thing on?**

**N: Yeah.**

**T: Thanks, Nogla. Alright guys, it's me Brian or Terroriser. I made sure to put everyone to sleep because I never got to do any of the author notes.**

**Jake: You could've just asked nicely.**

**N: But they're always so ignorant, so we had no choice, now go away kiddo. Don't you start training today?**

**Jake: I FORGOT! IT'S ALMOST MORNING! I GOTTA GET BACK! *runs out the door***

**T: Can we continue?**

**N: I guess. Nobody else is here to interrupt us so I think we're good.**

**T: Okay, as we said, this is where the training starts, and Goku will finally show his true colors, if you know what I mean. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own not-**

**V: DON'T SAY IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF HEARING THAT!  
**

**T/N: EVAN!?**

**V: YEAH? SO WHAT IF IT'S ME? Oh, and sorry for the late update. I need some ideas from you guys.**

Chapter 9: Training Time Part 1

Everyone in Never Land was sound asleep as it was still only four in the morning. The only ones who were awake however were Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Krillin. They were all trying to get stronger in advance to train Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Melanie. But during that early morning, Jake was the only one awake in the hideout. Goten, Trunks, Izzy, Cubby and Melanie were still sleeping.

Jake was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He had been thinking about his hair style and wanted to make it similar to Vegeta's temporarily. He did admire his spiky straight hair, but Vegeta's spiky straight hair was more well made.

So he decided to straighten all of his hair to make it look like Vegeta's but smaller. He then heard a familiar voice.

"YO!" Jake looked behind him to see Goku.

"Hey, Goku! What's up?" Jake asked. "Well, no offense but there's something that me and Vegeta went over. We don't think Cubby is ready for any of this. No offense."

"What do you mean? I'm sure he can handle training just fine."

"But his body, and his height. Have you ever pictured him training?" Jake had never thought about that. "Tell you what, he'll stay with Goten and Trunks and have some fun time with them, and Peter is staying with us." Jake was shocked that Peter was staying at Goku's.

"Wait, he's staying with you guys?" "Yeah, we told him everything and it was a lot to take in, and there is a reason why we are going to be training you, Izzy and your sister."

Jake was all ears.

"There's someone in this world about to wreak havoc and chaos in this world. He goes by the name of Frieza, emperor of the universe. He's the one that destroyed your home planet, and led you and Izzy's parents to here."

Destroyed your home planet...

Destroyed your home planet...

Destroyed your home planet...

That was the only thing on Jake's mind right now. He looked incredibly pissed off, especially hearing that the one who destroyed his entire race was within his home, and for all he knows, Frieza could try to destroy this home too.

"So that leads me to have to train you harder, but since you've proven to be no match for me, I'll try to hold back as much as I can and slowly, we'll progress to where I won't have to be holding back anymore. From what I've heard, you and Izzy had learned to become Super Saiyans. I think you already know that's not the limit of my power, but probably yours, for now."

Goku had to make sure the pirate Saiyan understood everything, and he did. "Well, thanks for telling me. But don't you think Cubby will be upset? He won't be with us."

"Hey, he has his new friends in the meantime, right? Give him a chance to have some time with them and himself. Goten, Trunks are great kids and I know that for a fact. Now I should probably get going, you still need some sleep before the big day. Remember, we won't be in Neverland for the time being." Jake smiled.

"Oh, and Goku. How do you like my new hairstyle?" He asked. Goku had just noticed it now. Nice, it looks like Vegeta's, but smaller." Jake chuckled. "Well, se ya." And he vanished by using Instant Transmission.

Jake had a lot of things going on in his mind, Cubby not training, Frieza, Peter realizing everything, there were others too, but he decided to let them be until the day comes.

* * *

Four hours later...

"KAKAROT! LET'S GO! IT'S ALMOST TIME TO PICK THEM UP!"

"Come on, Vegeta. There's still one hour left. Can't we wait?" Vegeta looked at the clock and realized it's eight, not nine. "Oh."

_Fuck me._ He thought to himself. "Well, what do we do in the meantime? Our sons are with them. And we still have to tell Krillin about the change, and who gets to train who. We've already ruled out the boy being with me. Now the girls."

"Listen Vegeta, as we said, don't go too hard on them. They're just kids."

"So what if they are? If you were on Planet Vegeta training as a kid like me, it would be nothing compared to how we do things now." Vegeta was putting up a good argument.

"Hey, I know. I'll have Izzy and Gohan will have Melanie. It's decided."

"STAY ON TOPIC HERE, DUMBASS!" Vegeta shouted.

"Do you mind?"

18 was giving a death stare at Vegeta and the reason was because he interrupted her sleep. "Can you go outside if you want to scream? People are still trying to sleep here." And that's just what they did.

"Well, we'd better start looking for Gohan."

"Found him." Goku went agape. "ALREADY!?"

"He's on the top of the volcano. Isn't it obvious?" Gohan was meditating, trying to get every single bit of his power tapped into before the training starts. Technically, they'd spend three years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but they wouldn't age at all. So that was good news to them.

During that time, Jake was actually meditating as well, to make sure he was ready for the big day. He had large amounts of energy emitting out of him.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan went with Jake, Izzy, Melanie as Goten, Cubby and Trunks waved goodbye to the Saiyans. Goten smiled at Cubby.

"Well, we might as well have some fun together, wanna race to uhh…" Goten couldn't think of a place to race too. Cubby and Trunks stared at him awkwardly.

"Can't think of a place?" Trunks taunted. "Don't worry, I'll think of something."

* * *

Earth...

Lookout...

Dende was awaiting the Saiyans' arrival for their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Dende knew they would stay there for an incredibly large amount of time, probably a few days, meaning in the Time Chamber, they would be training for a few years straight.

_Where are they? They should be here by now._ And how right he was, as he looked down as he saw six flying auras approach the Lookout. _Well, speak of the devil. They're here._

Jake, Izzy, Melanie, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan landed on the Lookout ready as they'll ever be.

"Goku, you're here. And just in time. It wasn't even an hour since you showed up here to tell me about them." But, Dende looked behind Goku to see three kids, two with tails.

"Wow, you weren't lying. They are kids." "Yeah, but talented ones. I can guarantee you that."

"Right, here's the plan. Since all of us can't be in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at once, we'll do each of you two days in there which is equivalent to two years in there. I'll take Jake to train him for two years. Gohan gets Melanie and Kakarot will get the other girl. You'd better be ready for what's coming, boy."

Jake gulped. He expected training to be hard, but if you haven't trained with Vegeta, you would sure to be tuckered out.

"Follow me, boy." And Jake went with Vegeta to the Time Chamber. "Well, while we're waiting, we could just go see what the real world has to offer for you guys. You actually might enjoy it." Gohan said.

* * *

Hyperbolic Time Chamber...

Vegeta walked in the chamber with Jake following him. He was a bit nervous, though. He had never met Vegeta until yesterday, so he wasn't sure of how kind-hearted he was. He stopped at the middle of the big open space. Jake stopped as well as Vegeta turned to him.

"Alright. From what I've heard from Gohan, you weren't very strong as you stood no chance against his father. But then, you became a Super Saiyan, just like my son, meaning your power has risen to a point where you might be able to cause a bit of damage to me. But there's more than just a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta's eyes glowed blue, and became a Super Saiyan Blue. Jake was amazed. "We call this Super Saiyan Blue." Jake then remembered what Goku said.

**_"IT TOOK ME YEARS TO REACH SUPER SAIYAN BLUE!"_** Jake now had realized what it is. _Incredible. This power is incredibly large. I can't stand up to_ _that. _

"But since you're nowhere near that level, I'll just start at a regular Super Saiyan, then we'll work our way up. As you know, with every battle the Saiyan fights, they get stronger, and no one is an exception. You're going to be training for an incredibly long time. As we said before, a day out there is a year in here, meaning you could probably get close to us. But for now, let's start this." Jake was confused, then he saw Vegeta go into a fighting stance and go back to a Super Saiyan.

"Oh, I see." And without regret, Jake immediately went Super Saiyan and straight on tried to punch the prince of Saiyans, but the attacked was dodged by just leaning his head to the right. "Attacking blindly won't help you at all, boy." Vegeta then sent a one hand blast to Jake's back. Vegeta smiled as the blast faded, but to his surprise, he felt a powerful punch on his back.

**"AAAAAHH!" **Vegeta screamed. Jake had incredible speed, Vegeta also had, but hasn't shown it yet. "I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

Vegeta smiled. "You're tough, I'll give you that." Vegeta then tried to punch Jake, but he just lowered his upper body as Vegeta flew over him and punched him in his stomach again, causing Vegeta to cough up some blood. Vegeta was on his knee, and gasped at the sight of blood on the floor. "Alright then, no more games." Vegeta then proceeded to power up to Super Saiyan 2, considering he wouldn't let himself be beaten by a kid.

"Get ready for this, boy because you're not beating me! HHAAAAAA!" Vegeta flew straight to Jake trying to punch and kick him as Jake tried doing the same thing. They were both going at it, but Vegeta had the upper hand. When Jake tried to land a punch to his face, he tilted his head and delivered a devastating kick to Jake's stomach. Vegeta was not a force to be reckoned with indeed. Jake was indeed sweating hard and was very tuckered out by Vegeta's assault, but refused to give up.

"Oh, still want to fight. Very well, I shall end this quickly." Vegeta then put his hands together as a yellow binding ball of light appeared in his hands. Jake had decided to do the same thing.

**"FINAL FLAAASSHH!"** They both screamed as the attacks collided, but as expected, Vegeta's overpowered Jake's, leaving him in defeat as the Final Flash hit him and sent him to the ground.

Jake reverted back, panting hard as Vegeta walked up to him. _I should probably ask Kakarot for some senzu beans._ "Stay here kid, I'll be back quickly. Or in your case, I'll be back later." Vegeta ran out of the chamber, leaving an exhausted Jake getting up and walking to a bed.

_Man, Vegeta is a lot stronger than I thought. That Super Saiyan Blue he showed me. It was incredible. Goku was right. It must've taken them years to reach it._

Jake was in bed for at most six hours in the Time Chamber. Back in the real world, it was only just one minute. He was sleeping peacefully. Then he was woken up by Vegeta.

"Hey, get up." Jake opened his eyes slowly and saw Vegeta. "Come on, I've only been gone for one minute sleepyhead!" "But Vegeta, the time difference."

Vegeta just realized. "Oh yeah. Sorry. Well we might as well get back to training. Come on. At this rate, you'll be a Super Saiyan 2 before you know." Jake then yanked himself out of bed as he went to resume his training.

* * *

Earth...

Goku, Gohan, Izzy, Melanie...

The four were at West City, looking for something to entertain themselves, but they really couldn't find anything. The annoying thing is that they'd have to do this for 2 to 4 days straight.

"There's really nothing to do here." Melanie complained. "Don't worry, there'll be something. I can assure you."

"I wonder how Jake's doing with Vegeta." Izzy wondered. "He's probably a lot stronger now since there's a huge time difference between here and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. For almost every 12 hours, it's like six months back there, so if Jake were to reach our levels, it wouldn't really be surprising."

"Ya think? He's a very determined boy and a strong one. That's my brother for you." Melanie stated. Goku smiled. "Well, whatever the case is, his training will surely pay off in the end."

Goku looked up to the sky in worry. _Vegeta, I hope you're not pushing the boy so hard._ But he was.

* * *

Hyperbolic Time Chamber...

Jake had been endlessly training in the Time Chamber for six months as twelve hours passed in the real world and the progress was remarkable. Vegeta was very proud of the boy's success which was very rare for him.

Right now, Jake was perfecting Super Saiyan 2 as he had already reached it a while ago. Vegeta had been showing some examples as of how to perfect it. The young Saiyan was concentrating as hard as he could to perfect his strongest form so far and Vegeta was watching carefully, but he had something on his mind about the boy.

_Since he has a tail, I've been wondering if he had ever gone Great Ape before. If he hasn't I should probably train him to do so. But he's only a kid. I highly doubt he'd be capable of doing such. I've made my decision._

"HEY BOY!"

"Yeah, Vegeta?" Jake responded. "I need you to lay down on your stomach for a few seconds. I need to do something." Hearing something like that made Jake a little bit worried.

"Y-you're not going to do what I think you're g-going to do, r-right?" He stuttered. Vegeta went wide-eyed.

**"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO SUCH A THING?! JUST GET ON YOUR STOMACH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" **Vegeta was not in a good mood right now. "Okay, sheesh."

Jake did as told **and** waited. Then a few seconds later...

SNAP!

Jake looked behind him to see that Vegeta had torn his tail off of him. "If you want to know why, I'm not taking any chances of you going Great Ape. Even if you can control it, Super Saiyan is more than enough power. The enemy you'll be facing knows about that threat so training in that form won't be necessary."

"Fine then, it's not like I need a transformation like that anyway. I can manage perfectly fine without it."

"Ooh, getting cocky, I see? Alright then, enough of me in Super Saiyan 2. "**HaaaaaaAAAAAA! HAAAAAAA!" **Vegeta's aura went from shiny gold, to fiery red, meaning he became a Super Saiyan God. Jake still had a cocky expression on his face, not feeling the least bit scared, even though he could tell that Vegeta was at a level that was far beyond his reach.

"What do you think? Super Saiyan God truly is magnificent. There's a reason why it's called that, wanna try to guess why?" Vegeta asked. "I think I know why, but I don't think they exist."

"Oh, trust me. Gods do exist. In fact, me and Kakarot have fought a few before, if you must know. Now let's get this show on the** ROOOOAAAD!" **Vegeta charged in at an incredible speed. Jake prepared to brace himself. But Vegeta disappeared into thin air. But he was actually high above him.

_Here we go. LUCORA GUN! _Two yellow balls appeared in Vegeta's hands and as he shot them, multiple energy blasts came crashing down. Fortunately, Jake sensed the upcoming attacks, so he tried to dodge as many as he can. "You're not getting away from me that easily."

Vegeta resorted to Super Saiyan Blue, making the attack faster and powerful. His plan was to try to push the boy to his limits and grow stronger. Unfortunately, the attacks were so fast and Jake ended up being hit in 10 seconds. Vegeta stopped the attack 5 seconds after that. He reverted back to his normal state and when the smoke cleared out, Jake was on the floor, on one knee, sweating hard, panting. The prince could tell that Jake was indeed a great Saiyan. _I'm going to enjoy the next year and a half in this place._

**V: Welp, there you have it. Next chapter will be Gohan and Melanie training. Then we'll have Goku and Izzy. But if you want me to go to other characters in the meantime during the making of these chapters, you'd better start asking. Anyways, leave a comment and see you in the next chapter.**

**W: And don't forget to buy my merch at- **

***shotgun***

**V: Shut the fuck up.**


	11. Training Time Part 2

**Jake: Hey, back with another chapter of SAP. So this is the chapter that I'm officially done with training with Vegeta. Gotta say, he really tries to push people to the limits of their capabilities and power. I've also done something incredible. I won't reveal it though since it's too good to tell you guys. **

**N: Yeah, he reached-**

***noobtube***

**T: Nogla, he said we're not spoiling it.**

**Jake: We own nothing. We belong to our respective creators.**

Chapter 10: Training Time Part 2

Jake had rarely ever let his pride get in the way of a problem. More precisely, a Saiyan's pride, which is one of the reasons he never gave up during a fight, and Vegeta had certainly admired that. Usually, he would sometimes see Trunks chicken out of things which made the prince very disappointed in his son. They both had great opinions of each other.

To Jake, Vegeta was like his teacher, and to Vegeta, Jake was like the son he'd never had. In fact, they both seem to enjoy training as much as Goku does.

Vegeta was watching Jake as he had finally perfected Super Saiyan 2, and there's still only 1 year left for them to spend in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Well done boy. I must say, I didn't think you'd perfect it this fast." Vegeta congratulated.

"I guess I'm a quick learner then." Jake replied. _Jake's a good one, I'll give him that. Unfortunately, I can't allow him to obtain such power where he could damage himself. He's just a kid and I just... I just don't think he's ready to wield such power. As much as I want him to reach that level, he's just not ready. So until he's ready, his highest level of power will the next goal for him, and then it's sparring and things like that until the end of our turn._

"What are you thinking about, Vegeta? You look like you're in a big daze." Vegeta came back to his senses. "Oh... it's nothing. Just something personal. Anyway, since you're just a kid and you're body isn't ready to wield or hold on such a tremendous power and strain on your body, until I see that your ready, your peek limit and next level you'll be training for will be a Super Saiyan God. Do you think you can try to do that, Jake?"

"Me, a god? Gosh, I don't think I'm ready for that. I-" Vegeta cut him off. "Of course you are. If I said it, what makes you think you're not ready for it?" Jake just looked up at Vegeta as he walked towards the boy. "Listen, I know that a Saiyan's pride is all about trying to get stronger, and you normally don't let your pride get in your way, but we're not doing this training for fun. We're doing this because your entire home's existence depends on it. Didn't Kakarot tell you about Frieza?"

"Yeah, he did. He said he destroyed our entire civilization and the Saiyans are endangered." Jake replied. "Exactly, and Frieza won't stop until the Saiyans are completely extinct. And he trains as well, so just in case he is, we have to get stronger."

Jake looked up to Vegeta. The way he was acting, he was like a prince. "Don't forget that. Now, let's see if you can tap into Super Saiyan God. It would be amazing to see a mere child like you have the power of a god. Now show me what you've got." Vegeta taunted as he became a Super Saiyan God once more. Jake then went to attack in his Super Saiyan 2 but missed only to have Vegeta punch him to the air.

"On a scale of a hundred..." Vegeta then threw Jake to the ground. "...I'd give you a thirty at best." Vegeta then tried to punch him, but Jake managed to block it as his eyes and hair became red for a split second. Vegeta took notice of this as the fight kept going on. _Good, he's close._

Vegeta knew what was coming up next for the boy.

* * *

Pirate Island...

Goten, Cubby, Trunks...

Cubby was leaning on a tree in Pirate Island, watching as Goten and Trunks were sparring in their Super Saiyan Full Power forms, or referred to as Super Saiyan Fourth Grade. He was used to seeing this now, so he really wasn't worried at all. After this, there were going to visit a friend of theirs as Cubby suggested they should meet some others.

Goten fired a Kamehameha while Trunks had fired a Double Buster as Cubby watched with excitement. _If only I could do that, but I'll have to wait for that unfortunately. _

The two energy blasts were equal and exploded in result, pushing everyone back. Goten and Trunks reverted back.

"Man, it's like we're always on par with each other. None of us is stronger than the other." Trunks commented. "I guess that's how it's going to be." Cubby added on. "Now what do we do?"

"Well, you did say that you wanted us to meet some of your friends, right? You mentioned someone named Red Jessica that lives on Crimson Island, and there was also a desert pirate." Goten said. "Don't some of those things sound weird? No offense, but Pirate Princess? You're gonna have to show us this." Trunks exclaimed. They found it hard to believe that some of the people Cubby mentioned didn't exist.

"Look, how about we just fly there and I'll show you." Cubby suggested. "Wait, Cubby." Cubby stopped to listen to Trunks.

"Even though we can fly, do you mind if we take your ship?" "Yeah, we wanna see it. It looks pretty cool." Cubby was more than happy to show Bucky to Goten and Trunks.

"Sure, you're gonna love Bucky, he's probably the greatest ship that has ever sailed." "Really? We'll just see about that." Trunks retorted. Cubby just smirked at that comment. "Oh, you'll see. Bucky has a mind of it's own."

* * *

Never Land...

Krillin, Android 18...

The two of them had decided to just have a nice stroll since that haven't had one in such a long time. It felt good being alone, just a nice couple walking down a beautiful forest. They were still getting used to the fact that this place was a myth, but they really seemed to enjoy themselves here. They came across Tiki Forest.

"Alright, what the hell is with these trees having faces?" Krillin asked.

"Why hello there." One tree said. 18 just turned to the tree while Krillin screamed in shock in surprise. "Really, you're my husband and I'm not even scared. If anything, you should be the tough guy Krillin. I bet even Marron wouldn't be scared." 18 taunted savagely.

"C-c-come on h-honey." Krilln studdered. "What brings you here today?" The tree asked. "We're just taking a stroll. So if you don't mind we'll be leaving now. Let's go Krillin." He laughed awkwardly as his wife pulled him away. After a minute, she stopped and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Listen to me, you'd better not embarrass us again. This is Never Land, meaning nothing is normal. For all we know, there could be talking birds and-" They were interrupted when an ki blast came from an island far away, shooting into the sky. They both looked up in confusion.

"That must be Frieza training himself." Krillin suggested. But he was wrong about who was training.

* * *

Rocky Island...

Blake and Lizzy...

The one who shot the ki blast into the air was Blake. It was a Final Flash and was aiming at Lizzy who managed to dodge quickly. Since they were done with sparring, they decided to improve on their speed so Jake and Izzy couldn't compare with theirs. Frieza was just watching from inside the ship as Charlie was in the cafeteria, eating and thinking about the plan.

Charlie had something on his mind. _Since this guy is new here, there should probably be someone else that's here who's going to stop him besides Jake and his crew. _He thought. _Wait, Frieza told us about those Saiyans named Vegeta and Goku, showing a godlike form called Super Saiyan Blue. And Blake and Lizzy said that they have managed to get a power just like it, but it wasn't blue. Maybe we actually have a chance. The question is though, will Blake try to betray Frieza? Hopefully not as we've seen just how strong he is._

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie turned around to see Berryblue hovering over him. "If you must know, I'm thinking about the plan."

"Oh, do you think it has some flaws?" Berryblue asked in curiosity. "No, but as we've mentioned there's gonna be lots of people going against us and I should know because this has happened to us too." Berryblue landed herself. "So something like this has happened before." Charlie wanted to shrug it off, but decided to tell the subordinate about Shawn, about how he was captured along with his crewmates, how he was tortured, and Blake had told him of how he and Jake had worked together temporarily and how Shawn had destroyed Never Land completely and if it wasn't for Jake, it never wouldn't have happened, but at the same time, Never Land wouldn't be the way it was if it weren't for him.

"That does sound rather interesting. Although, Lord Frieza has resorted to destroying an entire world or planet many times. He's capable of doing such and he won't hesitate to do so." Now Charlie knew that doing anything that ticked off Frieza would mean serious trouble. "Well, do you enjoy being with Frieza?"

"Why of course. He trusts me a lot as I have never in my life have let him down. Out of everyone here, I probably have the healthiest relationship with him."

"Healthy?" Charlie asked in confusion. "It means we rarely ever fight or get into arguments. We get along well."

"Interesting, and here I thought he was just like any normal villain. Then I see that he actually has faith in his army. Blake usually punishes us hard when something goes wrong. We've gotten used to it though."

Then, for some reason, the entire island had a green line going through it. Apparently, Whis had cancelled the time difference between the real world and Never Land so one minute here was same as one minute in the real world, but they decided not to pay any attention to it.

* * *

Hyperbolic Time Chamber...

Jake and Vegeta...

They were both sparring in their Super Saiyan God forms and were both evenly matched. Jake had perfected it and Vegeta was more than impressed. Vegeta tried to land a swift kick to his stomach, but Jake dodged by ducking and then tried it punch Vegeta in his stomach, but he missed to as Vegeta jumped up high.

"Well done. Now let's finish this."

"TIME'S UP!"

Dende was calling them as it was now Gohan and Melanie's turn to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for two years.

"Huh, I guess we're done." Vegeta reverted back and so did Jake as they walked out of the Chamber. They made it to the entrance as the four were waiting for them.

When Izzy took her first look at Jake, she was astonished.

"Wow Jake, with that power of yours, you were barely noticeable to me and I thought you were Vegeta." Jake blushed. "Welp, Melanie, looks like it's our turn. Wish us luck." And Gohan and Melanie left. "Sooo, how've you been doing Izzy?" Jake asked.

"Fine I guess, but Goku, is it alright if me and Jake stay alone right now?" Izzy asked. "Sure, I was just going to see someone, Bye." And Goku flew off the hideout. Vegeta was still there. "Do you mind? We asked to be alone." Jake said. "Hmph, be that way, you should at least be grateful I made you a god." And he flew away. "What did Vegeta mean by that?"

"I'll show you." Jake got up, spread his legs, closed his eyes, and ten seconds later, his hair started flashing red as his aura became a fiery bright color. Izzy took notice of this power and was amazed. "This is Super Saiyan God. What do you think of it?"

* * *

Gohan and Melanie...

They were both in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but instead of fighting and sparring like Vegeta, they were trying to tap into their full potential, of course Gohan has already done that. So now he's trying to get Melanie to do the same thing. Instead of Super Saiyan, he believes that she can turn into something more powerful like Gohan. The way they were doing it is by letting all of their thoughts go. Gohan really wasn't usually the fighting type and usually tries to tap into power by focusing his mind rather than fighting with raw strength. Melanie seemed fond of this idea so she went with it, the good news was that she wouldn't have to deal with punches and blasts sent to her.

Minutes later, Gohan was surrounded by his Potential Unleashed form. Melanie took notice while still training herself.

_Melanie is a talented one, I'll give her that. Two years here means we can't only just be meditating. I'll also have to train her not in power, but in speed and paying attention to what's around her._

"Keep training Melanie. I'll be back." Gohan told his student. He could tell she was making great progress and it wasn't even a day in the chamber. _To make sure she's more aware of her surroundings, I don't like doing this but I'll have to attack her by surprise. I just need to wait for the right moment. _The reason he waited was because Melanie was actually also keeping herself aware of what's happening around her. She was also getting ready in case something in the future like this could happen.

* * *

Rocky Island...

Stephanie...

Melanie's counterpart and best friend was sitting on the shore, just staring outside, thinking about everything that could possibly happen. In her mind, she saw Blake and Frieza destroying everything, Blake attempting to kill Jake, or even worse for her, Melanie. She wasn't as evil as her big brother and he sure wasn't fond of that. Plus, before he used to beat her with a belt, or sometimes assault her, but when Valentine's Day came, he actually started caring for his little sister. Still, Steph had enough and decided to go tell Blake she's going back. He was still sparring and she wasn't that far away.

"Blake?" He stopped. "Yeah, Steph?"

"Maybe I should go back. I'm just not comfortable with this. What if we fail and something t-"

"If you want to go home, I don't have a problem. Me and Liz and handle this ourselves. I'll see you when my job is done here." Stephanie was shocked. Usually her brother wouldn't just let her go freely. She took the opportunity and flew away.

"Do you mind just letting her go? We might need her." Lizzy exclaimed. "She's not that strong, and it's not like her counterpart isn't going to fight and get involved in this scheme." There was a chance Melanie would unfortunately not be able to help.

"Never mind her. I think that's enough sparring. Wanna right the boss?"

"Wait, you mean Frieza? We can't stand up to hi... actually, let's go. I think we have what it takes with this form. I was really hoping to have Jake witness my ultimate power first, but I guess I need to use it more so it won't strain me the next times I use it." Lizzy smiled cunningly.

"Oh and another thing. We will not and I mean NOT, betray Frieza. Because as we both know, he can destroy our entire reality here as we know it. He's destroyed entire planets, like how he told us when Planet Namek was destroyed during his fight with that other Saiyan, Goku." It wasn't like Lizzy to be cautious, but it was a good thing. "You're a really good first mate, Lizzy." And they both walked in to Frieza's ship.

***SMG***

**B: Dude, they're sweaty. SMii7Y, Kryoz, there west.**

**S: Got it.**

**K: I don't think he sees you.**

**B: He's following me dude.**

**S: Did he have a skeleton on.**

**B: Yeah, there's two of them.**

**W: Well, we're playing regular squads here and it's pretty sweaty. So Gohan and Melanie isn't that really exciting unfortunately. So next chapter we'll have Goku and Izzy training. Be sure to review on what you think will happen and see you next chapter, if we're in it.**

**K: BRO! WE NEED BACKUP HERE!**

**W: Oh. COMING! I GOT AN EPIC PUMP!**


	12. Training Time Part 3

**W: I'm going broken.**

**N: I'm going to uh... the furthest house.**

**K: Ok.**

**W: You really got my gun, oh I'm dead. I'm dead.**

**K: Don't worry. I have a green pump, I'm coming up. What happened?**

**W: Some random guy came into the house and when I opened the chest, he took the SMG from me.**

**K: Well, I have 2 assault rifles. You can have the blue one.**

**W: Kryoz, when was your first duo win?**

**K: Don't remember. Anyway this is chapter 11 of SAP. As we have previously stated, Goku and Izzy will be training here. So far I had no requests of anyone wanting to see how other characters are doing right now, but I'm going to do it anyway for the sake of you staying. We've been noticing that the number of readers we've been getting are decreasing and that is not something to be proud of. If you have any suggestions for the future, state them. I am not able to edit past chapters as I have deleted their documents. If you don't want me to do that anymore, please tell me so. Also, I never anticipated that this story would reach five hundred views so quickly and we thank all of you for staying here. So without further ado, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. **

Chapter 11: Training Time Part 3

Never Sea...

Frieza...

(Frieza Is Resurrected OST begins)

Frieza was levitating in the middle of the sea, eyes closed, concentrating. The water was slowly moving away as a huge rock statue was standing over Frieza's legs. As he kept concentrating, the water kept leaving the surfaces around him, showing the ground around him, with the coral reefs standing without water.

_Those monkeys think I've been slaking off. Well soon I will prove them wrong when they mess with the emperor of the universe. _He then became Golden Frieza.

Thunderclouds started appearing and lightning strikes were everywhere around him.

* * *

Lookout...

Goku…

"Hm." Goku sensed Frieza's power growing higher and higher.

"Looks like he's training as well. Guess what, Frieza? I'm not going to slack off either."

* * *

Vegeta...

Vegeta was looking down from the Lookout.

"Don't think I haven't gotten stronger. Mark my words, I will be the one to take you down. Not Kakarot or the kids. It will be the prince of Saiyans that will eliminate you."

* * *

Jake and Izzy...

"Yay hey, no way. Whoever this is, they're incredibly strong." Izzy exclaimed. Jake noticed how worried she was and tried to relax her. "Don't worry. We'll defeat this monster that's going to try to take over our home. We won't let him, not with our new power. Still though, Vegeta, and Goku are much more stronger than us. If anything, they'll be the ones defeating him." He had a serious expression on his face. Frieza reminded him of Shawn, but he hasn't found out his plans yet.

_Maybe even better, if me and Izzy can reach new heights, we can probably take the for down._

* * *

Rocky Island...

Blake, Lizzy, Charlie...

"Looks like Frieza's getting stronger. I don't think we can ever match him, Lizzy."

"Don't worry about him, we'll deal with our counterparts. Hopefully."

"I don't think I'll be of any use. Doubt Cubby will be coming, so what good am I?" Charlie questioned.

"You'll be useful. You'll see. Your tougher than Cubby so we have a plan for how to deal with him. Plus, Stephanie wanted to take Melanie back to London so we won't have to deal with them. Let Frieza handle the big guns." Lizzy commented.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get revenge on Jake." Blake smirked.

* * *

London...

Stephanie...

"Just where could Mel be?" She asked herself. Then she sensed Frieza. _Looks like he's training. Probably wants to defeat those other Saiyans._

* * *

Never Sea...

Cubby, Goten, Trunks...

The trio was flying across a different part of the sea when Goten and Trunks suddenly stopped. Cubby was confused as to why they stopped. Then again, he wasn't able to sense power levels.

"Trunks, he's training, isn't he?" Goten asked. "Yep, don't worry though. Our dads will handle him. No doubt about it."

* * *

Frieza…

**"HAAAAAAAAA!" **

Thunder clouds all struck down at once and the waves were crazy going towards him. Then, he stopped, reverted back to his original form and the water came back and he got of the rock statue.

(OST ends)

He opened his red, blood shot eyes. _Now I'm ready. _Frieza then zoomed his way to the ship.

* * *

Lookout...

Gohan and Melanie...

Time is almost up for their training session and they were sparring to see if they improved. Gohan had managed to get Melanie to Super Saiyan 2, meaning so far Melanie has reached her limit. She was currently fighting Ultimate Gohan was a proving to be a challenge for her. But with the training she's done, her speed has increased drastically.

"Come on Melanie, you can't let your guard down for even a second." Gohan said as he sent a kick to her back.

"Don't worry, I know." And Melanie surprisingly puncher Gohan from his back. As we've said before, her speed has increased dramatically. Gohan smiled in satisfaction. He certainly was proud of Melanie.

"TIME'S UP!" Dende exclaimed. Gohan and Melanie turned back. "Well, you did good. Let's go back."

They exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to see Goku and Izzy waiting, leaning on the wall. "Looks like ya did well, Gohan." Goku commented.

"Yeah. Looks like it's your turn." He replied. Melanie didn't see Jake anywhere. "Where's my big brother?" Melanie asked.

"Oh, he's training himself at the top of the building." Izzy said.

He was. Jake was sitting on the roof of the Lookout, eyes closed, legs crossed, hands together and focusing hard. From what it looked like, he wanted to reach Super Saiyan Blue, and Vegeta had already known that much. A second later, Jake had became Super Saiyan God to increase his strength. Even though he wanted to reach Blue, he wanted to perfect God first.

_You really are something Vegeta. Now the kid wants to reach our level. Well done._ Goku thought happily. "Well Izzy, looks like it's our turn." He said.

They walked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Izzy was amazed by how it was. Goku stopped at the middle and turned to Izzy.

"Alright. Just to be clear, I like to push people through their limits so this training session with me won't be a walk in the park. I hope you understand that. I also understand that you can go Super Saiyan as well. So we're going to try to push you to Jake's level and beyond. If he can reach Super Saiyan God then so can you. Do you get what I'm saying Izzy?" She nodded in response. "Good. It's important to know that here you will be spending two years in here doing nonstop vigorous training. But before we do, how about we have a little nap. We haven't slept a lot lately so I think a rest will be just what we need right now." Izzy couldn't help but agree. She was really tired as they both walked to the bedroom.

Goku went to take a shower before going to bed. _Looks like this is going to be an exciting two years. _He got out of the shower, put a robe on, dried himself and put some pajamas on.

When he entered the bedroom, he couldn't get over how sweet Izzy looked when she was sound asleep. Goku smiled at her.

"Sweet dreams Izzy. You're going to need it." His smile turned upside down in a matter of seconds. _Frieza looked like he was going through some vigorous training of his own. I doubt he'll be slaking off at all, and neither will those evil doubles Jake mentioned._

* * *

Rocky Island...

Frieza...

He was once again staring out into the Never Sea, enjoying himself.

_Although I have never witnessed it myself, relaxing sometimes does have it moments. And I'll be even more relaxed when I know that this place will be under my control and those simian monkeys suffer. But it could be interesting to see how MY monkeys handle Goku's. _

Speaking of Blake and Lizzy, they were inside the ship deciding on what to call their new Super Saiyan form they acquired days ago.

"YOU'RES SOUNDS TOO STUPID!" Blake shouted.

"YOU'RES DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"WE'RE GOING WITH MINE!"

"NO, MINE!"

"Hey, Hey, HEEEEYYY!" Blake and Lizzy drew their attention to Charlie. "What's so important about a name? Just be happy that you could possibly be more powerful and Jake and his crew, plus, I've got a better name, and in return, I want you to teach me how to fly and shoot those blasts of yours." He demanded.

Blake and Lizzy burst into laughter. Charlie was really agitated as the punch Blake where the sun didn't shine. "You think that's funny? For all we know, Cubby could also be training. Just because he isn't a Saiyan doesn't mean he can't use those abilities of yours. Now as I've said before, I will say the name and if no one has a problem with it, they will teach me."

The Saiyans looked at each other and turned to Charlie. "Alright, tough guy. What should we call it then?" Lizzy asked.

* * *

Hyperbolic Time Chamber...

Goku...

Goku had woken up from his sleep and was ready to start another day of training. He turned to his right to see that Izzy had left her bed already. _Huh. Guess she isn't such a slacker after all. Actually, I would also like to see how she fights with Jake and in the meantime, both of them knowing Instant Transmission could actually be helpful, that is if I can teach it to them. _

He walked out of the bedroom to and smiled at Izzy as she was perfecting Super Saiyan 2. Six months had passed already in the Time Chamber and they were both making progress so far. _Maybe if I train hard enough, I can finally attain Ultra Instinct for real._ Goku thought.

"HEY IZZY!" Goku yelled. "YEAH?" She yelled in response.

"I NEED YOU TO LAY DOWN ON YOUR STOMACH FOR ME! I'M GOING TO REMOVE YOUR TAIL!" Izzy was confused as to why she would need her tail removed. She just though that Jake didn't want to have one right now and they would grow back eventually. She did as told as Goku walked up to her, put his foot on her back and pulled her tail hard, causing it to rip off.

"There, now you won't have any liabilities during battle. If you don't know, I'll tell you. When someone grabs and squeezes your tail hard, you lose all of the power you have so it's best that we keep these away for the time being. Let's hope they grow back after the upcoming battle." He threw the tail up into the air and shot at blast at it, destroying it.

"Now, why don't I teach you Instant Transmission? It seems you've already mastered Super Saiyan 2 so I think Super Saiyan God can wait a little longer. It'll be hard to learn this technique, but when we leave, you'll be able to use it better. Now let's get started."

* * *

Lookout...

Jake...

Jake was still meditating in Super Saiyan God as his power kept rising and Vegeta began to take notice of this. _Looks like he's trying to get to Blue. Good._

(Super Saiyan Blue OST begins)

Then, Jake's body started to glow blue, and so did his hair, eyebrows and eyes, which were closed. Then, a binding light appeared around Jake, causing Vegeta to go blind. When he opened his eyes, Vegeta became astonished. Could it be possible... has Jake really reached Blue?... Then, Jake's body was surrounded in a blue sphere. His hair was blue, his eyebrows were blue his aura was blue, and when he opened his eyes, there became blue from it's emerald color.

Vegeta smirked. _Well done boy._

"VEGETA!" Dende was running towards him. "What's that energy?" Vegeta gladly pointed at Jake, standing on the roof, looking at the horizon in Super Saiyan Blue. His smiled showed his pride, his accomplishment, his astonishment in himself. "He's finally done it. If only he was my son, I would love to have him." Vegeta exclaimed.

(OST ends)

* * *

London...

Stephanie...

She was standing on top of a building, trying to find out where her best friend was. _Come on Melanie, where are you? _Apparently right behind her.

"HI!" She screeched.

"Melanie! Where were you?" Stephanie asked. "Not important. Let's have some fun now."

* * *

Never Land...

Peter Pan and Tink...

After they were done with their stay with the girls and Krillin, he wanted to warn Jake and his crew, but were told that two of them went to train as of last week but Cubby was with their sons. Right now, they were walking down a path.

_Hopefully we can find them in time._

"Hello, Peter." Peter shuddered at that voice.

"Long time no see... Blake." Peter replied. "How've you been doing?" Blake asked sarcastically. "Not good now that you're here."

"That's right, and now you're coming with me, by force."

"Sorry Blake, right now I have much bigger things to deal with now than you. Someone named F-"

"Frieza? Yeah I know him. In fact, we're working together and I've decided to make sure you don't warn your little friends, I'll just have to take you with me back to the ship."

"As if I'll let you. I'm just as good as any of you when it comes to fighting." Blake smirked at Peter's boast. "Is that so Peter?" Tink was getting a little bit worried.

"You do realize I'm no mere human. Can you tell by this?" Blake then appeared in front of Peter shocking him.

What's more frightening, his tail moving freely in front of Peter's face. "As you can see, if you can tell I can do that you stand no chance against me." Peter was still cocky. "So you can go really fast and appear out of nowhere, that won't matter."

"Really?" Blake formed a blast with his hand, aimed it towards some trees, making Peter really confused. "Wh... what are y-you doing?" Peter stuttered. "I'll show you." Blake replied coldly. He shot the blast at the trees causing them to fall and mostly be destroyed.

"Ready to give up, or do I have to..." Blake was now annoyed as Peter Pan was still showing his cocky smile at him. "I don't think you've forgotten about Shawn and he can do those same things. I know how to handle you." Blake really was starting to get pissed off.

_This dumbass thinks just because Shawn has used these moves before he can handle me. Fine, I'll make this quick._ Blake appeared right behind Peter, karate chopped him in the neck causing Peter Pan to fall down and lose consciousness. "Don't think you're going anywhere either, Tinker Bell." Blake replied.

She tried to get away, but as we know Blake followed her in the air. He then appeared in front of the fairy, trapping her in a nightlight and locked it. "Now to bring you back to the ship."

He flew down to Peter's body, grabbed him and took off to Frieza.

* * *

Frieza's Ship...

Frieza…

Frieza's ship had left Rocky Island as Charlie had suggested that their location stays unknown until the plan starts. Surprisingly, Frieza agreed with the small boy's idea as it seemed to make sense to him.

Right now, Frieza himself was in his small throne room in his seat looking down onto the world when Liszt barged in.

"Frieza, Blake is near the ship. I'm going to let him in." She told the emperor. "Do as you must. I take it he has the hostages with him?"

"Yeah, it was no sweat for him. Jake and his crew aren't here and so are Goku and Vegeta so we can assume their training outside of Never Land, but we managed to sense out Goku and Vegeta's sons and wives and Cubby along with him. We should probably take them in as well."

"Let the kids be. I would like to see if they could actually amuse me with your counterparts." Frieza chuckled as he saw Blake fly into the ship with Pan and Tink in his clutches. "Very soon, all of this will be mine." Frieza got off his chair to look down onto Never Land and all of the other island.

"I for one, cannot wait for our triumph to begin. The plan will be put into mutton in two to three days. Make sure you're ready to go, Lizzy. We need you at our best." Blake said walking into the throne room.

"Where are the hostages?" Frieza asked. "Put then in cells and kept Tink in a nightlight. Don't worry, I chained him so he wouldn't be able to fly away." Frieza was glad to hear that.

"Goku... Vegeta... sooner or later, you WILL meet you end. " Frieza said laughing evilly as Blake and Lizzy joined in.

**V: WOW. This is really starting to get interesting. Can't wait for the fight scenes, right viewers.**

**W: I'm pretty sure that's obvious, Evan.**

**V: Yeah. Anyway, leave a comment and see you in the next chapter.**


	13. Training Time Part 4

**M: WELCOME BACK EVERYBODY, TO-**

**W: More midrolls.**

**M: WOOW, TYLER YOU'RE A PRICK!**

**W: I've been called worse.**

**W: Well, as the Dragon Ball Wiki has stated before, Hybrid-Saiyans are more capable than regular ones. I wasn't planning on having Jake go Blue this early but screw it.**

**M: Honestly, this is turning out to be a rather exceptionally crazy story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would've brought back Planet Vegeta by now.**

**M: LOL!**

**W: Don't judge me. I liked it.**

**M: No, it's just that-**

***shotgun***

**W: There we go.**

Chapter 12: Training Time Part 4

Hyperbolic Time Chamber...

Goku and Izzy...

One and a half years had passed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Goku had already managed to get Izzy to Super Saiyan God easily. Now they were both fighting in that state. So far, Izzy can go Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan God. Goku though Super Saiyan 3 wasn't necessary for her since he figured she might get to Blue if she's good enough. Another thing that Goku had planned was that if he had seen that they made great progress, he would teach Izzy and Jake his Instant Transmission technique.

Goku right now had came behind Izzy and she was prepared since Goku had taught her how to defend." You need to know how to counter or defend if someone uses that move against you. Good thing you're getting used to this. But let's see if you can stand up to this." Izzy knew what Goku had in store.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Goku had gone Super Saiyan Blue, increasing his power and speed dramatically, but Izzy still wasn't ready to back down and that reminded Goku of himself when he first fought Jiren. Goku then tried to punch her but Izzy still managed to defend even while only in God. Eventually, Goku had managed to hit her. He then used Instant Transmission to get behind her and delivered a powerful kick to her back. He then flew up into the air and started to charge up his signature move.

"Kaaa… meee… haaa… meee…" The Kamahameka Wave was almost ready when Izzy actually managed to get behind Goku while he wasn't looking and shot a Galick Gun. Unfortunately, Goku took noticed and fired at the Galick Gun.

**"HAAAAAAAA!" **The attacks collided, but the Kamehameha Wave was slowly making it's way toward Izzy. In a matter of seconds, it overpowered the Galick Gun and hit Izzy directly. When the smoke cleared, she was still flying, but breathing heavily.

Then, she lost her Super Saiyan God form as she landed back on the ground, sweating hard, panting. She was on her knees right now. She hadn't been this worn out in a while. Goku flew back down and reverted back as he helped Izzy get up.

"You're getting better with every day. Now that I've seen you can manage, I think when we're done, I'll teach you and Jake another technique I learned before Instant Transmission.

"KAKAROT, YOU NEED TO SEE THIS NOW!" Vegeta burst into the Time Chamber. "What is it Vegeta? Did something happen?" Izzy asked.

"JUST FOLLOW ME, YOU'LL SEE!" Vegeta led Goku and Izzy out and ran toward the front exit and pointed at the roof. What Goku saw amazed him.

"Yay hey, no way! That's incredible!" Izzy remarked.

Jake was at Super Saiyan Blue, looking up onto the sky. Goku smiled and looked down at Izzy. "Well Iz, looks like that's what you're going to be working on. We'd better get back before our time drains."

"But there's one thing Kakarot. I've noticed that he isn't able to sustain that form for long." Goku looked at Jake.

He then lost his Super Saiyan Blue form and sat down on the roof again. Goku now knew he had to train them both. "JAKE, CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE?" Goku yelled. Jake looked down and smiled as he made his way down. "What is it, Goku?" He asked.

"I think I should take you in with me and Izzy. It seems with the progress you both made, you're at the same level. Now I think it's time I teach you both how to reach and keep the Super Saiyan Blue form. At the same time I could teach you two other techniques I've learned long ago. They'd be really useful if you're in a stuck situation."

* * *

Sky...

Frieza's Ship...

(DBS Crucial Situation OST begins)

Frieza was staring down onto Never Land with Blake and Lizzy on each side of him.

"Look at it. The peaceful things down there have no idea what's coming to them, and if those monkeys see that I've captured and hurt their loved ones they'll surely have no choice but to fight us." Frieza told them.

"I still don't understand why you want us to let Cubby and the other two kids be. Why is that?" Blake asked. "You'll find out soon enough. I'm going to visit the hostages, I'll be back shortly." Once he left the room, he went to his first form to suppress his power and to make sure he caused suspicion to Peter.

Speaking of Peter, he was in a cell, unconscious with an anchor tied to his back and his hands were behind his back. Tinker Bell was staring at Peter as she was in the same cell. The room was completely surrounded with cells on the corners, and blue lines of light were on the floor, walls and ceiling. Blake had proposed to make this room to capture the residents and once again, Frieza agreed to one of the Dark Pirates' ideas.

"Wake up." Frieza said slamming his pink tail on the cell. Peter woke up to see Frieza standing in front of them.

"W-who are you?" Peter asked in a scared voice. "Why, don't you remember me? I believe we met just a week ago." Frieza told the scared boy.

"Wait, you look different from when I first saw you." Peter noticed that Frieza wasn't in his normal form with white skin and purple spots, but in his suppressed first form with two horns on his head, armor on his upper body and a pink tail with a purple point at the end of it.

"Believe it or not, in this form I'm only suppressing power. The form you saw before was my normal form. Still you are only a mere human and even in this you couldn't put a scratch on me. Also, don't think that your friends will come and save you as the kid that had taken you and your friend is working with me." Tink glared at Frieza as he glared back.

"You really think you and your friends can help you? Soon all of the people here will be brought to the other cells you see here and will face what I've got in store for them next. Don't worry, there will be help, but not if I can stop it." Frieza chuckled. He then left Peter alone to cry. This was like the Foot incident all over again, only this was a much more menacing foe.

(OST ends)

* * *

Crimson Island...

Goten, Trunks and Cubby...

"BYE RED JESSICA!" The trio shouted as they flew off the island. "I really liked her. Red really does go into her name for a reason." Goten commented. "Guess so, hard to believe this but Captain Hook has taken a liking into her." Cubby said.

"Hook... loves Red Jessica? Come on, he's just a greedy snake who wants treasure, gets annoyed by your friends and wants to kill Peter Pan. How could he love?" Trunks protested.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Cubby said back to him. "That's not what my dad told me." Goten laughed. "Yeah, Vegeta is real feisty sometimes."

A minute of flying later, Cubby had an idea. "Hey, there's a friend of ours that's also part of our crew, but he's on vacation. Wanna see him?" Cubby asked. "Sure, the more the merrier, we wanna see more of your friends. We've already seen Marina and her sister so there must be more you can show us." Trunks added on.

"Hey Trunks? Do you think your dads are doing a good job helping Jake and Izzy? I know we can trust them but still." Goten knew his dad was doing everything he could. "Don't worry about it. If I know my dad, he's doing a great job. And if they lose, don't forget this. This is something my dad once told me."

_Vegeta was having a chat with Trunks about the Saiyan race._

_"For every battle the Saiyan fights, instead of growing weaker, they get stronger."_

"So if Jake and Izzy lose, they will just get stronger, which will be good for us." Cubby pointed out. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we won't help. We could possibly take down the entire army using a se-"

"Goten, not yet. Let's keep it a secret." Trunks told him. "Fine." The trio flew off to see more of Cubby's friends.

* * *

Hyperbolic Time Chamber...

Goku, Jake, Izzy...

It had only been minutes since they were taken in, but because of the time difference, it felt like days had passed. So far, Goku had been teaching them to use Instant Transmission. They had been making good progress and had been using it when sparring with Goku. Goku usually didn't mind the challenge of a Super Saiyan Blue going against two Super Saiyan God's and whenever Goku had trouble with the two kids, he would use Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. He had only used it twice since after Saiyans lose fights, they get stronger. In that case, they've been badly damaged, but slowly the damage caused to their bodies after fighting had been decreasing and they weren't always badly hurt now.

At this moment, they were all in their beds, fast asleep except for Goku. He had been thinking about if they should get further training. They've already knew everything they need to know about Instant Transmission, but at the same time he felt like they should get to Blue, especially after witnessing Jake harness that form for a few seconds when Vegeta pulled him out. He looked at them in the same bed, sleeping peacefully.

Goku smiled. _Well, looks like tomorrow, you see a whole new idea of power. _He thought. Then again, they were just kids and they probably weren't ready for godlike power yet. But he has already seen their progress and he feels as if they're ready.

_Good night you two._ And he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Frieza's Ship...

Frieza...

The emperor of the universe had been thinking about something for very long._ That form those two kids had told me about. Would it really be enough for me? _He had once visited them while they were training and he had seen that they had already knew regular Super Saiyan, but he remembered what Blake told him when they were having a meeting.

It was like Blue, but it had some sort of pink aura. "I feel as if they plan on double crossing me. Most likely not. They haven't seen my full power yet so I'm sure they won't even try to betray me. I usually kill those who betray me, like Vegeta's father, the king." He said to himself.

He remembers it like it was yesterday.

_King Vegeta was speaking to his most elite fighters and telling them the plan of rebelling against Frieza._

_"Remember now, the prince is onboard Frieza's ship, so we want to try and keep it intact." King Vegeta told his elites. Prince Vegeta was locked up in Frieza's ship and he didn't want him hurt._

_"You are the greatest fighters on our planet. You are the elite. Together you will fight and together you will conquer." He then placed his hand on his heart as the elites did the same after him. _

_Moments later, they were running through the halls of the ship. "Some of you, go. Take that way." They split up. Approaching were some of Frieza's men._

_"There they are." One of them said holding a blaster. They all started shooting at the Saiyans, but they were too smart as King Vegeta and the others were dodging the lasers with ease. Five of them went on top of the King as other two men were preparing to blast them. But the five men failed by the King's overwhelming might and strength and dodged the lasers just in time. He then shot his own blast at the men, killing them in the process as the other Saiyans followed behind him. _

_Frieza was with his own elites, Dodoria and Zarbon when they heard the King's voice outside the door._

_"FRIEZA! We have some business!" He called out as the door opened. King Vegeta ran into the room. "It's over Frieza. We've come to put an end to your reign of terror." He proclaimed. Frieza however, remained unfazed._

_"We? You and who else, Vegeta? Your army is so petrified that they're blue in the face." Frieza taunted. The King looked back and his army was literally, blue in the face. He growled in anger as he turned back to his enemy. "Fools!"_

_He then proceeded to attack Frieza with a punch to the face, but simply dodged by tilting his head a little to the right. He growled in frustration as he tried to punch Frieza again, but he dodged by ducking and unfortunately for the King, that would be his last attack._

_Frieza then punch King Vegeta hard in his jaw, killing him as he fell to the ground with his pupils gone from his eyes and Frieza staring over his dead body from feet away._

**_"THE KING! NOOOO!"_** _One of the men exclaimed. _

_We turn back to Prince Vegeta who saw a bug on the wall, and killed it with a blast and going back to minding his own business, having no clue of what happened to his father._

_"It's a pity, really." Frieza said menacingly. The Saiyans were really afraid now. "Don't be so glum, guys. You haven't lost your king for good. Wherever he is, you're about to join him." _

_Frieza then removed his scouter, and shot beams from his eyes, killing the Saiyan elites. They were no more._

Frieza really did enjoy himself back then. "And of course, his son betrayed me after that, and I think he got what was coming to him."

Just then, Berryblue and Kikono came in. "Lord Frieza, do you really think these recruits are trustworthy? For all we know, they could double cross us at anytime they choose too." Kikono stated.

"Fear not, they already know about my overwhelming might. There's no doubt about that they will continue to work with me until the end." Frieza stated.

* * *

Never Land...

Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Android 18...

The four hadn't seen Peter Pan in a while and were getting a little bit worried.

"You guys don't think Freiza caught him, right?" Krillin thought. "Most likely, he's just a kid. What else did you expect from a cocky flyboy who just plays tag with a cranky pirate?" 18 argued.

"Should we really be worrying? We should be worried about the fact it WE get captured also and Goku and Vegeta won't be able to save us in time." Chi-Chi said frightened.

"Listen, we're still here and 18 is almost as strong as Goku. Remember when you kicked Goku's Kamehameha out of the way while he was in Blue?" Krilin asked his wife.

"Yeah, it was really strong and I saw you struggling." 18 replied.

"What did you expect? You were technically fighting a god." Bulma stated.

"My husband... a god?" Chi-Chi stuttered.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be great?" Bulma asked. "Yeah. My husband... an angel." She imagined Goku as a god, helping out everyone and instead of Mr. Satan getting praise for saving everyone, it was Goku.

* * *

Jolly Roger...

Captain Hook...

It had been a very long time since Hook had seen the young pirate crew. Then again, he hasn't been told of what happened and he had been taking into account of the new people he had been meeting recently who were Frieza, Krillin and Goku. He hadn't seen the puny pirates in a while so he had been thinking that this could be the perfect opportunity to take their treasure.

"Mr. Smee. Set sail for Pirate Island." And his first mate did as told without question, but when he got to the island, he would be in for a big surprise.

**V: Hey, it's done. Twelve to thirteen chapters in like two or three months. At this point you probably know the updating schedule. Anyway, I'm running low on ideas and I was hoping once again that you had suggestions, so be sure to comment and thanks for sticking with us.**

**B: BYE!**

**V: Wha… I told you to stay outside.**


	14. Simple Mischief

**W: Where are you going?**

**V: To go do the author's note or the intro. Is there a problem?**

**W: Not really, we're all outside in a park with no one around so what does it matter, go right damn ahead, we don't care. Plus it's morning so-**

**V: ALLLLRRRIIIGGGHHTT!**

**B: Jesus Christ *yawns***

**T: Who is doing that?**

**N: Did someone just become a human alarm clock.**

**P: Yep, Mr. Vanoss.**

**V: Yep!**

**B/N/P/T/W: We're done. **

**V: Hey Hey HEEYY! GET BACK HERE, WE AIN'T FINISHED YET!**

**B: WE DON'T CARE ANYMORE!**

**V: Welp, I'm doing this by myself I guess.**

**B: DEFINITELY!**

**V: Anyway, this chapter, we're going to take a little break from all of the training and show something you might find funny if you're a kid. You should know what it was if you saw the last part of our last chapter and this chapter, because of a request, there will be a match between Goku and Izzy. And also, I have been noticing that I've been resorting to making smaller chapters to post them quickly. I will try my best though to make longer chapters and keep up the pace for updating all of these three stories at the same time. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior. I also don't own the OC's of this story.**

Chapter 13: Simple Mischief

Never Sea...

Cubby, Goten, Trunks...

The three were still flying to where ever Cubby wanted to take them. It felt like forever but Cubby finally changed directory as he flew straight up.

"Hey, where are we going?" Goten asked.

"You're going to meet another crew member of ours who's on vacation. You might like him." Cubby said.

They kept flying for about ten seconds until the reached the place. "We're here." Cubby announced as he, Trunks and Goten landed.

They were on SkyBird Island but to Cubby's surprise, he didn't see any of the birds except for Skully.

"Is that your friend that's on vacation? The parrot?" Trunks asked. "You bet. His name's Skully." Cubby replied.

"Huh, what a name. Let's go say hi to him." Goten suggested.

* * *

Master Roshi's House...

Roshi and Oolong...

The two were just watching some TV enjoying themselves when they got a call from someone. Roshi went upstairs to pick up the phone.

"Hello." He said.

_"Hey Master Roshi, it's Tien." _Tien said through the phone.

"Oh hi Tien. How have you been doing these days?" He Roshi asked.

_"Pretty good. My students are doing exemplary at the dojo. Maybe they can even take my place as a teacher when I retire."_

"Come on, you still got plenty left in you. You showed great skill back at the Tournament Of Power."

_"Heh heh. I know. Honestly I've been training hard ever since. I've been thinking about my goal very long ago before Vegeta, how I've always wanted to beat Goku. even though he is at a level of a god, that doesn't mean I should quit."_

"That's my boy. Even though someone is at a greater power than you, you shouldn't quit."

_"Thanks. Anyway the reason I called you was to tell you something important. Goku came here a day or two ago, maybe three I'm not sure. But he told me something fascinating."_

"Is that another tournament?"

_"No it's nothing like that. He said that he found some sort of hidden world in a star. And Frieza was there."_

"FRIEZA! I knew reviving that hell spawn was a terrible idea."

_"You and me both. Remember though, if it weren't for him we wouldn't even be here."_

"Good point. Yeah last week, some of Goku's friends told me about some sort of hidden world and I told them that it was bull crap."

_"Well, I could tell when Goku lies and when he was talking to me that time, I could tell by that tone of voice he wasn't lying. Should we go?"_

"Hmmm... I never really thought in all of my life I would hear something like this. Guess living for over 300 years does let you learn something new. Hahaha."

_"Well, He has told me that the place is called Never Land which I've heard about before. I think I heard this when I was walking around the city and some kids were talking about it. One kid said that it was just a fairy tale, but leave it to Goku to find out the unbelievable."_

"Well, that's him for ya, always finding new things, and I'm surprised that such a fairy tale was actually true. Oh, and by the way did he ever explain how Frieza actually managed to get there?"

_"Not really. I doubt he has any clue of how he got there. However, he said that two of the residents there were kids but guess what?"_

"Let me guess, they've been kidnapped and Goku's going to go save them."

_"Wrong, they were Saiyans."_

**"WHHAAAAT! THEY'RE SAIYANS!"**

"Holy crap Roshi, who are you talking to and why are you screaming so loud?" Oolong asked.

"Remember how Goku's friends told us of he hidden world and we denied? Well it's actually true and two of the kids there were Saiyans."

This made Oolong very surprised. "Wow, I never thought I would ever hear about another Saiyan, especially a kid."

_"Roshi__, are you still there?" _Oolong decided to talk to him.

"No, it's me Oolong."

_"Oh, hey. So I'm guessing Master Roshi had told you about everything. From what I've heard, Piccolo came to visit yesterday and he told me that Goku and Vegeta were training the kids and when he sensed their power levels coming from the lookout, they were at Super Saiyan Blue."_

"Wow! HEY ROSHI, THE KIDS ARE BASICALLY GODS!" Oolong told the old man.

"WHAT?! GOKU TAUGHT THEM TO GET TO BLUE?!" Roshi asked in surprise.

"Yep. Anyway, you can have Tien back, I'm going out." And Oolong ran downstairs and left the house as he got on a boat and rowed away.

_"Look Roshi, maybe we should go."_

"Do you hear yourself, Tien? This is Frieza we're talking about. We're no match for him."

_"I know but I was thinking we could at least help out taking down the army like last time."_

"Nah, I think the kids can handle themselves. Remember, you said they learned Super Saiyan Blue. They're undefeatable."

_"Hehe, alright. Good day, Master Roshi." _And Tien hung up just like that.

Roshi put down the phone as well.

"Goku… I hope your not pushing those kids too hard." Roshi said to himself.

* * *

Pirate Island...

Cubby, Goten, Trunks...

The three were now just coloring after having a chat with Skully.

He found everything to be very surprising, which wasn't surprising. He was even more shocked when he heard that Jake and Izzy weren't even human.

"I gotta say, your friend parrot really was in for a shock. Ya think he'll be okay with aliens living here?" Goten asked Cubby.

"Don't worry about. We've known each other for long enough that we can trust each other no matter who or what we are." Cubby replied.

"That's what I like to hear." Trunks said.

"So the birds have their own places to stay in, like how we have our own houses." Goten pointed out.

"Oh, and guys. Thanks for everything you taught me, like how to fly and sense other people." Cubby thanked.

"No prob." Goten said. "It was our pleasure." Trunks added on.

It was silent for a few minutes until all three of them sensed two people headed their way.

"I'm going to see who it is. Follow me." Cubby said as the two best friends followed him.

They peeked outside to see who it was and it was none other than Captain Hook and Mr. Smee.

"Don't they ever give up?" Cubby said annoyed.

"That's the old feather hat for you." Trunks said.

Cubby was surprised. "You know him?"

"Of course, I've read those Peter Pan stories at school so of course I would know better. Now let's have some fun."

"Yeah." Goten and Cubby said in unison.

Down there, since Hook thought no one was in Pirate Island, he could take the opportunity to steal some of their treasure. He entered the hideout unaware that Cubby, Goten and Trunks were devising a scheme to send him running off.

"Quickly Smee, they're treasure room has to be somewhere around here." Hook said. He had been in their hideout enough times to know where every room is.

What they didn't know was that two new crew mates were waiting for them in the treasure room, and they were going to give them the same entrance as they did with Wendy, John and Michael a week ago.

* * *

Hyperbolic Time Chamber...

Goku, Jake, Izzy...

By this time, Jake and Izzy had perfected Super Saiyan Blue, and Goku had also been trying to do the same thing.

Even though Goku had been coining the form for a very long time, he only had perfect ki control of it. He wasn't able to use it's full power at all times.

To Goku's surprise, Jake had perfected it with ease, showing Goku that hybrid-Saiyans are indeed more capable. Goku had also taken notice that Izzy was close to achieving what Jake had managed to do so he offered her up for a fight.

Right now, like how he was doing with Frieza when he was resurrected and before he became Golden, Goku and Izzy were having a standoff as their hands were gripped together as they were trying to push each other.

Izzy was in Super Saiyan Blue while Goku was in Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken.

"This will probably be our last fight before we leave this place. So there's no way I'm letting you win!" Goku said to his adversary.

"I don't plan on backing off either." Izzy replied. Jake was actually just watching as he had already had his fight with Goku. _They're really going at it._ Jake thought.

At this point, they seemed to be equal as they kept pushing each other back and forth. Goku had decided to end this.

**"KAIO-KEN TIMES TEEEENN!" **Goku's power had increased by a lot. Now Izzy was really struggling, but because of the training of Instant Transmission she had been doing with Goku, she was able to get behind Goku. But unfortunately, he was to smart for that as he uppercut Izzy into the air.

He then started charging up his Kamehameha.

"Kaaa… meee… haaa… meee…" Goku said as the blue ball of energy in his hands grew. He then fired upwards.

**"HAAAAAAAA!"** Izzy realized it was do or die so she then put both of her arms out as she tried to stop Goku's overpowered blast. At first, it seemed like Izzy could be successful, but Goku wouldn't count on it.

**"KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTYYY!" **The red aura around Goku spiked and grew as the Kamehameha Wave increased in size and strength, therefore overpowering Izzy as sche couldn't block it anymore.

Goku then changed back to his base form, panting hard. The smoke where Izzy was started to fade away. Then, Izzy came crashing down, as she lost her Blue form.

"IZZY!" Jake screamed as he flew towards her. He caught her just before she landed on the ground.

"Looks like my work here is done. There's no need for us to train anymore. I can tell that both of you had far exceeded my expectations. I have high hopes for you as you both continue to get stronger in the future." Goku encouraged as he was walking to the two.

"Thanks, Goku. Truth be told, if we never met you we wouldn't be here in the first place." Jake thanked.

"Guess you're right." Goku said rubbing his hand behind his head. "Oh, and sorry for that first approach. I don't normally act like that so I honestly had no idea why."

"Let's not worry about that now. Do you have a senzu?" Jake asked.

"Yep, still got plenty. Wait for me outside. Our training here is officially over." Goku walked away to get the bag of senzu beans as Jake went to the door carrying Izzy, thus exiting the chamber. Then, he noticed something.

_Where's Melanie?_ He thought. He then tried to sense her, and he did. He found out she was with Stephanie and he couldn't do anything about so he just shrugged it off.

* * *

Never Land...

Gohan...

After training Melanie, he had decided to go back to the desert to train himself. He had been taking account on to what would happen if Frieza resorted to that backup plan when he was first resurrected and defeated by Vegeta.

_If Lord Beerus won't be here we'll have to make sure we get as strong as possible so Frieza won't have to ditch to that last resort of his._ Gohan thought. _I can't stand losing my family again._

At this moment, he was right in front of the big pyramid from before.

He then went to his Potential Unleashed state and the pyramid started rising a foot with every passing second.

_I may not be able to get as strong as Dad, but I'll try my best to become as strong as possible._

_"Hello?!" _A voice said in Gohan's head.

"Who is this?" He asked.

_"It's King Kai, don't you remember?"_

"Oh, hello King Kai. Do you need anything?"

_"Not really, but I have been noticing something. Have you and Goku been doing any training of some sort because I sense so much power from you all and there are three more beings I sense with incredible power. Do you mind explaining that?"_

"Oh yeah, I guess I should tell you the full story." Even while he was talking to King Kai, the pyramid kept rising.

* * *

Pirate Island…

Captain Hook and Mr. Smee…

The two had finally managed to get to the hideout's treasure room. There wasn't really anything valuable in there, but most of the things were what Hook had taken from them in the past. He thought of this as revenge, a dish best served cold. But as they were walking around...

BOOM!

An explosion was heard right in front of them and there was a lot of smoke covering the area. "Oh, deeaar." Mr. Smee said worried.

"It's probably just some trick." Hook retorted, but it was no trick at all as when the smoke faded away, Goten and Trunks were there, with the same faces they showed the Darlings when they first met.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hook asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Goten smirked. "We're making you leave. You saw what we did there. So we can do this either the easy way or the hard way."

"Now that we're part of the crew, every time they deal with you, you'll deal with us." Trunks said.

"Whatever, you're just trying to look tough. What can you new puny pirates possibly-"

POW!

Trunks shot a beam at Hook's hook, destroying it.

"That's what we can do, now you should leave before we start doing that to your body." Goten said. He and Trunks started chuckling menacingly.

"SAVE ME!" Hook held on to his first mate as they both ran out the hideout as fast as their legs could let them.

"Man, this never gets old. It's actually fun to play like this once in a while." Trunks pointed.

"Hey Trunks. Do you think if we fight Jake and Izzy again, will we have to resort to fusion? They're probably more powerful than us now and our dads usually train them hard." Goten warned.

"Yeah, we should. For now, let's go tell Cubby what happened. Can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out I destroyed his hook." Trunks joked.

"Ya think we should?" Goten asked as they walked out of the treasure room. "Come on, they should have some fun. Besides, we should teach Cubby how to do this too. I'm pretty confused as to why they wouldn't let Cubby train."

"Alright, you win." Goten admitted.

* * *

Never Land...

Gohan...

By this time, King Kai had already been informed of everything and he was very stunned. He even told Gohan he would say this to Supreme Kai. Gohan didn't have a single problem with it.

The pyramid was at least fifty feet in the air, and just as Gohan was about to make it go higher...

"HI!" He was interrupted. The pyramid came crashing down, and made a huge thud causing all the sand around it to be blown everywhere. He looked behind to see a ship in the desert and Gohan immediately recognized who it was.

"Oh, hi Captain Flynn. I hope I wasn't causing you any trouble or anything." Gohan apologized. "It's alright. It's amazing that you can actually lift that pyramid all by yourself with ease. How did you do such a thing?" Flynn was curious as to what Gohan was capable of. "Well, I'm already hovering as you can see and I'm not your ordinary being."

"I can obviously tell." Flynn replied. Then, Gohan sensed something behind him. _This power. It's like Dad's but more vile and cruel. It can't be Frieza, so who is it?_

"Are you there?" Flynn broke Gohan out of his trance. "Oh, sorry. Guess I kind of got lost in thought there.

**V: It's actually been a while since I've updated this story. It may not be a while to you since considering cdbazemore98's old stories like "Broken by a Hook" it took him a month to publish eight chapters. I'm not trying to be rude or anything I swear.**

**W: Ready up!**

**N: Come on.**

**V: Hold on, stop being so impatient. Damn. Anyway, that's the end of training. Soon, Frieza's assault will, begin. I'm sure you all have some ideas on what you want to happen so feel free to comment on what you want me to do and your wish will be granted.**

**N: By the way, if you watch Toonami, then Dragon Ball Super Ep 111 came out on dub. Hit vs Jiren was actually good. Anyway, comment, and see you later.**


	15. Jake VS Gotenks

**P: Hey, so we've been getting tired of Vanoss always leading the intros and outros so we've decided to shut him up by locking up the server, so it's only me, Marcel, Tyler and Nogla.**

**B: Hell yeah, brother.**

**W: Definetly, bro.**

**N: Why are you talking in western accents?**

**W: Because we like it!**

**N: It's actually been a while since this story was updated. Like a week, I think.**

**P: Whatever. Anyway, I've been having a hard time deciding on when we should start Frieza's attack and we've decided it will start next chapter, so now expected the updates to be separated since I'll need to put a lot more work and effort into this, and an infamous transformation will be involved near the end of the tyranny. Try to guess what the transformation is. I'll give you a hint, it's very hard to achieve. It doesn't appear in this chapter so try to guess in the comments. But there will be a new form I made up reveal. It's the one that Blake and Lizzy had acquired. Anyway, enjoy.**

**W: Here's a fun fact about this story. This was originally supposed to be called 'Goku and the Never Land Pirates'.**

**N: It wasn't the worst name, but we decided on something better. Now sit back and read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior and Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation.**

Chapter 14: Jake VS Gotenks

Lookout...

Goku, Vegeta, Jake, Izzy...

Their training was finally done with as Goku and Vegeta were giving them their praise on everything they successfully went through.

"You've come a very long way, Jake. You went from being a simple Saiyan, to being able to harness a god's power. I'm actually impressed and amazed that I was able to witness all of this in the first place." Vegeta said to Jake.

"Well, you said we were doing this for a good reason. I could never let anything happen to Never Land. Not while I'm around." Jake said with contempt.

"Hmph, you sound just like Kakarot." Vegeta smiled.

Speaking of Goku, he was also having his own talk with Izzy.

"Even though our session together was cut short, I'll tell you this much, you really amazed me and you've gained my respect. So has Jake, but I've been seeing how you were during your training and you were exemplary. You even managed to get the hang of Instant Transmission, which is actually very hard. I'm real proud of you Izzy." Goku said as he patted Izzy's head, causing her to blush.

"Oh, I've wanted to ask you this for a while. Do you think you can be able to tell us everything about you?" Izzy asked. "I don't see why not, on one condition."

Izzy looked up confused. "I want to know how you got here as well. I'm pretty sure by telling the age you are at, your parents probably escaped Planet Vegeta in their teen or early adult years. Do you know anything about them?"

"Gosh, I... I never even thought about that." Izzy really had no idea as to who her parents were.

"Well, I can definitely tell your a hybrid-Saiyan because of your power when I first met you, and neither is Jake and that's something to be proud of. Since you didn't know this before, I might as well tell you half-breed Saiyans are more capable and talented, but that doesn't mean us full fledged Saiyans aren't capable."

A lot of things were going on in Izzy's mind. _Who were actually my parents? And which one of them was Saiyan? Plus I have no clue of how I was before._

"Let's not worry about that now. I'm sure Cubby probably misses you and Jake and would like to see his two best friends again." Goku said as he walked on and Izzy followed her.

"Hey, Goku." Goku stopped and didn't even look behind him as he knew that voice too well.

"Yeah, Piccolo?"

"Good luck with Frieza." Piccolo wished. Goku smiled. "I won't need luck, don't worry." And he and Izzy kept on walking to get Jake and Vegeta to leave.

The two reached Jake and Vegeta. Goku noticed something.

"Hey Jake, it looks like your tail grew back." Goku pointed out. Jake and Vegeta looked at Jake's back to see his tail wagging side to side slowly.

"So it has. We'll deal with it later." Jake said. "Hey Is, looks like yours grew back as well."

Izzy looked back to see her tail, standing still in a curved position.

"Look, let's now worry about it. Just wrap then around your waist and let's get going back to Never Land." Goku argued. And that's just what the two did.

The four left the Lookout and flew through the Never Star, thus entering Never Land.

"Alright, you two take care of yourselves. Let's go, Vegeta." And the four split up with Goku and Vegeta heading back to the capsule while Jake and Izzy were headed for Pirate Island.

Goten was waiting outside the hideout for them, leaning on one of the trees. Sure enough, he saw the two making their way. Goten decided to fly up to them.

Jake and Izzy stopped when they saw Goten fly up to them. "I must say, you guys are really strong now."

"That's an understatement." Jake replied cocky. "Believe us, you had no idea." Izzy added on.

"Well, let's get back down there. I'm sure Cubby misses you, and... there's another thing we should tell you."

Jake and Izzy were a little bit confused.

Goten sighed before he said what had to be said.

"Do you remember those three kids me and Trunks pulled that 'prank' on and you made them lose their memory of what we did?"

Jake and Izzy nodded. "Well... Cubby brought them here and thank god that potion of Bulma's worked. Trunks is actually getting along with John, but we haven't shown anything about ourselves like last time, like energy blasts and flying without that pixie dust thing of yours."

"Well, it's best that we keep it a secret for now. Let's just act like nothing ever happened, and we should also wrap our tails, Izzy."

Jake and Izzy decided to wrap their tails around their waist and not let it go free for the entire day.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta...

They finally arrived at the capsule they were staying in.

"You go on without me, Kakarot. I think I need to spend some time alone." Vegeta told Goku.

"Umm... sure, ok." Goku said as he walked into the capsule. _That's so unlike him. Why would he need time alone?_

Vegeta was just walking around the forest paths as he was in a train of thought.

_What I did with Jake, was it good? Surely he's experienced, but there's a chance he could possible lose control of himself, even though he has been through it multiple times._

During Jake's training regimen with Vegeta, they had done something very unexpected to Jake. He decided not to think of that now.

* * *

Pirate Island...

Goten, Jake, Izzy...

The three entered the hideout through the entrance as they were a little bit suspicious about something. They all had felt something tingling inside of them, and it wasn't a good thing.

As they walked upstairs, they entered the bedroom where Cubby and Trunks were waiting.

"Hey guys, your finally back." Cubby said. They both took notice as to how strong they have gotten. "I must say, you may actually be able to beat Gotenks!" Trunks said.

"Who's Gotenks?" Jake, Izzy and Cubby asked in unison. "You'll find out sooner or later. And if your wondering, Wendy and her brothers are in Bucky's grove. But in the meantime, wanna meet Gotenks and have a spar with him?" Trunks asked.

"I'll pass. I'm a little bit worn out from all that training." Izzy said as she flopped onto her bed.

"I'll go. I wanna see just how strong this Gotenks guy is." Jake said. "Great, follow me." Goten said as he lead Jake and Trunks outside.

Once on the sandbar, Jake was standing on one side while Goten and Trunks were standing on the other, in front of Bucky's grove._ Let's end this fast before Wendy, John and Michael come out. If they do, this'll be hard to_ _explain. Trunks thought._

"Goten, ya ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Then they did the start of the fusion pose.

"FUUUUU..." They moved closer to each other with hands facing each other.

"...SION!" They were on one leg, hands facing other side.

"HAA!" They got on two feet, index fingers touching each other and a second later, Goten and Trunks were enveloped in a bright light. A few seconds later, the light faded away and what Jake saw was one of the strongest fighters of their age.

It was a muscular boy wearing a dark blue and yellow colored vest, white silky pants, dark shoes with teal wraps and black wristbands. Also, around his waist was a teal sash.

"HERE'S GOTENKS!" He shouted. Jake was beyond amazed. "What... was that?" He asked in astonishment.

"It's the fusion dance, where two beings become one and our power becomes stronger than ever. Now watch!"

Gotenks went Super Saiyan, but as he kept powering up, his hair kept growing longer, and his eyebrows were disappearing.

"HAAAAAA!" Gotenks was now at his most powerful form, Super Saiyan 3.

Jake was now amazed beyond belief. "What level... is that?" Gotenks was a little bit surprised.

"Oh, our dad's never showed you? Well if you must now, this is Super Saiyan 3, and it's going to bury you in the ground."

"Is that so?" Jake said smirking as he became a Super Saiyan 2.

"Oh, your that cocky? Very well then. Let's GOOO!" Gotenks immediately charged at Jake and they started throwing punches as soon as they found any openings.

Even through all of the training, Gotenks still had managed to get the upper hand. Gotenks then decided to finish this quickly. He was going to defuse soon.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" He spat out a bunch of ghosts and they all flew straight to Jake. Once they made contact, they exploded.

"Looks like your done today." Gotenks said. But the then gasped at what he saw.

When the smoke cleared, Jake had decided play time was over as he stepped up to Super Saiyan Blue.

"BUT HOW?! ONLY OUR DADS CAN DO THAT!" Gotenks shouted. "Well it looks like I'm able to now." Jake vanished and reappeared behind Gotenks as he gave him a powerful punch to the face and sent him flying upwards.

"Now to finish this quickly!" Jake then curled his fingers and placed both hands together at chest level as a purple ball was forming on it. Gotenks knew what this meant.

"GALICK GUUNN!" Jake screamed as he fired a Galick Gun at Gotenks. It made impact as he was blasted on to the air, causing him to defuse at the same time.

Jake then decided to go get them as he went back to his original state. When he flew up high enough, he saw Goten and Trunks arguing on what they should've done.

"THE GHOST KAMIKAZE WAS BAD IDEA!" Goten said. "WE SHOULD'VE DONE SPLITTING HEADACHE!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE COULD GO SUPER SAIYAN BLUE?!" Trunks retorted.

Jake could only laugh as he watched the two fight. "Come on you two, we'd better get back before Wendy and her brothers suspect something." He chuckled. The two looked at Jake before looking at each other. "Alright." Trunks sighed.

The three flew down as fast as they could before Wendy and the other two left Bucky's grove.

They landed just in time before Wendy and her brothers left the grove and at the same time, Izzy and Cubby had came out through the entrance of the hideout, but before Jake was about to speak...

A yellow energy blast going up came from another island and it was incredibly large and powerful. Wendy and her brothers were in shock while everyone else didn't really seem all that fazed by it.

_That's probably Frieza training._ Trunks and Goten thought. _Blake and Lizzy are probably going at it._ Jake and Izzy thought. And they were right.

* * *

Rocky Island…

Blake and Lizzy...

Since the ship was in the air and very far away, the two were able to fight as vigorously as they pleased too. Right now, they were in that form that they had been mentioning. They decided to call it Super Saiyan Violet with it's violet hair and pink eyes. Both of their bandanas and captain hats were off as Blake's hair stayed as it's normal shape expect that it was a violet color while Lizzy's hair showed as Goku's Super Saiyan Blue hair but it was violet.

"You'd think Frieza would start his plan now, but he'd wait for so very long." Blake said in annoyance.

"As long as the plan DOES happen, we won't have to argue about it with him. Let's just hope it goes into action soon." Lizzy said.

While they said that, one of Frieza's men, the one that attacked Broly in the ship before they came to Earth, came down to the island.

"Lord Frieza requests your presence to the sip immediately!" He said. Blake and Lizzy were pretty annoyed by this, but they were at least hoping that the plan would soon be in order. The two went back to their normal state and followed him into the air, going back to Frieza's ship.

Once they entered, they were escorted to the throne room where Frieza usually stayed and sure enough, he was there, still in his first suppressed form with his chestplate and pink tail with it's purple pointer.

"I'm guessing you called us in because the attack is about to start?" Blake asked.

"Precisely, and I was hoping since you both know all of the island like the back of your hand, you could possibly tell our men where to go and how to handle themselves. After all, you are my subordinates."

Frieza got out of his chair as he looked down onto all of the islands, including Never Land itself. He looked back at the two.

"I believe it's time. Start the attack, now!"

The two Saiyans ran out of the room to give all of the men the order. One minute later, Frieza watched as all of his men flew out of the ship, scattering everywhere. There were incredibly high up, so it would take a while before they reached land.

"I simply cannot wait for the excitement to happen. Soon, Goku... soon you shall face me, and I shall claim your life with ease."

* * *

Never Land...

Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Android 18 and Krillin...

Meanwhile, the seven of them were all sleeping as they were all tired. The reason was the girls and Krillin were out for the entire night and Goku and Vegeta has come back during noon.

Then, Goku, Vegeta and Krillin eyes have opened slowly. They stood up and went to the living room.

"Looks like Frieza decided it was finally time to put his plan into operation. We'd better stay here, even though we are strong enough to fend off all of them, we don't want the chance of everyone else getting caught." Vegeta said.

"But wait, don't you wanna save everyone?" Krillin asked. "Of course we do, but it's best we keep ourselves away until the time is right. I'll speak to Jake and everyone else on Pirate Islan telepathically." Goku said. He then closed his eyes as he concentrated.

* * *

Pirate Island...

Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Goten, Trunks, Wendy, John, Michael...

As the eight friends were getting ready to board Bucky, Goku spoke.

_"Hey Jake. Can you hear me?" _Goku said telepathically. Wendy, John and Michael were confused as to who this was.

"Goku? This really isn't the best time." Jake said.

_"Listen to me, this is very important. Everyone on Pirate Island, you need to listen to this too. You need to get inside the hideout and don't come out until I say so!"_

"But why? There's nothing going on right now." Cubby said.

_"We don't have time to argue Cubby! Just get inside now before it's too late!"_

"Alright, Alright, we'll go in. I don't see why, but let's separate. Goten, stay with Trunks. Izzy, Cubby, your with me, Wendy, John, Michael, I'll explain all of this later, but you need to trust me and go find another place to hide now!" Jake demanded as he and everyone else ran inside the hideout.

Jake and his crew hid in their bedroom and Goten and Trunks stayed in the treasure room. Wendy and her brothers stayed in Bucky's grove.

Right now, Jake could only hope that something horrible wouldn't happen.

**W: It looks like Frieza's assault is finally beginning.**

**B: And if your wondering about that form Blake and Lizzy showed, no, it's not like Super Saiyan Ros****é. They do know how to go regular Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2.**

**W: Once again, so sorry for the late update. I don't know why I'm saying that since cdbazemore98 has had one of his stories only 14 chapters and had it going on for 2 years. Anyway, comment and we'll see you later.**

**V: HAHA! I'VE ESCAPED!**

**B/N/P/W: DAMN IT!**


	16. Invasion

**V: Yeah, I've escaped!**

**P: Congrats. Now we get to hear you annoy us even more!**

**V: Woow, big words coming from the guy who rages all the time.**

**P: Hey, at least I can be able to pay for the damaged stuff because of all my loving viewers making me money.**

**B: Honestly, how did you break out of the cage in the first place?**

**V: I have my ways, anyway, I have decided that there will be some characters in this story you may have never heard of or seen before. Some are OC's some are actual characters. If you do see any characters you aren't familiar with, use the Dragon Ball Wiki on Fandom. That's how I found out about these characters that will soon be in this story.**

**W: Dude, let us do the talking. I know you were the one who thought of this in the first place but can you just let us do the intros and explaining?! Please?**

**V: Fine. I'll at least let you do the disclaimer for this chapter.**

**W: Thank you.**

**N: Hey-hey, what about me?**

**V: You'll get a role. You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation, Captain Jake and the Never land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior and the OC's belong to cdbazemore98.**

**W: There we go, now enjoy the story.**

Chapter 15: Invasion

Earlier...

Before Blake and Lizzy came in, Frieza was still staring down onto the islands with the one of the Frieza Force's bosses, Wada, a creature with a human-like body while his head looks like the shape of a cobra snake.

"Wada, please get one of our soldiers to fetch the two monkeys from the island. I believe it's time to put the plan into motion. This will almost be like the time I had on Namek, torturing it's people."

"Namek? Wasn't that the planet that you blew up, Lord Frieza?" Wada asked. "Precisely, now no more delay. Please go now."

"Of course sir." And Wada left the throne room to get one of the soldiers to get Blake and Lizzy.

_Boy, do I have plans for all of you down there._

* * *

Now...

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Android 18, Krillin…

The girls were still sleeping in the capsule while the boys were doing everything they could to make sure they were unnoticed by the Frieza Force, like before they were in sight, they were covering up the entrance to the capsule with dirt and put a tree over it.

A minute later, they all came crashing down, scattered in every direction. All the soldiers were flying at top speeds.

_I fear for the people of Never Land, but I just hope they don't find us._ Goku thought hiding in the kitchen in the underground capsule. _If they don't we could be able to save everyone there. And please, don't let them catch Jake and the_ _others._

Right now, in the Pirate Desert, Captain Flynn was riding on his pet camel Camille, who have not yet noticed the soldiers flying down yet. Then, the camel let out a small whine.

"What's the matter, Camille?" He asked the camel. A second later, he felt a very sharp pain in his arm. "What in the... oh... I... feel dizzy..." And he and the camel fell down into unconsciousness as three Frieza Force soldiers dragged them away. As they were being dragged away, one soldier decided to have a bit of fun as he threw some sand in one of the soldier's eyes.

"AH, DAMN IT!" He screamed. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, MAN?!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to have a little fun." The two soldiers looked like they were from Cui's race. "You're lucky I have a scouter on one of my eyes, otherwise I'd be blind!"

On top of Never Peak Mountain, Percy and the other penguins were being stunned by some of the soldier's blasts from their hands. Once stunned, they were put into cages.

Another soldier of Appule's race decided to goof around as he threw a snowball at a soldier of Sui's race.

"HEY!" He shouted. The other soldier whistled innocently as if nothing ever happened. The soldier of Sui's race growled in frustration.

"Why did it have to be us to go somewhere that's freezing?" A soldier of Tobi's race said. "Maybe for you it's freezing, but I feel perfectly fine. Now let's get these things back to the ship." Another soldier of the same race said as they and 5 other soldiers of the two races carried the cages back to the ship.

As for the Mermaid Lagoon, many soldiers who were part of Frog-Face's, Banan's races and the Slug-jin race had taken all of the mermaids, including Marina and Stormy and the sea creatures as they were all caught in nets.

"What do you want with us?" Marina demanded the soldier of Banan's race.

"Oh, why it's actually really simple. If we find any inhabitants of this land, we were ordered to capture and take them away as hostage to our ship. So I'm afraid it looks like you two are our prisoners now." The soldier replied chuckling evilly.

"Quit goofing off and do what you were told to do!" Another soldier of the same race said to the one holding Marina and Stormy.

"Marina... I'm so scared." Stormy whimpered.

"It's going to be alright. Jake will save us. I know he will... I hope." Marina told her little sister.

However, something caught Marina's eye as some of the Frog-Face race soldiers were dumping something into the water.

Oil!

"Wait! You can't dump that in there! The oil's going to pollute the water and kill all the living things in the lagoon!" Marina exclaimed.

"Hey, no talking. You should at least be thankful that all of the creatures were being taken out of the sea before we put this in." The soldier snarled as the other soldiers grabbed all of the nets and flew back to the ship.

In Skybird Island, soldiers of Iru's race were stunning all of the birds with their Arm Cannons. All of them were stunned, including the elderly parrot, Princess Winger and Skully. The soldiers chuckled as the birds were put into cages.

"You won't win this! Jake will save us!" Skully shouted at the soldiers. "Really, I'd like to see him try." The soldier joked.

On Crimson Isle, Red Jessica, her pet tiger Sasha, cat Rosie and First-Mate Mollie were taking a nap inside Crimson Castle, unaware of the events outside.

Then something was heard and it sounded like a smoke bomb as it clouded the whole room. The four woke up, but ten seconds later, fell asleep again, and not by will.

Two seconds later, four soldiers of Cui's race came in to drag them away.

"Easy as pie, I tell you." One said. "Even though Frieza said we wouldn't have pie for a while." Another one mumbled.

On the Jolly Roger, everyone was trying to get away from the soldiers of Banan's race and failed miserably as Sharky, Bones and Mr. Smee all ran into each other and were knocked unconscious as they were taken away by three soldiers and carried off to the ship.

Right now, Captain Hook was having a sword fight with the captain soldier as he had ownership of a sword as well.

"You're good, I'll give you that. But..." The soldier punched him in the gut sending Hook to the floor and karate chopped his neck, rendering him unconscious.

As for Pirate Island, Wendy, John and Michael were hiding in one of the bushes outside of the hideout, hoping they wouldn't be spotted by the Slug-jin race soldiers. Unfortunately for them, the soldiers had scouters on.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here." One of the four soldiers said. "If they won't come out, we can just find them easily." Another one said as he turned on his scouter and and turned his head to the direction of the arrow the scouter was pointing at.

Once he stopped tilting his head, he saw three power levels of 5 behind the bushes. He smirked.

"Hey you two." He called to two of the three soldiers. "Wanna play hide and seek?"

"Sure." One said, getting the gist of it. "Why not?" The other agreed.

"In fact, let's all be the seekers and whoever is on the island get to be the hiders." They all covered their eyes.

"One... two..." Wendy and her brothers were panicking but they were doing their best to keep calm.

"I'm scared, Wendy." Michael cowered. "It'll be alright. I'm sure they're just trying to lure us out. As long as we sta-"

"THREE!" Wendy and her brothers jumped as the soldiers appeared behind them and grabbed them by the neck.

"Hey... let us... go!" Wendy demanded as she kicked the soldier repeatedly, but was unfazed. He laughed.

"Hey look, she thinks she can be a tomboy." He and the others laughed, then he got a call from his scouter. It was Wada.

_"Have you got them all?"_ He asked.

"Yeah, we got three of them. it was child's play. How are you at Mount Destiny?"

_"Perfect. It seems Never Land is completely deserted and so are all of the other islands here.__ The soldiers captured every single inhabitant. Please report back to the flagship."_

"Understood." He then turned off his scouter.

"Alright men! Let's move out!" He said as he and the other soldiers took off for Frieza's ship.

"HEEELLLPPP!" Wendy, John and Michael screamed as they were being taken away.

Right now, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Goten and Trunks were waiting for the energy signals to get as far away as possible so they wouldn't be spotted. And it felt like a very long time waiting when it was actually three minutes.

"Alright mateys, coast is clear. Let's move out and find Goten, Trunks, Wendy, John and Michael." Jake said.

"Aye-aye, Captain Jake." Izzy and Cubby said as they walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

Goten and Trunks...

The two also sensed the energies fading away, meaning that there were no soldiers nearby.

"I think we can get out now." Goten said as Trunks followed him out of the treasure room.

Once the two got outside, they saw all of the soldiers heading towards the air with either people, nets or cages in their hands, but it wasn't visible to them.

"Goten, Trunks." Jake said walking towards them.

"Oh, good. You didn't get caught." Trunks said.

"Yeah, I was so scared." Cubby said in a frightened voice. "Goten, Trunks, do you by any chance know who those people where?" Izzy asked.

"Not really. But all I know is that they work with Frieza. I can tell because of the clothing they wear." Goten said.

"Actually, my dad told me it was armor." Trunks said. Then he realized something.

"Wait, what about Wendy, John and Michael?" Trunks questioned.

"Weren't they behind that bush over there? I don't sense them now." Goten said. Jake walked to the bush as he peeked over it and Wendy and her brothers weren't there.

Jake started panicking.

"Shiver me timbers, Wendy and her brothers aren't here!" Jake exclaimed.

"Maybe they're hiding in a different part of the island. You said it was very big, right?" Trunks said.

"Oh yeah. There are plenty of places on Pirate Island, so let's check there." Izzy suggested.

"Great idea, Iz! Trunks, Goten, I want you to search on Geyser Beach. Izzy, Cubby, you two take Gemstone Pit. I'll search the rest of the hideout."

"You got it!" And Goten and Trunks flew to the other side of the island while Izzy and Cubby ran to the beach at the other side as Jake ran back into the hideout.

"Wendy! John!" Goten yelled out.

"Where are you guys?!" Trunks called out. _Where could they be?_ He wondered.

"John! Michael!" Cubby called out. He was also having no luck in finding them.

"John!" Izzy shouted. Then suddenly, one of the geysers went off and she was right in front of it. She backed off, shocked.

"Shiver me timbers, that was too close!"

"Wendy! John! Michael!" Jake called out. He had checked every single room in the hideout. _I sure hope Izzy and the others found them. Otherwise, I hope I'm not thinking what I'm thinking._

Jake ran outside the hideout and the four friends were waiting for him.

"Any luck guys?" Jake asked.

"Sadly, no." Goten said. "Aw, coconuts. We'll never find them." Cubby said.

"Never say never, matey." Jake encouraged. "I know they're here somewhere." Suddenly, Trunks and Goten gasped.

"Y... you don't think?" Goten stuttered. "I'm afraid so." Trunks said. "I think it's safe to say Wendy and her brothers have been taken by Frieza's henchmen."

Everyone gasped.

"This isn't good. Not good at all! What do we do?" Jake exclaimed.

"I know. Let's go to our dads, I'm sure they'll be trying to stop Frieza as well and we need all the help we can get." Goten suggested.

"Good idea. Let's move, crew!" Jake called as he flew to the sky heading towards the capsule they stayed in as everyone else followed.

Meanwhile, on Frieza's ship, the prisoners were being escorted into the ship as they were headed towards the room filled with cells.

Peter Pan was still sobbing a little bit while Tinker Bell was asleep in the nightlight she was trapped in. A few seconds later the door to the room opened. When Peter turned to see who was there, it was Lizzy of the Dark Pirates.

"Alright men, bring in the prisoners!" She ordered. Then, all of the soldiers that were on the land before came in, holding cages and nets filled with people and birds that were captured.

Peter gasped when he saw three soldiers come with Wendy, John and Michael. Before they got into the ship, the soldiers knocked them into unconscious so they couldn't find a way to escape since they knew how curious kids could be these days.

Lizzy smirked. "I think I know where we should put them." She pointed at three cages. One on the right of Peter and two to he left of him. The soldiers walked to the cages, opened them and threw the three unconscious kids in them, and kicked the cells to wake them up.

"Wake up little brats!" Lizzy said walking towards the cages.

The three woke up slowly, but they got up fast as they realized they were put in cages. Then they saw Lizzy. They never met the Dark Pirates so they thought it was Izzy coming to rescue them.

"Izzy?" John said. "No, no, no. I'm Lizzy, Izzy's evil counterpart." All three were shocked.

"I'm sure you're all wondering, what in Never Land is happening? Well I'll tell you. Right now, you and everyone else in Never Land with the exception of Jake and his crew have been taken hostage by Frieza, the emperor of the entire universe. Yes, the entire universe!"

Now the Darlings were even more scared as they were now in possession of a galactic overlord.

"You won't win. Peter will stop you!" Wendy said.

"Is that so? In case you haven't noticed, Peter is in the cage to your left, along with Tinker Bell." Wendy looked to her left and gasped as she saw Peter chained to an anchor and Tinker Bell trapped in a nightlight.

"Peter!" She exclaimed.

"Oh... hey, Wendy." Peter said weakly.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I'll tell you. Jake's counterpart who is our leader, Blake, beat him in a fight. A quick one as a matter of fact. Now, why don't we take our leave, men?" She said as she and all of the guards walked out of the room. The inhabitants just sulked.

Meanwhile, Goku was waiting to see if Jake and his crew managed to get lucky and sure enough, he saw them flying towards them. The five landed right in front of him.

"Alright then, I'm guessing those three kids weren't so lucky, right?" Goku guessed. Jake only bowed his head.

"Come inside. We need to discuss this."

**W: Chapter 15 complete.**

**V: This was the moment you've all been waiting for, the assault. Don't worry, the action will happen soon. We may even get to see Jake VS Blake in this story like in Love, Loss, Life.**

**B: Anyway, please comment and see you guys later.**


	17. The Terror Begins

**V: Hello friends! This is the next chapter and yes, the action is coming. Most of you have been hoping for this and you may have waited for a month, I think.**

**B: Bro, just start the chapter!**

**V: Now, now, hang on! I gotta remind everyone what happened. So let's do a recap from the very first chapter because why not?**

**T: Oh, let me do it, let me do it!**

**V: Fine, just be good!**

**T: Ok, so in the very first chapter, Goku and Vegeta's family have taken a trip to London but after sensing power levels, they want to see if Never Land is real, and it is and when they meet Jake and Izzy, they were revealed to be Saiyans as their tails were revealed. The, the two decided to battle Goku, but he won with ease. After seeing his power, they asked if he can train them, and of course, he said yes. Meanwhile, Frieza captured Peter Pan and Blake and Captain Hook's crew decided to see what Frieza has in store and Captain Hook wanted out. Blake stayed of course, since he wanted to torture all of the inhabitants and control the land. Even though this wasn't like his way of taking over, he knew he wouldn't be able to overthrow Never Land anytime soon, he decided to go with it. The next day, Goten and Trunks joined Jake's crew and Goten decided to teach Cubby how to fly by request. Then, for an entire week, Jake and Izzy had trained under Vegeta and Goku, and Gohan trained Melanie, but after that, she decided to hang with Stephanie in London. Then, Wendy, John and Michael came into the picture. Later, Frieza finally began his invasion. Everyone was captured, including the Darlings. The only lucky ones were Jake's crew and Goku, Vegeta and their familes. Krillin and 18 managed to get lucky too and now Jake and his crew are going down to the capsule with Goku to discuss this.**

**V: That was so long.**

**T: What, it's true!**

**V: Whatever, anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Super, Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates or the OC's. They belong to Toei Animation, Disney Junior and cdbazemore98.**

**V: Also, there will be something you may not agree with, so I'm putting this up just in case. wiki/Official_Power_Levels**

**B: Can you guys ready up now? I played GTA V with you guys, so it's only fair you played Fortnite with me! **

Chapter 16: The Terror Begins

As soon as Jake and his crew entered the place behind Goku, everyone was awake as they were either sitting down on a couch, or leaning against a wall.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were looking down while 18, Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta had faces as if they were going to fit right this second.

"Everyone, I'm sure you all know what is going on." Goku spoke to his friends.

"Definitely, there's nobody around here anymore. Looks like all of Frieza's men had taken everyone away. And if I'm right, he'll probably torture them." Krillin said. Jake balled up his fists in anger.

"Innocent people being tortured for no reason. How could someone be so heartless?" He said as he looked down onto the floor. Goku saw how Jake was and kneeled down to his face and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, I know how you feel." He said as he tried to comfort the boy. "But don't worry. We will save everyone, even if it costs our lives." Jake had to smile at Goku's comforting words. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so Jake, and especially after training with me, you'll definitely be able to." Goku assured. "Now then, Frieza's men are basically no problem at all, but there may be some you might struggle with. Remember to save your strength for the actual competition." Vegeta advised.

"Actually, now that I think about it... Bulma, do you still have a scouter with you?"

"Oh, yeah! It's in my bag, I'll go get it." And Bulma went to another room to get something from her bag.

"You'll soon see what a scouter is. I can assure you that it's nothing dangerous." Vegeta assured.

Then, Bulma came walking out of the room with something on her hand. It was a device with green glass and a part for it to fit in the ear. Bulma then gave it to Goku. He showed it to Jake and his crew by sticking out his hand with it.

"This is a scouter. The purpose for this is since Frieza and his men can't sense power levels, they use these to find out the power level and location of a target or opponent. We had another one, but it broke a long time ago." Goku explained. It was true, the scouter they originally had did break during Goku and Vegeta's first fight.

"So... why are you showing this to us?" Jake asked.

"Simple, keep your power suppressed as much as you can. I'm going to see just how strong you are even when you are not at full strength." Goku then put the scouter on his ear and pressed a black button on it.

He then looked toward Jake. There were three arrows on the scouter, one under him saying 'SET' and two others at the left and right sides pointing at him. Above him, it said 'FIGHT' meaning fighting power. Once the numbers were put into place, Goku announced the results.

"One hundred million."

Everyone but Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were in awe. Even Jake was amazed at himself.

"A... are you sure?" Jake asked to double check. "Trust me, this thing doesn't lie." Vegeta said. "I've been using a scouter almost all my life until I met Kakarot, and that's when I figured out how to sense power levels and conceal my own."

"Well, I guess it's Izzy's turn now." Goku said as he pressed the black button again, and once again, it showed one billion.

"Huh, same thing. One hundred million. What a surprise." Goku said. No one was really shocked at this time. They were both trained by the same person so it really wasn't anymore of a big deal.

"What about me?"

Goku looked at Cubby. "But... we didn't train you."

"True, YOU didn't train me." He said smirking. Then, Goku understood as he looked at his youngest son.

"So Goten, you decided to do it, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. Me and Trunks both." Goku chuckled. "Alright Cubby, let's see what ya got." Goku once again pressed the black button as the scouter scanned Cubby's power. And it was actually pretty decent.

"Five hundred-fifty thousand. Huh, not bad for a kid your age." Goku commented. He then took off the scouter and gave it back to Bulma.

"Vegeta, you've been in the Frieza Force for almost your whole life. Do you know if there could possibly be anyone stronger?" Goku asked.

"Probably. I think one of them is named Wada, who is supposedly one of the bosses. He's pretty strong I'll give you that, stronger than a normal Super Saiyan. I haven't seen him plenty of times, but I'm sure of how strong he is. In fact, I'm sure that Frieza has been training his men harder than ever." Vegeta replied.

"So that means there might be a chance where we can't hold back before we even get to Frieza." Goku said.

"Look, you two are the strongest men in the universe, there's nothing you can't handle." said Bulma.

"Ok, you got a point. Chi-Chi, you and Bulma will have to stay here I'm afraid. Same goes for you, Goten and Trunks." Goku said.

"Come on, Dad. We can help!" Goten complained. "Come on Goku, give them a chance. Even though they aren't as strong as us, they'd still might be able to help." Jake pleaded.

Goku sighed. "Alright. You win." Goten and Trunks smiled.

"Thanks, Jake!" They said.

"Krillin, 18, you want in this?" Goku asked.

"I'll pass." 18 said. "And what's your reason?" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, if she doesn't want to go, let her be."

"Kakarot, apparently you don't understand. She has a good amount of strength. She can obviously be useful in taking out the army. Plus, the others aren't here."

"I'm staying here and that's final! You can't make me go anywhere, hothead." Vegeta didn't take that insult too well as he tried to punch the android only for her to dodge and kick him in the balls.

"AAAHHH!" Vegeta yelled as he kneed down, holding his private part. "Are you crazy!?" He shouted.

"Come on, Krillin. We're going back to bed."

"Uhh, sure 18. Sure." The two then walked back to the bedroom.

"Okay then, are we all ready to go now?" Goku said.

"Just a minute. I want to speak to my crew in private, that includes you Goten and Trunks." Jake asked. Everyone then left the capsule to leave the kids to speak.

"Jake, are you sure we can do this?" Trunks asked. "I know we can."

"Yeah, but Frieza's so strong. We can't stand up to him, and what if our dad's lose?" Goten said worried.

"Aw, coconuts. We might never win." Cubby said.

"Never say never, matey. We can win! This won't be like Shawn, we're become so much stronger now!" Jake encouraged.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can save everyone this time." Izzy said.

"Alright then crew, let's go save everyone!" Jake exclaimed.

"Aye aye, Captain Jake!"

* * *

Outside...

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi...

"Are they done yet? How long is their pep talk going to be?" Vegeta complained.

"We're done right now." Jake said walking out of the hideout.

Then, they saw Frieza's ship fly right by them at a very fast speed.

"What the hell does Frieza think he's doing?" Vegeta questioned.

"He's probably headed for another island." Goku said.

"Goku?" Goku looked back.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi?"

"Promise me you'll come back, and win this... for me." Goku smiled at Chi-Chi's request. "Alright."

"Do you have any idea where the ship is headed, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"Probably. I have a pretty good hunch on where. Now come on. Let's get going." Gohan said as he flew off with the rest following. Bulma and Chi-Chi watched as they flew away to another island.

"Do you really think they're going to win?" Chi-Chi said.

"Since when have Goku and Vegeta ever lost? Don't worry they'll definitely win this for sure, guarantee it." Bulma encouraged. Chi-Chi just had to smile at that.

"You're right. We just need to believe in them."

* * *

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Trunks, Goten...

They were all above the clouds flying at an incredibly fast pace. They planned to get to another island right before Frieza landed.

"Hey, Jake. Ya sure you and your crew don't wanna look like actual fighters? I can get you guys some gi's. It isn't too late."

"It doesn't really matter, Goku. Plus, I kinda want to show my style as a pirate captain as well with this captain attire." Jake said. "Suit yourself. I see Goten and Trunks in their gi's but I won't argue."

Goten and Trunks were actually in their fighting clothes as well as Goku and Gohan were and Vegeta was wearing the type of Saiyan armor he used during the Tournament Of Power. Izzy and Cubby were also in their normal clothing they usually wear.

"Ok, we'll try to leave everything to you for now and we'll handle the big guns. Is that alright with you?" Vegeta said.

"Sure, why not. I actually want to see what we can do." Jake said. Then, Goku shouted.

"AW, CRAP!"

"What, Kakarot?"

"Umm, I forgot to eat today."

Everyone sweat dropped. Then they starting laughing, everyone except for Vegeta of course who just huffed.

* * *

Frieza's Ship...

Meanwhile, inside the ship the prisoners were still trying to do something to occupy their time. They decides to do the same things they did when they were taken by Shawn. Captain Flynn was comforting Camille. Red Jessica was singing to herself. Hook and Mr. Smee were watching Sharky and Bones play some music. Percy and the penguins were playing some games. The mermaids and birds were sleeping. Skully was still awake though. Peter was still sulking as Wendy, John and Michael were watching him. Suddenly, Frieza entered the room.

"Hello, prisoners. I am the one who has been planning this whole thing. You can call me Frieza, emperor of the universe." Everyone looked at him with a glare.

The mermaids however were cowering in fear. Frieza smirked at this. "I love it when someone fears me. It shows the kind of person I really am." Frieza said as he shot at Death Beam at Marina. She would've died if she hadn't dodged it in time.

"Anyway, I have some plans for you in this ship. As I've already seen to it that Never Land is surely being taken into my control quickly, I've decided to release you all." Everyone was now very confused at this point on, until Frieza spoke again.

"I am releasing you from the cells and putting you all into various torture chambers where slowly, they will cause plenty of damage to you, but don't worry. We've modified it so you won't die. Think of it as endless torture." Frieza laughed evilly.

Many sounds could be heard. Crying, whispers, growls.

Wendy was even trying to comfort her sobbing brothers as she kept trying to say it'll be okay.

"You won't get away with this you monster!" Skully yelled. "Jake is going to save us! You'll see!"

"Jake?" Frieza then started to remember.

"Oh, you mean that child excuse for a monkey? Oh, I highly doubt he'll be able to stop me. The only one who will be able to, or should I say, WON'T be able to is that other Saiyan monkey, Goku. If you don't know who he is, you'll all probably find out in due time, or never will." Then the guards came and took everyone away, but as they were headed to the cages the four kids were in...

"Leave them there. I have something else planned for them." Frieza ordered.

"Understood, Lord Frieza." The soldiers said as they left. The door them closed behind him as he walked towards Peter and the Darlings.

"I don't understand. Why are you keeping us here?" Wendy asked with fear in her voice.

"Simple. Since you all are kids, I had to assume you were related to that Jake pest, am I correct?" There were three little nods.

"Exactly, so just in case they do come, I've got something planned. And also, Peter Pan." Peter turned around.

"I've heard about Shawn and I must say, he gave you quite a bit of hell. Unfortunately for you, my time spent training in Hell with Babadi will pay off here. I've been told how Shawn went through your worst nightmares. So I've decided why not do them myself."

Then, Charlie entered the room.

"We're three minutes away from the island, Frieza. We should get going."

"Of course. Give me a minute." Frieza said before Charlie left.

"I guess I'll have to deal with you all later. Farewell, all of you." Frieza said laughing evilly. The door then closed as he left.

* * *

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Goten, Trunks..

Meanwhile, our heroes were still in the air headed for the island.

They then spotted another island that had the same landscape from Frieza's attack on Earth when he was resurrected.

"Ok guys, good luck We'll step in once we need to." Gohan said. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta landed one hundred feet behind a big rock where Jake and his crew landed.

(DBS Terror Of Frieza's Army OST Begins)

One minute later, the ship had landed and out came the Frieza Force soldiers. Some landed on the ground and most of them were in the air. The last ones to come out were Blake and Lizzy who flew to the front.

"It's the Frieza Force. Looks like they aren't going soft on anyone." Trunks said.

"You're telling me. Just look at all of them. Some of them are just so creepy." Izzy pointed out.

"But, I don't see Frieza anywhere." Goten said. "But... remind me again, but who are those two?" He asked pointing at Blake and Lizzy.

"Those are Blake and Lizzy, our evil counterparts. Looks like they're working with Frieza." Jake explained. "Trunks, do you know what he looks like?"

"Yeah. He should be out soon."

(OST Ends)

Behind the rock, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were watching.

"I really wanna fight these guys, but I wanna go in there and go straight to Frieza." Goku said.

"Dad, let's give them a chance first. I wanna see how this plays out."

"Gotcha, Gohan."

"Look, it seems like Frieza is finally coming hour of his hiding spot." Vegeta said.

(Frieza Is Ressurected OST Begins)

Frieza then appeared with his hovering chair as he went in front of the army.

He then looked around and didn't see Goku anywhere. He then looked down to see Goten, Trunks, Jake, Izzy and Cubby. Frieza smirked.

"Is that Frieza?" Jake asked.

"That's him, alright. Don't let him fool you, he's still hiding plenty of power in there." Trunks said

"So these are the rag-tag bunch of misfits that dare to impede my plans. And I see that the Goku and Vegeta's sons are here as well. This should be fun. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What are you and your army doing here, Frieza?" Goten demanded.

"Is that not obvious? I've come for my revenge and to take over this pitiful land. I don't see Goku, is he not here yet?"

"My dad will come out when he needs to, for now we'll be taking his place." Goten responded.

"Is that how it's going to be? Very well then." Frieza said.

(OST Ends)

"Frieza's gotten really powerful, Goten." Trunks said.

"Yeah, it's unbelievable." Goten said.

"Don't worry about Frieza guys. Let's just focus on his men, and Blake and Lizzy as well." Jake said.

"Aw, coconuts. I'm scared." Cubby said.

"It's alright. These guys are nothing." Trunks said in a cocky voice.

The five then all got in a fighting position as Frieza watched. "Blake, Lizzy, go ahead." He said.

"SOLDIERS, SHOW NO MERCY!" They both screamed as the soldiers charged in.

**V: That's this chapter of Saiyans and Pirates.**

**W: The fight between the Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Goten and Trunks versus the Frieza Force soldiers will being next chapter. Also, it seems that we are running out of ideas to name our chapters so sorry if they aren't as good as they seem.**

**V: Now then, even though this may seem pointless, here is a preview of next chapter. I don't think I'll do this agilain. But I might, just not very often. Not sure yet. Anyway, here's a preview of next chapter.**

The five then took off into the air ready to face the soldiers.

Then, Wada came in floating next to Frieza.

"Five kids against a thousand soldiers? Looks like they'll be having a field day." Wada said.

"Don't be so sure." Frieza said. "They may not look like it, but I've seen what these kids can do and they can pack quite a punch." Wada looked back to see the kids actually handling themselves well.

"Fine. They may have the upper hand." Wada said.

"For now." Blake and Lizzy said smirking.

**B: Bro,ready up! We"be been waiting for ten damn minutes!**

**N: We can't wait anymore!**

**M: Come on, if you wanted us to play Golf It with you, you should all be ready!**

**V: Fine, jeez.**

**W:Anyway, leave a reply and see you guys later. Peace.**


	18. Blake Strikes

**V: *pants hard* Well, now where are we?**

**W: I don't know, you tell me! You were the one with the map earlier, damn it!**

**V: Anyway, hello and welcome back to the next chapter of Saiyans and Pirates. Last chapter, we left off with the kids about to fight the Frieza Force, which should be no problem for them considering how high their power level is. So now, let's get into the fight.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior. Also, the OC's belong to cdbazemore98.**

Chapter 17: Blake Strikes

"SOLDIERS, SHOW NO MERCY!" Blake and Lizzy screamed as the soldiers charged in.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Jake asked.

"YEAH!" They all replied.

The five then took off in the air ready to face the soldiers.

Then, Wada came in floating next to Frieza.

"Five kids against a thousand soldiers? Looks like they'll be having a field day." Wada said.

"Don't be so sure." Frieza said. "They may not look like it, but I've seen what these kids can do and they can pack quite a punch." Wada looked back to see the kids actually handling themselves well.

"Fine. They may have the upper hand." Wada said.

"For now." Blake and Lizzy said smirking.

One soldier at a time kept trying to face the kids but were proven to be too strong. Jake roundhouse kicked one soldier into another, sending both of them crashing down.

Izzy kept teleporting behind and sludge hammering them sending them into unconscious as well. Goten and Trunks were working side by side as Trunks took the soldiers to the left and Goten took the ones to the right with no problems at all.

Frieza noticed something about Jake and Izzy. He saw the way they fight and how the badly hurt the grounded soldiers were.

"Those are Goku's students. There's no question about it. It's so touching to see children grow, and they both have a soft heart like their teachers.

Meanwhile, Cubby separated himself from everyone in the fight as he was pretty frightened right now.

Behind the rock, Vegeta was in anger.

"Come on, kid. What the hell are you doing? Get in the fight!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"What can you say, he's pretty scared. I'm not surprised considering the fact that he has probably never actually fought before." Goku said.

"Yeah, but if he's scared then all of that training Goten and Trunks put him through will all go to waste." Gohan said.

"Look, all we can do now is hope for the best. I know it's hard, even for me but we have to wait patiently until we feel or have the need to step in." Goku said. Vegeta huffed in annoyance.

(DBS A Tough Battle OST Begins)

Cubby for some reason, just couldn't bring himself to fight.

"Come on. Just get in there. They need you." He said to himself.

Cubby was so frightened he didn't even notice another soldier sneaking up behind him. Fortunately, his leader noticed.

"Cubby! Look out!" Jake shouted as he threw a soldier to the one behind Cubby. He then flew down to him.

"He almost had you!"

"Yeah, sorry." Cubby chuckled awkwardly as Jake flew back into the fight.

Cubby looked at his hands in confusion.

"What's wrong with me, I can't stop shaking. I'm all locked up!"

Frieza took notice of this and smirked.

"Gentlemen of the Frieza Force!" He begun to say. Everyone single person stopped fighting to hear what he had to say. Frieza then pointed his finger at someone.

"I shall award any planet in the universe to whichever one of you can deal a fatal blow to this miserable maggot in white."

Cubby soon realized Frieza was talking about him as he gasped in fear.

(OST Ends)

Frieza chuckled evilly. The other four gasped.

"He's not serious." Trunks exclaimed. Cubby could only stare in horror.

(DBS Inescapable Fear OST Begins)

Frieza was still chuckling, then one of the men spoke.

"Aw yeah, that planet's mine!" One of the soldiers said as he and many others flew towards Cubby.

"Oh, no! Cubby, run!" Izzy yelled as she tried to help, but some soldiers got in her way.

"Delicious. Like a pack of dogs picking off the weak." Frieza said. Blake and Lizzy chuckled. Goten was trying to get the soldiers out of the way the best he could.

"Damn! Krillin, hang on!" Goten shouted. Jake tried to get to him, but more soldiers blocked the way, making him growl in anger.

"This should be fun. I can't wait to see what the scaredy-cat will do now. Try to be brave or run away?" Blake said.

"Now we're about to have a show." Lizzy added on.

All the soldiers surrounding Cubby were chuckling evilly. Cubby could only stare in fear as eighteen soldiers surrounded him in a circle, leaving him with nowhere to run off to.

(OST Ends)

One of the soldiers was now standing in front of Cubby as he just stared at him.

"Are you ready to die, kid? I hope you remembered to kiss your friends goodbye before you got off the ground."

_What's my problem? I'm paralyzed! If I can't get a hold of myself, I'm done! _Cubby thought.

"You know, I would offer to save a lock of your hair for them to remember you by. Too bad you're hiding it all!" All the soldiers started to laugh.

"Hey, that's not true! There's some hair sticking out, right here!" Cubby said pointed at his hair that wasn't covered by his bandana.

"So why'd you cover it? Is it becuase you're afraid to show orange hair? Is it because you don't have a hairline, or you just don't have a good one and it sucks ass?" The soldiers just laughed harder. Cubby was really afraid.

"Alright! Let's get to it!"

Jake got one of the soldiers of him as he tried to warn Cubby.

"Just go!" He shouted.

"Time to claim my prize!" He said as he tried to punch the boy square faced, but Cubby dodged to his surprise.

"You're lucky!" He said as he tried to punch him again, but he missed again. "What the?"

"This is no time to play wit your food!" Frieza said. The soldier kept trying to punch and kick Cubby, but he kept dodging and the soldier started to pant and sweat.

"I ducked. He was so slow, it wasn't even hard."

"What are you surprised for Cubby?" Goten yelled. Cubby looked down. Goten was on the ground fighting with a soldier the height of him with his hands pushing against his.

"You've trained with the sons of the strongest fighters in the universe! These low-class chumps shouldn't be able to hurt you at all!"

"Shut up, little kid!" The soldier said as he tried to grab Goten, but got punched in the gut and sent into unconscious.

"Remember everything we've taught you. You can't be afraid of anything. You need to believe in yourself!"

Cubby soon came into realization.

"That was a fluke, I'll destroy you!" The soldier said. But then...

PUNCH!

Cubby had landed a punch on his face, causing him to fly back three feet. Cubby stared in awe at himself. Then, he decided to use an energy attack he thought off.

He put his hands up as between them came a lime colored energy ball and with a yell, he shot it towards the soldiers, but then it went up for some reason.

"Just What was the point of that blast? It missed us by a mile! Was he trying to scare us?" One of the other soldiers said.

Then, the lime colored blast then split into multiple small blasts, taking out every single soldier in his way.

"Good one, Cubby!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I'm actually starting to like this!" Cubby said proudly.

Five soldiers were on top of Goten but he got them off with ease.

"That's the way to do it, Cubby! But I'm not going to let you outdo me! Here's a move I learned from my dad." He cupped his hands as he chanted.

"Ka... me... ha... me... Ha!" He shot a small blue Kamehameha ball as it did massive damage to the soldiers in front of him.

"Now that's what I like to see." Goku said. "This is still pretty boring." Vegeta complained.

"GALICK GUN!" Izzy screamed as it made contact with most of the soldiers in front of her, causing them to scream loud in pain.

"Here's a move I learned from Vegeta!" Jake got two yellow energy balls in his hands, and kept pushing his hands forward as multiple blasts were shot from it.

"That's my Lucora Gun attack! Well done, kid!" Vegeta exclaimed. Frieza, Blake and Lizzy were watching with disappointment.

"They're an even greater humiliation to my name then I thought they were. After all the training we've put them through it now seemed like a wasted effort. They call themselves a conquering army yet they can't overpowering five kids?" Frieza said in anger.

"Then let's bring out some of the real deals." Lizzy suggested.

"Torami!" She called for. A soldier of Shisami's race floated beside her. The only difference was his skin was orange and not red.

"Yes, madam?"

"Leave no one standing! I trust you can do this job with ease?"

"Gladly." Torami floated towards the kids as they just stared at him. "Torami is one of the most powerful soldiers in the modern day Frieza Force. You made a good choice choosing him." Frieza complimented.

(DBS Time To Strike Back OST Begins)

"I'll handle this one." Goten said. "You sure you don't need help? Jake asked.

"Don't worry. I got this thing in the bag." Goten said cracking his fingers.

They stared off for ten seconds before Torami charged in. Goten used multiple energy balls to stop him, but Torami just kept punching them out of the way.

"Do you really think you can stop with your lame amateur fireworks show?" He then grabbed on to Goten and held him tightly. Torami was twice as tall as Goten so his was no easy feet for the Saiyan, but as he tried to crush him, he saw Goten smiling.

"Is that really all you have to offer? I must say, I was actually expecting more from you. You're no fun at all. Now why don't I show you what true power is" Torami got mad as he powered up.

"I'm one of the strongest soldiers in the Frieza Force that's conquered trillions! I will not let myself be beaten by some punk kid!"

(OST Ends)

Then suddenly, a blast came out of nowhere and caused a hole to appear in Torami's back.

Everyone was on the ground and stared in horror. Even Goku, Gohan and Vegeta, but not for Torami.

"Oh." Frieza calmly said.

Torami looked back to see smoke coming out of Blake's right hand.

"Why... you... little.." He fell to the ground as Goten stared at the hole on his stomach. "No... it can't be..." He fell to ground as well.

"GOTEN, NO!" Trunks shouted flying up to and catching him midair. "I got you."

"Hey, what the hell was that for!?" Lizzy yelled in anger.

"I thought it would be obvious. I waited for the perfect

opportunity to strike and took the kid out." Blake responded calmly.

"Yeah, and you took out one of our men in the process, dumbass!"

Back on the ground, Izzy was trying to feel Goten's heartbeat.

"This is bad. His heart's completely stopped! He can't even swallow a senzu bean!" She said.

"Move!" Trunks yelled as he put his hand on Goten's chat and a yellow hemisphere of energy appeared around Trunks' hand.

Once it disappeared, Goten coughed.

"Goten, here's a senzu bean! Eat it!" Trunks said as he put the bean in Goten's mouth. He started to chew it.

Jake growled. "Just what did that bastard think he was doing!?"

"I'll tell you what I was doing." Blake said smiling coldly.

"That kid doesn't know the menaing of true power. After training with Frieza, I realized what it was. True power was ruthlessness. True power was terror, absolute! I've been a warrior worthy of serving Frieza." He said. Frieza smiles.

"AND I WILL PROVE HOW WORTHY I AM!" Blake shouted as a dark aura apeared around him. He laughed evilly. Even though it was very unlike him to do this, Blake did it anyway.

"Frieza, my lord. If I take care of all of them myself, will you promote me to be your commander? You're right hand man? I've decided instead of Never Land, I want to take over the whole universe as well."

"Not only that, but you can have all the planets you want. Even a minor galaxy if you desire." Frieza laughed.

"Excellent, Lord Frieza! Thank you! Now I'm even more excited about spilling their blood.

"Looks like that evil counterpart Jake mentioned is stepping in. Hopefully, Jake wins." Gohan said. "Don't you worry son, he will."

(DBS An Antagonist Battle OST Begins)

Blake floated down and touched the floor as he stared at the group of kid fighters.

"Don't think you'll be winning this, Blake. Even though you've become more ruthless than ever, I still won't let you beat me. There's no way that will be happening." Jake said as he turned Super Saiyan and had a stand-off with Blake as they stared at each other.

Goten got up nice and healed as if nothing happened. "So Jake's going to fight the guy who shot me, right?" He asked.

"Yep, and don't you worry. Jake will with this, surely." Izzy assured.

"I hope so. It seems like that Blake guy is hiding an awful lot of power in him." Trunks said.

"How right you are, kid." Apparently, Blake overheard Trunks' talk. "Since he knows now, I won't be holding back." Blake threw off of his black captain hat very far away. Then, Blake's power spiked up really high and there was a good reason for that.

Around Blake was a pink and purple aura as he now had violet colored hair and pink eyes.

Everyone stared in awe and surprise. Even Goku and the other two as they had a good sight from it even behind the rock a hundred feet from them.

"Don't tell me this is another Super Saiyan Rosé!" Vegeta said. "Doubt it. He isn't a deity, and plus the aura seems a bit different." Goku said.

"As much as I want to boast about this profound power, I'll just say the name and keep it simple. Violet. That's it's name." Blake said.

"Guys, let's move closer. I think we may need to hear what they say." Goku suggested. They ran towards another rock closer and they were now fifty feet away from them instead of a hundred. Since Saiyans have advanced hearing than Earthlings, they were able to hear the name just in time.

"So he's naming it Super Saiyan Violet. An odd name if you ask me." Goku said.

"Forget the talk Blake. Let me show what I've got in store." Jake said going to Super Saiyan Blue.

"Impressive. I'm guessing this is Super Saiyan Blue?" Blake guessed. "You got that right. Wanna know something else? I'm hiding something else."

"Is that so? I think you're bluffing."

"Have I ever lied to you, Blake?"

"No, not really."

Jake chuckled. He was feeling pretty cocky now.

"Oh, so the little monkeys have obtained godly power just like mine. This should be fun." Frieza said.

(OST Ends)

"My lord, I think there's someone behind those rocks." Wada said. Frieza looked closely but didn't see anything.

"I'm afraid I don't see anything behind that thing. Your mind is probably just playing games with you at the moment." Frieza said.

"I suppose so." Wada said. _I swore I saw something there._

Frieza's Ship...

Charlie...

The boy was walking through the halls just in case anyone attempted to sneak in and help the prisoners.

He walked by one of the glass windows that showed the torture room. He only looked at one of the torture machines and it was the one in front of him. In it was the penguins being tortured by the blazing heat as there was fire all around. Charlie never figured out the reason for these windows.

Maybe because Frieza enjoyed watching others being torturerd. Charlie was now starting to have second thoughts.

**V: This was actually a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself. Not that I'm trying to brag or anything. Anyway, if you do watch Dragon Ball Super, in the comments, name the episode number this chapter and the end of the last chapter was referenced on. **

**W: See ya'll later. Remember to join the Hog Squad and reply here to the question. Bye!**


	19. Saved

**V: Yeah, so I've been taking a look and it seems I've been getting sloppy with my mistakes, but they're in every story so yeah.**

**N: I'll say one. We said "Damn! Krillin..." but it was always "Damn! Cubby..." I honestly had no idea on what I was thinking there. And no one answered the question. It was Dragon Ball Super episode 21. Most of last chapter was a reference from that episode. And also, so far, one thousand and five hundred people have read this story since it was published. Incredible!**

**B: Anyway, another mistake that was made was, "This is no time to play wit your food!", it was supposed to be "with" but you get the idea.**

**V: Now anyway, can we just start the show?**

**B: Fine. But remember, we go camping soon because of this agreement. **

**V: Yeah, like how you agreed to play Gmod if you got fifty thousand likes on your video.**

**B: CRAP!**

**V: Wait, actually, you uploaded a video of you playing Gmod recently. But if you want, we can play it again. I would enjoy that so.**

**B: Yeah, Toy Story 4 prop hunt. Now if we could just get Wildcat back in the game.**

**W: HEY! I HEARD THAT! I'M NOT PLAYING GMOD AGAIN!**

**V: Like hell that's true!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 18: Saved

(DBZ Kai Unknown Enemy OST Begins)

Jake and Blake were having a stare down before the battle had started. The tension was really high. Lizzy, Wada and Frieza were watching carefully.

"My lord, just how powerful do you suppose they are?" Wada asked. "Why don't you check your scouter and see for yourself? I already know what those monkeys are capable of."

Wada pressed the button on his scouter and the number of Jake and Blake's power levels shocked him greatly.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THEY'RE BOTH OVER A TRILLION!"

"Remember, that's because of their transformation. I'm still in my first form, so remember in my full power I'm just as strong as them. Maybe even stronger with all of the training I've done recently."

Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were watching closely.

"What's going on? Why are they just standing around like that?" Gohan asked.

"They're both waiting for the right moment to make their first move." Goku said. "I have to admit. Even from here, the force of their combined strength is much more than I expected."

"But the brat is still going to win this, right?" Vegeta asked.

"There's no telling who will win." Goku replied. Vegeta gasped. "All I can say for sure is, their power is beyond what we expected."

"That's no lie." Gohan said.

Jake and Blake finally got into fighting stances.

Jake's stance was the one Goku used on his very first fight with Vegeta. Blake's stance was the stance they used against Black and Zamasu.

(OST Ends)

"I'm pretty sure Jake can win this. After all, he has been training with both of our dads, so this should be a quick match." Goten said.

"Not really. Blake does seem like he can win." Izzy pointed out. Then suddenly, Blake teleported behind Jake and gave him a swift kick to the back, sending him flying a few feet back.

"Yay hey, no way! How did he get there?" Izzy exclaimed. "That just goes to show you to never underestimate your opponent, no matter how strong you are. Jake got up and smirked.

"I didn't think you'd actually be that fast. Looks like I actually might have some fun." Jake said. Blake raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, I was expecting you to do that kick. I was deliberately letting you hit me just so you could see how strong I am. So far, I didn't feel much pain at all from that kick of yours."

Blake smirked. "Alright then, now let the real fight begin."

(DBZ Kai The Braveheart Challenges The Strong OST Begins)

Jake and Blake then started with a punch, and they both collided and plenty of wind spread. They then clutched their hands as they kept trying to push each other.

"Don't tell me this is the best you can do, Jakey boy! Whatever happened to all of that confidence earlier?" Blake taunted. "Trust me, I'm just getting warmed up."

"It looks like they're even. This Super Saiyan Violet may actually prove to be a challenge. Even though I'm not on his side, I commend the boy." Vegeta remarked.

"Don't worry. Jake's still holding his own. There's no way this fight will end quickly." Goku commented.

Blake formed two yellow balls of energy and shot them. He kept repeating the same procedure. So did Jake while instead, he made blue energy balls. Blake was actually putting up quite a fight.

"I gotcha now, boy! HAHAHAHAHA!" Blake laughed. He thought he was winning, but he then found out he was even with Jake.

"Damn it! Will you take a breather!?" Blake then stopped the energy blasts to charge into Jake. Jake saw this as he got into a defensive stance. Blake landed his punch, but Jake had both of his arms in front of him. Both of their aura's spiked up as they traded plenty of punches and kicks from each other. Blake was seriously getting mad. He had enough of Jake being at the same level as him.

"I've had enough of this!" He said kneeing Jake in the stomach, and backed up.

(OST Ends)

Jake then noticed Blake's stance and he knew immediately what attack he was about to pull off. Jake then smirked as he cupped his hands into a familiar position. A purple energy ball appeared in Blake's hand while a blue energy ball appeared in Jake's hands.

"Galick…" Blake chanted.

"Kaaa… meee… haaa… meee…" Jake chanted. Frieza smirked. "This should be quite interesting." Wada and Lizzy smirked. "I think Blake will do just fine." Lizzy said.

"Hopefully." Wada said.

**"GUUUUUNN!" **Blake shouted as he shot his Galick Gun.

**"HAAAAAAAA!" **Jake shouted as he shot his Kamehameha Wave. Both attacks collided as they seemed to be equal in strength.

"Wow, this Blake guy is really good." Goten said. "So, Jake might lose?" Trunks questioned.

"Yay hey, no way! Jake is definitely going to win. You'll see." Izzy exclaimed.

(DBS Time To Strike Back OST Begins)

At this point, both attacks weren't moving an inch. Blake growled in frustration. Jake smirked as he then decided to take it up a notch. He was actually holding back some of his power and decided to use it all now.

"HAAAAA!" Jake yelled as he unleashed more of his power. The Kamehameha was pushing the Galick Gun back and soon, it hit Blake hard.

"AAAAHHH!" He yelled in pain as smoke engulfed from the blast. Once the smoke was revealed, it showed Blake in a weakened state as he was reduced to his base form. Jake found this amusing. "So, had enough now?" He taunted.

To conserve his strength, he turned it down as he went to a regular Super Saiyan. Izzy was pleased at this as this was a sign that he had won the fight as she smiled.

"Told ya!" She boasted as Goten and Trunks crossed their arms.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Blake shouted as he charged towards Jake, but of course as a Super Saiyan, he was too fast as he kicked Blake in the gut, then quickly teleported behind him and elbowed him in the back, sending him a few feet away.

"Way to go, Jake!" Trunks exclaimed. "Alright, he's awesome!" Goten cheered.

"I knew he'd win. That's Captain Jake for you." Izzy said. "He really is amazing." Cubby added on.

Jake's aura disappeared as he looked down at his rival.

(OST Ends)

"We both know this battle's over. I won't keep hurting you just to feed my own ego." Jake said. Frieza looked incredibly shocked and mad as he remembered how Goku once said something like that to him back on Namek.

_Goku was talking to Frieza after he gave him some energy._

Frieza's eyes now had red veins in them as he snarled.

"Now I want you to leave before I change my-"

POW!

Jake clutched his shoulder in pain as he went back a few steps and groaned. He saw Frieza's chair going down to his level.

"Miserable Saiyan." He growled.

"Hey, I didn't ask for your help, Frieza. But thanks anyway, I can handle the fight from here." Blake said walking up to him.

"Stand down, Blake." Frieza ordered. "Really? Come on." Blake complained crossing his arms.

"I appreciate your overflowing enthusiasm, but I've decided to kill this one myself. After inflicting a great deal of pain." Frieza chuckled.

Jake was still clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Jake!" Cubby yelled.

"Stay back, Cubby!" Jake ordered as he looked back at the boy.

"But why?"

"You're no match for him. I don't want you hurt." Jake replied. Cubby saddened and grumbled.

"Aww, what love; I can barely stomach it. I would be an unforgivable villain if I separated the two of you boys. When I'm Jake, I'll kill you and the girl too so you can hold hands in Hell." Frieza chuckled.

"It shames me to admit, but did you know that I was once spared by your teacher? The same way you just spared your evil double?" Frieza told Jake as he glared at him.

_Goku had just finished giving Frieza some energy after he got cut in half from his own attack._

_"There. I've given you some of my energy. With any luck, it should be just enough to get you off this planet before it blows. But that's all you get." Goku told Frieza._

"I was a filthy simian's charity case. Do you realize how I've suffered from that, relieving the humiliation every day since? And now you have the gall to remind me of it again! You'll pay dearly for that." Jake growled at Frieza.

"Yes, you'll pay with your suffering and the pleasure it will afford me. For the sight of Goku's face, when he finds what is left of you. When he imagines the agony I put you through, now that is a fair recompense!"

"Jake!" Izzy said before she and Cubby took a step, but then Blake teleported in front of them. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you help him!"

"So, he'll kill him himself? Can't wait to see this." Lizzy said still hovering above.

POW!

"AAAHH!" Jake yelled and groaned as he was shot in his left leg, taking a step back.

"Well? What are you waiting for? If you're entertaining any hope of survival, then you had better run." Frieza taunted. Jake took another step back before...

POW!

"AAAHHH!" He was shot again in his stomach.

"Jake!" Goten yelled.

"You're taking all of your pain on him because of what I did?" Goku said angrily. "Damn you, Frieza. Damn you."

"Well, help him then, Kakarot." Vegeta motioned.

"No, until he is in dire need of help, I will not step in. As much as I want to help, I don't want him to feel like he's good for nothing."

Gohan and Vegeta just stared at him before looking back at Jake.

"But Dad, the same thing happened to me, remember? If you don't step in, he could actually get killed!" Gohan shouted. Goku only looked back and closed his eyes.

(DBS A Tough Battle Begins)

Jake was still trying to maintain balance while still in pain as he groaned.

"Does that hurt, child? Are you suffering now? It hardly compares to what Goku did to me so we're not remotely close to being done. And not because I'm a sadist, it's simply tit for tat."

POW!

"GAAAHH!" Jake was now shot in his right leg as well as he was still walking backwards.

"Go on. Try to escape; I enjoy a moving target!"

POW!

Jake was shot again as he screamed in agony as he bent on his right knee and kneeled down as he left his right hand try to maintain his balance.

"Oh, drat, now I've done it. You can't even stand."

POW!

"GOAAAHH!" Jake was shot again in his left shoulder as he was on all fours now.

"I see you haven't inherited all of Goku's traits. You give up much faster."

POW!

"GAAAAA!" Jake screamed as he was now laying face flat on the floor, helpless.

"If you think I'll stop once your on the ground, well, you're not thinking at all."

POW!

"GAAAHHH!" Jake now lost his strength as he lost his Super Saiyan form. He was now groaning in pain and agony. He even let out a small tear.

"You don't know how this works. Once you can't move anymore, you're supposed to beg for mercy. Say you'll do anything if I spare your life." Jake just stared at Frieza.

"Let's hear it, boy! Cry for me! Scream! Soak your face in tears and rend your clothes!" Jake just closed his eyes as he put his face on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not that I would let you go, but it's all part of the experience for me."

Jake was now still staring at Frieza.

"No, mercy would be impossible. I've waited for this too long. You're death will balance the scales." A small red energy appeared in Frieza's index finger.

"It's what you get for being a Saiyan. And it's what you deserve for being Goku's pupil."

Jake knew this was his end.

"Now die!"

POW!

"JAKE!" Cubby yelled.

"NOOO!" Izzy yelled with tears streaming across her face. The beam kept getting closer as Jake accepted his fate. But then...

(OST Ends)

Goku used Instant Transmission with Vegeta to get in front of Jake just in time before he got hit. Goku blocked the beam with the back of his hand and redirected it to the sky, exploding seconds later. He knelt down to Jake.

Frieza gasped. So did Lizzy and Wada. Blake flew back up to them and so did Frieza in his chair. Frieza growled in anger. "So I'm guessing this is Goku?" Blake asked.

"That's him. No doubt about it. That stupid faces is etched in my mind, no doubt about it." Frieza then smirked. "He's the one I have been wanting revenge on for a very long time." Goku looked at Frieza and glared.

"At last, we meet again, Goku."

"So, Kakarot finally decided to aid in and save the brats ass. It was about time." Vegeta said. He and Gohan were still behind the rock.

Goku looked back at Jake.

"You did a great job, Jake. You really amazed me with your performance and your power." Goku said. Jake looked at Goku, weakly.

"R-really?" Jake asked. "Definitely. I couldn't be more proud of you." Jake smiled at Goku's comment.

"Thanks, Goku." Goku picked the boy up and brought him to Izzy. "He did a really great job." Goku told him. "Feed him a senzu bean then go on the ship to free everyone that's in it. They're most likely being tortured to death." Vegeta said while Gohan arrived floating towards them.

Jake was being fed a senzu bean by Izzy and once he swallowed, all the holes in his body were gone and his muscles pumped up. Izzy blushes as Jake stood up and he took notice of his girlfriend as he smirked.

Goku then walked up to the same spot he came, but a few steps forward.

"I'll reassemble the troops. We might still need them." Wada said floating away.

"I wouldn't go that far, but this could at least make it a more interesting fight." Frieza said.

Goku stared Frieza, before turning back.

"Goten, Trunks, listen! I need you two to help Jake and his friends get to the ship and rescue all the people. Do you think you can do that?" Goku asked.

"Aww, come on, Dad." Goten complained. "We never get to be in the big fights." Trunks added on. True, the only time they were in a serious fight was when they were Gotenks going up against Majin Buu.

"This isn't a debate, boys! The fights that are about to happen aren't exactly going to be a walk in the park. Now GO!" Goku replied sternly.

"Fine." Goten replied, sounding very upset. "This isn't fair!" Trunks complained.

"Do what he says Trunks! And don't make me tell you again!" Vegeta glared hard at Trunks, making him startle.

"Oh, man." He said, scared. He finally gave up. "Okay."

"You're dad is really scary." Cubby said frightened a bit.

"Yeah. I don't know who's scarier, Frieza or Vegeta." Trunks said.

"Well. I guess we have no choice but to leave this up to Goku, Gohan and Vegeta." Jake said.

**V: It's a good thing Goku came just in the nick of time to save Jake, or else he would've died.**

**B: Well then, the next chapters are going to be pretty epic and this story won't be ending anytime soon.**

**V: Or will it?**

**B: ...**

**V: Actually, I'm not so sure if it will end soon. Hopefully not. Anyway, see you guys later and thanks for reading.**


	20. Frieza Steps In

**V: Hello, friends. Welcome back to the next chapter of Saiyans and Pirates.**

**B: This story is now getting to the fighting scenes as we now head into Frieza taking matters into his own hands.**

**V: You sure you want to get to this point so quickly?**

**B: Yes, I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?**

**V: Fine.**

**407: HOW'S IT GOING?**

**V: I THOUGHT I LOCKED THE RV! GET OUT, MAN!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation. Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior. Some of the OC's like Blake belong to cdbazemore98 and some of the OC's like Torami belong to me. You'll see another one of my OC's in this chapter, but he won't be around for a while, just like Torami. By the way, Wada is an actual character from the Dragon Ball franchise. Search him up.**

Chapter 19: Frieza Steps In

Frieza stood up in his chair as all the soldiers around him got ready to fight the three Saiyans.

"Here at last, Goku. I've been waiting a long time for this. Finally, I can claim the revenge I've dreamed of for all these years. I didn't expect you to bring Gohan and Vegeta with you, but I suppose monkeys do travel in troops."

Vegeta huffed. "And here, I thought we would be done with you for a while, Frieza." Goku said. "Last I remember, you retreated since Broly wasn't able to win the fight."

"I hope you realize something, Goku. Your death is my remedy and I cannot move on without knowing it has happened. If it doesn't, I'll never be able to sleep in this cosmos knowing that I share it with you."

"You really do seem to hate this Goku fellow, huh?" Blake said. "Indeed."

"Then why don't I take care of him for you?"

"No need. His blood will be on my hands and my hands only. What I want you to do is take care of those five brats that ran off. They'll probably try to save everyone in there. You and Lizzy will go. Don't disappoint me."

Blake and Lizzy nodded as they floated away towards the ship, awaiting Jake and his crew's arrival.

"Now, Vegeta. I believe there's an old friend of your that wants to have some fun with you."

"What? Whoever do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"That would be me."

Someone with blue skin, one horn on the top of his head, and looked humanoid was staring at Vegeta, evilly.

"Oh, it's you, Kaldo. I can't remember the last time we fought with each other before I decided to leave."

"And I can't remember either. All I know is that I haven't been able to beat you every time and you would humiliate me for it. Well now, I will give you the same pain you gave me!"

"Is that so?" Vegeta then sprinted to Kaldo so fast, you couldn't even see it. Kaldo was very shocked.

"Wait, how did you-"

"At least if you hadn't decided to face me, then you wouldn't have to die." Vegeta said forming a purple energy ball in his hand. Kaldo then checked his scouter to see just how powerful this was and he went agape when he realized the attack would kill him.

"WAIT, VEGETA!" But it was too late.

"HaaaaaAA, HAAAA!" The Saiyan prince shot the blast in his chest, enveloping him in the blast and killing him. Frieza chuckled.

"What? There's nothing left!" Wada exclaimed from the back of the soldiers.

"Vegeta, that was too far! You killed him without even give him a chance." Goku argued. "Hmph, it wouldn't have mattered in the end. He was a waste of our damn time anyway."

Frieza chuckled again. "Incredible display, Vegeta. You've gotten stronger since our last encounter. But you'll have to wait your turn. I'll kill you after I'm finished with the one that I absolutely loathe with every fiber in my being."

"Too bad, because I'd prefer to kill you now so Kakarot doesn't hog all the fun."

"Oh?" Frieza got up from his chair and used his tail to send it flying through the huge fleet of soldiers.

"You've changed, Frieza. I can tell you're a lot stronger too." Goku said.

"I'm so glad you noticed. Ever since my arrival to this mysterious land, I've been training intensively every day and sometimes I would even spar with the monkeys. I must say, they truly did put up quite the challenge, but it was all worth if for my training to make sure I wouldn't lose to you again. The last time I actually had to put real effort into anything was when I first trained when I was resurrected, and during that Tournament Of Power. Other than that, you've beaten me every single one of our fights and when I tried to blow up the Earth, you managed to put a stop to it. I'll make sure you pay for that as well." Frieza laughed devilishly.

The three Saiyans only glared.

* * *

Lord Beerus' Planet...

Beerus and Whis...

The two had decided to watch the entire fight from Whis' staff while having plenty of ice cream in their palace.

"I must say, those two kids actually managed to put up quite the fight. Seeing Goku's kid going to Super Saiyan Blue was a big surprise for me." Beerus said.

"Me too. I must say, they've probably been training incredibly hard to achieve that level so quickly. Then again, it only took months for Frieza to overpower Goku when he was resurrected and hybrid Saiyans are much more capable, as I've heard." Whis said.

"Do you think Frieza will resort to that tactic he pulled off a while ago?"

"Which one? Oh, you mean that one? I highly doubt it, but we'll see how this battle goes for now and if he does try to resort to that final resort, we'll step in as fast was we can."

Beerus and Whis just stared at the ball on the staff, with serious expressions on their faces as they waited for what was coming soon.

* * *

Never Land...

Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Goten, Trunks...

The five decided they were far away enough from where everything was happening.

"Alright crew, we'll head straight. If we see the ship, we'll keep going for one minute, then head towards it so nobody suspects us. Does that sound about right?" Jake asked.

"Hopefully those stupid devices of theirs won't be able to find out about us. I bet that's show the soldiers were able to see where Wendy, John and Michael were even if they were completely covered by their hiding spots." Goten said.

"You know, my dad once told me that Frieza's army always has relied on those devices since they can't sense anyone." Trunks said.

"Well then. We should probably get going." Jake said as he flew off. The four followed. Once Jake got a good look at the ship, he motioned his crew mates to keep going. Once they were a minute away, they made a U-turn and landed behind one of the ship's legs.

"Alright, we'll wait here until the coast is clear." Jake said.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Frieza, Frieza Force...

"I hope you all of you are ready. Then again, I don't think you know what you're up against right now."

"Oh, really? Well, I highly doubt that, Frieza." Vegeta retorted.

Jake looked and saw every single soldier outside the ship.

"Looks like no one's watching the ship. Let's get moving, crew." Jake said as he flew through the roof opening of the gigantic ship with the other four following.

At this moment, Frieza was now descending on the ground towards Gohan, Goku and Vegeta.

"My power before is a tiny spec compared to what I am now."

"Good for you, but we haven't been exactly sitting on our butts. We've gotten stronger too, ya know. After all I've been through last week, I'm surprised you still know who I am."

"And yes, it is true that I have underestimated your power before, and Vegeta's as well, long ago."

_Zarbon's scouter exploded for some reason. Dodoria turned and asked, "What happened. Zarbon?"_

_"I'm, not entirely certain, a malfunction perhaps. I had my scouter turned to Vegeta, but it just showed a power level of over twenty-two thousand." Zarbon replied. _

_"Oh, come on." Dodoria barked. "I told you, you should've upgraded your scouter to one of the new models, like mine."_

_Dodoria pressed the button on his scouter to see Vegeta's power for himself. "The old ones were always glitchy. Let me take a look."_

_Dodoria checked the results, and his mouth went wide and so did his eyes in shock._

_"What's your reading?" Zarbon asked._

_"Wha, this is impossible! Mine must be on the blink as well! It's saying he's at twenty-four thousand." Dodoria replied._

_"That's absurd. Something must be interfering with the scan, otherwise that means Vegeta's power has surpassed our own." Zarbon said. Dodoria turned off his scouter._

_"No, there's... there's no way. His power level was maybe eighteen thousand at best." _

_Frieza then chuckled. "Hardly a surprise if you think about it. We must remember that Vegeta's been on the front lines for some time now. I do believe this Earth must have taught our friend a thing or two."_

_"But sir-" Zarbon tried to say._

_"He's only at twenty-four thousand, right? With both your efforts combined that should be child's play, a mere exercise. Surely, the thought doesn't trouble you."_

"It is true that I have underestimated the both of you. And to make sure that doesn't happen again, I'll be going to my final form from the start."

Frieza's feet sank into the ground as Gohan, Vegeta and Goku stood their ground. The ground around him started to shake as rocks were being lifted.

"HaaaaAAAAA…" Wind was being blown everywhere. Wada knew the soldiers would probably die from this. He saw his scouter go off as the numbers went higher and higher.

"This... THIS IS CRAZY!" He shouted before the scouter exploded.

"SOLDIERS, BACK ON THE SHIP! NOW!" Wada exclaimed. The soldiers did as told and flew as fast as they could.

"HAAAAAAA!" A pink aura around Frieza appeared as it grew in size.

"Oh no, take cover!" Goku exclaimed as he and the other two got down. Frieza's pink aura grew at least fifty times bigger in size.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" **The pink aura exploded, causing plenty of smoke to appear and lots of damage around the area. Even the bodies of the soldiers Jake and his crew dealt with disappeared. There was even a huge crater below where Frieza was.

Wada covered his eyes as the smoke cleared out. "What was he thinking?! At least the soldiers got back inside. IT'S SAFE NOW!" Wada yelled. The soldiers came back out, but only seventy five percent of all of the soldiers outside survived.

"Did Frieza really wipe out some of his army just to prove a point?" Gohan asked in shock. Vegeta only huffed.

Frieza's body was covered in a pink aura still as he was now in his final form. His tail moved around, swinging, his hands were clenched and he raised his head, smirking.

* * *

Frieza's Ship...

Goten, Trunks, Jake, Izzy, Cubby...

All of their eyes widened as they turned back.

"That's... Frieza? He's so much stronger than he was before!" Trunks exclaimed.

"It's alright, Trunks. Our dad's will win this, no matter what. Right?" Goten said.

"Hopefully, we don't much about this monster, so we'll have to keep our guard up." Jake said as they kept walking.

* * *

Outside...

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Wada, Frieza, Frieza Force...

The soldiers were shocked to see that a quarter of their army has been completely wiped out.

"You monster! What kind of man attacks a thousand of his own soldiers?" Goku shouted. But of course, Frieza didn't care.

"Sorry, but these transformations do take some time." Frieza said.

"Now then, Goku is mine. Soldiers, you may have the other two."

Frieza charged for Goku as he put both his arms in front of his face do block the punch. He and Frieza started fighting in the air as Vegeta and Gohan took care of the soldiers really well.

"Tch. Scum." Vegeta said taking out fifty of the soldiers at once with a blast. They all fell into the ground unconscious.

Gohan was doing great as he got the same result as Vegeta. Five minutes later, all of the soldiers were down and counted for. Now Wada was left and was impressed.

"I must say, you really did much better than I expected. So, how about I go against the spiky haired one with a bang in front of him." Wada said to himself as he floated to them.

"Hey, you!" Wada yelled pointing at Gohan. "Fight me. I want to see what you're made of."

"Alright then. You got it." Gohan then got into a fighting stance and went Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta just watched from the sidelines.

"Finally, Kakarot's kid gets a chance to prove himself worthy. This should be an interesting match." Vegeta chuckled.

Meanwhile, Jake and his crew were walking around the dark hallways of Frieza's main ship. The halls weren't completely dark though, there were blue lines they would come across every few steps.

"Be alert everyone. We could be ambushed at any given moment." Jake said. And how right he was as a blast came from behind him. Jake sensed it as he shot his own energy ball at it, resulting in both exploding.

"Alright, who's there?" Jake yelled.

No answer. Jake looked around and couldn't find anyone.

Then suddenly, a small figure appeared right in front of Cubby, punched him hard in he gut, causing him to scream and get on his knees as he clutched his stomach.

Jake ran over to him.

"Cubby, are you alright?!" He asked frantically.

"No... it's hurts." Jake growled in frustration. How did he not see this attack coming? He should've sensed it.

Then, the attack met tried to strike again on Goten, but the boy saw it coming as he blocked the punch and punched the boy down to the floor.

"Ow, that really hurt, ya know." The boy said.

"Wait, Charlie?!" Jake exclaimed.

"So what if it's me? Yes, I learned how to do that stuff as well. I may not look like the guy that could fight, but you saw what I did to your friend back there." Charlie said pointing at Cubby, who was held by Trunks and was still groaning in pain.

"Enough games, Charlie. Where's Peter and everyone else?" Izzy demanded.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's still locked in his cell. Can't say the others were lucky." Jake, Izzy and Cubby gasped.

Goten only stepped forward.

"Let me guess, you're torturing them?" Goten asked with disgust.

"How right you are. Gotta admit, I'm surprised Blake went with this plan, considering he said before he'd rather take over Never Land in his own way, but who am I to judge? Now who's the one that's going to be fighting me? It can't be Cubby because, well look at him. He's still in pain. So how about you two? You up for it?" Charlie said

to Goten and Trunks.

"Hey Goten, you had that Torami guy, let me handle this kid. He obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with." He handed Cubby to Goten before taking a few steps forward.

"Alright Charlie. Let's get this show on the road. But since I feel so bad for you, I won't even go Super Saiyan to fight you."

"Oh, cocky I see. You like being the tough one, eh? Well for that, you have my praise, but enough talking like you said." Charlie said. He just stood as he was as Trunks got into his stance.

"Be careful, Trunks." Cubby warned. "He's really tough and scary."

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you. Trunks is really strong. He'll win this fight for sure." Goten said. Cubby smiled.

"Alright then. LET'S GOO!" Trunks yelled as he charged toward the boy.

**V: Looks like we have to wait for two fights to happen. And also, if you checked on Terroriser's channel, there's a Fortnite Prop Hunt now. On creative, I think. You guys should try it, it was ridiculously fun.**

**W: And that's why you should play Fortnite instead of Gmod, Evan.**

**V: Shut up. Anyway, reply and I'll talk to you all later.**


	21. Deadly Beauty

**V: Twentieth chapter of this story. Can't believe I actually made it this far.**

**T: This is actually impressive.**

**B: Sorry for the late update, you guys. I know you've all been anticipated for this.**

**W: Hell yeah! Hope you are all ready, because this is where all the action is held, and from so on. Also, I forgot to do this a while ago, but I would like to credit Bomb-Hedgehog from Deviantart for creating the cover for this story. I actually never expected to find it. I'm happy that it's been made.**

**V: Oh, and before we go, I just want to let everyone know that if you check our profile, Hamza9236, we have a poll. It is 'What story should I do next?' Please decide as I will probably start working on one of them soon. Alright, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own some of my OC's. Dragon Ball Super, Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates, and some of the OC's belong to Toei Animation, Disney Junior, and cdbazemore98.**

Chapter 20: Deadly Beauty

Trunks had charged toward Charlie, but before he even managed to land a hit on him, he disappeared. Trunks tried to regain his balance as he jumped. He looked around to see where the boy was.

"HEY! DON'T HIDE AND BE A COWARD!" Trunks demanded as he tried to look for his opponent.

"Trunks, behind you!" Goten warned. As Trunks turned around, Charlie kicked him in the face from above, causing him to fly back a few feet.

"Ow. I gotta say, you're not as bad I thought you would be. Now I'm getting pumped." Trunks spiked up his power and charged at the little boy at a faster speed, but Charlie disappeared again.

"Where'd he go?" He asked himself. He looked all over frantically, trying to find a single trace of his movement.

Suddenly, Charlie uppercut Trunks into the ceiling. He crashed and a second during his fall down, Charlie kneed him towards a wall, then sludge hammered his back, sending him to the ground.

"Uhh…" Trunks moaned.

"Trunks!" Goten ran in to help, but Jake grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked frantically.

"Don't worry. He can do this. I'm sure of it." Jake assured. Goten looked back to see his best friend getting up, and ready to fight again. Goten sighed as he walked back to his friends. "Please win this." Goten said.

Trunks then tried to calmly sense out the location of Charlie's whereabouts.

With his eyes closed, he tried to concentrate. Then, Charlie came up behind him, but before he had the chance to land a hit on him, Trunks opened his eyes, turned Super Saiyan, and blasted Charlie, sending him ten feet back.

Now that Trunks was in Super Saiyan, Charlie would have a very difficult time.

"Oww, how did you know I was there?" Charlie asked as he got up.

"I ain't telling you. You're my opponent so you don't deserve to know." Trunks taunted.

"I'll be the judge of that." Charlie proclaimed as he dusted his clothes off. He then once again, disappeared.

"That won't work twice!" Trunks exclaimed, as he flew up, and shot a Double Buster below him, which, surprisingly, was the place Charlie teleported next, and the attack had made a direct hit.

Trunks flew down, and kept punching him as the ground below started to become a crater, a deeper one within every two seconds of punching. After six seconds, Trunks stopped and flew out of the crater.

He then reverted back from Super Saiyan as he waited for Charlie to come back out, but then his eyes widened a bit in realization.

"Oops. I might've put him into unconscious." Trunks said nervously, with one hand scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright, he'll wake up soon." Goten said. "Let's get going." He then flew across the crater and kept walking next to Trunks as the others did the same.

Outside...

Goku and Frieza...

(DBS Antagonistic Battle OST Begins)

Goku and Frieza were still duking it out in their fight out in their normal forms. The real fight hasn't even begun yet as Gohan had went in the ship a few seconds ago after defeating Wada, ensuring he wouldn't be coming back. Vegeta had decided to watch the fight until he felt the need to jump in.

Goku had punched Frieza in the gut, sending him ten feet back, causing some blood to drip from his mouth.

"And here I thought a simple monkey wasn't going to be able to cause a considerable amount of damage to me. It looks like I have underestimated you once again."

"I guess so. Guess that goes to show a simple monkey like me can be a pretty good opponent, even for someone like you." Goku said proudly.

Frieza flew up to the sky fifty feet above Goku. Goku then decided to do his signature technique.

He cupped his hands and a blue ball appeared between it as he chanted, "Kaaa… meee… haaa… meee…."

Frieza then put two hands below him, facing Goku and a big purple and white ball appeared, as it shot down.

**"HAAAAAAAA!" **Goku shot the Kamehameha Wave upwards as it collided with Frieza's attack.

They both exploded as they were both equal in power.

(OST Ends)

Inside...

Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Goten, Trunks...

The five were still walking around the halls of the ship, but this time they were being more careful, as either Lizzy or Blake could pop up at anytime now.

Goten kept looking left and right, waiting for anything. Trunks just kept trying to sense for anyone's energy. Then, he sensed something.

"Guys, I sense multiple energy's but they don't feel like your evil doubles. I think they're the hostages." Trunks said.

"That could probably be it. That's the best assumption we have so far." Jake responded.

"YAY HEY, NO WAY!" Izzy shouted.

"What's wrong?!" Jake said. He saw Izzy looking through a window, seeing all everyone being tortured to death. Apparently, by coincidence, it was the same as last time, since Frieza knew how to deal with them.

All of the mermaids, including Marina and Stormy were being blasted with multiple heat rays from every corner of the cage they were in, Captain Flynn, Camille, Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones were being crushed to death by the cage decreasing in size as much as it can. Red Jessica, Captain Hook and some others were chained to a wall and being scratched by the sharpness of the chains, and as Charlie had saw before, the penguins were in a machine, filled with blazing heat as there was fire all around.

"I... can't believe this is happening. It's like a nightmare." Izzy whimpered. Cubby started to whimper and cry softly. Jake tried to stay strong for his friends, Goten and Trunks just growled in anger.

Goten then tried to bang on the glass, trying to get everyone's attention. But, they weren't paying attention. Goten then decided to pound on the glass hard, but it still didn't get their attention.

"How come they're not listening?" Goten said in frustration.

"It's probably a one way mirror." Jake concluded.

"Well, step aside. I'm breaking it!" Trunks said as he backed up to the edge of the hallway. He turned Super Saiyan and used his Finish Buster move by raising his hands up into the air and charged a large energy sphere. He then swung down his hands and fired a blue ball of energy at the glass wall, as plenty of smoke came from the impact.

The smoke lasted for a good fifteen seconds, and when it faded, Trunks was in shock.

The glass was still standing, and there were only two or three scratches on it.

"IT DIDN'T EVEN DO A THING!" Trunks yelled.

"Wow. What's that glass made of, titanium?" Goten asked in confusion.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure if it was titanium, it would've broke already. Plus, there's no glass that could possibly be made out of that." Trunks said.

"Heheh, nerd." Goten chuckled.

"No, but seriously, how are we supposed to break this?" Trunks asked.

"I don't think we can. They probably did something to the glass. It's probably a special made glass, that's from other planets, I guess." Jake guessed.

"That doesn't matter right now. Let's just find a door and it'll probably be then entrance to that torture room." Izzy said.

Trunks reverted back from Super Saiyan, and started walking again, with the other four following.

They kept walking for three minutes until they stumbled upon something.

Five doors.

This was a pretty big problem.

Right now, the five kids were in a pretty big predicament as they might have to be separated from each other.

"Well then..." Trunks said.

"Now what do we do?" Cubby asked.

"We each go through one door, what else do you expect us to do?" Trunks said, annoyed by how stupid Cubby's question was.

"I have to go... alone?" The little boy asked, frightened.

"YES!" Trunks yelled annoyed.

Cubby backed away a bit.

"I'd be more than happy to accompany him." Gohan said, coming from behind as the five turned around.

"Gohan!" Goten exclaimed.

"You four can handle yourselves alone, right?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Jake, Izzy, Goten and Trunks answered in unison.

"Good. I'll accompany Cubby for this."

"Thanks, Go... goo..." Cubby said, trying to remember Gohan's name.

"Gohan."

"Yeah, that."

"Alright, we'll take the middle door. Goten, Trunks, you take the right doors. Jake, Izzy, you go and take the left doors. Are we clear?"

Five nods from everyone.

"Alright, let's go." And the six opened the doors, went through them and closed them. But, little did they know a certain someone saw where they went, and wasn't far behind.

Gohan and Cubby came across one more fork down the path. Cubby looked at Gohan and gulped nervously.

Gohan nodded. He knew what this meant. Cubby then took the left door, and closed it after he went through it.

"When I saw the ship, I knew it was big, but I didn't think it would be this big." Gohan said to himself.

He then looked at the door to the right.

Meanwhile, Cubby was walking down the hallway his door led him through.

"Gotta be brave... gotta be brave..." He muttered to himself. "You trained with the sons of the strongest people to live, you need to be brave."

Then, he sensed someone. He turned around, but saw nobody.

_My mind's just playing tricks on me. It has to be... right? _Cubby thought nervously.

Then, he heard a chuckle, which sounded like a girl.

"Umm, Izzy?" He said, very frightened. "If this is a joke, hen it's not very funny." He said, still scared. He kept looking back and forth, left and right, but there was no sign of anybody.

He kept walking straight as he kept turning his head in every direction to see if anyone was nearby, when suddenly, he bumped into someone. He looked above to see none other than Lizzy, towering over him, with a menacing smirk.

"Umm... hi... Lizzy." He whimpered, backing up.

"Hey, Cubby." She responded in an evil tone of voice.

"Hey... umm... even though this isn't like you... can you please release Wendy and her brothers... and everyone else... and stop destroying Never Land?"

Lizzy only chucked. "And while would I want to do that?" She questioned, walking towards him.

"Because... it would be nice... and it's the right thing to do."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that won't be happening anytime soon. In fact, I don't think it will happening at all." She then powered up as a dark aura appeared around her.

Cubby could only do one thing as he knew he was no match for her.

"HEEEELLLLPPP!" He screamed, running the opposite direction.

"GOHAN, GOTEN, TRUNKS, ANYONE! HELP ME!" Lizzy then appeared right in front of the scared child. Cubby only backed up in fear. She disappeared again.

Cubby looked behind him, and she was twenty feet away from him.

She then took out her right hand, and formed it into a fist.

Cubby couldn't move at all as he was too frightened.

"You're finished!" Lizzy shouted, charging towards him.

Cubby shielded himself, and still screaming in fear. He waited.

But, the punch never hit. Cubby uncovered his eyes.

Gohan was standing in front of him. He looked across Gohan to see Lizzy getting up, holding her right shoulder in pain.

"You okay, kid?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me back there."

"Don't mention it. The other I went through, it was just a trap. Plenty of fire everywhere. Luckily, I didn't get hit by it. Now stay behind me. I'll take care of her."

"But... she's so strong. She's just like Blake, meaning she's probably stronger than you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll do my best. In the meantime, go back, and go aid Goten." Cubby did just that as he ran away.

"You do realize what you're up against is something you won't be able to beat." Lizzy warned.

"Well, at least I'll know I tried." He powered up to his Mystic form.

Lizzy took off her bandanna, threw it on the floor.went to Super Saiyan Violet. Gohan knew he wouldn't last long, but at least he would be able to buy some time for the others.

Lizzy immediately disappeared as she appeared behind Gohan. She kicked him hard in the back as he flew across the room.

Lizzy appeared twenty feet in front of him as she did one of her own moves.

She put her arm in front of her, and put her left arm, holding her right arm to support the blast. A pink ball appeared.

"BLAZING FINISH!" She yelled as the pink ball shot out a beam, hitting Gohan directly.

She smirked as she knew Gohan was down for the count.

As the smoke faded away, Gohan was still standing, to her surprise.

"Wow, and here I thought you had no bite to back up your bark." She taunted.

Gohan teleported behind her, and jumped up into the air. He then did his father's signature move as he cupped his hands.

"Kaaa... meee... haaa... meee..."

Lizzy stood there, as he put her hands in front of her face in a defensive stance.

**"HAAAAAAAA!" **He shot the Kamehameha Wave as it made direct contact with Lizzy.

Gohan just floated as he waited for the smoke to clear out. Then, Lizzy zoomed out of the smoke, and punched Gohan in the gut so hard, some blood came out of his mouth when he coughed.

Gohan lost his Mystic form as he fell to the ground, with a thud.

"That's one down. Hopefully, Blake steps in at some point." Lizzy then reverted back, went to the floor, and put back her red bandanna on.

Meanwhile, Goten was still walking around the hallway, to see if he could possibly find some sort of way to get to the torture chambers and free everyone else, but he had to think of how he was going to introduce himself first.

"Goten!" A voice yelled.

Goten looked behind him to see Cubby running towards him.

"Cubby! What are you doing here?"

Cubby panted from all the running he had done. Goten waited for an answer as he let the boy catch his breath.

"Gohan... fought Lizz and, I think he lost."

"WHAT?!"

"I know, but don't worry, we'll get him. Let's just focus on where everyone is."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how I would introduce myself to them. I mean, it's not like everyone's just going to trust me right away just because I'm here to save you, but with you around, I know we can make this work."

Cubby smiled. The two kept walking.

During that time, Izzy was also walking down her own hallway.

She then immediately sensed someone coming.

She got into a fighting stance and waited for anyone to come in from any direction as she moved her eyeballs so she could she most of the room.

Then, she saw Lizzy flying and landing right in front of her.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Lizzy taunted.

"I guess it has been. So, am I going to be your first?" Izzy asked.

"Truth be told, I already took down the one you call Gohan. It was a pretty easy feat. I don't think I even broke a sweat. So, I guess you can call me the deadly beauty."

"Is that so? Well then, let's see if you are worthy of that title." Izzy then turned Super Saiyan Blue as her bandanna flew off. The same thing happened with Lizzy as she went Super Saiyan Violet.

Another battle was about to begin.

**B: Hey guys. Once again, sorry for the late upload, there were some other stories I was working on.**

**W: Bro, I don't think it was even that long.**

**B: Well, I think it was.**

**N: Bro, just shut up.**

**W: No. Anywya, leave a comment, and we'll see you guys later. Peace.**


	22. Plenty Of Fights To Go Around

**V: Hey guys, I'm back. How've you been doing?**

**N: Not happy. You stole me shit.**

**V: Yeah, but we have it back.**

**N: I DON'T CARE!**

**V: Oh my god. Anyway, this is the next chapter. I honestly have no idea how long this story is going to be. It might be over thirty five chapters, probably. PROBABLY, not definitely.**

**N: Yeah, we get it. Enough of the intro.**

**V: Shut up, man.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 21: Plenty Of Fights To Go Around

Jake...

Jake was still walking around the hallways as he went. Even though he had never seen Frieza's ships, he was on his biggest one. But that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was to get everyone off the ship.

Then, he stopped in his tracks as he sensed something.

_Looks like a fight's about to happen. Izzy and Lizzy probably. Speaking of which, hopefully I don't run into Blake on the way. _He thought. He then continued walking.

Outside the ship, Frieza and Goku were still in their base forms fighting.

_Come on, what the hell are they waiting for? Go to full power! _Vegeta thought as he watched the fight.

Frieza hit Goku with his tail, sending him down as Frieza went down as well as he kicked him all the way to the ground. Vegeta only watched as he growled. Frieza jumped out of the smoke and waited for his opponent to be in sight once more.

(DBS The Birth Of A God OST Begins)

As the smoke cleared, Goku was now seen in his Super Saiyan Blue form. He had decided to not hold back any longer.

Frieza smirked, as he was now covered in a golden light. The ground was shaking from both of the fighters powering up.

"HaaaaAAAAAA..." They both screamed as they kept powering up.

**"HAAAAAAAAA!" **There was now plenty of smoke and wind blowing at every direction. Vegeta had no problem holding his ground. The smoke finally cleared with Golden Frieza and his golden colored aura showing and Goku in Super Saiyan Blue with his blue aura showing.

(OST Ends)

"I've been waiting for this moment ever so patiently. But I must warn you, Goku. I have already surpassed you."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Just what do you mean?"

"As I've said before, I've been training intensively for so very long, for the entire week. Remember, it only took me just a few months to catch up to you while it took you many years. Meaning, once I entered my Golden form, you had no chance of beating me."

"Alright then. I'd like to see you try."

"Alright then, I WILL!" Frieza charged at Goku as the Saiyan did the same thing, only Frieza was much faster.

He managed to get a good punch on his stomach.

Goku coughed some spit as he walked back a few feet.

"Not bad." Goku said, maintaining his ground. "You surprised me."

Frieza only chuckled in response.

"Man, I gotta say, even though I'm actually struggling, I can't help but get excited for this." Goku said.

"You should be. More preferably, I should be excited for your death, Saiyan. Oh, and Vegeta, feel free to jump in at anytime you please."

"Oh, please. I'll jump in when I want too!" Vegeta snarled.

"Oh well, Goku. Looks like you're on our own. Let's see if you can manage."

Goku only chuckled in delight. "Fine then, I will. Just watch me, Frieza. This will be one fight you'll never forget."

_This power Frieza's showing, it's incredible. But it doesn't seem like I'll struggle with him as much as I struggled with Jiren. _Goku thought. _Hopefully Vegeta DOES step in soon. Otherwise, I'm in big trouble here. _

"Alright, Frieza. LET'S START THIS!" And Goku immediately charged at Frieza as he let out his battle cry, well aware of the power of his opponent, and so did Frieza.

They collided with both punching each other's fist, but Frieza's showed more force.

Goku went back. "Wow, you're skills have skyrocketed! Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

They then charged at each other once more

Inside...

Jake...

The boy was still walking through the halls of the ship, looking for any entrance to the torture chamber, hopefully in hopes of being able to free everyone.

He was so lost in thought that he bumped into a door.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, before noticing the door.

_Hopefully this is it._

He opened the door.

There was only empty cages. He walked in as he looked around.

"This was probably were everyone was before they started being tortured."

Jake looked to his left. _I sense someone._

Jake went left and kept walking for at most ten seconds until he heard a voice.

"Who's there?" Jake recognized that voice anywhere.

"Peter! It's me, Jake! I'm coming!" He started running towards where he heard the voice. After ten seconds of running past plenty of cages, he saw Wendy, John, Michael, and Peter Pan, locked up in four different cells.

"Guys! Are you alright?" He asked frantically. Four little nods.

"I saw everyone else, but I don't think I should describe what was happening. Hold on, I'll get you guys out of there."

Jake walked to the cage Peter Pan was in, and took out his Mighty Captain's Sword. He then banged it against the metal bars, but to his surprise, it had no effect as there wasn't even a scratch.

"Okay, then. I guess I'll have to do this a different way." He put away his sword as we walked to the bars, but, as hard as he tried, as he kept trying to bend the bars with his incredible strength, it didn't help. He managed to bend it only a little bit, by two inches.

He backed away by three steps, realizing he only had one other option left, but as much as he didn't want to use it in front of the Darlings, it was the only way.

"Alright then, I didn't think I would have to use this in front of you guys, but I don't think I have any other choice."

Peter, Wendy, John and Michael were confused.

"Umm, Jake? What do you mean by that?"

Jake sighed. "Goku told you everything about me, right?"

Peter nodded. "I... think he did."

Jake grabbed his hat, and threw it aside had his hands down to his waist, and balled them up.

"Alright then, you guys ready to see a Super Saiyan?" Jake told his friends.

"Super Saiyan?" The four asked in confusion.

Jake smirked.

"Haaaaa..."

As Jake powered up a bit, his arms and body muscles bulked up a bit, and he grew a bit taller.

(DBZ Kai Frantic Cover OST Begins)

"HaaaAAAA..."

His hair started to change to a golden color.

"HAAAAAAA..."

He then had a some electric sparks going around his body.

**"HAAAAAA!" **Jake had finished his Super Saiyan transformation, as he was now engulfed in a golden aura, and some smoke circulated around him.

Outside...

Goku, Vegeta, Frieza...

Goku had just barely dodged Frieza's attack when his eyes looked back.

_Jake's energy just went up. I'm guessing he turned Super Saiyan. But why?_

Frieza took the chance to try and punch Goku, but he regained focus just in time as he took it up to the next level.

"KAIO-KEN!" A red aura was now surrounding the blue aura around Goku as he blocked Frieza's punch, and punched him back.

Frieza stumbles back a bit, but wasn't damaged a lot, only by a little bit.

"I don't care what level you go to, I am in my ultimate form! My power will not be tested by a simian monkey like you!" Frieza said as he powered up as well.

"Oh, so you were still holding back. Alright, let's keep going."

Inside...

The four were astonished by Jake's incredible new power. The young Super Saiyan walked back to Peter Pan's cage and grabbed onto the bars. He managed to bend them in a matter of seconds as he stepped in.

He then untied the anchor off of Peter, as he got up.

"Thanks. So, is that..." Peter tried to say, but was too amazed.

"Super Saiyan?" Jake finished. "Yeah, I'm guessing they told you about it. Jake then walked out and Peter followed behind.

(OST Ends)

Jake then walked to the Darling kid's cages, and bent the bars with ease as well.

"Absolutely fascinating! Just what is that?" John exclaimed.

"I don't have time to explain this. Right now, it's best that we everyone else and get them out of here." Jake said as he reverted back from Super Saiyan, put his hat back on, and everyone out of the room, and back to the hallways.

(DBZ Kai The Formidable Warrior, The Saiyan OST Begins)

Meanwhile, since their earlier encounter, the two Saiyan girls have been putting up a decent fight.

They both seemed pretty even as Lizzy got behind her opponent, and kicked her into the ceiling. She flew up to Izzy, but she disappeared in the nick of time.

Lizzy looked around to see where Izzy was, but couldn't find her at all. Then, a yellow blast was sent to her back, as was sent crashing into a wall. She jumped from the wall, and tried to sense Izzy, but she reappeared behind her and sludge hammered her in the back, sending her to the ground.

She got up as Izzy landed a few feet away from her.

Lizzy got up and saw some blood on her lip, and she licked it off.

"Eww, that was completely unnecessary! Disgusting!" Izzy exclaimed, grossed out a bit.

Lizzy then fired a barrage of purple ki blasts at Izzy as she countered by doing the same thing, except they were blue. The ground was shaking a lot, like there was a massive earthquake.

Meanwhile, Lord Beerus and Whis were still watching the fight between the two tomboys, and they knew how powerful they were.

"Both of their energy levels are rising, even higher, my lord." Whis stated calmly.

Lord Beerus was a bit wide eyed and surprised.

"They know they can't destroy the ship! So just how far are they going to go!?" Lord Beerus exclaimed.

The two were still firing their blasts as Izzy then stopped and got behind Lizzy. She didn't notice this as she felt a big jolt in her body. She stopped firing the blasts.

(OST Ends)

"What..." She turned around slowly and saw Izzy pulling her tail.

"How... did..." She lost her Super Saiyan Violet form as the pain was pretty much unbearable. Izzy then karate chopped her neck as she fell to the floor, unconscious.

She let go of the tail, and reverted back from Super Saiyan Blue.

She looked down to make sure her tail was still wrapped around her waist and sure enough, it was. She let out a sigh as she walked back towards her bandanna, and put it back on.

"That should keep her out for a while. Guess I'd better find the others now. Who knows what they're doing." Izzy said to herself as she walked away.

Outside...

Goku, Vegeta, Frieza

Goku was only being able to hold his own against Frieza because he was in his X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken state.

"Don't tell me you're almost done! I was just starting to have some fun!" Frieza taunted.

"Oh, don't you worry! I'm far from done!" There was plenty of lightning striking the floor as they powered up in the sky.

_Fascinating. Let's see how strong you can really get." _Vegeta thought as he kept watching the fight between the

two.

Goku got behind Frieza, grabbed his tail, and kept swinging it, like it was some sort of plaything.

"Having fun now, Frieza!?" Goku jokes as he kept playing with his opponent's tail.

He then threw Frieza down to the ground as he crashed with a loud explosion. He then flew back up to Goku, with his right hand formed into a fist, ready to punch him, only to have Goku dodged it in the nick of time.

Frieza only growled, while Goku chuckled.

Meanwhile, Trunks was still walking down the hallway Goten and Cubby were in. Apparently, his hallway wasn't even long as it just lead to the cafeteria.

Trunks had sensed the two were together, so he really didn't worry that much at all.

_I'll don't think I'll ever be able to catch up to them at this rate. The ship didn't seem that big from the outside, but inside, it's gigantic._

Trunks stopped.

He then smirked, as he didn't even turn around.

"Came back to stop me, I'm guessing?" He asked.

Behind him, was Charlie and was ready as he had a hundred soldiers with him.

These were some of the soldiers that had managed to escape Vegeta's wrath on them. Trunks then turned around, with no look of worry on his face, as he knew Charlie would be the only challenge for him.

"If you wanted to fight me, you could've just said so. Instead, you got all of these soldiers to do the dirty work for you. So, are you scared to face me again, after our last fight."

Charlie only chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry. Frieza always said, he would just heal them up again, or get new ones. With that kind of thinking, I'm pretty sure he's more cold hearted and ruthless than Blake."

"Come on, kid. Tell these soldiers not to hold back. Cause I'm not going to, either." Trunks proclaimed.

"Well, aren't you a cocky one, just like Peter Pan." Charlie replied.

"Hey, don't compare me to the fly boy, we're better than he ever will be in his life." Trunks gloated.

"But, he has saved his home, and ones that are close to him, hasn't he?"

Trunks growled.

"So what? We've saved our home too!" Trunks fired back.

"Or, at least we tried to." He whispered under his breath, remembering how he and Goten were fused as Gotenks and failed against Buu.

"What did you say?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing! Don't you go sticking your nose into my business, bub!"

Charlie only frowned.

"Get him."

(DBS Strongarm Battle OST Begins)

The soldiers charged with a mighty battle cry, and Trunks showed no fear as he had decided to play with them for a while.

As some of the soldiers had kept trying to punch him, Trunks kept dodging effortlessly with ease. Charlie just watched.

Trunks punched one of the soldiers in the gut, as he grabbed his arm, threw him to the other side of the hallway, and fired an energy ball at him, sending him down.

"Damn you!" Another soldier yelled as he charged straight for the kid, only to have him grab his face, and slam it down to the ground, causing a small crater to appear below.

"Don't seem so tough now, huh, big guys?" Trunks taunted.

The soldiers growled as more jumped in to the fight. Charlie had expected this outcome, still, he decided not to doing anything about it at all.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" Trunks taunted once more as the soldiers were getting really angry now.

They finally got serious as some of them decided to do a coordinated assault on the Saiyan. Four of them surrounded him, and each fired a blast at him, only to have him teleport away from them, but they knew he would do that as four other soldiers were behind him and used their own blasts as they combined into one blast.

Trunks then tried to push it back with his own blast, and succeeded.

"Alright then, time to end this!"

Trunks then used his Explosive Wave as he was covered in a bright yellow light, which soon exploded.

(OST Ends)

Everyone dropped to the floor, beaten.

Charlie only sighed in disappointment.

"Do we have to do everything ourselves?" He complained.

"Maybe, maybe not if you plan on running away." Trunks joked.

"Like I'm going to do that."

Then, a blast hit Charlie in the back, but it wasn't Trunks this time.

As the smoke cleared. Charlie, was on the ground, struggling to get up, with some bruises on him aslooked behind and saw the one who blasted him, and Trunks smiled.

"Gohan!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, Trunks." Charlie growled in anger and in frustration.

"COME, ON!" He yelled, annoyed.

"Give it up, you're done." Trunks said.

Charlie growled.

He then tried to fly away, but Trunks teleported, and grabbed his legs, and threw them down to the floor very hard, knocking him out.

"How are you, Gohan?" Trunks asked as he landed.

"Fine, I guess. I got knocked out by Izzy's evil counterpart, and she's just as strong as her good counterpart." Gohan admitted.

"Well, duh. She was in that other version of Super Saiyan Blue. It was called Super Saiyan... ummm..." Trunks was trying to remember the name for it.

"Super Saiyan... Purple, was it?"

"Violet." Gohan corrected.

"Oh yeah, that."

"Well, we'd better get going. Let's hopefully reach Goten and Cubby before they get any further." Trunks replied as he lead the way with Gohan following behind.

Even though this seemed easy, they both knew that this rescue, was far from over.

**V: Done. After a while, I'm done with this chapter.**

**W: Hey.**

**V: Bro, this is the outro.**

**W: Oh.**

**V: Yeah.**

**W: Ok, bye!**

**V: Oh my god. Anyway, this is actually not bad so far. But let me know what you think of it, and as always, see you later.**


	23. Limitless

**V: Hello, boys and girls, ladies and gents! Whoever you are, welcome!**

**B: Well, that's one way to start an intro.**

**W: How long have we been in the road for?**

**N: A few hours, at least. Not exactly sure how much though.**

**T: Wait, where even are we?**

**W: Yeah, this doesn't look like the main highway anymore.**

**V: I'll check the map.**

**B: Hey, I'll do the intro since they're focused on the map. Anyway, seems like stuff is getting crazy. Gohan is back in business, and is now accompanying Trunks as they head towards Goten and Cubby. Jake had showed Peter and the Darlings his Super Saiyan form, but only Peter knows that he's not completely human. Of, and if you're wondering, they're tails are wrapped up. They don't even know it's there, they just see it as some sort of belt.**

**V: HEY! YOU CANNOT DO THE INTRO WHILE DRIVING!**

**B: BUT NONE OF YOU WERE DOING IT!**

**407: Let me do it.**

**B: We already finished it.**

**407: Oh.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 22: Limitless

Gohan and Trunks...

_This ship really is something. _Gohan thought.

The two kept walking down the long hallway, headed to wherever Goten and Cubby were when suddenly...

"Hey guys."

"AHH!" Trunks turned behind quickly, startled. Gohan just remained calm.

"Oh, hey Izzy. Where were you?" Gohan asked.

"Well, the hallway I went to only lead to where the soldiers sleep, I'm guessing since the room had some beds in them." The tomboy replied.

"Well, how did you even get here so quickly? I didn't even sense you." Trunks asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, during training, Goku taught me Instant Transmission. Still trying to get used to it thought, but I probably might not use it that much."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Gohan replied.

"Hey, wait a second, can't you just teleport us to Goten and Cubby if that's the case?" Trunks requested.

"Unfortunately, no. As I said, I'm still trying to get used to it and it was pretty hard just to get to you two." Izzy said, pitting her hand behind her head. Trunks then noticed something was missing.

"Oh, yeah. About that, I bumped into Lizzy, and I beat her by grabbing her tail. Didn't want it to end that way, but I wanted to make it quick. So to mark sure that didn't happen to me, I removed my own tail."

"Wow, if it was my dad, he would never resort to a cheap trick like that, he's always too full of himself." Trunks retorted. Izzy and Gohan chuckled a bit.

"Well, we'd better get moving if we wanna find the others." Gohan said, as they continued walking.

And once again, Lord Beerus and Whis were keeping a good eye on everyone.

"Well, what do you know? It seems fighting isn't the only thing Goku thought those little tykes." Lord Beerus said.

"It would appear so, my lord. It seems that Goku had taught the girl the technique of the Yardrants, Instant Transmission. I must say, she must be really talented to learn such a technique so quickly." Lord Beerus' attendant and teacher, Whis added on.

"Well, no matter what, this is bound to get even more interesting." Beerus chuckled.

Then, they switched back to the fight between Goku and Frieza. Goku was still in X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken and Frieza was in his Golden form. But he still wasn't at full power yet.

"Speaking of good, look at Frieza. He's clearly gotten stronger."

"Yes, it would appear so, my lord. And to our surprise, it's amazing that's he's still holding back."

"So he's toying with Goku?"

"That's what it looks like at the moment. Perhaps, the only way they would be able to win is if Vegeta teamed up with his rival, or if Goku obtained-"

"Don't say it. We'll see if it happens or not. If it does, then I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I might gain plenty of respect for the Saiyan, even if he does pester me sometimes."

Goku and Frieza were still even and both were still holding back some power.

A minute earlier, Frieza had lauched an attack that pushed Goku to a part of the Sea with some very small islands in it, so they weren't anywhere near the ship. The area looked similar to the islands on Planet Namek. Vegeta has decided to land on one of the islands and watch the fight from down below.

This meant no one was outside of the ship, or even near it.

Vegeta was getting really impatient as he either wanted a turn, or wanted to kill Frieza right away. But looking at how powerful he had gotten, he knew he would have to resort to his full power, and team up with Goku, which is something he would rarely ever do.

Goku had now roundhouse kicked Frieza into the air, and shot a ki ball into the sky, making a direct hit. Frieza, however, wasn't even badly damaged. He only had a few scratches on him. Other than that, he was perfectly fine.

Goku was also a bit worn out, with some scratches on him, but other than that, he was fine as well. The only problem was, they're power was equal, and they were still holding back. They both descended onto an island. The one Vegeta was in.

"So, no air battle?" Goku asked.

"There's no point in that when I can just pound your face into the ground right here." Frieza replied as Goku chuckled.

"HEY, KAKAROT!"

Goku looked back to see Vegeta walking up to him, but was ten feet apart from his side.

"It's clear you're not going to win by yourself. So it looks like we're going to have to team up again, and use our full power."

"Vegeta, I am at my full power."

"Don't lie to me, the both of you are still holding back!"

Goku and Frieza were actually still holding back a vast amount of power.

"Fine, then. Frieza, you alright with that?"

"Doesn't matter. It just gives me the chance to crush the both of you like the little space bugs you are. Hahaha."

"Fine then."

The three were now staring down each other for a few seconds.

"GET READY, FRIEZA!" They both yelled.

(DBS Genki Dama Theme OST Begins)

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan Blue and Goku kept powering up as well as he was also in the Kaio-Ken times ten state.

"HAAAAAAA..." The Saiyan duo screamed as they powered up, when Goku then ascended

**"KAIO-KEN... TIMES TWENTYYYY!" **The blue and red aura around Goku grew a bit as he rose up to full power.

Frieza still kept his cool as he powered up a bit as well.

Goku was now at his full power, and Vegeta was also powering up as well.

Vegeta's hair and eyebrows were glowing as he kept powering up.

Back at Beerus' planet, he and Whis noticed what was going on.

"So, Vegeta's ascending once more, isn't he?" Beerus questioned.

"Yes, it would appear so, my lord." Whis responded. "It seems that they're both releasing all of the strength they have."

Vegeta was still powering up as he refused to stop. He then thought of a moment he had with Jake in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

_"Vegeta." Jake said._

_Vegeta turned around as he was in the middle of relaxing and saw Jake behind him._

_"Do you really think we'll win?" _

_Vegeta smirked._

_"Don't worry, we definitely will."_

_"Promise?"_

_Vegeta stood up, and played with Jake's hair a bit as he chuckled a bit._

_"I promise. Don't you worry boy. I'm the prince. I don't lose to anyone easily."_

"I will not break any promise I ever made." Some blue steam came from Vegeta's aura.

"That's why... I'll surpass my limits once more!"

Vegeta's hair and eyebrows glowed even more.

"And Frieza, I'LL DEFEAT YOU!"

Vegeta opened his eyes, and they glowed a bright blue.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH..." **Lots of blue steam erupted from Vegeta.

Inside...

Gohan, Izzy and Trunks turned around to where Vegeta was.

"Is that... Vegeta?" Izzy asked amazed.

"That's him alright. He's probably powering up." Trunks said.

"It's different from his usual power from Super Saiyan Blue." Gohan stated.

Goten and Cubby also turned as they sensed the amazing power.

"This... this power... it's crazy." Goten said, surprised.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAA..." **Vegeta's entire body was now glowing as he was covered in a blue light.

Jake stopped as he didn't move a muscle. Peter, Wendy, John and Michael were confused.

"Jake... why'd you stop?" Peter asked.

All Jake did was smile. _Vegeta..._

"Looks like he's broken through his shell again." Beerus said back at his planet.

"Indeed, he's focused a power far beyond the normal Super Saiyan Blue." Whis responsed.

Beerus smiled. "These Saiyans never cease to amaze me."

In Whis' staff, Vegeta was now in his Super Saiyan Blue Evolved state.

"Here it is, Frieza. Once again, I've ascended." Vegeta said proudly. He then walked toward Frieza as Goku followed behind.

Frieza smirked. "Now this should be fun."

(OST Ends)

Inside the ship...

Gohan, Izzy and Trunks were still walking around the hallway they were in as they were trying to find Goten and Cubby.

"Uhh, I'm so tired." Trunks complained.

"You're kidding, right?" Izzy asked.

"No, not really. My legs feel wobbly." Trunks complained in a tone of drowsiness.

"Come on, we haven't been walking for long." Gohan replied.

"Well, you're an adult. You able to handle this better than we are." Trunks retorted.

Gohan just ignored the boy as they kept walking forward, until they saw Goten and Cubby going to their direction. The five stopped.

"So, what did you find?" Trunks asked.

"Just some chambers." Goten replied. He and Cubby had stumbled upon the room where the healing and regeneration chambers were.

"Well, I'm guessing Jake's path is where everyone is. We'd better get moving." Gohan added on as he walked the opposite direction. The other four followed behind.

Meanwhile, Jake was still leading Peter Pan and the Darlings along the ship.

"Hey, Jake?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure if this is something I should ask you, but, do you know how powerful you are?"

"At my max?" Jake asked to be sure.

Peter nodded in response. Jake knew how powerful he was, but he didn't want to surprise them greatly.

_I'll tell them about Super Saiyan Blue later. Maybe when they see Goku, they'll know._

"Well, at Super Saiyan, from what I've been told, I'm pretty sure I can destroy this entire solar system if I want to, along with everyone, and everything else with it."

The four friends went wide eyed.

"You're... you're kidding, right?" Peter Pan asked dumbfounded.

"Nope, not one bit. Sometimes, I scare even myself." Jake said in his cheerful voice.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Peter chuckled awkwardly.

"Heh, I don't think you'll ever be able to."

Now Jake smiled, a smile which seemed more like a smirk, but a smile nonetheless.

"Don't worry," he assured them. "I fight to protect, not to destroy."

"Well, that's good to know." Wendy said.

The five kept walking for a minute, when Jake stopped once more. His face turned completely serious.

"What did we stop for?" Michael asked.

Jake just stood there with no response.

_Where are you? _He thought. He kept looking moving his eyes left and right, searching for someone.

Then, he looked directly in front of him. A young boy appeared before them. It was Blake, and he wasn't in his best mood.

(DBZ Kai Through A Hard Time OST Begins)

Blake and Jake just stared down each other. They looked very alike. The only differences between them were their attire, and they were side by side, you could tell that Blake is a simple inch taller, than Jake, and Blake lets his tail sway about freely.

It was just now Wendy and her brothers were shocked by the tail.

"Is... is that..." John stuttered, completely shocked.

"A tail? Yes, what of it? I thought Jake had told you lot by now, but it doesn't look like he did."

Jake took a deep breath before releasing his own tail from being wrapped around his waist. The Darlings were even more shocked then ever.

"Y... you too!?" Wendy gasped.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, isn't the best time."

"You're not going to win this time, just letting you know."

"Is that so? All I have to do is take you down, and everything will be settled. Simple as that."

Blake smirked. He then removed his hat, and threw it into the ground.

"HA!" A violet and purple colored aura appeared around Blake as he went into Super Saiyan Violet.

"If you wanna go right into it, I'd be more than happy to oblige." Jake then removed his own hat and went to Super Saiyan Blue.

Their auras showed off their bright color around the hallway, as they got into their fighting positions.

Peter and the Darlings just watched as a big battle was about to go underway.

"Tell me, Jake. Now that I'm more powerful then before, do you really think you can stop me?"

Jake chuckled. "Of course I can. I've beaten you all the time. I don't see this kind of fight differently."

"Heheh. If you think Blue is enough to beat me, you're wrong."

"Well then, we'll see about that."

Peter and the Darlings could only watch.

"I think it's best we don't interfere." Peter said. "I don't think we stand a chance against what they are right now?"

(OST Ends)

The two didn't move an inch as they waited, looking for any openings. Even though they were mere kids, they weren't dumb.

_Come on. There has to be one. _Blake thought. Jake had all of the spots covered, but Blake didn't.

It wasn't until a few seconds Jake found an opening.

Jake immediately disappeared.

There was no trace of him. Blake kept trying to sense him out.

He appeared right in front of him as Blake had just opened his eyes, but he disappeared slowly again.

Blake then figured out his plan.

He then shot a blast to his right, and it hit something.

Once the smoke cleared, it was Jake, who had his arms crossed in front of his face. He then lowered them.

"So, that attack won't work on you, huh? This isn't going to be as easy as I thought."

Jake then charged immediately without any hesitation.

(DBS Fistfight Battle OST Begins)

Blake caught Jake's punch, to his surprise.

Blake just smiled. He then uppercut him to the ceiling. He hit the ceiling as he flew straight down, only to have Blake grab his legs and spin them around.

"Woah, woah, WOAH!" He kept repeating as he kept being spun.

"Don't tell me you're already getting sloppy. Maybe you need to lie, DOWN!" He then threw Jake towards the wall, as he hit it, and fell to the ground. He then got up on one knee.

"How, did, you..."

"Get so strong? Don't tell me you don't know. We get stronger with every fight. So even at your max, you're nothing."

Jake growled in anger.

(OST Ends)

Lord Beerus and Whis were still watching the Goku, Vegeta and Frieza.

"This is should be good." Beerus said.

(DBS Ultimate Battle OST Begins)

Goku and Vegeta's auras spiked up a bit, as they charged towards Frieza with a mighty battle cry.

They kept attacking Frieza as they flew across the small island, and Frieza kept blocking the attacks with his arms.

Vegeta and Goku flew up a bit. Goku then shot a yellow beam from his hands, and Frieza blocked it a simple punch, sending the attack flying towards the sky. The force made Frieza slide back a bit.

"Both of their strikes are sharper. I'd better finish this." Frieza said.

Goku and Vegeta once again got on top of Frieza, trying to land punches at a rapid pace. Frieza was still blocking them with his arms.

"Grr.." He growled in frustration. Goku and Vegeta were both on the ground as they shot a yellow beam from their hands as it made direct contact with Frieza.

The Saiyan duo smirked as they waited for the smoke to clear out.

(OST Ends)

The smoke cleared out with Frieza still standing, with not a single scratch on him.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

**B: Sorry for uploading this so late.**

**V: Don't worry about it.**

**B: I was talking to the readers.**

**V: Oh. Anyway, be sure to review, and we'll talk to you all later.**


	24. Gotenks Arrives

**B: Hello there, friends!**

**V: They're not your friends.**

**B: Well, to me, they are.**

**W: You're still driving. Eyes on the road, dumbass.**

**N: Wildcat, you're dreaming, wake up.**

**W: Huh, what?**

**V: We're at the motel, you just fell asleep a few minutes before we arrived. We had to carry you.**

**W: Wow, really?**

**B: Yeah, you were fucking heavy, man!**

**T: Hey, so it looks like Jake and Blake are getting into a fight, and Vegeta and Goku are now at their limits, and it seems Frieza might still be holding back a bit. Will he unleash his power? Let's see.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior. The OC's belong to cdbazemore98.**

Chapter 23: Gotenks Arrives

(DBZ Kai No More OST Begins)

Goku and Vegeta were doing pretty well with Frieza, but he was still a bit more powerful than the both of them.

Now, Goku was charging in towards Frieza, but at the last second, he ascended into the sky, while Vegeta shot a beam at Frieza's back.

It pushed him towards the next island.

"Why, you..." Frieza mumbled. He took off into the air, and Goku followed behind.

He stopped flying once he was high enough, but couldn't find Goku anywhere.

Then, he saw the Saiyan behind him. Frieza tried to elbow him hard in the face, but Goku disappeared in the nick of time.

Goku elbowed Frieza hard in the back, sending him down to the ground, and before he landed on it, Vegeta came in and kicked him into one of the small hills.

Goku and Vegeta waited for Frieza to come out, and as they waited, they looked at each other, and nodded, meaning they decided on one of their next moves.

"If we don't wrap this up quickly, it will probably be too late to undo the damage." Goku said.

"Yeah, well that depends on how long it takes for us to defeat Frieza. He's clearly gotten much stronger. Maybe even as strong as Jiren."

Goku looked at his rival in shock.

"You can't be serious!" But Goku knew just by looking at the prince's face, he knew he wasn't messing around.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Frieza came out of nowhere and punched the both of the stomach.

The golden tyrant sent them flying with an uppercut. He then teleported over them, and sent them crashing down with his long tail.

"Time and time again, you have beaten me and I'm sick of it! I'll wring the life out of your bodies if it's the last thing I do!"

The Saiyans managed to land on their feet, still damaged from the hits, but weren't damaged from the fall.

They were now starting to get a little bit worn out.

Frieza immediately appeared in front of Goku, and blasted him into a small mountain on one of the islands, destroying it.

Vegeta took the chance to attack Frieza, and did so by grabbing his tail, and kept throwing him onto the ground repeatedly.

He then threw him in the air as he curled his hands into a very familiar position as a purple ball appeared.

"GALICK GUN!" He shot the Galick Gun at Frieza, but he managed to dodge it just in time.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath. "Not only has his strength improved, but his speed has increased as well."

Frieza flew down to Vegeta, only to be met with a surprise kick from his right side by Goku.

"Ready, Vegeta?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Their auras both increased as they were now doing a combined attack.

"Final..."

Kamehame..."

A yellow and blue orb appeared in both of their hands.

**"FLAAAASSHH!"**

**"HAAAAAAAA!"**

Goku and Vegeta shot their combined attack, the Final Kamehameha at Frieza as it made a direct hit.

Now the Saiyans were struggling a bit.

They were now breathing a little bit heavily.

Frieza was clutching his chest in pain. It wasn't that damaged thought.

(OST Ends)

The tyrant could only stare in anger at the Saiyans standing in front of him.

"And that just goes to show you, Frieza, never underestimate the power of the Saiyans. Especially if you're dealing with a Saiyan god." Vegeta said.

"Grr, I'm not done yet." Frieza snarled.

"Good. Because we're far from done too." Goku said. "If you think you're winning this, well you're wrong."

"Silence, filthy ape! Must I remind you who I am!"

"No need for that. Now then, are you going to start taking us seriously, or what?"

Frieza immediately calmed down and smirked. "Oh, so you've figured it out."

"Of course we did, Frieza. Do you really think we were just going to wait for you to stop holding back, you conniving piece of crap?" Vegeta hollered. The Prince of Saiyans knew very well that Frieza was holding back. It hurt Vegeta's pride a bit to know that he was being toyed with for the majority of the battle.

"Fine then. I must say, the Saiyans are such a prideful race. Which is to say, foolish, of course. Now, I'll start taking this fight more seriously than before." Frieza then powered up a bit. Goku and Vegeta were ready for him. They weren't going to back down from a fight.

Inside...

Jake, Blake, Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michael...

(DBZ Kai A Tough Struggle OST Begins)

Blake had obviously gotten stronger as he was now just toying with Jake and wasn't even taking the fight seriously.

Almost every time Jake would try to land a punch or a kick, Blake would either dodge or block it.

"Come on. Where's all of that power you showed me earlier?" Blake taunted.

"Shut up!" Jake yelled as he kept trying to land a hit on his opponent, but kept missing.

Once Blake dodged a punch to the face, he landed a punch on Jake's gut, and it was a hard punch as the boy actually coughed up a bit of blood. He stumbled back, holding his stomach in pain.

Then... he held his chest and grunted in pain. From what it looked like, Super Saiyan Blue seemed to be taking some sort of toll on Jake. The immense power was a bit too much for the boy to handle, and it was putting a strain on his body, just like the Kaio-ken technique.

"Aww, what's wrong? Don't tell me I hurt you that badly." Blake taunted once more.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Jake screamed in anger as he fired a move he made, called the Giga Blaster. Two large, blue energy blasts fired from his hands, and Blake managed to dodge them in time.

He then suddenly pushed Jake down to the floor, and put his left foot on his chest, making him immobile.

"Well well well, this is quite the predicament you're in, now isn't it?" Jake only growled in response. Blake pushed his foot down as Jake began to scream a bit in pain.

He had to find a way out of this, but there just didn't seem like one.

(OST Ends)

_"There's always an opening to an opponent when they let their guard down. If you have no other choice, look for their weakest point, and take the shot." Vegeta said to Jake._

Jake hadn't forgotten the lessons he had in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Blake was enjoying himself a lot as he was torturing Jake, but suddenly felt a sharp pain.

He looked behind him, and saw a pair of boots grabbing on to his tail.

"Hah! You got careless!" Jake said. He then punched Blake in the face.

He screamed in pain, and got off of Jake as blood drooped down from his nose.

He was now really pissed off.

"You... son of a... bitch!" Blake yelled. Wendy and her brothers unfortunately had to hear that. Then again, they never saw that coming.

He then leaped towards Jake, about to kick him in the face, when he disappeared once more.

He looks behind him and saw Jake once again, with his back towards Blake. But, he also had a red aura surrounding his blue aura.

Jake was now in Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. Jake knew this would put a strain on his body, but it was worth the risk.

"You really think your little light show is going to scare me?" Blake yelled as he went for another punch, but Jake blocked it at the last second. Jake then sent a blast to Blake, at a very close range, meaning it did plenty of damage.

Jake then hissed a bit, in pain. "I don't think I can keep this up for long." Jake waited for Blake to come flying out of the smoke, when suddenly...

Jake felt some pain behind him. Blake had gotten a hold of Jake's tail. But then, he smirked.

"Nice try." Blake was confused, then, Jake elbowed his counterpart hard in the stomach. He then crouched and held it in pain.

"How, the hell?"

"You really think I would be a good fighter if I left such an obvious weakness left untrained?"

Jake had remembered all of the times Vegeta had been tugging his tail, training him to get him to move, while an opponent was holding something that should be able to immobilize him. It was a very painful process, but it was worth it.

"Could this get any worse?" Blake complained. Unfortunately for him, it could.

"GALACTIC DONUT!"

Suddenly, a large yellow ring appeared around Blake, then decreased in size by a lot, immobilizing Blake completely.

(DBZ Kai Gotenks' Theme OST Begins)

"Somebody need a superhero? Because Gotenks just answered the call!" And in a split second, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks appeared between the two counterparts, smirking at Blake's misfortune.

"Man, I rock!" The Super Saiyan 3 fusion boasted.

"Wait... what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"What does it look like, Jakey-boy? I'm saving your ass from this crazy lunatic."

"Hey, Jake. Who is that?" Peter asked. Jake only sighed. "I'll tell you later."

"Grr... what the hell is this?" Blake grumbled as he struggled to break free.

"Are you deaf or something? I said it was a Galactic Donut!" Gotenks replied. "And I made it to keep psychos like you from getting in trouble!"

(OST Ends)

"Hey, Gotenks. I don't suggest you say that to him." Jake warned the fusion.

"What? It's true! Just take a good look at what I did to him! Man, and here I thought you guys were stronger than me, but nope! The Grim Reaper Of Justice is the strongest here!"

"Let... me... out of this!" Blake growled.

"Nah, I don't think so, crazy psycho. You look so much more better this way with your pathetic struggling. I bet it'll take you a whole minute to break out of that. It's no wonder-"

**"AAAAAHH!" **Immediately, Blake had broken out of the Galactic Donut, breaking it into small pieces, and clouded by rage, punched Gotenks hard in the face, sending him flying into Peter Pan and the Darlings.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A PSYCHO AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!" Blake yelled in rage as he sent a huge purple energy blast towards Gotenks, damaging him heavily.

Unfortunately, it also damaged Peter and the Darlings, but it didn't hit them directly. If it did, they would've surely been killed.

"Oww. Okay, I lost that bet." Gotenks said, weakly.

"Do you mind? You're squashing us!" Peter complained.

"Oh, sorry. My bad." Gotenks apologized, standing up, and rubbing the back of his long hair while smiling awkwardly.

"Hey, Gotenks, I can handle this myself." Jake assured.

"No way, dude! I'm not just gonna sit here and watch you fight! That's boring!" The Super Saiyan 3 fusion complained.

"But he's much stronger, and besides, where is everyone else? I thought you were with them."

Gotenks thought about what everyone else was doing at this very moment.

"Umm, I'd say trying to find everyone else." And at that same time, Gotenks immediately defused back to Goten and Trunks.

"Wait, what just happened?!" Peter questioned, completely confused.

"That was so short." Goten said. "Yeah. I think all the energy and power from Super Saiyan 3 reduced our time. So it looks like it's up to Jake now." Trunks replied.

"But Trunks, we can't just-"

"Goten, we stand no chance. Jake has got this, don't worry."

"Hey, I know this is a bad time, but who are you?" Peter questioned once more.

Trunks sighed. "Just how many questions are you going to ask in one day? And if you must know, I'm Trunks and this is Goten. We're basically Jake's new friends, and what you saw was the fusion technique, where two beings become one, and their power becomes greater than before."

"Hey Trunks, you think Gohan and the others found everyone?"

"Probably, Goten. Even though Izzy isn't used to using that technique your father uses, I'm sure she'll probably take everyone back to their home."

"Wait, Izzy?" Peter asked once more.

"Yeah, what about her?" Trunks retorted.

"What happened to her?" Wendy asked, after being silent for all this time.

"Well, she's with our, and your other friend Cubby, and my big brother Gohan. Right now, since everyone's being tortured, they're trying to find the door to free them, and take them back home." Goten answered.

Jake and Blake were still fighting now, but the good counterpart had the advantage with the Kaio-ken added to Super Saiyan Blue.

At this point, Blake was struggling to even get up, and coughed up some blood and spit.

"I don't wanna hurt you any more than I have to, Blake. So I suggest you surrender and let us be on our way." Jake advised. Even though Blake was in a very bad shape, he was a Saiyan, nonetheless, meaning he still had Saiyan pride. So he would even think of giving up.

"No... way in hell!" Blake proclaimed. Even though Jake hated Blake with all of his life, he still was impressed with his amount of pride in him. In fact, this reminded him of a time when he was training with Vegeta, where he showed no pride. It also helped him ascend to one of the next levels.

_(DBS Champa's Theme OST Begins)_

_Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan God form, beating the living daylights out of Jake, who was only in his Super Saiyan form. Vegeta kept kicking Jake into the air, nonstop._

_The reason for this was Vegeta was incredibly pissed off at Jake, for him not simply training hard enough. Before, they were both at Super Saiyan, evenly matched, but when Vegeta asked to take the fight to the next level, Jake unfortunately didn't know how, and asked him to help._

_The Prince of Saiyans did not take this kindly, as out of anger, he turned into a Super Saiyan God, and started beating Jake up._

_"You disappoint me kid. You ask me, your opponent, for a lesson, in the midst of battle. It's shameful. You're a disgrace!" Vegeta yelled as he kept sending Jake into the air, with his foot. _

_"And you dare... call yourself A SAIYAN!?!?" Vegeta then shot up into the air, punched Jake's back sending him even higher, and went above. He then fired a God Heat Flash attack at the boy, sending him crashing down._

_After kicking him twenty consecutive times, he stopped and let Jake land on the floor, badly hurt with plenty of bruises on him, and a hint of blood on his back since Vegeta kept kicking it, which sent Jake flying._

_"I... I give up." Jake squeaked. This made Vegeta even more mad as he then grabbed Jake by the shirt collar and brought him to his face._

_"Listen up, if you, ever give up on me, I will, kill you." Vegeta said, very coldly._

_"But... you... can't." Jake squeaked again, very weaklyz_

_"Enough! I'm ending this now." Vegeta claimed as he formed an energy blast on his left hand, and brought it near Jake's face. _

_"And once this fight is over, I'm blowing up your stupid magical home known as Never Land to s__mithereens." Jake's eyes opened up a bit after hearing that._

_"But first, I'm going to hunt down your little friends. Izzy and Cubby were their names if I'm correct. I'm going to kill them, and I will take my sweet time, watching them suffer. Then, I'll go hunt down, one by one, every last resident of your home that you so cherish."_

_Jake couldn't take any of Vegeta's threats anymore. _

_(OST Ends)_

_"But don't worry, for the rest of them, it will be quick." Jake snapper as he broke out of Vegeta's grasp._

_"My friends, are innocent. They have done, NOTHING to you!" Vegeta watched carefully as Jake's power was rising by the second. _

_"And if, you do, ANYTHING, to ANY of them, I will, MAKE YOU PAY!" Jake's aura grew, and so did his muscles as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2._

_Vegeta was more than astonished._

_(DBS Regret OST Begins)_

_"YOU MONSTER!" Jake immediately charged at Vegeta, who blocked the boy's punch with ease._

_Jake then brought out punches at a rapid pace, while screaming in complete anger and rage, but it wasn't anything Vegeta couldn't handle. After all, he was still at Super Saiyan God. Even so, blocking all the punches were hurting Vegeta's hands a bit, as plenty of smoke was coming in from over them, forming below their fists._

_Jake immediately kicked Vegeta into the sky, and then sledgehammered him back down to the ground, and started firing multiple energy balls at him, creating plenty of smoke, while still yelling in anger. Secretly in the smoke, Vegeta was smiling. _

_The young half-Saiyan kept firing for a whole one minute before stopping, and then flew down, and punched Vegeta in the face, causing an explosion within them. Jake then backed away, panting for air as the smoke was clearing out._

_(OST Ends)_

_Jake kept waiting, and waiting, and waiting._

_"Well done boy. Hold on to that feeling you just had got as long as you live. Never forget that feeling and sensation."_

_Jake just realized Vegeta's plan. "Wait, so the reason you said all those things to me was to make me stronger?"_

_"That is correct."_

_Jake was confused as to why his trainer would do something like this until Vegeta came out of the smoke, in Super Saiyan Blue, and punched Jake hard in the stomach, sending him down, for a while. And before he became unconscious, he heard Vegeta say this to him._

_"Remember this pain, and let it burn inside of you."_

By this time, Jake had finally taken Blake out of commission, for the time being.

Jake then powered down, and immediately crouched on one knee, holding his chest in pain.

"Jake, are you alright?" Goten asked running up to him.

"I guess the Kaio-ken really did a number on him." Trunks said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jake said.

"Alright, I think you should go help our dads, we'll take it from here." Trunks assured.

"You sure?"

"Don't worry. You can count on us." Jake was pleased he had such good friends.

"Alright, Peter, these two are going to be with you for now. I'm going to help the others." Jake informed Peter, and immediately took off, heading towards the exit of the ship.

Now, it was just awkward silence between them. Trunks and Goten just stared at the other four humans.

"Umm, hi?"

**V: Well then, it looks like Jake is going to help the Saiyan gods with Frieza. But will it turn out well, find out next time. For now, leave a comment and we'll see y'all later.**


	25. Jake VS Frieza

**V: What's up! Hope y'all are doing well this fine day. Well, if it's not fine for you, then I'm sorry. Anyway, you might have heard about the shootings in America a while ago, and like everyone, I send my regards to the families affetced by it.**

**B: A very tragic event. Also, Terroriser moved to America. Have you heard yet?**

**V: No, not really.**

**B: Then you should've watched Nogla's videos. Anyway, enjoy.**

**N: Maybe I should move to America. Then everyone could be together. **

**V: But I live in Canada.**

**B: Oh, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 24: Jake VS Frieza

Goku, Vegeta and Frieza...

(DBZ Desperate Struggle Against Golden Frieza OST Begins)

The three insanely powerful warriors were still fighting their hardest. Maybe not Frieza, but Goku and Vegeta were certainly being pushed to their limits.

"Looks like you two are trying too hard." Frieza taunted.

"You be quiet and take this!" Goku yelled as he fired another blast at Frieza, having only some effect.

Growling, Frieza kicked off of the ground, throwing his body away from Goku's, firing multiple blasts of golden Ki from his palms, each deflected by Goku's own blasts. Frieza chased after Goku's steps, pounding a fist into his torso, sending his body to the ground.

Goku quickly made a recovery and shot up to his feet, continuing to fire a barrage of his energy at Frieza, burning his skin upon impact, embracing the smoke that escaped his wounds.

Frieza then threw two blasts at both Goku and Vegeta, making direct hits.

As the smoke began to clear, both of the fighters remained standing. Goku, the top of his uniform torn to shreds, exposing the blue clothing underneath it, stood covered in dust. Vegeta, his clothes torn in a lesser manor, did the same, with blood trickling from the corners of his lips.

Not a second went by that the fighters wasted their time. As soon as they could see again, they went right back into action. Their bodies met in a flash, exchanging fierce strikes to the others body, only to be blocked or dodged. Goku aimed a strike to Frieza's face, but he ducked down, countering it with a sharp uppercut, sending Goku into the air.

As Goku flew, Frieza chased him after cutting him off mid-flight to strike his back with a raise of the knee, and then send him crashing into the ground below with a punch to the stomach.

Goku was helpless to the strike, groaning in pain as his body struck the ground, the impact of his body forming a miniature crater around him. Frieza was not far behind the decent, freefalling towards Goku's body in an attempt to smash into him.

Goku waited still until his opponent became close enough, then he lifted his body with his hands, spinning his body along the ground to kick Frieza as hard as he could as he was falling. Now he was the one sent flying.

Goku and Vegeta no effort to chase him; the fight had to take a major step up if he was going to win.

Vegeta, recovering from the strike, could sense the slow increase in power Frieza was forming. He had to do the same. Rising from the trail he made for himself, Vegeta rested his arms at his sides, taking a secure foothold. There was another dead silence.

"You're... not going to defeat me, Frieza!" Vegeta panted. The blue aura around his body increasingly became larger as he charged up one of his signature attacks.

"GALICK GUUUUN!" Vegeta fired his Galick Gun attack, making a direct hit at Frieza.

(OST Ends)

Frieza had shielded himself from the attack, causing little damage to him.

"Damn it. How are these insolent pests keeping up with me? As if this couldn't get any worse!" Frieza then flew down, and went straight for Vegeta, and delivered a hard punch to his face, sending his face into the dirt.

But before he could land a big punch, he was suddenly kicked in the gut, crashing into a rock.

Vegeta looked up to see who it was, and wasn't all that pleased.

"Just what are you doing here, brat? Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on your so called, friends?" Vegeta questioned.

"Trunks and Goten are keeping an eye on them, I though you might need an extra hand."

"Grrr, I don't need your help. If anything, I would rather be stuck at an amusement park with Kakarot for a day then get some help from a boy like you, Jake."

Jake smiled, in response as he found this funny. "And this is coming from the guy who trained me."

"Enough with the bickering, you two. Jake, I know you want to help, but Frieza is too much for you." Goku said, walking in. Even thought he knew he could prove to be a big asset, he didn't want him to get hurt.

"If you wanted to help us, you should've gotten your other friends. Maybe then, we would've accepted your offer." Vegeta added.

"Doesn't matter. I'm stopping this monster, no matter what!"

Vegeta really hated getting help from others. It damaged his pride. But it was someone he trained, that was a different story. So, he decided to accept him.

"Fine, but know this. Don't give up like you did before in your training. I won't tolerate that from a Saiyan. Remember that."

Jake simply nodded, and waited as he was in his Blue state, when suddenly.

Goku was kicked in the face!

**"GAH!"**

"Kakarot!"

Goku fell to the floor, and he dropped out of his blue form. Behind him was Frieza, in his Golden form.

"Heheh. So, child, does the power of my shiny form make you envious?" Frieza taunted, as he saw Jake shocked.

"H-how? I didn't even see you move!" Frieza only chuckled from Vegeta's statement.

Vegeta then backed up a bit, but Jake just stood there. He was a bit surprised Vegeta was backing up. He'd never run from a fight.

However, Frieza noticed him, and disappeared, surprising Jake. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder and then glanced forward, but he widened his eyes and shocked. Frieza appeared in front of him! Vegeta was so trembled to see Freeza hovering in front of him.

Frieza chuckled, "Where are you going? Don't tell me you need to go now."

Vegeta snarled angrily, "Dammit!" He then went to flew away to escape Frieza. However, unfortunately, Frieza appeared in front of him again. Vegeta trembled as he flew back from him in shock.

Frieza chuckled, "Vegeta… It won't do to have the prince of the mighty Saiyan race… sneaking away with his tail tucked between his legs. However…" He began to move forward while Vegeta move backward. "No matter what you may try, your destiny is to be killed by me. You just sit still and wait for it. Once I kill the child, your turn comes next."

Then, Frieza punched Vegeta to the ground, with plenty of force. But Vegeta was still able to maintain his Blue Evolved state.

(DBZ Kai A Moment Of Shuddering OST Begins)

Frieza followed up and attacked Jake, who managed to evade some of the attacks Freeza threw at him. To Vegeta's major shock, Jake was able to keep up with the golden tyrant.

_H... how? How is the boy dodging Frieza's attacks? We should be more powerful than him at this state!_ Vegeta thought. Vegeta hadn't perfected Super Saiyan Blue, and neither had Goku. But Vegeta didn't know Jake perfected it already, and that's how he was keeping up with Frieza. But he wouldn't be able to last long.

Jake and Frieza gave their exchange blows against each other again, causing another shockwaves. They connected their knees, and continued to exchange their blows in each direction. Every time they exchanged their blows, they caused a shockwave while the ground quaked! The dust kicked up every time they appeared and connected their blows.

_How is this boy keeping up with me!? I should have defeated him by now! _Frieza thought in disbelief.

Finally, Frieza hit Jake with his tail, slapping him down toward the lake. Jake managed to stop on mid-air before he could fall into the water, and extended his arms toward the opponent. He grabbed Frieza's tail, much to his amazement.

Unfortunately, Frieza managed to choke Jake into the water as the lake erupted up. He pushed Piccolo even further underwater.

Jake started to drop some of air as Frieza sustained to gag him inside the water. While Vegeta observed the lake, Frieza soared out of water and floated mid-air. He was satisfied with the succession over positioning Jake to drown.

Vegeta growler in anger as he still inspecting the lake. The lake was growing silent by the every second.

"Do not be upset. It will take more than that to kill him." Frieza prompted. "But I will show you how I'll take him apart!" He began to charge up the Ki in his right hand before Jake shot up into the air. He tossed it at Jake, bashing him to the cliff. "You fought well, for a sniveling brat. I'll give you credit for that. But it's over. The fun stops now," snorted Frieza.

Goku finally recovered his consciousness, and bared his teeth in thought. _Damn._

Once again, Frieza fired a finger beam at Jake, blowing the cliff up.

"Jake!" Goku cried.

(OST Ends)

Entire mountains had been blown up to piece of bits by Frieza, shocking rest of fighters. "And another one bites the dust." Frieza stated. Suddenly, Jake pushed the rock on him out of his way as he emerged from it and hovered mid-air, glaring at Frieza. "What?!" amazed Frieza.

Goku smiled proudly. "Should've expected that. He did get trained from the both of us, Vegeta."

As Jake flew up to Frieza's height, he growled."Don't take me so lightly."

"Impossible! I don't believe it!"

Suddenly, Jake appeared in front of Frieza, and punched to his face, knocking him away. Then Jake powered up and rocketed towards Frieza. He headbutted Frieza in the gut, and uppercut punched him square in the jaw, sending him higher into the air.

Jake rocketed up above Freeza and attempted to hit him with double-axe handle, but Frieza flew up just in time to dodge. However, unfortunately for Frieza, he could not even see Jake's speed with his own eyes.

Suddenly, Jake appeared in front of him and chopped him to the neck, injuring him further.

He delivered a powerful kick to Frieza's neck again. He gave Frieza a powerful headbutt to his jaws again.

"How? How did the boy get this much power?!" Vegeta questioned, astonished in Jake's power.

"Didn't I tell you before, Vegeta? He got trained from the best, and with those fights, his power must have grown from them." Goku claimed.

Vegeta snarled in anger, upset because a child was accomplishing something he couldn't, simply because he wasn't powerful enough.

"But... he's only at Blue! We were at a level higher than that!"

"True, but he perfected Blue, unlike us. Jake certainly is a prodigy."

Enraged, Frieza countered and vertically kicked Jake in the jaws, sending him down to the ground. Just as Jake gripped on the ground safety and looked up at his opponent, Frieza gathered massive pink energy in his hand.

At last, Frieza launched a massive energy beam at Jake, who still watched.

However, Jake deflected Frieza's massive energy beam back at Freeza, much to his chagrin. Frieza was shocked. "What?!"

Then, Jake fired a powerful beam at his opponent, hitting Frieza square.

**BOOOOOOM! **

Vegeta stared up at the large dust, shocked. "He did it!" He said quietly as he ascended to the sky, as well as Goku. They were astonished, believing Frieza was finished.

However, the dust cleared and showed that Frieza blocked at the last minute. Goku and Vegeta were in shock, but Jake was not surprised at all.

Frieza glared down at Jake and growled. "Why, you!"

Frieza first punched Jake to the ground, then powered up a bit once more, shocking the three Saiyans, mostly Jake as he had no idea Frieza was still holding back.

"Behold, the ultimate evolution! The true power, of Golden Frieza!"

Frieza looked down at shocked Jake and laughed, "You had such confidence in your power earlier, did you not? So then, shall we have another look at it?" Suddenly, he jumped up and then flew back down to Jake, who managed to soar up into the air. It seemed like that Frieza was too slow to beat Jake.

However, Frieza rocketed up to follow Jake. He almost caught up to Jake, however, Jake suddenly disappeared and appeared below him. Once again, Jake disappeared and flew up into the air faster than Frieza.

Then he looked up and that was Frieza who was hovering in front of him. He widened his eyes and stopped before Frieza. Jake was shocked. _I- it can't be! _He thought.

It seemed that Frieza actually outclassed Jake in strength and speed. "Where do you think you're going, little boy? Don't tell me this is all you have to offer me." Frieza taunted.

Jake then decided to fly away one more time, only for Frieza to appear in front of him, and kick him in the back. Then, he proceeded to beat Jake up, as he had a hard time to defend himself.

Frieza gave a several kicks to Jake's face, and kicked him in the gut. Finally, he ended the assault with a final powerful kick to Jake's face, knocking him down toward the ground. Frieza chuckled. "Shall we put an end to this play, then?"

Jake stopped himself from knocking away and glared at Frieza. He bared his teeth in anger and thought, _D-darn._

Frieza laughed. "You have realized now, that the speed and power you took such pride in is of utterly no use against me now, have you not? If I were you, I would have you give up by now."

Frieza then charged in.

"DON'T STAND THERE! LOOK OUT!" Vegeta warned, but it was too late as Frieza had already uppercutted Jake into the air, and then punched his stomach, as he coughed up blood.

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me I beat you with just one punch. Honestly, I was expecting a little more from a Saiyan." He then kicked Jake to the ground, sending him out of Blue.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted."

**"HAAA!"**

**BOOOOM!**

Vegeta had sent a Galick Gun in the air to Frieza's back, making a direct hit.

"Hahahahaha! Take that, bastard! Hahahahaha!"

The smoke showed no signs of Frieza, but in the end, he was still hovering in the air, smirking. Vegeta was agape.

"Now, now, do wait your turn, Vegeta. I will be with you AND Goku in a moment."

Frieza then floated down to Jake, as he was just about to get up. Then, Frieza planted his foot on Jake's head as he screamed in agony.

(DBS Inescapable Fear OST Begins)

"Now, isn't this an unexpected turn of events? Well, for you, that is."

"HAAAA!" Goku then charged in, still at Super Saiyan Blue X20 Kaio-ken. But, Frieza saw it coming as he elbowed Goku in the gut, and did it one more time, sending him back.

"It was a good attempt to save your friend, but I'm afraid it won't do you any good." Frieza taunted, as he kept trying to snap Jake's head, as he twisted and turned it as hard as he could.

_Damn it. At this rate, Jake's going to die, and Frieza's too strong for one of us to handle alone. What the hell are we supposed to do? _Goku thought frantically.

"What's wrong? Are you suffering? Well don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery soon enough."

Frieza turned Jake's head a bit more as some cracks were heard.

"Goodbye, kid." Jake screamed in complete agony, as he was about to be finished off for good.

"Destructo Disc!"

A flat razor sharp disc was headed Frieza's way, but he dodged in time.

"Damn it, where do these insolent fools keep coming from?"

Goku looked at who it was and smiled, at a certain bald headed fighter.

**V: Well, that's the next chapter. Hope it was worth the wait. So, reply, and I'll see y'all later.**


	26. Promises Have To Be Kept

**V: I'm not good at making intros at all. And just so we're clear, it's only me and Wildcat in this story. Come to think of it, we only did the first letter of our names, not our whole name.**

**W: Yeah, Vanoss. We know. **

**V: So, looks like Krillin came in just in time. And yes, he was in Never Land at the time. Now let's continue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 25: Promises Have To Be Kept

"Hey, Krillin! You're here!" Goku called out.

"Grr, just where did that midget come from?" Frieza questioned himself, but shortly after, Vegeta, still in his Super Saiyan Blue Evolved state, charged into Frieza, making a direct hit, and they started their battle, but Frieza had a bit of an advantage. Meanwhile, Krillin came to Goku and Jake.

"So glad you're here, buddy."

"I saw you were having trouble. And it looks like Jake isn't in the best shape either." That was indeed correct, since Jake almost got his head twisted.

"Oh... hey... it's you." Jake said weakly.

"Don't talk kiddo. Here, I got some senzu beans. Surprisingly, Korin still had plenty of them left."

"Wait, you went to Korin's tower?" Goku asked. "Yeah, a little while ago in fact. Now chew on this." Krillin put the senzu bean in Jake's mouth as he began to chew, and once he swallowed it, he stood up as if nothing happened.

"Wow, these beans still amaze me, even thought this isn't the first time I had one." Jake said, examining his body to see if he was in perfect fighting condition.

"Wow, Vegeta's actually holding his own." Krillin said in amazement, as he and the others looked up.

Vegeta slammed Frieza into the ground, where he stayed in a crater. Vegeta brought both his arms to a 180 angle, where two blue balls formed.

"Final..." Vegeta was charging one of his most used moves.

**"FLAAAASSHH!"** He screamed, bringing his palms together, unleashing a beam of extreme concentrated energy. The beam hit Frieza, engulfing him in sheer pain. Vegeta was down near Frieza before the beam finished, but when it did Vegeta started another assault against his opponent.

Frieza found a few seconds of freedom which he used to teleport to Vegeta's side, but Vegeta's elbow met him there, sending him flying over the ocean. When Frieza recovered himself, no land was in sight. His train of thought quickly ended as he was hit underwater by Vegeta who had used his amazing speed to catch up with him.

Vegeta also plunged into the blue water, using his large Saiyan lungs to fight Frieza underwater. Vegeta was slowed by the water, but he still blocked everyone of the punches Frieza threw.

Vegeta plunged down to the dark water, leaving Frieza to stare into nothingness. Frieza squinted his eyes when he saw some light, but opened them wide in fright when he realized a beam was coming his way.

Frieza flew out of the water and swung to the right, but the beam followed. Running on the water alongside of the beam was Vegeta, guiding it to follow his prey. Frieza looked over his shoulder at the gaining beam, and when he turned back, Vegeta was there, and sent him flying towards the attack, causing an explosion of white light.

The light faded quickly and it revealed that the water around them had created walls in the air, leaving a large crater full of flopping fish and sea monsters. The water came crashing down with a boom, covering the warriors with tons of water. However, it didn't budge them at all. When the water had completely fallen back, Frieza had his legs spread, and a golden aura surrounded him.

_What!? He was still holding back!?_ Vegeta thought in shock.

"That's right Vegeta. You forced me to power up to nearly my full power. Now prepare yourself!" Vegeta growled as he charged at Frieza, aiming a punch at the changeling's face. Frieza easily dodged, with his new power, followed by a round-house kick onto Vegeta's back. He once again, pressed his legs into Vegeta's back as he went flying into the ground, yelling in pain, as he did. Vegeta crashed onto the ground.

_Dammit. This is getting desperate._ Vegeta thought once more.

"You know what's very ironic, Vegeta? Your effort trying to defeat me is causing more damage to you than doing good."

"YOU SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled as he charged for Frieza once more.

Vegeta rushed at Frieza, intent on killing him, although the odds were a bit against him. Frieza pointed at Vegeta with his middle and index fingers, where a purple ball started to form. Frieza fried a volley of straight, narrow purple beams at Vegeta, all of which he blocked or dodged. Vegeta swung at Frieza once he was close enough, but swung into the air.

Frieza was floating above, charging another purple beam. Taking Vegeta by surprise, Frieza unleashed countless beams onto the Saiyan's head, pushing him to the ground. Vegeta stood when Frieza stopped, but he was swatted away by Frieza's foot, which landed him next to Goku, Krillin and Jake on the ground.

"Goku, don't you think we should help him!?" Jake asked frantically. "He'll die if we don't!"

Goku just stood there, motionless. "If we were do to that, then it would mean hurting Vegeta's pride."

"So what!? There are more important things than pride!" Jake then tried to run off, but Goku held him against his chest, as he struggled.

"Let, me, GO! NOW!"

Frieza teleported over to Vegeta, with a look of pure evil in his eyes. "Now, stupid monkeys, do you understand why I'm the ruler of the universe? Now, say goodbye to the living world."

"I can't stand here and watch! I'm helping!" Jake broke from Goku's grip, and went to help Vegeta.

"Jake, wait!" Goku then increased his speed and stopped in front of Jake. "Vegeta's tougher than this. He'll be able to get out of it. Don't worry." Goku assured.

Before Frieza could fire, Vegeta used both of his legs to kick his stomach. He then got up and uppercut him into the air.

"You MONKEY!" Frieza yelled in rage. Vegeta dashed in at Frieza, but he was much faster as he spun away and roundhouse kicked Vegeta in the spine. Vegeta shouted in pain but managed to recover in mid-air and turned around when his feet touched the floor. He lashed out with a high kick that narrowly missed Frieza as he leaned backwards.

Vegeta grunted as he threw a right hook, but Frieza jumped back avoiding the blow. Frieza flipped over the Saiyan, who turned around only to find an uppercut flying into his abdomen. He shouted as he stumbled back. Vegeta grinned. Frieza was lasting for longer than Vegeta had expected. Goku, Krillin and Jake just watched with awe.

"You were right, Goku. Vegeta has this in the bag." Jake said, as he now felt a bit relieved.

Frieza ran towards his opponent and kicked him on his shin. Vegeta lifted up his leg to block the attack and avoided going down. Frieza was now close to him and Vegeta took his chance and threw a jab to his opponent's face. Frieza let out a cry of shock as he was knocked back by the blow.

The two opponents clashed and Vegeta started to throw a flurry of punches. Several combinations were missed or blocked by Frieza. He was pushed back however and it wasn't exactly his wish to be on the defensive.

He growled before stepping to the side and kneeing Vegeta in his ribs. Vegeta winced in pain as he was thrown to the side. Frieza turned towards him and threw a left roundhouse in the same spot. Vegeta growled as he was smashed into the rocks. He clutched his ribcage. That kick had crushed one of his ribs.

Frieza laughed. "What's wrong little monkey? Giving up?" Frieza mocked as he watched Vegeta's pained face. Vegeta then showed a faint smirk. "This isn't over yet." Vegeta said and he struck his fighting stance, ignoring the pain. "You prove to be tougher than expected…" Frieza stated.

"Now you're witnessing the power of the Saiyans, Frieza. The might of the ultimate warrior race!"

Frieza only chuckled. Vegeta once again charged at him, but he disappeared, but Vegeta knew where he was going to be.

"You can't run from me!" Vegeta then flew to one of the rocks where Frieza appeared, but he moved his head just in time before Vegeta tried to chop it. Vegeta then fired a flurry of punches to Frieza, but he just kept dodging.

"This is a losing strategy, Frieza! You can't dodge me forever!" Vegeta claimed as he kept trying to hit Frieza.

"This is incredible! Vegeta's totally got Frieza on the defense! He's actually winning!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right! We might actually win, and Never Land will be saved!" Jake said, happily.

"No." Krillin and Jake turned to Goku in confusion. "No, he can't win. At that last second, Frieza powered up to his maximum. Now he's even stronger than Vegeta and me. Probably not combined, but still."

"Then why don't we help him!?" Jake exclaimed. "Because, like I said before, it would only damage his pride. Plus, if you were to jump in, Frieza would use you to his advantage."

"How so?"

"Think about it Jake. Frieza could use you as a hostage, and then we can't attack because then we'll hit you as well." Krillin pointed out as Jake gasped. He knew there probably wouldn't be any way they would win.

Jake refused to just stand and do nothing. But he had to admit, Krillin and Goku were right. He would only get in the way.

Come on. Where's everyone else. We could really use their help now. Jake thought.

"Resistance is futile against me, Vegeta. I suggest you give up while you still can." Frieza advised, not out of kindness.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Vegeta yelled as he sent an energy wave from his hand, but Frieza dodged it and sent him back down.

He took Frieza by it tail and swing him above his head to finally hit him on a big rock which collapse. Now Frieza was standing on his feet and jumped at Vegeta and gave him a hard kick that sent him bouncing fifty feet away. He sent a Big Bang Attack and Frieza sent a blast. Vegeta found himself crushing on the ground with Frieza's feet on his chest on the rocks. Frieza sent a blast at him, but Vegeta had time to escape, and only destroyed a part of the very small island.

"Talk about slow." Vegeta laughed.

"Time to put an end at this game." Frieza said, taking Vegeta's head and pushed it hard on the ground.

"Vegeta!" Jake screamed

Now Frieza was using his stomach as a punching bag. He powered up putting some distance between them. Now Vegeta was breathing hard.

I can't believe it. Just how in Lord Beerus' name did he get so strong? Vegeta thought.

Frieza was in the attack and Vegeta was receiving the beating of his life.

I can't lose against him! He then tried to hit Frieza but he was to fast.

"Give up you can't win."

"Never!"

"Ha-ha ha, poor fool why are you wasting your life like that? There is nothing you can do!"

Vegeta was on the verge of loosing consciousness because Frieza was chocking him.

"Hahahahahaha, I am the most powerful warrior of the universe, and you are nothing!"

"You're wrong, because I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans!"

With an explosion of power, Vegeta up once more, sending Frieza crushing and the wall of a mountain nearby.

"Yo ho! He did it!" Jake jumped with joy. Now the table had turned on Frieza who was getting pounded very badly. Jake was jumping with joy, cheering for him.

"Hahahahahaha, so this is the power you've been holding back from me. Well I see that this battte is close to ending as each second passes, you lose your stamina, and I will prevail!"

That was true, Vegeta was losing ground by every few seconds.

Vegeta tried to attack him but missed every times

"Yay hey, no way! Vegeta's losing!" Jake exclaimed.

Frieza was beating Vegeta pretty bad as he could only block some of the savage blows. He landed hardly on the ground where Frieza was still beating him. Vegeta could no longer defend himself. Jake was washing with horror, they were only at a few feet away from them.

"No, no." Jake whispered. He was incredibly angry now as he charged towards Frieza in Blue, and punched him hard, sending him away.

"Just what are you doing, brat!?" Vegeta complained as he didn't want help.

"I'm helping you! I can't just stand there and let him kill you!" Jake responded.

"Grr..., I don't need any help."

"It doesn't matter how many of you meddling insects band together, you'll never defeat me!" Frieza boasted.

"We'll see about that!" Jake and Vegeta charged in as Frieza prepared himself.

While dashing, Jaked charged energy on both of his hands and shot a green energy wave. Frieza dodged it by slapping the energy wave aside, causing an explosion in a nearby island. Vegeta collided with Frieza and both unleash a barrage of fists.

However, Vegeta missed one of his punches and got uppercutted by Frieza in the chin, falling on the floor. Frieza grins evilly at the Saiyans. Jake and Vegeta charged towards Frieza and try to deal blows to the ruthless tyrant with punches and kicks, but Frieza managed to block all of them and struck at Boomer with the back of his hand, sending him crashing into the ground. Frieza then turned around and Vegeta clashed with him.

"Wow, look at them go! They're incredible!" Goten and Trunks said. Goku and Krillin looked back I surprise to see Goten, Trunks, Izzy, Cubby and Gohan with them.

"Wait, when did you get here!?" Krillin asked.

"Just now. We already got everyone home." Gohan said.

"Except for the mermaids. Those demons spilled oil in the water, and some of Never Land was caught on fire." Izzy stated. "And Peter Pan and the Darlings are back at Pirate Island for now."

"Alright, we'll deal with that later. For now, we can only watch these two take out Frieza."

Vegeta and Jake were, unsurprisingly, struggling to keep up with Frieza's attacks. Jake lunged at Frieza from his right side while Vegeta lunged from his left side and managed to hit both in Frieza's cheeks, only causing some damage.

Frieza then grabbed the two Saiyan's heads and slammed them against each other, leaving Vegeta's and Jake's foreheads a bit bloody, and he finished it by slamming his fists on both their heads, sending crashing down into the ground.

Izzy, now in Blue ,sneaked behind him and attempted to kick Frieza in the neck, but Broly sensed his energy signature, so he jumped over Jake, making him miss his kick, and kicked him in the back with both his feet, sending him sliding on the ground to where the rest where were. Vegeta got up and wiped his face with his arm, He grabbed his arm, apparently injured by one of Frieza's kicks, but it wasn't severely injured. He then turned around to look at their mighty opponent.

He flew up to Frieza, and punched him with full force, and cupped his hands together, and during that, he didn't know that Jake and Izzy next to him at each side, doing the same thing.

"Final..."

**"FLAAAASSHH!" **They all yelled as they fired a combined Final Flash attack, which did plenty of damage to Frieza, and sent him at least two minutes away from the island they were on.

The three then landed.

"The attack managed to do a decent amount of damage and sent him far away." Vegeta pointed out. "That should be enough time to think of a plan. So Kakarot, do you have anything on your mind?" Goku had a very serious face, as if he was going to accept something he never would've.

He then looked at the pirate crew.

"Jake, I want you, Izzy and Cubby to get out of here, now."

"Wait, why?"

"Just do it." Jake simply nodded, and led his crew away from the islands, and headed towards Pirate Island.

He then walked towards Goten.

"Hey, buddy. If I don't make it out of here, be sure to take care of your mother." Goku asked.

Goten was confused, but Gohan knew what he was planning.

"What?"

"Goten, honestly, I'm not sure if I even gave you any affection at all, like a good parent should, so, I guess you want a hug from your old man?" Goten smiled a bit as he walked towards his father, and hugged him, and Goku did the same thing back.

Then, ten seconds later, Goku let go, and karate chopped his neck, knocking him out.

Some were confused, and some knew what was going to happen.

He then picked up Goten, and headed to Gohan.

"Dad, you don't have to do this. There's other ways, and you promised Mom you'd come back.

"Son, it's alright. You just need to hope I survive. Remember, we've gotten so much stronger." Goku reminded.

"And there's a good reason for why I train." He said as he looked down at the unconscious little boy in his arms, as he handed him to Gohan.

"Get far away from here. That counts for the rest of you too."

Everyone nodded, and left, except for Vegeta who just stared at him.

"Good luck, Kakarot. You'd better survive this one." And he flew off with the others.

Ten seconds later, Frieza was finally in sight. "So, I see that your friends have decided to abandon you. Well, this makes the fight more easy for me."

(DBS Heroic Battle OST Begins)

"Not really." Frieza was confused as Goku powered up to Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, and a yellow sphere surrounded him.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Frieza questioned.

Everyone, if this doesn't work, I'm sorry. But don't you worry, I'll be back, like I promised. If I don't, thanks... for everything.

Frieza could only stare at the growing ball of light around Goku.

"Get ready, Frieza!"

"Wait, just what are you planning?!"

Then, Goku roared a mighty roar as the yellow ball of light grew to a tremendous size, engulfing Frieza at the same time.

"AAAAAAA! AAAAAARRGGHHH!" Frieza yelled.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku roared as everone turned back, and saw the ginormous ball of yellow energy.

"No, no, no! He's not doing THAT move!" Krillin exclaimed.

"He is." Gohan said, trying his best to keep a straight face. "But he'll survive, I know he will."

"GOKUUU!" Krillin yelled, as Vegeta and Trunks only stared at the scene unfolding, shocked.

"Wait... is Goku!?" Trunks looked at his father as he only nodded with his eyes closed.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Goku was now completely engulfed in the light, as well as Frieza, and seconds later, it was done.

(OST Ends)

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

An enormous explosion was heard far away, and they could even feel the wind from where they were. Thierry seconds later, everything was back to normal, and all that remained was a huge crater in the middle of the sea as water went down into it.

**V: It's been a while since I updated this story. Sorry if this seemed a bit rushed, I couldn't think of anything better. So leave a reply and I'll see y'all later.**


	27. The Fall Of Never Land

**V: Hey, what is going on guys? Vanoss here and, Chapter 26, we've come a very long way, even though this isn't one of the best, but still, six months in the making. So, this should be an interesting chapter, I think. It might involve something you might not be comfortable with. Or maybe it's going to be the next chapter, not entirely sure. So anyways guys, hope you been having good, thank you for all the support, not just for this story, but for my others, and I'll talk to you all later.**

**W: Bye.**

**V: *turns around and looks at Wildcat sitting at the desk in their room behind him in their office building***

**V: You should go home now, seriously.**

**W: Uh, I actually, I actually live here. Um, I have been for the, I've been meaning to talk to you about this, I've, been living here for the past couple months.**

**V: W... wh, where do you-**

**W: I've been sleeping in the break room.**

**V: Where do you shower?**

**W: Um... w, water fountain, or sometimes if I want a real hot one, I'll stick my head under the coffee machine, I mean it's not to clean but it's, it's hot.**

**V: ...**

**W: ...**

**V: Alright, well, let's start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 26: The Fall Of Never Land

It wasn't before long Vegeta and the others had gotten to Pirate Island, and Goten still hadn't woken up yet. Gohan believed his dad survived. If Vegeta could survive that attack, then so could he.

Once Jake and the others heard the news, they were shocked, in a good and bad way. The good way was that Frieza was defeated, which they were all happy about, but Goku probably didn't survive. Jake and his crew were a bit worried. Wendy and her brothers, and Peter Pan didn't really know just who Goku was, but for Jake's sake, they hoped whoever he was, survived. Once Goten had woken up, Gohan simply said he was still fighting Frieza.

They decided not to give the word to Chi-Chi or Bulma yet. They did need some healing though and the regeneration chamber was in Bulma's underground capsule home.

Vegeta took care of all the soldiers that were in Never Land that were spreading the oil in the water, and spreading fires. There were only ten soldiers, so there wasn't really that much damaged caused, excluding some burning trees and the oil spreading across the water.

Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18 were still in the capsule while Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Peter Pan, Wendy, John and Michael were walking around Peter's partly damaged home. At most, ten percent of it was damaged, so no one, or thing was hurt.

Meanwhile, back outside Frieza's ship, Blake and his crew were slowly leaving. They were still pretty damaged from the fights they had earlier.

"So, he's dead. Looks like everything is ours now." Blake said.

"You sure you wanna do this, he might still be alive." Charlie warned.

"After that explosion, highly doubt it."

"I heard that." Blake and his crew looked to their right and were in shock.

"FRIEZA!?"

"So, you attempted to defy me?" Frieza was still in his Golden form.

"But... how, how did you survive!?" Blake said in complete shock.

(DBZ Kai A Disastrous Spectacle OST Begins)

But in a second, Frieza was behind Blake, and kicked him into the rubble below them.

Frieza then walked to Blake, and took off his black captain hat, and grabbed him by the hair.

"You know, you aren't the first one who has ever tried to defy me. Plenty more have tried to in the past and have failed. And I gave them quite the treatment. But I still kept them because they still could be of use. You on the other hand, unfortunately I don't need you."

Frieza then punched Blake hard in the back as he groaned in pain.

"How's that? Are you beginning to regret trying to defy me? Or shall I continue to remind you of your place, you worthless Saiyan monkey?"

Frieza punched Blake one more time before letting go of his hair and letting him fall on the ground.

"I thought that you and your friends were different. That you could actually prove to be useful. I took you under my wing, gave you special treatment, and this is how you repay me!?"

Blake only lied there in pain.

"If only you'd remained loyal to me, you could lived your life without ever knowing this misery."

Frieza then kicked Blake really hard at this side, all the way back to his friends.

"But, I didn't know you for very long, and I never trusted you from the start, so I'll let you go. You'd better get away from here as far as you can, because I am about to show everyone in this miserable world, the true meaning of misery."

Frieza then flew away, to a certain red colored home.

(OST Ends)

"You alright Blake?" Lizzy asked.

"No, I'm not. Now help me get up!" Blake demanded.

Meanwhile, Gohan, Vegeta and the others were still walking towards Bulma's capsule home.

(DBS The Birth of Merged Zamasu OST Begins)

Krillin and Gohan couldn't help but hope Goku was alright, when suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"What in the hell?" Vegeta questioned as he lifted himself off the air, as well as Gohan and Krillin.

Then, immediately, tons of powerful dark colored blasts shot from the sky and scattered in every direction. They hit every single location, Never Land, Pirate Island, Crimson Isle, Mermaid Lagoon, Skybird Island, The Jolly Roger, everywhere. No matter how far it was, the blasts hit it, and now they were covered in a deadly pool of fire, and the ground stopped shaking.

To Jake, this was like Shawn all over again.

"How the hell did this happen!?" Vegeta questioned as he, Gohan and Krillin floated back down.

(OST Ends)

Then, Krillin looked up, and his face was in sheer horror. _It... it, can't, be!_ He thought.

"What, what's wrong, Krillin?" Gohan asked. The bald fighter couldn't speak a word, and everyone looked at what he was looking at, and then, everyone had a face of complete horror, shock, and fear.

"IT'S FRIEZA!" Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Goten and Trunks yelled.

(DBZ Merciless Frieza OST Begins)

They were right. It was Frieza in his final form, floating above them.

"This can't be happening. How can anyone go toe to toe with an attack at that size, and still not be defeated!?" Vegeta exclaimed, still in shock.

His physique became entirely streamlined and his skin was now a pure, solid white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, chest and shins. For Peter, Wendy and her brothers, and Skully, he was sleek and only somewhat taller than the form they first saw him in.

He was now white lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature. His horns and spikes were gone and his physique was streamlined. His skin became pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins with the lines on his cheeks remained intact. His arms, legs, cheeks, and tail were longer and white the lilac skin on his face, neck, hands, and feet.

He was covered in his white and purple aura, and he did not look mad at all.

"I hope you all are happy that you've forced me to do this. If it weren't for your impudence to try and ruin my plans, I wouldn't have to annihilate everything here."

"What... what have you done? I thought you wanted to take over Never Land, not destroy it!" Jake said.

"Well, I have always been one to have a backup plan, and I've heard about Shawn plenty. So, I thought, destroying your home was a well thought out backup plan as well, and if I'm correct, it unlocked your inner rage and turned you into a Super Saiyan. But, now everyone here, is dead." Jake was absolutely horrified, and so was everyone else, except for Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin as they kept their guard up.

Inside, Jake was fuming, but came into realization. _Wait... I remember now._

(OST Ends)

_It was just a few days before the Goku and the gang would arrive to Never Land and Jake and Skully were sailing along their ship Bucky._

_"How's it going up there, Skully?" Jake asked his loyal parrot._

_"Rocky Island, dead ahead, Captain Jake."_

_Jake was searching for some treasure with his lots parrot while Izzy and Cubby were still asleep as it was still morning. _

_Then, they heard a splash near them._

_"Crackers. What was that?"_

_"I don't know, Skully, but I'm going to check it out. Bucky, dive." The ship rung it's bell as it covered it's deck in glass went down to the bottom of the sea, as a submarine._

_Once they got to the bottom, they saw a white creature with purple spots on it._

_"Crackers! What is that?"_

_"I don't know Skully, but whatever it is, we'd better help it." And Bucky went under it, and went up into the surface as it was on the top of the glass. When Bucky reached the surface, it retracted the glass and the being fell onto the deck._

_Jake then felt it's heartbeat to see if it was alright._

_"It's alive, but unconscious. Let's head to Rocky Island."_

_Once they arrived, they put the creature on the sand as they inspected it. "What do you think this is?" Jake asked._

_"Beats me, but it looks creepy." Skully replied._

_"Yeah, I think so too. Cubby would be totally afraid if he saw something like this. Maybe we should just leave it here. I mean, it'll probably find it's way back home, right?"_

_"Yeah, guess so." And with that, Bucky left with the two as Frieza laid there unconscious._

"No... I... know, you." Jake muttered. Frieza unfortunately heard. "What do you mean?"

"I... found you, in the ocean, and brought you on, an island." Everyone gasped. Frieza was indeed surprised.

"Oh, so you saved yours truly. I must say, after I was in that earlier predicament, I never expected to be on an island. So, since you were the one who saved me, some could say you were the reason everyone's dead."

"No... no."

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to manipulate you!" Krillin exclaimed.

"You be quiet unless you want to die again by my hand!" Frieza threatened. Krillin gulped and stepped back.

"As I was saying, little monkey, I've heard a lot about your character, from your rival's talk of Shawn, and everything you've been through. It seems you live to help those in need and to keep the ones you love the most safe from danger." Frieza told Jake. "And you thought that by freeing everyone from their torture chambers, which were designed NOT to kill, you would lead everyone to safety. But instead, it led them to their ultimate demise! In short, thanks to you. Everyone in Never Land has DIED!"

"No..." Jake moaned.

"Jake, don't listen to him!" Izzy yelled, but the child still found himself listening.

"I'm afraid so Jake. And there's no point at making an excuse this time, like you tried with Shawn." Frieza said. "Because you were the one that really caused all this to happen in the first place. For once, you let everybody down! And I bet inside, you're boiling with rage. I want to see that anger, see just how strong you will be!"

Jake didn't actually feel any rage at all for that matter.

"NO, YOU'RE WRONG!" Jake protested.

"If you don't believe me. Then why don't you just listen to the dying voices of all the people in Never Land. Oh wait, you can't, BECAUSE THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Vegeta and Gohan snarled in anger. They were angry, but about different things.

"You... are a monster." Peter Pan studdered.

"Is that so? If I recall, you sliced a hand off. Quite ironic, isn't it? And here I thought people looked up to you as well."

Meanwhile, Jake then fell to his knees and sobbed. "No, this can't be true... I won't believe it... I'm not a murderer! I'M NOT!"

"That's right, Jake! You tell him!" Izzy encouraged.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Frieza roared, and Izzy was taken back as she stumbled a bit in fear.

Then everyone heard Frieza chuckling, as they heard what he had to say. That would change everything. "Child, there's no denying the truth. You knew that either way, no matter what you did. You could have just minded your own business and let me drown on the ocean floor. Instead, you were soft and decided to be a hero, even to the ones you don't even know. You would've resulted in the death of everyone on Never Land, and they think of you as a hero. Well after today, your nothing more than a true ZERO!"

"NO! Take that back!" Jake shouted.

"But I'm being very honest for once, just think it over. You shall see!" Frieza told Jake.

So Jake began to think very hard, involving what Shawn was saying. And to he very own shock... he was right. So as a result, he suddenly broke down, crying uncontrollably, like the last time this happened. And he actually thought that for the second time in his life, he was wrong! He was a murderer.

"Now then, since I don't see any rage building up in you at all and I would love to see that rage for myself, why don't I give you something else to grieve over. Not that it a powerup would do you any good, but I am curious."

(OST Ends)

Frieza pointed his index finger straight at them, and a Death Beam shot from it. And behind them, they all heard an explosion. Everyone turned back, and a feather landed in front of Jake.

He gasped in horror. Frieza killed Skully. "That should speeds things up." Frieza simply said.

(DBZ Kai Only A Chilling Elegy - The Theme Of Freeza OST Begins)

"SKULLY!" Cubby shrieked. His pale complexion turning as white as a ghost.

"NO! YOU MONSTER!" Izzy screamed with every molecule of air in her lungs. "How could you?!"

Jake's mouth was open, but no words were coming out. He couldn't believe it. He wanted it to be a dream, to be false, to be a lie, but he couldn't deny his eyes.

"So, are you surprised? Shocked? Horrified? You should be. Well don't worry. I just thought of an excellent tidea. I'll kill the whole lot of you, so you can see them again." Frieza chuckled as the white and purple aura around him still showed, as everyone gasped in horror.

"Go on, you may thank me! I've been more than merciful, it's only polite! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then, something snapped in Jake as he stood up slowly, and growled. In fact, Vegeta's, Gohan's and Jake's power were rising.

While everyone, was horrified at the act of murder.

"Here is something I have said long ago. I'd show you a nightmare beyond the horrors of hell. But it is too bad your friend won't be able to see it. But he's just a bird. What use was he anyway?"

Jake's rage kept building up by the was angry that Frieza killed everyone he loved. Vegeta was mad Frieza wasn't defeated, and Gohan was angry and Goku's sacrifice was in vain and he killed lots of innocent people.

"But, if he was a friend to you, then it was such a shame. But don't worry, you'll all be seeing him very soon.

**_Yatsu ga kuru_**

**_Jigoku sarasu_**

**_Osiokoru_**

**_Yume mo kooru_**

**"HAAAAA!/HAAAAA!DAMN IT ALLLL!" **The Saiyan trio yelled as they powered up to Ultimate, Super Saiyan Blue, and Super Saiyan Blue Evolved, and charged at Frieza.

**_Gomi-mushi no koe wa ichi-ichi_**

He then powered up to True Golden Frieza, and toyed with his foes as he dodged every single one of their kicks and punches.

**_Ore-sama no kan ni sawaru_**

No matter who, Vegeta and Gohan, Vegeta and Jake, or Jake and Gohan, Frieza still dodged all the attacks.

_**Mi no hodo o shire**_

Jake then tried to kick Frieza in the face, but he simply lowered his head as the child flew over him.

**_Katou seibutsu_**

Vegeta then tried to uppercut Frieza, but he simply stepped back and did his own uppercut on the Saiyan prince.

**_Watashi koso ga subete_**

Gohan then fired a blast at him, but he simply jumped in the air. Gohan then simply growled in frustration.

_**Agamehire fuse**_

"Wow, look at them go!" Peter exclaimed as the trio flew into the air after Frieza. Frieza chuckled at the sight of them as the flew away from the large burning island.

_**Muda na yuuki**_

Vegeta and Jake fired a blast from both of their hands, but it missed their target as Frieza moved incredibly fast.

_**Tada kogoeru Elegy (Elegy)**_

They then saw Frieza far away and flew after him, while Izzy sprinkled some pixie dust on the others so they would follow her.

**_I'm freezing your dreams_**

"Unbelievable! Dad and Gohan can't even do a thing to Frieza!" Trunks exclaimed. "Should we help?" Goten suggested.

"Are you crazy!? I'm not letting you. If you go, Frieza will kill you on the spot!" Krillin exclaimed. The two were disappointed but understood.

Meanwhile, Frieza had just punched Vegeta to the sands of Shipwreck Beach.

_**Kanpeki naru mikado no**_

Gohan and Jake then attempted to punch Frieza as well, but he kneed their guts and sent them into the burning trees.

_**Negai kanau toki**_

Vegeta looked up at Frieza as he got up and saw the tyrant smirking, which only angered him even more.

_**Ai no uta wa**_

Vegeta was now enraged as he roared a mighty roar, and the water that stood before him now rose and went down, going in circles.

_**Tada kogoeru Elegy (Elegy)**_

Vegeta, Gohan and Jake made their way to Frieza as they prepared a Galick Gun, Kamehameha and Final Flash.

_**Tada kogoeru Elegy**_

Frieza simply stood where he floated as Jake was directly above him, and Gohan and Vegeta were at his lower left and right sides.

**_I'm freezing your dreams_**

Vegeta, Gohan and Jake fired their attacks as Frieza smirked. The attacks hit each other as an explosion was seen above.

(OST Ends)

"Did they get him?" Peter asked.

"No." They looked behind them to see Frieza cruelly smiling. Jake then landed before them as he angrily glared at Frieza, as Vegeta and Gohan landed behind him.

Then, Jake gave them a request. "I want you two to stay out of this. He's mine!"

**V: Looks like Jake wants vengeance. We totally understand that, right?**

**W: Yep. So, these next few chapters should be interesting. Anyway, be sure to leave a reply, and I'll talk to you guys later.**

**V: Hey, what about me!?**

**W: You've had your time to shine already.**


	28. Jake's Tears

**W: Alright! What is going on guys, it's ya boi, here! And before we get into this chapter, I just wanna let you know about Dragon City. It's a free to play mobile game where you can train some dragons, and-**

**V: Hey! *Vanoss yelled inside of the house standing behind Wildcat***

**W: W... what!?**

**V: Tell them about my dragon!**

**W: No!**

**V: Tell them how good it is!**

**W: I'm no... *sighs* Vanoss has a dragon, and it's not good.**

**V: Tell them how good it is!**

**V: IT'S NOT GOOD, ALRIGHT!**

**V: But how, my dragon's the best. It's been confirmed.**

**W: Can you just get the hell out of my house!**

**V: This... this is not your house though. **

**W: Look, just go. When I'm done, I'll leave, I promise. So anyway be sure to get Dragon City because it's awesome, just like this chapter's going to be, and we'll see you guys later. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior. The OC's belong to cdbazemore98.**

Chapter 27: Jake's Tears

Frieza admired the look of hatred in Jake's eyes. He had killed everyone he cared about, and even Skully for that matter.

"If you honestly think you can defeat me alone, your sadly mistaken! I am the mightiest in the universe!" Frieza boasted. "That may be, but good always triumphs against evil, no matter what!" Jake exclaimed.

Frieza just shook his head. "You just like so many of those 'do-gooders' with those boring speeches of yours. And I don't take kindly to being bored. Now then..."

Frieza smiled more cunningly. "Come at me, and I will show you true golden hell."

(DBS Terror Of Frieza's Army OST Begins)

Jake took some steps forward, as the rocks rose from the ground, and the clouds started to turn a bit more gray as thunder struck down. Jake was now putting Super Saiyan Blue to it's limits as he growled in hatred.

He thought of everything he did. Lock up Peter Pan, torture the ones who he cared for and loved, and even killed them.

He suddenly powered up and flared up the blue sphere around him as Frieza watched. Thunder struck down even more.

"Incredible!" Krillin exclaimed.

"How! Just how did he get so powerful!" Vegeta yelled.

"I don't think Jake can beat Frieza. Even though he's gotten incredibly powerful, it may not be enough, but who knows? Maybe I'm wrong." Gohan thought out loud as well.

The ground shook even more as Jake continued to grow stronger. Electricity started to flow around him. Krillin, Cubby, Goten and Trunks were pushed back a little, but decided to jump in the air. Gohan, Izzy and Vegeta stood their ground as they were able to control their energy to stand firmly on the ground, while Peter and the Darlings were blown away into the air, and Tinker Bell rose from Peter's pocket and sprayed pixie dust on them, saving them as they stayed in the air.

Jake's eyes began to blank out a bit as he continued to power up. Frieza was still watching Jake powering up as he chuckled. Finally, Jake's blue eyes came back.

Izzy looked down at the powering up Jake and smiled happily. "Amazing! Jake's getting so strong!"

Krillin nodded. "With any luck, me might actually be able to take down Frieza!"

Jake glared at the golden tyrant as he was rising his energy up all the way to his maximum power. Finally, he exploded up around him, causing plenty of trees around him to fall down, and stop only a part of the fire. Everyone had to cover their eyes to prevent the light from blinding them. Small rocks began to collapse on the ground.

(OST Ends)

Everyone in the air released their arms from their eyes and looked down. "W-what happened?" Peter asked confused as he and everyone looked down and saw the demi-Saiyan standing still, staring at Frieza calmly, but still very angry.

"They're both the same as before." Wendy stated.

"That may be, but you guys can't sense energy like us. Jake's power has risen to incredible heights." Krillin said.

"Yeah, I can feel it. His energy, it's so full!" Gohan said.

"Yeah, he might be able to beat Frieza!" Trunks pointed out. Vegeta still kept his gaze on them, growling without saying a word.

Frieza chuckled. "So I'm supposed to think you've gotten stronger than me."

Jake still kept his angry glare at the golden tyrant. "You're just like Shawn. At first, I was willing to let you leave Never Land and never come back, but after seeing you kill everyone I care about, you don't deserve to live at all. So now, I'll end your reign of terror once and for all... by destroying YOU!"

Frieza still kept his cunning smirk. "Feel free to attack me any way you see fit if that's what you want."

(Guilty Akuma to Keiyakushita Onna Clues To The Truth OST Begins)

Jake then dashed to Frieza and tried to hand chop him in the neck, who went to disappear.

"You're not getting away!" Jake yelled as he spotted Frieza near a tree and dodged his head to avoid Jake's attack, and chopped the tree instead as it fell.

Jake proceeded to attack Frieza, who dodged most of his punches. Frieza's eyes were widened as he continued to dodge most of Jake's punches.

"He's incredible! Look, he's totally got Frieza pushed back on his heels!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Jolly good! He's going to win!" John exclaimed.

Michael nodded in agreement with him.

"No!" Vegeta said. "Dammit! It's not enough! He's... done for!"

The Darling brothers looked at the Saiyan prince, shocked. "Whatever do you mean?" John queered.

"He's right! Take a look at Jake and Frieza. That tyrant keeps dodging all of his attacks with ease." Gohan explained.

Jake still attacked Frieza with his punches before the tyrant disappeared into thin air. However, Jake looked up at the grey sky and flew up into the air. He proceeded to attack Frieza with a barrage of kicks and punches, yet he still dodged them.

"This is a losing plan, Freiza! You can't dodge me forever!" Finally, Jake double-axe handled down at Frieza, but he disappeared to the Saiyan's shock.

"What? It-it can't be! Where is he?" He looked around him to find Frieza. "There's no way I could have lost sight of him!" He then heard chuckling as he widened his eyes and looked down. "What!?"

Frieza was standing on one of the rocks in the middle of the oil-filled Mermaid Lagoon.

"Im… possible!"

"So I make one little move at full speed and all of a sudden, you're head is spinning." Jake was still shocked. "Perhaps... you're not so strong after all. Hmhmhm."

"C-c-c-coconuts!" Cubby said frightened.

"I don't believe it. Jake's power is off the charts but still, Frieza's just toying with him!" Krillin exclaimed, scared.

"Yes, we're no match for that monster!" Gohan declared.

"D-damn it all! I was right after all! I didn't think he can beat Frieza! And without Kakarot, we might as well all be dead! Sure he may have gotten stronger, but it's not enough! Damn that bastard Frieza!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Hahaha, oh, child. Not to put a damper on that new confidence, but if those are the limits of your abilities, then I'm afraid you don't have a chance of beating me."

Jake was in shock and stared down at Frieza with fear.

Izzy, Cubby, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the Darlings were so trembled because they knew that nobody could beat Frieza anymore.

"This... is a nightmare!" Wendy exclaimed.

"What a monster!" Izzy fearfully said.

But still, if anyone could save the day, it was Jake.

"Come on, Jake. I know you can do it!" Peter muttered.

Frieza's golden tail wagged back and forth as he chuckled. "So sad. You know child, as I recall, you said something about happy thoughts always triumphing against evil, is that right? If you are correct, are you not thinking happy? Is that the reason why you can't defeat me, or is it that all that happiness is washed up with fear of my power?"

Frieza continued to laugh at Jake's fears. He started to boil up with rage and clenched his fists in anger. Frieza scoffed. "You know, it's almost funny. Try all you want, happy thoughts and whatnot will never beat me."

_How can this be!? Is this really the best I can do!? Jake thought. It can't end this way! Not like this! There was hope, there was always hope! Always some way to win, no matter how bleak things seemed! I'm a good guy! Good guys always win... right? _He glared down at Frieza even harder. "No, I can't lose to evil like you!"

Izzy stared up at Jake and frowned. "Jake..."

"I can't lose to evil like you!" Jake said angrily as he clenched his fists and boiled up with rage and shouted once more. "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" He suddenly powered up in anger, and fired a powerful blast at Frieza.

Frieza simply stared at the huge incoming blast and smiled. _Hm. Miserable fool. _He then jumped up to dodge the powerful blast, as it enveloped the rock.

The large smoke dusted up as the rock rocketed up into the air along with Frieza. Jake spotted him flying away from the smoke. "You!" He snarled as he fired a double blast at Frieza, who flew away to dodge once again.

"You're mine now, Frieza!" Jake shouted as he kept firing blasts at Frieza, who rapidly dodged them. He refused to give up until he could finally hit Frieza with the blasts, but it seemed he couldn't hit him at all. Frieza flew up higher into the sky, but Jake still kept firing blasts at him. The humongous explosions were left anywhere in the sky.

Everyone had to block their eyes to prevent the explosions from blinding them.

"I don't understand! Why isn't Jake winning?" Peter questioned, frustrated and confused.

"He's allowed his believes to overcome himself, and on top of that, he's aiming where Frieza is at! Not where he's going to be!" Gohan answered.

"The boy should be carefully aiming every shot, not blasting away blindly! Even if he was carefully aiming the blasts Frieza would still be able to keep clear of them!" Vegeta explained.

Suddenly, Frieza appeared right in front of them, shocking them. Frieza began to smirk, causing Peter, Vegeta and Gohan to widen their eyes. Vegeta then grabbed Izzy and Cubby, while Peter grabbed John and Michael. At that same time, Gohan grabbed Goten and Trunks as they all flew away with Wendy, Krillin and Tink following behind.

Jake fired more blasts at Frieza, who disappeared once again. Jake then folded his arms, and spread them out as blasts came out of him in every direction.

The three landed on the ground next to the oily Mermaid Lagoon as Peter carefully placed down John and Michael on their feet, Gohan placed Goten and Trunks on the ground carefully as well, but Vegeta let Izzy and Cubby drop on the floor while Krillin and Wendy landed next to them. Tink flew next to Peter's side.

"Thanks, Gohan." Goten thanked.

"Hey, no problem." Gohan replied.

Jake desperately fired blasts at Frieza, but to no avail as he still kept dodging them. Then, Frieza appeared right in front of Jake, shocking him as the were on the other side of Mermaid Lagoon.

(OST Ends)

Frieza was floating merely inches near Jake as he wagged his tail around him, which only angered him even further. "It's funny. You claim you want to protect your home, yet in the process, you were destroying it as well."

Meanwhile, Gohan then asked a favor.

"Goten, Trunks, go get your mother's and 18 out of this place and back home."

"But why?" Goten complained.

"That wasn't a choice! That was an order, I don't want you two getting hurt. Now GO!" Trunks and Goten were a bit surprised. It was rare for Gohan to yell at them. The boys nodded as they flew off to do what they were told to do.

(DBZ Kai Destiny OST Begins)

Suddenly, back at the opposite side of Mermaid Lagoon, Jake powered up the blue aura around him and soared into the air. He flew higher and higher into the air. At this point, he was incredibly pissed off that Frieza actually toyed with him. That wounded his Saiyan pride. He was supposed to beat him, and bring everyone back like Shawn.

At this point, he didn't care about anything, even the condition of his friends. At this point, he only cared about killing Frieza as he stopped and looked down.

"I am... I am! Do you hear me, Frieza!" He yelled with some fear, and plenty of anger in his voice. "Light always overpowers the darkness!" He then put his hands together as a yellow energy ball appeared around it. "And you can enjoy your trip to Hell!" Vegeta knew what he was planning.

"Final..."

He then opened the palms of his hands.

**"FLAAAASSHH!"**

He then fired a large Final Flash at Frieza as he smirked and closed his eyes. Everyone widened their eyes and were in shock as to how large and powerful the blast was as it seemed to be getting bigger as it got closer.. But, Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta had a different reason. They were shocked because the beam had the potential to destroy the entire planet.

"Hey, are you trying to destroy the planet, kid!?" Krillin shouted in panic.

"WHAT?!" All the kids exclaimed. They had no idea Jake could actually be this powerful.

"STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING, BOY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALL!?" Vegeta yelled out.

Frieza widened his eyes as he now realized the power of the attack. He then flew straight into the blast, and simply kicked it into the air towards Jake before it destroyed all of Never Land, and the planet.

Jake widened his eyes as he managed to dodge the blast at the inch of his face, as the blast flew deep into outer space, where it created a huge explosion many times bigger than Planet Namek itself.

(OST Ends)

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

All of Never Land, and all the lands beyond the Never Sea started to have an earthquake. Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, Izzy, Cubby, Wendy, John, Michael, Skully and Tink had to shelter their eyes to prevent the huge unbelievably light from blinding them. Jake has used every single ounce of his strength and was in shock.

Frieza leisurely descended down and landed on the ground. He could tell that he had already won the battle for good. He chuckled. "It looks like it's time to end this foolishness before it ceases to be amusing."

"H-how could he!?" Krillin said shocked.

"He's incredible! He's more than incredible!" Izzy exclaimed.

Frieza watched Jake as he leisurely descended down to the ground. He stared up and chuckled.

"And now, you will experience a pain even greater than Hell." Jake was really shocked, and unclenched his fists, as now he was too afraid to even fight back. "Ready?" Frieza asked.

(Corpse Princess Kagirohi OST Begins)

"Poor Jake." Cubby said, softly.

"He finally understands the true nature of the monster he faces." Gohan said. "Peter, has he ever acted like this?"

"No, never." Peter replied.

"That means, for the first time in his life, he's trembling, from the bottom of his heart. Both from genuine terror, fear and from his conclusive frustration. He's even shedding tears over his fright and hopelessness."

Everyone felt extremely bad for Jake. They had never seen him so... depressed, and broken.

"Brace yourself. Here I come." Frieza powered up the golden sphere around him and started ascending into the air slowly. All everyone could do was watch, except for one person. Jake was trembling, and began to sob even more, and harder.

_I'm sorry... everyone._

Frieza then flew even faster towards Jake.

"It's over. Frieza's already won. He's stripped Jake of his will to fight." Gohan said once more.

"No! There must be something we can do!" Peter protested. "I don't care who we face, I'm not letting Jake get killed!"

Frieza headbutted Jake to the face and knocked him away from him. He the flew over the boy and spun several times before hitting him with his golden tail, knocking him down to the oily lake.

"Let me go!" Peter yelled as Vegeta held him. He then threw him onto the floor. "Don't you get it brat!? Frieza has enough power to destroy a planet, and so does the boy! If you're not even close to being as strong as him, what hope do we have of letting you help!" Vegeta yelled.

He didn't care at this point as he took out his old Star Amulet he got from the battle with Shawn, and flew high up. Frieza saw him approaching, and quickly teleported behind him and shot a Death Beam through his chest, as he fell into the sea as well.

"PETER!" The kids yelled. Tink only made her bells louder as Izzy tried to go after them, but Vegeta pulled her as well.

"Don't even think about it! If we're all weaker than Jake, then what chance do we possibly have?" Izzy then sunk and started crying a bit.

"There's nothing we can do for them now." Vegeta stated. Almost all the kids were on the verge of tears.

_Jake..._ Izzy thought.

(OST Ends)

Jake and the now unconscious Peter were falling down to the very bottom of the lake as Frieza landed on another small boulder on the lake and folded his arms. He saw the bubbles on the lake disappearing.

(Corpse Princess En-Toiu-Kizuna OST Begins)

He smirked before putting his hands forwards on the water, and lifted them up to separate the lake around him so he could see the boys. He didn't care about Peter at the moment. Suddenly, the water erupted between Frieza, while it stayed up. Because of this, the oil was pushed back a bit, and some of the water was clear blue again.

Frieza looked down at Jake who was laying on the ground, who was now in his base form instead of Super Saiyan Blue. Frieza decided to land on the ground next to the Saiyan. He grabbed Jake's hair and lifted him up. He chuckled.

"Come now, I can't have you giving up after such a glancing blow. No, I'm afraid your torture is only just beginning." He spotted the crab on Jake's shoulder and grabbed it to eat.

"There are so many horrors I have yet to show you."

While holding Jake's hair, Frieza used his free hand to punch him in the back, causing him to scream in pain.

"How's that? Are you begging to regret your foolish attempt to impede my plans? Or shall I continue to remind you of your place you worthless Saiyan monkey?" Once again, he punched Jake in the back, and dropped him on the ground, and some tears were still coming out of him.

"Stop... please." Frieza looked and saw Peter at the other side, bleeding a bit.

"So, you're alive. What a surprise." And he sent another Death Beam at him, killing him.

"PETER NO!" Jake yelled.

Frieza then kicked Jake to roll over on the ground away from him. "You know, I've always heard master and student do things together, so it's only fair I give you the same beating I gave Vegeta." Frieza said. He stared up at everyone else, startling them.

Shrugging, Frieza then kicked Jake under his back before kicking him up into the air. With that, he flew up above Jake, and elbowed him in the chest several times in the air. Then, he gave Jake a hard elbow smash to his chest before backhand punched him, knocking him down to the ground far from everyone.

(OST Ends)

They ran over to him in a path in the forest and then looked down at bruised and battered Jake in shock, as he was over a crater.

"Jake!" Izzy and Cubby cried. Izzy was really worrying about Jake's life. She didn't want Jake to get killed by Frieza. He was their leader, their best friend, and her boyfriend. She wanted to save him, but she was too afraid.

"There's nothing we can do to save him at all." Michael said sympathetically.

"But we have to do something, right?" Wendy questioned. They already lost Peter, and they certainly didn't want to lose Jake.

"Peter..." He said quietly.

"Is he alright?" John queered.

"He's... he's..."

(Corpse Princess Kanashimi No Kokuin OST)

Suddenly, Frieza appeared in front of them, startling them. He noticed that they were trembling in fear at the sight of his appearance, except for Gohan and Vegeta. Without any single words to them, he decided to turn around and gazed down at the battered and bruised Saiyan.

Frieza grabbed him by the neck with his tail, hung him up, and started punching him in the back constantly like a punchbag. Frieza repeatedly punched Jake until he began lose his consciousness. He was still sobbing a bit. He was looking forward to seeing Jake losing his consciousness.

Jake coughed up blood from his mouth after Frieza punched him in the back harder. The student of the Saiyan Prince screamed in pain. He wanted to yell and ask for help, but he was in too much pain to do so.

Frieza glanced over his shoulders at rest of the group. "If you want to save him, feel free to do so at any time."

Everyone widened their eyes as they were trembling in fear. Vegeta and Gohan were not scared at all, and were only glaring at Frieza. The evil tyrant continued to beat Jake up like a punching bag.

At this point, it wasn't a struggle to win. It was a struggle to survive.

(OST Ends)

* * *

London...

Goten, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Bulma, 18...

The five were now in their hotel room as they were still a bit worried about everyone when they saw the fire. Bulma was mostly concerned for Vegeta while Chi-Chi was worried about Goku and Gohan.

18 was also worried about Krillin, but for Goten and Trunks, they were worried about Jake and the others.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Goten asked.

"They have to be! Goku promised he'd come back!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goten then went for a walk around the building and saw Trunks in the kitchen.

He walked over to him.

"You want to save them, don't you?" Trunks asked. Goten simply nodded his head. "Yeah, but they're gonna win, right?"

"I hope so, Goten. I hope so."

* * *

Never Land...

Frieza, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Wendy, John, Michael and Tinker Bell...

(Corpse Princess Shi He No Sanbika OST Begins)

Frieza continued to pummel Jake, while strangling him with his tail. Frieza constantly punched Jake in the face, stomach and back with his both hands. Izzy, Cubby, Krillin, Gohan and everyone else knew that they could no longer save Jake and looked on in horror.

Vegeta began to get angry, but he managed to calm down and thought angrily. Damn... that bastard!

With some more hard punches to Jake's back, he coughed up blood which landed on the Frieza's face. Frieza licked Jake's blood on his face, and continued to pound more on Jake's back. Izzy could not stand Frieza's ruthlessly beats, so he tried to go after Frieza, but Gohan grabbed him, and shook his head.

Izzy was shocked. "We can't just leave him there!"

"I'm sorry. I want to help too, but we're no match for him. All we can do is watch, and hope for a miracle." Gohan replied.

Frieza continued to pound his fists on Jake's back, while strangling him with his tail.

Izzy and Cubby began to cry, with Gohan now comforting them while clenching and unclenching his fists in anger. Wendy started to form a single tear as she made John and Michael look away from the horrific sight. Krillin and Vegetea only growled in anger while Tinker Bell landed on Wendy's shoulder, crying since she assumed Peter was dead.

With the few more punches on his back, Jake finally lost himself as he sobbed. Frieza stopped beating Jake up and was in disappointed that the student of the Prince of all Saiyans would give up so easily. He threw Jake into a nearby tree with his golden tail. Izzy, Cubby, Wendy, John, Michael, Tinker Bell, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin were in shocked with horror.

(OST Ends)

Frieza walked towards Jake, and glared down at bruised, battered, broken and sobbing Jake. He crushed the rock on his chest with his foot, and disappointed, "How dull. You've utterly lost the will to fight back. Look at you, the student of the proud prince, reduced to a crying helpless baby. It's sooner than I'd have liked, but I believe it's time for me to finish you off." He grabbed Jake's collar up, and stared at everyone else with a smile on his face.

"Although, one can't do without a proper goodbye."

Then Frieza kicked Jake all the way to his friends, and teleported right behind him and stopped him from rolling with his foot.

"You might as well say your goodbyes. This will be your only chance." Frieza said as he powered up a Death Beam in his hand.

"Jake..." Izzy sobbed.

"Izzy... I'm... s-s-sorry. You t-t-too... V-Vegeta."

"You have nothing to be sorry for! You went down fighting, like a true Saiyan. Well done." Vegeta forced up a sad smile.

"Thank... y-you."

"Jake... please..." Izzy sobbed more.

"Goodbye... everyone."

Frieza was about to fire the finishing blow when suddenly, someone appeared between them, pushing Frieza back a bit. When he saw who it was, he was in shock.

Wendy and her brothers, and so was Tink were confused while Gohan and Krillin smiled. He walked towards them.

"K-Kakarot!" Vegeta said shocked.

Jake, Izzy and Cubby smiled happily.

"G-Goku!"

**W: This was probably one of the best chapters we've ever worked on. We've been thinking about this scenario for a very long time. So anyway, be sure to get Dragon City, and we'll see ya next time.**

**V: Alright ya done?**

**W: Yeah, I'm done. Don't worry, I'll leave.**

**V: *shoots Wildcat and looks at camera***

**V: My dragon's the best!**


	29. How I Survived

**V: Hey guys, so, now that Wildcat is out of my house, just remember in Dragon City, the Vanoss dragon is the best. Also, I've been doing really well so far. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Also, there is a difference between Golden Frieza and True Golden Frieza. True is the full power state of Frieza's Golden form.**

**W: Dude, can you get out of my house, for real?!**

**V: Oh, yeah. Sorry about that.**

**W: Look, just leave and stop with the Draogn City thing. My dragon is the best! Now enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior. The OC's belong to cdbazemore98.**

Chapter 28: How I Survived

Goku kept his gaze at the tyrant as he grit his teeth in anger.

"How! You should be dead!"

"You of all people should know these Frieza. It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me!"

Frieza clenched his hands as Goku picked up the boy.

"Hey, can you hang in there." Jake simply nodded his head before crying again.

"He... he..."

"Did all of this, I know."

"No... he... killed... everyone. Peter... and Skully." Jake then broke down as Goku tired to comfort him, and he glared back at the ruthless villain.

Everyone, excluding Gohan, Vegeta and Krillin was shocked that Peter Pan was actually dead.

"You sick bastard. You just don't know when to stop, do you, and on top of that, you attempted a child, who was defenses against you!"

"Why is everyone always so offended when a child dies? Children are easy to kill, and considering how little they manage to accomplish in their short time alive, then it's no great loss. I imagine killing an adult, one who has had years to form connections and emotional attachments to people, well that would hit far harder than killing some insolent snot-nosed brat. Besides, a mere insect like him didn't stand a chance against me, and neither will any of you pathetic humans."

"Y-you...you..." Wendy stammered out. "You're a monster! A heartless creep! How could you do something so vile, so callous, and not show any remorse?!"

Frieza then looked at the little girl, and was now glaring at her as his wrinkles contorting to match the level of anger rising in his body. "You have some nerve, daring to question me." Frieza hissed, his voice setting itself to a worrying chill.

"Stay out of this, Frieza could easily kill you in the blink of an eye. Besides, this is my fight, nd no one else's."

"But, how did you make it out alive?" Vegeta questioned.

Goku began his tale. "Well, it went like this."

_Goku, after using a Final Explosion, was incredibly exhausted. He was at this moment, laying on the floor, breathing heavily. He tried to get up, but his body would not respond._

_"Come on, body!" He exclaimed as he tried his best to stand up and help his allies. Suddenly, it was as if there was an earthquake. Then, Goku heard explosions, and multiple energy signals were fading away, but they weren't completely gone._

_He realized Frieza was now murdering every single person that had lived in the area._

_"No... I... gotta… get... up!"_

_"Star power." Goku heard someone say, then, he was able to stand up. It seemed like some of his strength was gained back, but not all of it. He looked to his right, and saw the Dark Pirates._

_"Wait... aren't you? But... you were-"_

_"Look, I may be evil, but I would not do this. I can't give you all of your strength back since my Star Amulet is a bit cracked." Blake said. That was true. It did have a crack in it, so it wasn't able to give Goku all of his strength back._

_"I know what happened, so I planned in advance. Where should I send everyone to before it's too late." Goku then have him his answer, and Blake spoke._

_"Star Amulet, grant my wish." And with that, it flowed and the Dark Pirates vanished from sight. Goku then felt multiple other energy signals vanish too._

_Goku then got up and examined himself. He still only had his blue shirt on, and some blood was still on him. He then floated out of the humongous crater he had created as he saw lots of water going into a big hole, like when he took down Frieza back on Planet Namek. He let some water flow onto his hand before he washed his face with it, and now the blood was off of him._

_"Now then." He then looked to his right and sensed Jake's power skyrocket. _

_"Does that mean he's taking on Frieza?" Goku wondered. He knew he still needed some time to heal up, so he simply floated back onto another small island as he waited until he felt powerful enough to stop Frieza. He knew it would be a while until he reached enough power to transform to Super Saiyan Blue._

_A minute later, he heard a ginormous explosion in the sky as the ground started to shake._

_"Oh, crap!" He said as he lifted himself off the ground and waited for the earthquake to pass. Once it stopped? He lowered himself into the ground._

_That shock must have meant an attack was sent away, and he could tell it was Frieza since Jake's power level had decreased dramatically. He had dropped out of Super Saiyan Blue. But, he also sensed Frieza's power dropping. That must have meant he was losing the stamina to maintain his Golden form. _

_"Looks like that's my chance. I hope I won't be too late." And Goku flew off as fast as he possibly could._

At this point, Jake had stopped crying, as he was surprised. In fact, most of them were. Vegeta couldn't care less, while Frieza was mostly annoyed.

"So... everyone's... alive..." Jake tried to say, but he fell unconscious, due to the pain he was still in.

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious." The black spiky haired Saiyan informed.

"Why of all places there, Kakarot!?" Vegeta yelled.

"It was the only place I could think off." Goku said as he tried to defend himself.

"That... that... double-crossing Saiyan double-crossed me!" He stammered. "For every hit he's landed, I'll pay it back, ten fold! No, a hundred fold!" Frieza's feet dug deeper into the ground, but then, he felt himself loosing his Golden form.

"W... what!"

Goku smirked. "It looks like karma has found it's way to you, Frieza." He then walked to everyone else.

_Damn it. It seems I took even more damage from that explosion then I had thought. _Frieza thought.

Goku handed the unconscious pirate half-Saiyan to Gohan as he took him in his arms.

"All of you, I know you might stand a chance against Frieza, but this will be my fight alone. I know he wants me and he knows it too. So it's best that you all go and stay with Bulma."

"Screw that, Kakarot! There's no way in hell I am passing up this chance to kick Frieza's ass." Vegeta complained.

"Yeah, I'm helping too!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Listen! This is my fight, and you would only get in the way! You would pose as a liability. Frieza could take you into his grasp, and stop me from attacking."

Izzy thought about carefully, and knew he was right as there was a part of training where they had dealt with this.

_Goku was fighting Jake and Izzy who were both in Super Saiyan, while Goku was in Super Saiyan 2. _

_"Man, I didn't know you guys were this strong. But..."_

_Suddenly, Goku went to Super Saiyan Blue, and held Izzy with his arms._

_"Izzy!" Jake exclaimed._

_"What would you do? Now that I'm at full power, you can't save her. Put this in your mind, Frieza would do anything to win, such as this. So it's best if you let someone fight alone!" Goku advised before dropping Jake back on the floor of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber._

_"Hey, Izzy, are you okay?" Jake asked._

_"Yeah, he just held me tightly. That's all." _

_"Now that we covered that up, make sure you remember that people like Frieza would do anything to win, even if it means using you as a hostage."_

Izzy knew she could help out, but like Goku said, she would only get in the way, even if she was stronger.

"Plus, if anything, I think you would be the first one he would want to lay his eyes on when he wakes up." Goku said referring to Jake.

Vegeta merely growled.

"You'd better win, Kakarot, or I'll kill you myself." Vegeta flew away back to the hotel where his family was.

"Good luck, buddy." Krillin said as well, as they all took off. Tinker Bell sprayed some pixie dust on the Darlings to help them fly since they were not able too.

Goku looked back at Frieza, who was growling.

"Looks like it's just me and you, Frieza."

On the Lookout, night had fallen and Piccolo was simply meditating, Dende was watching over the Earth, as it was his job while Mr. Popo was watering the flowers.

Piccolo's eyes snapped open.

He sensed a familiar presence approaching. One he was too familiar with. A certain three eyed baldy.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here, Tien." Piccolo said as he walked towards the man who descended down.

"Yeah. So I've heard from Goku a while ago. He said something about a land that Frieza wanted to take over?"

"Yep. I went there myself, and it was all true. It's not much though. I don't really know why Frieza would want to take it over, but who am I to know his motives."

"Why Whis decided to revive him, I don't even know." Tien replied.

"Well, we can't know everything. Anyway, Bulma and the others are back, as you've clearly sensed them by now."

"Yeah, I was coming here to let you know about that. And I also sense other energies I'm not familiar with. In fact, two of them might even give Goku and Vegeta a run for their money."

"Those were the kids Goku and Vegeta were training. They managed to achieve Super Saiyan Blue."

"What!? Those kids managed to get to the same level they were in? Incredible!"

"Well, enough about that Tien. You were going to go there, weren't you?"

"Well, yeah. Pretty much. At first, I was skeptical, since Goku wasn't really the brightest guy, but after sensing everything, I think I may have my doubts. Anyway, do you want to come? I'm sure you're interested in what's been going on."

"Very well. I usually don't like to associate myself with other Earthlings besides Bulma and the others, but what the hell, everyone on this planet has seen crazier."

Piccolo And Tien then flew to Bulma.

Mr. Popo was looking confused as he didn't hear a single word. "Did I miss something?"

"No, Mr. Popo. They just left to see Bulma, that's all." Dende informed.

Piccolo and Tien were now flying across the sky and saw the night sky, and the sights of London. To them, it wasn't as much as West City, but it would have to do.

"I think I sense Bulma and Chi-Chi and the kids. But not Vegeta or Goku." Tien said.

"They're probably still fighting Frieza." Piccolo guessed.

It only took a minute for them to get to the place Bulma was staying in as the flew through the window, noticed by everyone.

"Oh, Piccolo and Tien. How's it going?" Bulma asked.

"Funny. We should be asking that very same question to you. Where are Vegeta and Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"Our dads are still fighting Frieza. Everyone else is still there." Trunks answered.

"So those kids are also battling. Not surprising as they did achieve Super Saiyan Blue, which I was greatly surprised about." Piccolo responded.

"Sometimes, I just don't know what's up with those Saiyans. The only thing they know how to do is fight, and they greet others with training and stuff." Chi-Chi complained.

"Well, it was for a good reason. Had they not been trained, everyone would most likely be dead." Tien said.

Piccolo, Tien and the Saiyan kids looked up a bit, and the Namekian knew who it was as they sensed some familiar allies approaching.

"Looks like Vegeta and the kids are coming back. But one of them is badly damaged." Piccolo said.

"How many energies do you sense?" 18 asked to Piccolo out of curiosity.

"For starters, Vegeta is the strongest, then there's the girl Goku trained, Krillin, Gohan and some others I'm not familiar with. I'm pretty sure they're just some other Earthlings. The boy Vegeta trained though seems to be in bad condition. He probably took a beating from Frieza."

"Wait, which kid?" Bulma asked.

"When I saw him, I believe he was wearing some blue clothing."

"I see. Well, it's a good thing I had my own hotel room modified." Bulma said as she smirked.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Just wait and see, son. There's a reason your mother is one of the most brilliant in the universe." Then, Bulma headed to the wall, and got out a button, and tapped it.

Once she did, an invisible door had opened, showing a room which she would sometimes use. This was Bulma's personal room, and the hotel staff knew about this.

"How long have you been hiding this, Bulma?" Tien asked.

"For a while. I also have a healing tank just in case, like the one we have back at Capsule Corp."

"Well it's about time to put it to use, Bulma."

Bulma looked to her side and saw everyone. Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta, Izzy, Cubby, the Darlings, a fairy and a battered up Jake in Gohan's arms.

"Yes, it is about time to put it to use, Vegeta." Bulma replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Gohan? Give the boy to her." Vegeta demanded. Gohan nodded and went inside with Bulma and put the unconscious Jake in the healing tank.

Once he was placed in, the lid was closed and the healing process began.

Everyone, besides the Z-Fighters, Bulma and Chi-Chi were in worry of their friend.

"Don't worry, he's in good hands." Piccolo assured. Wendy and her brothers were a bit confused, but simply nodded. There were a bit startled why there was a green man with a cape in the room, but they've seen stranger.

"We'll tell you Earthlings everything later. For now, just do watch you want to, or watch your best friend heal up." Vegeta said as he closed the door behind him.

Now, only the kids were left inside the room as they looked at Jake. He had grown a bit taller and muscular from his training. His muscles perfectly matched Goten's and Trunks'.

Izzy looked at how battered he was, and felt terrible for not helping him.

"Jake... you may not be able to hear me... but listen carefully. We need you to wake up as soon as you can. We don't want you to stay in there for a long time... we don't want to lose our home. We need you... so please, wake up soon."

And back in Never Land, a great big battle was about to start.

**V: And that's the chapter. See ya guys soon!**


	30. Goku VS Frieza Part 1

**V: Hey, everyone. Howdy doody!**

**W: Just what is that supposed to mean?**

**V: Don't know. Anyway, it seems I have uploaded two chapters in a day, so enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 29: Goku VS Frieza Part 1

(DBS Kai Fierce Battle Against A Mighty Foe OST Begins)

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Frieza yelled, and within seconds, he used his super speed to deliver his first attack which was a powerful right hook, but Goku just as quickly dodged the attack with his own speed. Frieza growled and attacked again this time using tail to strike the Saiyan, but Goku still managed to dodge the attack just in time.

Then the evil alien delivered a full frontal assault, throwing lightening fast punches and kicks, but the Saiyan easily kept up with Frieza dodging every attack that the heartless monster threw at him. Goku ended his attack by using his incredible speed and appearing 15 feet away completely fine.

Frieza changed tactics and appeared by behind Goku attempting to attack from behind and threw a knife hand attack to the back of the Saiyan's head, but Goku managed catch Frieza's hand and squeezed it.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...UGH!" Frieza said in pain as Goku punched him in the stomach.

"ARGHH! UGH! GAHHHH!" Frieza yelled again as Goku delivered his assault consisting of killer attacks nearly too fast for most humans to describe. Punch after punch, kick after kick, all of Goku's melee attacks met their target.

"I thought you had gotten stronger Frieza!" Goku said as he continued to pummel the evil alien. "How about you quit playing around as usual and show me what you're really made of!" Goku then finished his attack by kicking Frieza towards a mountain, but he managed to use his Ki to break the force, making him now airborne!

"I DID get stronger you stupid primate." Frieza said smiling. "I have to give it to you, that hurt a lot, but I haven't even begun to get to my full power."

"I know you haven't. You're much faster than that." Goku said bluntly. "You're just being silly as usual. Power up before I decide to just stop you now and end this stupid game of yours. You gave me a much harder fight before!"

Frieza growled in frustration, but quickly maintained his posture.

"Alright Goku, I'll give you what you want." Frieza said, and he began to yell loudly into the air as his body was now being covered with purple aura. He was drawing more and more power from within himself, getting himself stronger by the second as Goku patiently waited.

"That's more like it." Goku said. "Show me what you learned while you were in... WHOA!"

Frieza continued to power up higher and higher, then he stopped and faced Goku who had a surprised look on his face. Frieza wasted no time and used his faster super speed than before and struck Goku in the face sending him flying, but this was only the beginning of Frieza's assault. He then appeared behind the still in mid air Goku and struck him high into the air with a punch, then he finished his combo with a hammerfist to Goku's torso knocking him down to Never Land. Goku quickly got back up ready for another attack, but it appeared as if Frieza had disappeared. Goku tried sensing for him, but it wasn't working as usual.

"I see you not only improved a lot in strength, but also in being able to mask your energy quite well." Goku said.

"FLATTERING WILL GET YOU NO WHERE!" Said a voice.

"HUH?!" Goku went, but within seconds, he was under attack by yet another frontal assault consisting of powerful punches and kicks too fast to describe, but Goku managed to break free from that attack and tried to throw a counterattack, but Frieza appeared behind him and got Goku into a full nelson.

"I find it quite funny that you're telling me to not hold back anything, yet you're foolishly fighting me making the same mistake!" Frieza said with a laugh. "How about showing me some of that Super Saiyan power already and stop with this pathetic excuse of a warm up?"

"Ha! Alright then." Goku said. He then managed to gather enough strength to break free of Frieza's hold, and used super speed to appear 10 feet away. Seconds later, he became a Super Saiyan.

"The difference between me and you Frieza, is that its me who doesn't have to go all out to defeat you." Goku said. "You're not strong enough to give me that challenge."

Frieza growled in anger, but brushed it off. Both combatants then quickly used super speed and both delivered yet another full frontal assault, both using devastating techniques combined with terrible Ki enhanced strength, but neither was able to land the final blow onto the other to finish the attack. Frieza managed to escape the mutual assault appearing 5 feet away, and he quickly fired a death beam aiming right for Goku's chest, but the Saiyan easily dodged it and forced Frieza back into melee combat.

This time, the Saiyan had the advantage of being on the offensive forcing Frieza to defend harder and harder, however the more Goku attacked, the more Frieza was able to adapt to assault. Right when Frieza had saw an opening to counterattack, the Saiyan used Instant Transmission, appearing 20 feet away in the air and was preparing an energy attack!

"TAKE... THIS!" Goku yelled as he threw a yellow energy attack heading straight towards Frieza.

"You've got to be kidding, this is easy to escape!" He said, and he easily dodged the attack as the energy attack exploded making a small crater within the ground, but shortly after Frieza dodged the attack, Goku kicked Frieza directly on the head using instant transmission sending Frieza's entire body 6 feet into the dirt as the ground engulfed him!

Frieza then flew out of the ground furious and with a bloody nose. He quickly shot energy attacks of his own at Goku, but for each blast that was delivered, Goku was quickly able to repel them, but despite his amazing speed, Frieza was simply returning the favor, and quickly used super speed to attack Goku from behind with a kick to his back knocking Goku to the ground. Just as quickly, an energy blast was fired at the Saiyan, but he delivered a blast of his own equalizing the force that Frieza was delivering. They both struggled and grunted trying to win this energy clash, but Frieza decided to cut it short and quickly went to the left allowing Goku's energy attack to fire directly into outer space which was seen as a massive ball of light that can be seen almost all over the world as a big ball of light! Goku quickly regained his footing, but Frieza crashed right into him with amazing speed engaging in melee combat once more.

"So what's this about studying me huh Frieza?" Goku said as he dodged, blocked, and evaded Frieza's attacks.

"I know your tendencies, your attacks, and most importantly the way you think!" Frieza said and finished the assault by getting a punch to Goku's face followed by another punch to the stomach and then an uppercut sending Goku flying into the air as Frieza flew after him, but Goku quickly regained control and used super speed to strike Frieza hard in the face putting him on defense. Goku once more engaged in melee combat being the aggressor, but Frieza was still able to defend quite well.

Goku then used his Instant Transmission planning another sneak attack, but Frieza had an idea on where he would reappear, and shot a powerful energy blast at the predicted area, and struck Goku hard.

"AHHHH!" Goku yelled as he began to fall from the sky. Before Goku could regain his flight, Frieza used his super speed and flew right into Goku's blue torso with both fighters headed straight to the ground. The impact was so powerful, that both of them drilled through the ground heading at least 20 feet within, but before they could go any further, a large blast was shot out of the ground with Frieza right on top of the blast heading straight to the sky, but at the last minute, he escaped the blast, but just as quickly, Goku had regained control and quickly flew into the sky and hammerfist Frieza which sent him going straight to the ground, but Frieza landed on his feet, ready to fight once more.

Frieza flew into the air preparing a very powerful punch, but Goku also flew down preparing a very powerful punch of his own, and both fighters struck each other's fists with such force that it created a large earthquake that could be felt all across Never Land and beyond. The force had also bounced both fighters away from each other with at least 30 feet separating them.

"Like I said Goku, this fight is going to be much different than before!" Frieza said. "I'll warn you once Goku, you're playing with fire. Give it up monkey. This battle was over the moment it started."

"Not on your life Frieza!" Goku said. " Your little mind tricks aren't going to work on me! In any case, this battle is long from over!" And with that, both fighters flew at each other yelling, ready to engage in battle once more!

(OST Ends)

_I hope he wins. He must pay, for everyone he killed. _Izzy thought.

(DBS The Power To Resist OST Begins)

"Tell me something Frieza!" Said Goku as he engaged in airborne melee combat with Frieza. "Have you ever felt empathy or guilt for the evil things you've done in the past?" Goku finished his question as both fighters created a small earthquake from the force from their power!

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

"Is empathy another word for weak?" Frieza asked with an evil smile on his face as he continued the melee. "You shouldn't be too concerned about my morality and be much more concerned about how you're family back home will feel once they realize that the almighty Goku won't be coming back home!"

Frieza then broke the melee by using his super speed to get away from Goku, and fired a Death Beam at Goku 5 feet away, but the Saiyan blocked the attack with his index finger.

"Goku, for someone so noble and so powerful, I have to say you really aren't as smart as I thought you were." Frieza said. "You're gullible, easy to manipulate, and childlike. I remember when I offered you to work for me back on Planet Namek. On the other hand, most Saiyans weren't all that bright anyways. Just give them a good fight and they're happy at the end of the day. Simple minded creatures."

Goku kept his posture and looked at Frieza keeping a serious look.

"I'm not as dumb as you may think Frieza." Goku responded. "I may be not all that smart, but I have just enough intelligence to take you out like I did all those times before!" And with that, Goku flew at Frieza and engaged into another airborne melee combat, but Frieza was still able to defend quite well.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Frieza said. "By the end of this fight, you'll be nothing but dust, and everyone here in this idiotic wasteland will be wiped out!"

"Is that a promise?" Goku said with a grin as he continued the melee. "If so, I wouldn't make promises you can't keep!" And with that, he managed to end the melee with a blow to Frieza's face.

"AHHHHHHH!" Frieza screamed in pain.

Goku continued with a side kick to the stomach and ended with a hammerfist to the back of the head sending Frieza falling to the ground!

"Oh it's a promise alright." Frieza said as he got back up. "It won't be easy winning this fight, but in the long run, the reward for me is great."

Frieza then raised his right arm up aiming for Goku, and slowly powered up an energy ball the size of a basketball, then the small energy ball became a massive blast of energy heading straight towards Goku.

"Oh no you don't!" Goku said, and he flew out of range from the blast and headed directly at Frieza below and punched him hard in the face sending him flying through Belch Mountain and out the other side!

_There. Just a little bit_ _further. _Frieza thought to himself.

Goku then used Instant Transmission to appear over Frieza who was lying on the ground giving a sneaky smile.

"With all that training, one would think you can fire a lot more effective than that." Goku said.

Frieza then raised his right arm up, and pointed straight towards himself.

"After an attack like that, you and me would have heard a large explosion." Frieza said. "Why don't you turn around and see what I mean."

"Huh?" Goku said as he turned around, only to see a huge blast heading straight for him. He quickly dodged to the right with his own super speed, but the attack was homing so it followed. Goku then went to the skies once more trying to evade this powerful energy attack, but no matter where the Saiyan went, the attack followed.

"I have to say that this is fun, but I'm not going to risk getting harmed by my own attack like last time." Frieza said, and with that, he caused the attack to just dissipate in mid air confusing Goku.

"It stopped following! What's he...AHHHHHHG!" Goku screamed in pain as Frieza used super speed and managed to land a strong blow to Goku's stomach knocking the breath out of the warrior.

(OST Ends)

Before Goku could react, Frieza punched Goku with immense force to his chest sending him flying through the air. Two seconds later, Frieza appeared behind Goku and kicked him in the back sending him straight for the clouds, but moments later, Frieza quickly flew in front of Goku and struck the Saiyan on the top of his head with his strong tail causing Goku to fall hard back down to the ground!

Despite Frieza's assault, Goku got back up from the attack with some blood coming from his mouth.

"I must say Goku, when I studied this land, I found it very interesing as some of the inhabitants are very fascinating indeed. I might have even wanted to add some to my empire. With their knowledge, if proven to be useful, I can greatly enhance technology, and I can also easily weaponize it to my liking! I would have endless possibilities by using their magic! One of the users of magic was called the Pirate Princess, I believe. Another idea I had is possibly even learning how to perform their magic once I decide to learn it or not. They are weak as it is, but have the magic to do whatever they want, now imagine ME a superior being learning how to use it. I could potentially become a god! Stronger than Lord Beerus!"

"Even if you managed to do all of that, it would come back to bite you in the ass!" Goku said. "It would only be a matter of time before you form something beyond your strength and it beats you, just like you did with Saiyans."

"Oh well that's where you're wrong Goku." Frieza said. "You're thinking too simplistically as usual. After I kill you, I'll quickly wreck havoc on the rest of this world, and I'll tell them that they're beloved heroes are dead and that this new land is under my rule. Once that's done, I'll start on the whole planet, then begin the long process of picking the best of the best. Which is the most intelligent, which is the strongest, and which holds the most magic. I'll divide the groups into many, but one of them shall be my army, and the training and breeding process will begin there, and so on and so forth. The sick, old, and disabled otherwise known as useless genetic material will be disposed of. I don't need trash for my empire. Sure this planet is full of weaklings and insects, but we can put it into good use."

"Grrrr, you're SICK!" Goku shouted. "Using LIFE as a commodity for your own self gain! Is there no end to your insanity?!"

"I believe the real question is, is there no end to my intellect?" Frieza said. "Even you have to admit that breeding creatures to their peak potential is a great idea! Especially getting rid of the beings with defective gene pools!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Goku shouted. "YOU WILL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU, AND THAT IS DEFEAT!"

Goku then used his super speed to strike Frieza in the face, but Frieza managed to dodge it using speed of his own, but this didn't stop the Saiyan, who continued his melee assault.

Meanwhile, Whis were still watching the fight, while Beerus was still asleep.

"Lord Beerus, wake up."

And he did just that, as he spoke, tiredly. "Uhh, what happened?"

"Well, Goku sacrificed himself-"

"WHAT!! IF HE IS DEAD, THEN I WILL PERSONALLY GO TO OTHERWORLD AND KICK HIS SCRAWNY SAIYAN ASS!!"

"Let me finish. He made it out alive." Beerus then regained his composure. "

"Even if they aren't at their full power, they still manage to do quite a bit of damage to that place. I wouldn't be surprised if there weren't any land left at all." Beerus claimed.

"Yes, it would appear so, but this is Goku we're talking about, and if I'm correct, he'll probably try to cause as much minimal damage to the lands as he can. Although Frieza has already destroyed most of it." Whis replied.

Then, Whis' staff glowed. "Oh?"

Back at the fight, the two mighty warriors were still duking it out. Little by little, their strength and stamina was growing.

"You should feel a bit honored Goku." Frieza said up in the sky. "If any of those attacks had hit anything but you, the tectonic plates on this land would have shattered!"

(DBZ Kai Reviving Majin Buu OST Begins)

The Saiyan then put both of his hands together, put his body close to the side, and prepared an energy attack, but not just any energy attack.

"Kaaa... meee... haaa... meee..."

**"HAAAAAAAA!" **Goku roared as he fired the powerful blue energy wave directly at Frieza.

"This looks awfully familiar, hehehehe." Frieza said, and with not enough time to dodge the attack, he managed to shield himself with his energy, forming a pink force field around himself, and flew directly into Goku's energy attack causing a massive struggle on both sides.

_This is just like what he did on Namek! Only nearly a thousand times harder!_ Goku thought to himself as he continued to focus on his attack.

"GRRRRRRRRRAAHHHHHH!" Frieza said as he continued to get deeper and deeper into Goku's Kamehameha attack in an attempt to neutralize it and force Goku back into melee combat.

Both fighters grunted and yelled, but the struggle continued as two mighty fighters clashed into one another! After about two minutes of the intense struggle, Frieza quickly flew to the left, and struck Goku with a mighty punch, neutralizing Goku's attack, and once again, melee combat happened once with Frieza actually having a slight advantage advantage.

"AHHHH!" Goku went as the ki empowered Frieza punched and kicked with amazing speed. Before Goku had enough time to go on the defensive, Frieza used his speed and punched Goku in the back of the head sending him flying. Frieza flew after him to finish the combo, but Goku stopped himself just in time. As Frieza flew in for another punch, Goku managed to block it, but Frieza's force managed to knock the Saiyan down to the ground, and Frieza's Ki shield dissipated.

"Looks like I got the better of you on that one, monkey." Frieza said.

"I wouldn't get too carried away Frieza!" Goku said. "This fight isn't over yet! AHHHHH!"

And the two mighty warriors continued to fight on.

(OST Ends)

**V: This was a really swell chapter. Now then, we shall see who will be victorious in the upcoming chapters. See ya guys soon. Peace.**


	31. Goku VS Frieza Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

**V: Yep, no intro or anything. **

Chapter 30: Goku VS Frieza Part 2:

(DBS Broly Begins To Battle OST Begins)

"You have the power to defeat me Goku." Frieza said. "Why not truly go all out and kill me?"

Goku continued to his attack, and a few seconds later said...

"I don't NEED to go all out to destroy you Frieza!"

"We have been at this for over 30 minutes, and its clear that we're about equal in your Super Saiyan form! But don't worry, I know why you're not going all out. Haha! You didn't realize how powerful I really was until you came here didn't you? You realize that you really will have to strike me hard to win, but you're scared to do it aren't you?"

"I won't risk this planet being destroyed just to defeat you!" Goku said.

"It certainly was a smart move of you to get everyone out of Never Land before they died. But it seemed some of them didn't make it." Frieza said. "Long term thinking isn't your strong suit Goku. Either that, or you underestimated how hard this fight would be. You really think you could kill me with the level of power you're using right now?"

Goku continued the melee trying to ignore Frieza.

"I'm not at 100% of my power yet Goku, and when I feel the time is right to do so, this battle will heavily favor me. You're going to have to use more of your power to beat me than before. But unlike you, I wouldn't care as much if this planet got destroyed despite its value to me. In the end, it will be YOU who guaranteed Never Land's downfall."

Goku continued the assault and managed to kick Frieza several feet away in the air, but Frieza easily stopped himself and continued his point.

"Another thing you will have to worry about, is that even if you defeat me after this place is destroyed or severely damaged, you will have no way of getting back home since the Dragon Balls will to be destroyed. You'll be floating endlessly throughout space for an eternity."

"Like I said Frieza, I won't have to use all of my power to end this fight." Goku said.

"Maybe not all of your power, but enough to put this world more at risk than it already is." Frieza said. "Its funny isn't it Goku? The downsides to getting stronger is that you assume that other creatures can withstand your strength. That's why for a long time, I made forms to suppress my true strength. Even without the training, I could still cut an entire planet in half completely effortlessly. What do you think Never Land is going to go through when you're forced to hit me hard?"

Goku looked at Frieza, and then gave a serious smile.

"So you accept that you're going to lose at the cost of this place that you want, and blaming its destruction on me?" Goku asked. "I don't think you would go that far just to defeat me, because there wouldn't be too much out of it other than your foolish over bloated ego. You have had many chances to change your ways and escape, and now that you're in a different world, you're telling me that you would give all that up just to defeat what you call a pathetic Saiyan monkey?"

Frieza gasped slightly not expecting that response.

"I may not be the brightest, but I know when people are desperate and resort to using their mouths to fight."

"Who said I was desperate?" Frieza said with a laugh.

"I can see right through you Frieza." Goku said. "Jake's evil counterpart lost to your silly mind games, and then you finished him off when he was at his weakest. You say you studied me while in Hell right? Then you would know that I don't value opinions from fiends like you!"

"Hmmf." Frieza went. "Perhaps Goku is smarter than what I originally thought!"

"You may act like you're not desperate, but I saw the fear in your eyes when I came here. You knew you already lost Frieza." Goku said. "I'll give you credit on one point though. I will have to be careful on how much power I use for the planet's sake, but trust me. Fighting is what I live for. I don't plan on any of my attacks hitting anything but you after THIS!"

"HUH!" Frieza shouted. "YOU MEAN...!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku went as he powered up! "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" And within seconds, Goku became a Super Saiyan 2!

"But... what about Never Land Goku?" Frieza asked trying to keep a straight face when actually afraid. "You came all this way to save the home these creatures, and you're going to really use a level of power that threatens this entire world?"

Goku once more saw through Frieza's mind trick and said...

"I guess I will." With a smile.

Frieza had a frightened look on his face, and desperately tried to think of what to say next.

"THINK FAST!" Goku shouted, and he used super speed to appear behind Frieza and kicked the evil alien in the back of the head! As Frieza flew in the opposite direction from the force of the kick, Goku appeared in front of him several feet away and shot a yellow Ki blast at Frieza causing him to fall from the sky and into the ground!

"I'd say now is a good time to fight me with all you have Frieza, but on the other hand, it would just be a repeat of what happened on Namek. Even with all that training, I don't think you would be able to fight for very long. I know that well from the stress from being a Super Saiyan 3 for too long."

"He actually became a Super Saiyan 2!" Frieza thought to himself. "It seems I underestimated his intelligence!"

Frieza then got back up.

"But a chance still exists." Frieza thought to himself. "Even as a Super Saiyain 2, my power is still capable of harming him. Strength is by default an issue, but I'm more worried about his speed..."

"Are you going to fly back up here and keep fighting, or should I go back down and continue?" Goku said.

"I won't give up just yet monkey!" Frieza screamed. "You may be strong, but like I said! This situation favors ME!" And with that, Frieza flew into the sky ready to fight again.

Meanwhile, everyone, besides Jake was now watching the battle between the mighty warriors as Whis and Lord Beerus had decided to come in. Bulma wanted to see what was happening on one condition, she had to make them something, and she made Buffalo Cauliflower Pizza. The two had really enjoyed it, so Whis put up his staff, and showed the fight of the mighty warriors.

"It seems Kakarot has Frieza on an edge as a Super Saiyan 2. They're both trying to regain their stamina and strength, and Kakarot seems to be doing well. Frieza doesn't have enough to transform to his Golden state, so it looks like luck is in our favor so far." Vegeta stated.

"Wow you can really see the fire in Goku's eyes!" Krillin exclaimed. "And Frieza is getting kinda scared! He called him out on his trickery and now he's gonna get his butt handed to him! Just watch! Haha!"

"I hope that Goku wins to, but Frieza is unpredictable and ruthless." Wendy said as he and her brothers watched the fight with a bit of worry. They don't want to lose Never Land as well. "Who knows what he will do when desperate to win a fight that decides whether he takes over Never Land or not!"

"YOU MAY BE STRONG, BUT A MONKEY IS STILL A MONKEY!" Frieza yelled! "SUPER SAIYAN OR NOT, I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A LESSER LIFE FORM AGAIN!"

Goku said nothing at first but looked at Frieza with a serious look. He noticed that veins were showing up on Frieza's body, and his heart rate had increased rapidly. For the majority of the fight, Frieza was actually fighting with a calm head, confident that he could defeat him, but now, Frieza's confidence had plummeted.

"Feeling scared Frieza?" Goku said with a serious smile. "I thought you said that you had the advantage here? Is it enough to beat me now?"

Frieza said nothing but grunted out of fear and anger.

"I don't think so. Whatever plan you have isn't going to work. I'll make sure of that! AHHHHHH!..."

Goku then used his super speed to kick Frieza right in the face before the tyrant could even blink! As he flew in the air, Goku quickly appeared from behind and delivered a powerful hammerfist to the back of Frieza's head sending back to his original area, but the attack didn't stop there. From a human's point of view, Frieza's body was moving somewhat mindlessly in nearly every possible position a bipedal creature can be in! It was as if he was moving his entire body on his own! Small amounts of blood could be seen, and faint cries of pain could be heard for several more seconds before the evil tyrant was knocked to the ground.

Frieza laid where he had fallen and said...

"How much did his speed and strength increase by? I don't even know if my max power will work now! I couldn't even see any of what just happened!"

Frieza managed to get up in stride despite Goku's furious assault.

"So I see you're still using Instant Transmission to enhance your attacks. Quite cheap, don't you think?"

Goku smiled and said, "Actually I didn't use that technique. That was just purely speed."

Frieza's face turned surprised, and then to anger.

"Oh and you might want to wipe your nose." Goku said. "It's not a pretty sight."

"Huh?!" Frieza went and then noticed his nose was bleeding profusely.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE HOW POWERFUL YOU ARE NOW, I WILL STILL WIN THIS FIGHT AND CONQUER THIS PLANET! AHHHHHH!..."

Frieza used his speed of his own by flying into the air, and threw a punch going directly for Goku's face, but Goku used super speed of his own dodging it just in time and appearing behind Frieza! Frieza anticipated this and kicked back fast almost making contact with Goku, but the Sayain still managed to dodge the attack! Frieza improvised and delivered another kick knowing exactly where Goku would go, but the Sayain still disappeared from the attack. Predicting where Goku would be a final time, he appeared to Goku and shot at close range a powerful and fast death beam 1 INCH away from hitting Goku, but the Sayain still dodged the deadly attack!

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE USING JUST SPEED TO DODGE MY ATTACKS?!" Frieza yelled. "I SAW IT CONNECT YOU... AHHHHHHH!" Frieza yelled as Goku kneed him in the stomach from below knocking the breath out of the evil alien. Frieza still tried to use super speed to escape the upcoming assault, but he didn't even realize that he was already on the ground after getting struck with a 30 hit combo within just a few seconds! It was like a very fast painful blur!

(OST Ends)

Frieza quickly flew back up in the sky, but this time had no intention of fighting in melee combat. He put both of his hands together, and a small red chi ball formed inside, then within a few seconds, it expanded and grew into the size of a beach ball, and fired it at Goku, but the Saiyan easily dodged the attack. Frieza grew madder and tried the attack again, but the result was the same. Frieza then grew madder and madder and finally started blasting random chi attacks at Goku hoping that they connect and overwhelm the sayain. It wasn't long before he couldn't even see Goku anymore from the smoke that started to cloud his vision. He fired mindlessly for 30 seconds before he finally stopped to make sure if Goku was still there. To Frieza's surprise, Goku was gone!

"WHERE DID THAT MONKEY GO?!"

"OVER HERE!"

**BOOM!**

That was the sound of Goku's powerful punch striking Frieza right in the stomach causing blood to shoot out of his mouth and making Frieza gasp for breath! Goku then delivered the final shot to his combo with a kick to Frieza's head completely disorientating him as he fell to the ground.

"Am I too fast for you Frieza?" Goku taunted. "If you want, I could give you a handicap."

Frieza growled in frustration, and was losing his ability to think calmly. He desperately tried to not allow rage to cloud his judgement, but Frieza was nearly at his breaking point, but Frieza rushed Goku, and attacked once again.

"This is ridiculous!" Frieza exclaimed to himself. "I know how he fights and what he's prone to doing, but at this level, I simply don't have the speed to keep up with him! How can I exploit his weaknesses if I can't get a hit on him? Those energy blasts I did were even HOMING and they STILL were not enough to hit him!"

Goku continued to stay in the air looking at Frieza, waiting for him to rise back up and attack again.

"Well, are you gonna get back up and fight, or should I come to you and finish this?" Goku said.

"Look at him. He doesn't have the slightest worry in the world!" Frieza said. "He's not even using his full power on me, and my life is still in danger! I've got only shot for winning this fight. I've allowed this foolishness to play on long enough!"

"I guess you want me to come to you then!" Goku said.

Frieza then jumped back to his feet, and flew quickly into the air ready to battle once more.

"There is no need for that. I'll just come to you, and this time I'm done playing around. I'll make sure to kill you quickly."

"Well see." Goku said.

"Yes, yes we will." Frieza said softly as he readied what appeared to be an energy blast.

"I'll be nice Goku." Frieza said. "Since you're clearly at a disadvantage, I'll let you get in the first couple of hits before I turn you into a pile of ashes."

Goku became somewhat confused. Despite Frieza utterly losing, he was acting as if he was the one winning. He naturally felt skeptical about this behavior, but couldn't find a reason to fear whatever plan the evil alien had.

"What are you possibly hiding?" Goku asked. "Your energy is already starting to slightly decrease, and I can sense you're losing your focus. You're either delusional, or I'm in for something exciting."

"I figured you would say that." Frieza said. "Like I said, Super Saiyan or not, you can't win this fight. I probably did make a bit of an error letting this silly mismatched fight play on this long, but now I've decided that this ends now."

"At my level, there is no attack you can possibly do that I am not capable of evading or repelling. You are completely delusional, and I'm calling your bluff!" And with that, Goku used his super speed to get close to Frieza, but in just a few seconds...

_There! _Frieza thought quickly to himself, and with proper prediction, he used super speed to appear where Goku was originally at, and raised his hands up into the sky! When Goku flew back at his area...

"SOLAR FLARE!" Frieza went.

"AHHHHHHH!" Goku yelled! "So that was what you were up to! But unfortunately for you, I don't NEED to see where you are to fight you!"

There was no response from the evil tyrant, and when Goku regained his sight...

"What... where did he go?"

Goku then saw cloudy images of Frieza in the air similar to the after image technique. Goku looked around thinking that it was a matter of time before he catches Frieza, or if Frieza catches Goku first. Several seconds went by and the images disappeared, and Goku then realized that Frieza was escaping.

"Here's my chance to regain the advantage!" Frieza said while running at super speed levels! I need to get myself into a populated area. Goku may be strong, but his sentimental mind is what will cost him this battle! Man am I glad I didn't blow my stack and make the same mistake I did on Namek many years ago! But it seems it might be a good idea to do it."

Frieza then stopped, and used his Destroy The Planet move as he put the palms of his hands together in front of his chest and brought them apart as he formed a pink energy sphere. Then, he raised it upward and charges it with more power, changing it into a red and orange energy sphere and making it bigger and more powerful with additional streaks of black electricity. Finally, he fired the attack at the water as it went down, destroying it's core.

This meant Earth was not going to be destroyed, but all of Never Land was.

"Wait, what did he just do?" Izzy asked.

"It looks like Frieza resorted to destroying your home, meaning it will all explode in a matter of seconds." Beerus answered, not giving a care in the world as he ate his pizza.

"SAY WHAT!!" The kids exclaimed.

Everyone else watched with expected faces, and hoped Goku would make it out in time.

**V: That's the chapter. See ya guys later!**


	32. Goku VS Frieza Part 3

**V: Well, Frieza destroyed Never Land's core, meaning it will soon blow up, and not even the Forever Tree can save it. What will happen next, find our soon?**

**W: No, now!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 31: Goku VS Frieza Part 3

Frieza simply watched the ball of energy go deeper into the water as it destroyed the core of the land, causing explosions everywhere, and lava started to spew out of some land areas.

"I have to wait for Goku to arrive, and this is where it gets good. Not only will this planet be mine, but I'll also have my revenge against that golden ape!"

"That no good stinking rotten little CHEATER!" Michael shouted. "He knows he can't win so he punks out and cheats instead of taking the beating he deserves!"

"There has to be a solution to this!" Izzy said. "It can't end like this! We've done so much for this world to be taken over by an evil space tyrant! Goku has to win! He must win! For the sake of everyone!"

Goku easily traced Frieza's energy signal, and caught up to the tyrant, but to his sight was a massive explosion underneath Frieza, as the ground started to shake once more.

"Well Goku, I say it ends just about right now." Frieza said. "I told you I'd win this time."

"I wouldn't count on it!" Goku said, and he quickly flew at Frieza, but Frieza had enough leverage and space to dodge Goku's attack and retreat further and further towards the ship he came in.

"You're not getting it yet are you Goku?" Frieza said. "Let me help you show you why you've lost."

Frieza then used telekinesis to pick up a humongous whale as he thought of trying to throwing it on Goku.

"Huh?!" Goku went in surprise. "Wait... you FIEND! PUT IT DOWN NOW!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Frieza. "If I were you Goku, I'd get out of the way unless you want blood all over your clothes!"

Goku then tried to use his super speed in an attempt to take away the hapless whale from Frieza, but Frieza anticipated this and dodged Goku's grab, and did the unthinkable. He shot an energy blast THROUGH the whale aiming directly towards Goku. The attack connected, but did very little damage to Goku, and the Saiyan's clothes were now wet with fresh blood!

Goku was in enraged, but mostly in shock. He had finally realized what Frieza was talking about. He wasn't planning to defeat Goku outright fairly. He had the advantage of being able to use any sort of life form that was still here, and alive. It didn't matter what it was, it still had meaning in life.

Goku tried to attack Frieza again, but Frieza used super speed to quickly burrow into the water and grabbed two mermaids by their throats, and quickly went back up into the air. Goku stopped his attack, but this didn't stop Frieza from killing the mermaids by breaking their necks with just his hands and throwing their bodies at Goku.

"Are you ready to stop and listen Goku?" Frieza said.

Goku in that moment was too angry to listen to reason and responded with...

"THAT'S THE LAST INNOCENT LIFE YOU'LL TAKE TODAY!" And the Saiyans rushed towards Frieza, but Frieza still had enough space to dodge Goku, and instead of picking up a sea creature at random, he used sheer will power to lift most of the sea creatures into the air.

"I should have expected something like this from you." Goku said. "You're completely pathetic Frieza, and I don't say that loosely. Your entire advantage is relying on those that are still here. Regardless what happens next, you've lost, because you know that this fight wasn't fought fairly."

"Silly Goku. You still believe in a fair fight?" Frieza asked. "I to used to believe in a fair fight, but I realized that the idea of fairness simply doesn't exist. You win, or you don't win. Why be fair when it puts you at a disadvantage? All beings want to get to their goals, and getting to them sometimes means bending the so called rules. The ends justify the means at the end of the day. I can care less about killing you fairly. I just want you gone, and this entire planet to myself where the beginning of my empire will begin!"

"I don't think so Frieza." Goku said. "Those mermaids you're holding are the only thing that is preventing me from serving you justice."

"You underestimate my reach Goku." Frieza said. "Look WAY up there. You see that huge cloud over there?"

"Look closely. Better yet, try and detect what's up there.

Goku looked closely and searched for energy levels and discovered that it was populated.

"Now detect energy over there..." Frieza said. "And over there, and there...Do you get my point now Goku? This entire land is PACKED with numerous different sentient life forms! I can grab most of them with just my mind and kill them before even YOU can stop me. You may be able to hit me a couple of times and maybe even hurt me severely, but you're NOT going to be able to stop me from causing massive genocide within just a few minutes!"

Goku growled in frustration, but then suddenly, just gave Frieza a serious smile, and then even laughed a bit.

"Eh? What's so funny?" Frieza said. "I'm the one in control here, what can you possibly be laughing at?"

"I actually had completely forgot about something, and so have you. This fight belongs to me regardless how many ponies are killed."

"You're going to attack me anyways and risk genocide?" Frieza said.

"The short answer is yes, but here's why no one on this planet or me has to fear you. All we have to do is wait four months, and by then the Dragon Balls will no longer be stone, and I can use it to reverse all of the damage you've done to Never Land!"

"Four months isn't going to be able to save this land Goku." Frieza said. "Remember, it's going to explode soon. If I am correct, it will explode in four minutes."

Frieza then used his power again to get some mermaids out of the water

"WHAT THE? HUH?! WHAT'S GOING ON!? PUT ME DOWN!" One screamed.

Within a few seconds, she was now next to Frieza.

"All the other mermaids are useless!" Frieza said, and he released all but the queen from his telekinetic grasp as he closed his palm, and let them rise high into the air, and land into the water very hard.

(DBS Inescapable Fear OST Begins)

"NO!" Goku yelled, and he quickly used telekinesis of his own to stop the ponies from falling to their deaths and safely lowered them to the water.

"I have a bit of a theory." Frieza said to the queen. "Now that the mermaids are dead, that just leaves you as the most powerful mermaid on this land."

"That's... that's not true!" Queen Coralie lied. "I'm not the most powerful! Marina and Stormy were before you killed them!"

Goku growled again in a rage. "This isn't FAIR!"

"The next aggressive action you do Goku, will be this planet's downfall. I'll kill the mermaid queen and you'll have to watch this land eventually die by my attack . But If you do things my way, I can assure you that this place will not survive, but no one else has to die."

"What do you want Frieza?" Goku said.

"It's simple." Frieza said. "Power back down from a Super monkey back to a monkey!"

"You...you MONSTER!" Goku yelled, and his anger increased his power causing more of his aura and power to increase.

"You might want to calm down Goku." Frieza said. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to the this poor, innocent, defenseless mermaid.

Goku clenched his fists and was in a rage, but he was totally powerless to try anything. Even Instant Transmission at this point would be too risky, as Frieza would predict Goku's direction and simply kill his hostage.

Goku looked Frieza straight in the eye, and he could tell that he indeed was serious. Frieza has nothing to lose and nothing to fear. This wasn't a threat or a form of intimidation. This was a guarantee.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza laughed. "After all of your efforts to stop me, all you've done was dug a hole for yourself! I told you Goku, I studied you during my time in Hell. I know what buttons to press, and how to slither my way out of your squeeze!"

(OST Ends)

Goku continued to look at Frieza with sheer rage and disgust, but did nothing.

"How a sentimental Saiyan like you became one of the strongest fighters in the universe is truly a freak of chance! Anyone would think that you would have been destroyed long ago caring so much about the lives of others. It's almost as if you manipulate chance to your favor, when the odds are always against you. If I were to go back in time, your chances of survival would be virtually none! On the other hand, you had the advantage of your enemies including myself of underestimating you. We did not fully prepare ourselves for what we were truly up against. But this time, no more! You may be stronger Goku, but we both know that I'm smarter, and in this predicament of yours, you have no other option but to surrender!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" Goku growled.

"No! Queen Coralie!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Nothing we can do brat. Just watch." Beerus said.

"Now I'm only going to say this one more time. Power down to just a Saiyan. Drop the power boost of yours, or the mermaid queen gets it!"

Goku quickly observed his surroundings, and his adrenaline was pumping through him hard. He desperately tried to think of what to do next. Something to try and snatch Queen Coralie quickly out of Frieza's grasp! During those few seconds, he thought and thought, but realized there was no other choice but to submit to the demands!

"Sighs." Goku went. "You're really serious aren't you?"

Frieza then gave an evil smile to Goku.

"PLEASE DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Queen Coralie said. "THE VERY FACT THAT I HOLD THE FATE OF NEVER LAND MEANS HE LIKELY WON'T DO IT! DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO! DEFEAT FRIEZA!"

(DBZ Kai Immortal Monster OST Begins)

"Ma'am, trust me, he's not bluffing." Goku said. "He's never been the type to bluff. He doesn't care if he destroys this world. He's so upset by the very fact that I came here that he's willing to destroy me and this world. It doesn't seem like he would get anything out of it, but inside, he's hurt by the fact I defeated him many years ago, and he will take anything as a win against me. Even if it means destroying your entire home. There's also a chance he would just search throughout your universe for another planet with sentient life and start his reign over there. He has NOTHING to lose or to fear."

"Nice try, little queen." Frieza said. " But I'm perfectly in control here."

Goku had no other option, and simply descended back down to the ground. He kept his serious look at Frieza, and his yellow aura began to grow and grow, matching Goku's rage, but after a few seconds, his yellow aura disappeared, and along with this disappeared his great strength, speed, and power that came along with it. He was no longer a Super Saiyan 2. Nor was he a Super Saiyan. He was just... a Saiyan, just like what Frieza wanted.

(OST Ends)

"There." Frieza said. "Was that so hard?"

Goku kept his look at Frieza, wanting so badly to attack him, but in this state, he stood almost no chance against the evil alien. His durability is too low at this point to withstand Frieza's powerful attacks.

"Now you stay right there monkey!" Frieza said still holding Queen Coralie. "Don't move a muscle."

"I guess you managed to win this time Frieza." Goku said.

"Oh making it that easy huh?" Frieza said. "I could kill you, anytime I want, but I think I have enough of an advantage to ENJOY what I have in store for you. HAHAHA!"

Frieza then pointed his index finger at Goku, and fired a beam striking Goku right in his left leg!

"AHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed in pain, and he kneeled over as blood poured from the Sayain's leg.

"How do you like a disabled leg Goku?" Friea said. "The pain is only starting!"

(DBS Unwinnable Battle OST Begins)

"Rrrrrrrgggg, AHHHHHHH!" Goku yelled in pain, but mostly in rage. "DAMN YOU!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! GET MAD! YELL! CRY IF YOU MUST! JUST LIKE HOW YOU MADE ME FEEL! DOES IT FEEL HUMILIATING!?"

Goku didn't respond and just held onto his leg to stop the bleeding.

"SAY IT!" Frieza yelled. "ADMIT IT, IT HURTS! I BET YOU'RE STILL TRYING TO THINK OF A WAY TO BEAT ME, BUT YOU CAN'T! I'M IN CONTROL HERE! I'M THE ONE WHO CALLS THE SHOTS! AND YOU... YOU'RE JUST A STUPID MONKEY THAT DOES WHAT I SAY, JUST LIKE YOUR ENTIRE RACE DID BEFORE I KILLED THEM!"

Goku just held onto his leg and simply waited for what was next, bracing himself for the next attack!

"TAKE THIS!" Frieza yelled as he fired a death beam hitting Goku in his right arm.

"HRGGRRRGGGG!" Goku grunted in pain trying not to scream!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza laughed.

"STOP HURTING HIM!" Queen Coralie screamed. "YOU SICK FREAK! HOW CAN YOU NOT FIND THIS FUNNY?!"

Frieza responded in a laughing manner. "I've always found it entertaining to see Saiyans scream in agony! Look at him. He wants to attack me so bad, I can taste it, but he's not stupid enough to try. He's a monkey which makes him stupid by default, but he's not THAT stupid."

Coralie right then and there attempted to use her tail to slap Frieza to escape from his grasp which worked as he held his face in pain.

"Where do you think you're going mermaid?" Frieza said not taking his eyes off of Goku. "HAHAHA! If I wasn't in such a good mood, I'd break one of your legs as a warning, BUT I'M GETTING SUCH A KICK OUT OF THIS!"

Frieza then pointed his finger at Goku's leg again, but this time, he shot a beam into Goku's right kneecap!

"rrrggggggggGAHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku yelled again, and this time, he completely fell on his face as blood poured from his injured knee!

(OST Ends)

"Forgive me for this. It's the only chance I've got. I've got to be something I'm not, because he knows me too well."

"You'd better not be planning to go Super Saiyan. We both know what will happen!" Frieza said.

(DBS Secret Plan With One's Life On The Line OST Begins)

"Frieza, you're right, you truly have won." Goku said as his power level began to increase. "Tell you what. Since you want to win like a coward by holding the most powerful pony in the world a hostage..." Goku then charged Ki into his hands preparing a Kamehameha blast...

"What?!" Frieza said in confusion.

"...Then I'll simply take this place out of its misery!" Goku's attack was glowing light blue, and it seemed as if he was going to strike directly at the ground beneath him!

"This world would be better off dead then under a reign from the likes of you Frieza!"

"YOU... YOU WOULDN'T!" Frieza said in shock. "YOU'RE TOO SENTIMENTAL! YOU WON'T DO IT, I KNOW YOU WON'T! HAHA!"

Goku looked at Frieza as he ascended to the air ready to fire his attack.

"Kaaa..."

This has to be some sort of bluff, it has to be! Frieza thought.

"Meee..."

"What, seriously?" Frieza said, surprised.

"Haaa..."

"He... he can't!"

"Meee...

"What is he doing? He knows that blast will destroy the planet, along with himself!" Piccolo said.

"He knows that, just keep watching fool." Vegeta argues.

**"HAAAAAAAA!" **Goku yelled as he fired the Kamehameha blast straight at the ground, but before it could make contact with the ground, Frieza used super speed to go underneath Goku's attack, and used his strength to push the attack back with his two hands.

(OST Ends)

"TAKE... THIS!" Frieza shouted as he fired his attack through Goku's energy attack seemingly firing back at Goku! Goku's attack was no longer blue, only to be taken over with purple redish Ki!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku yelled, but despite the screaming, he couldn't be seen from the Ki power alone. The attack went on for just a few more seconds, and finally, the screaming stopped.

"Looks like your little plan to take the world out of its misery backfired." Frieza said.

The smoke then started to clear up...

"What's the best part is that YOU'RE DEAD! There's NO WAY you could survive that attack without you being in your Super Sayain forms! And your energy signal is totally gone! I told you I'd win Goku! I'VE FINALLY WON! I'VE KILLED THE GREAT GOKU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Finally, when the smoke completely cleared...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza continued to laugh.

...The only thing that remained was an after image of Goku getting struck by Frieza's energy blast!

"AHAHA...WHAT?!" Frieza said in fear and confusion. "What the..."

"Surprised?" Said a voice. Friezalooked up to see a golden Saiyan glaring down at the tyrant with a smile.

"He... he tricked me! But... he was actually aiming to hit Never Land, because he knew I'd stop it!"

"I shouldn't have let this fight draw out the way it did. You're just like fire Frieza. If you don't get rid of it right then and there, it spreads and gets worse."

"Grrrrrrr, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Frieza yelled in rage. "YOU TRICKED ME! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? YOU'RE JUST A... GACKKKKK!" Frieza said in pain as the Super Saiyan used his speed and hit him dead in the stomach, knocking all of the breath out of the evil tyrant.

Goku then hit Frieza again in the stomach, followed by extremely fast melee attacks to the face... followed by an uppercut sending Frieza into the air! Goku then flew into the air and continued his assault by punching Frieza repeatedly in the back as the evil alien screamed in pain, then Goku ended the melee attack with a hammerfist sending Frieza falling to the ground.

"Arghhhhh..." Goku said in pain. "It seems this battle is far from over."

Frieza now descended to Goku's level.

"Get ready, for this is the final battle!"

**V: Three minutes left for Never Land. Time is so slow, isn't it. Now, see ya later!**


	33. We Lost

**V: I don't know how I did it this quick, but here ya go!**

**W: Hey, so um, ya think we should make a Peter Griffin in our server? **

**V: Umm, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 32: We Lost

(DBZ The Chosen Warrior OST Begins)

Before, Frieza sounded confident when he said to prepare for the final battle, but now, he was a bit worried.

Small amounts of blood leaked from Goku's legs and wrist, but he still remained confident.

The two fighters went back at it again, and it seemed Frieza was now fighting equally with the Super Saiyan.

"Well, Saiyan, are you having second thoughts about challenging a superior warrior to battle? I cannot be defetaed! Not by you or anyone!" Frieza exclaimed as he kept punching Goku in the face, but the humanoid alien retaliated with a blow to Frieza's stomach as he clutched it in pain.

"Cut the act Frieza." Goku said. "I may be hurt but you and me both know who's going to win!"

Goku then teleported behind him, and punched him hard in the face as Frieza ducked in time and backed off.

"THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR!" Frieza yelled to himself while having a very scared and nervous face expression. "I DID EVERYTHING RIGHT! HOW DID I LET MY ADVANTAGE SLIP THROUGH MY FINGERS!?"

"I'm done wasting time with you Frieza. I know I don't have to do this since I'm much stronger than you, but you're very versatile and managed to gain the advantage more than once, and that alone is enough for me to do what I'm about to do."

"HUH?!" Frieza said.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed as became a Super Saiyan 2, but Goku wasn't done yet!

"WHAT'S HE DOING?!" Frieza thought to himself.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled.

"HE'S... HE'S BECOMING A..."

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Finally, Goku had became a Super Saiyan 3.

"W... what? Is that..." Izzy tried to speak before Piccolo interrupted while smirking.

"Super Saiyan 3. It looks like Goku wins."

Frieza looked at Goku with complete fear in his eyes.

(OST Ends)

_No chance... I have NO CHANCE! _Frieza thought in his head.

Goku then looked at Frieza...

"I can't help but to be much more ruthless in this form, so forgive me for the debilitating pain I'm going to put you in." Goku said.

"NO! WAIT!" Frieza yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!" Goku went!

**BOOOOOM!**

This sounded almost like a nuclear blast, but it was simply Goku BACKHANDING Frieza a few more miles deeper into the desert EFFORTLESSLY. The pain was so immense, that Frieza didn't or couldn't rather make a sound from the attack.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM! Went Frieza as he crashed into the ground being buried in several feet of dirt! Goku then used Instant Transmission and appeared a few feet away from the buried tyrant, but shortly after, the ground began to shake.

Suddenly a massive blast shot out of the ground, and Frieza flew right out of the ground.

"I... I think you actually damaged by skull a bit." Frieza said. This was not all of course. Frieza's nose was completely shattered and blood poured all over his chin and dripped onto his legs! His right eye was also busted with a small amount of of blood coming out of it.

"I'm surprised you're still able to move." Goku said. "On the other hand, you've always been very hard to kill."

Frieza while floating, slowly yet in a struggling manner got into a fighting stance. He sucked in air hard and tried to focus on his target, but he was simply in too much pain.

Goku just looked at Frieza as if he were a fool.

"I'm... going... to... KILL... YOU... FOOLISH... LITTLE... MON... GLAAAAARRKKKK!" Went Frieza as Goku stopped him in mid sentence and hit Frieza straight in the stomach, causing Frieza to descend back down to the ground.

"It's the end of the road now Frieza." Goku said. "You had so many chances for redemption, but you kept choosing the wrong path. I'll still let you live after this, but I don't want to see you here ever again!"

"Hey Goku! Since you've won, you might as well whip up a good meal to celebrate, BUT THE LEAST I CAN DO IS GIVE YOU A SAUCER TO PUT IT ON!" Frieza shouted as he quickly formed a Death Saucer and threw it at Goku, but Goku just formed an energy shield around himself neutralizing the attack making a very loud screeching sound along with the attack breaking into chunks of concentrated Ki that disappeared within seconds like water evaporating!

"Is that the rest of the... huh?" Goku's sentence was cut short as he realized that Frieza was in the air with a massive energy ball forming in his hand! But this was no ordinary energy ball Frieza was forming. This wasn't an attack Frieza was planning. The attack was too big for simply one target...

"OH NO!" Goku shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza laughed. "I DON'T PLAN ON HOLDING BACK ANYTHING THIS TIME! I'M USING LITERALLY EVERY BIT OF ENERGY I HAVE LEFT INTO ONE FINAL ATTACK!"

This was no other than Frieza's most dreaded attack. An attack only used to destroy entire planets. The attack Frieza is well known for.

The Supernova.

"OHHHH MANN! HE ISN'T KIDDING! THAT ATTACK IS JUST AS DEADLY AS BUU'S, AND IT'S STILL GROWING IN SIZE!" Krillin exclaimed as the kids looked in fear. Meanwhile, inside Bulma's lab, a sound was heard as they looked back and saw a friend at the door.

"Ahoy mateys."

(DBZ Kai Desperate Battle OST Begins)

"I GUESS WE CAN CALL THIS BATTLE A DRAW!" Frieza said. "BUT I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT MY CHANCES OF SURVIVAL ARE MUCH GREATER THAN YOURS!"

"You... COWARD!" Goku screamed.

"SAY GOODBYE TO THIS STUPID LAND!" Frieza shouted, and he threw his massive Supernova attack straight at the ground!

Goku then used super speed and ran underneath the massive energy attack in an effort to prevent it from making contact to the ground! It then came crashing down right onto Goku as Goku fended it off with his strength alone, but just barely! One slip up here would not only cost Goku his life, but the planet's life as well! Even if Goku didn't die from the explosion, he would have no way of getting back home.

The overwhelming pressure of this massive Supernova was immense! The power output of this attack made the entire shake again! Earthquakes could be felt all over the world as the powerful energy attack continued to push Goku deeper and deeper into the ground!

"STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT! I PUT IN EVERYTHING I HAD INTO THAT BALL! YOU'RE FINISHED GOKU! AND SO IS THIS POOR EXCUSE OF A MAGICAL LAND! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TRY AND GET OUT OF THIS ONE MONKEY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as the attack continued to press and press onto Goku.

(OST Ends)

Goku closed his eyes as he reached deep inside himself for the strength required to win this fight! His injured knee and wrist began to bleed hard once again, and the more he struggled against the mighty Supernova, the worse it got!

"GIVE IT UP GOKU AND ACCEPT YOU AND NEVER LAND'S DEATH!" Frieza yelled.

(DBS Heroic Battle OST Begins)

"I... WON'T... LET THIS HAPPEN!" Goku yelled to himself. "HE'S HURT SO MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE, AND MANAGED TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN EVEN AFTER DEATH! WELL NO MORE! NO MORE MISERY! NO MORE FEAR! NO MORE KILLING! NO MORE SLAVES! NO MORE EVIL!"

Goku then began to forcefully fully stand up, but he broke his already injured knee in the process.

"HAHAHAHAHA!... HUH?!" Went Frieza as he watched Goku managing to fully stand still fighting against his supernova!

"NO MORE INSANITY! NO MORE DESTRUCTION! NO MORE PAIN!..."

Goku's injured wrist then fully broke, but he still pressed hard against the attack fully focused.

"WHAT... NO! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU... YOU CAN'T..." Frieza couldn't even finish his sentence out of shock and disbelief!

Goku then managed to power up an attack of his own into the supernova, and within Frieza's attack, began to glow blue...

"IT... CAN'T... BE!" Frieza shouted!

"NO MORE YOU FRIEZA!" Goku shouted, and with a mighty roar, the great Saiyan blasted a massive Kamehameha at the Supernova going straight at Frieza!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DAMN..." Frieza said as his own attack added with Goku's attack was coming straight at him with no energy left for him to dodge!

"IT!" He finished as the attack slammed right into Frieza sending him straight to space!

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Frieza screamed as the attack consumed him!

"CURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! YOU DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNN MONNNNNNNNNNNKEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGRAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(OST Ends)

The biggest, and brightest explosion was seen, and heard as Never Land was now two minutes away from it's destruction.

Goku panted as he went back to his base form, and saw Frieza falling onto an island, and slowly getting up.

Goku saw him headed towards his ship, and let him do so as he landed next to him.

"I'm surprised you survived. Now, get out of here, and never come back."

Frieza nodded as he walked back into his ship.

"I won't be here again, but I will be back for this Planet one day." He said as the ship took off, and headed for the second star, leaving Never Land forever.

"Guess I'd better get out of here before this place blows." And Goku flew away as fast as he could. As he passed the burning island of Never Land, he couldn't help but feel miserable for not being able to save it.

Suddenly, he saw someone headed for an area with four pillars on it, and went down below. That area was Mount Destiny. Goku decided to follow the person as he flew towards him.

He then found it to be Jake, staring down at the Forever Tree as it was now decreasing in size. After all, Never Land, was finished.

The Forever Tree was so beautiful." Jake said. His hands pressed against his cheeks. "Now look at it."

Jake remembered how bad the tree looked upon it being freshly corrupted. Now, it looked worse, as if the dark magic continued to damage the tree.

"Such power…" Jake struggled to speak. "This is unbelievable."

"What do we do, Goku?" Jake asked.

"I… I don't know, Jake." Goku replied. "I've never seen anything like this before. Plus, I don't know anything about this thing." Jake paced around for a bit, his mind parched of possibilities. "With the tree in this condition, there's no way of creating a new one. Our only option is to reverse the dark magic." He reached out towards the tree and shouted. "Yo ho, Forever Tree glow!" He started to chant.

The branches continued to twist smaller and smaller. The greyness darkened. It appeared as if the Forever Tree was dying, but in a manner worse than the one previous.

"Oh no! It's getting worse." Jake cried.

"Damn! This power is eating away everything. At this rate, it'll consume the entire tree until there's nothing left." Goku exclaimed.

"But… if the Forever Tree goes…" Jake whispered, close to tears.

Goku placed a sorrowful hand on Jake's shoulder. "So will Never Land, I guess." He dropped his head and sighed. "And since Frieza used an attack that would destroy all of your home, there's nothing we can do."

(DBS Crushing Defeat OST Begins)

Nobody spoke as the tree shrank. The roots and branches shrivelled inwards. Jake felt the first tears drip down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but… Never Land is lost." Goku admitted. "The only thing we can do now is evacuate this place before everything explodes."

"No… no…" Jake said, clearly shaken. He wiped away the tears only for more to fall. "It can't end like this…"

Goku's frown deepened. He knelt down to look Jake in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jake, but…"

"No!" Jake shouted. "There has to be something! I can't let it end like this! I won't!"

Goku then had a stern expression on his face as he looked at the boy who's eyes too were swelled with tears.

"Jake, listen to yourself." He whispered as he held his shoulders. "You're not thinking straight. This isn't the end of everything, you still have your friends. We can find another island, and start again. But not here. It's over, we've lost. Now come on, we need to get back to Bulma and the others."

Suddenly, Jake pushed away Goku as he rushed past him and slammed his palms into the Forever Tree, which was now the size of a regular palm tree.

"I won't abandon you, Never Land! I'll never abandon you!" Jake screams echoed up the canyon. The tears flowed freely. "I've fought for you before, and I'll do it again! I don't care how hopeless it might seem, or how useless it might be! I'll never give up! Do you hear me?!" He dropped to his knees. "I'll fight to the end, no matter what! I'll fight… because I believe in Never Land!"

Goku reached out. "Jake… please… we have to…"

"I believe in Never Land… I believe in Never Land… I believe in Never Land…" Jake chanted in a low voice. "I believe in Never Land… I believe in Never Land…"

Goku stared on at the desperate attempt to save Never Land and looked away for a moment, unable to cope with it. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and he couldn't blame him either.

"Stop it, Jake." he said. "It's no use… We need to get out of here before we die."

Jake refused to stop. "I believe in Never Land… I believe in Never Land…"

Goku tried to look away, but felt compelled to stare on. Suddenly, he could not stand it much longer as he rushed over to Jake, and chopped his vital point, knocking him out.

Goku knew how the boy felt, to lose the home he cherished so much, and to have everyone you care for and grown to love dead. That's how Trunks' entire future went down as well, but that problem was already solved, just like how this one would be as well in the future.

_I'm sorry, Jake. I really am. _Goku thought as he took the boy into his arms and flew out of Never Land, and into he second star, before Never Land was covered in a bright light, and exploded, and the second star disappeared.

(OST Ends)

"Well then, it seems you little ones are homeless for the time being. Come on Whis, we're done here." Beerus said simply, as the kids fell to their knees in shock, knowing Never Land was destroyed.

"Well, Frieza's definitely gone, that's for sure." Tien said.

"Yeah, but what about the kids. Where are they going to stay now?" Piccolo questioned.

"Well, why not let them stay at Bulma's? That could work out." Whis said before he and Beerus took off.

At that very same moment, Goke entered through the door.

"It was hard, but I'm back. Don't worry, I knocked him out for the time being."

"Thanks. Jake, really wanted to save his home, but now we don't have one." Izzy said sadly.

Then, Bulma's phone started ringing.

"What the? Hello?" Bulma said.

"Oh, hi Mom! Yeah..."

There was silence.

**"WHAT!"**

Later...

"L-l-look Bulma, it was the only place I could think of!" Goku tried to explain.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!! I NOW HAVW COMPLETE STRANGERS LIVING IN MY HOUSEHOLD!!"

"Come on, it's not that bad. We just have to wait for four months to pass, then we can use the Dragon Balls to m wish Never Land back."

"Well, at least everyone I like is saved, except for that demon Blake." Jake said.

"Well, how about this. Since you guys need a place to stay, you can stay with each of us." Gohan offered.

"Wait, what do you mean Gohan?" Goten asked.

"Well, you always wanted someone else to hang with, right squirt?"

"Umm, yeah."

"So, Cubby and his counterpart and stay with you and our parents for the meantime."

"Now wait just a minute, Gohan! I'm not letting more delinquents in my house! I already have a whole family of them, and I don't want to deal with more ruckus!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"But Chi-Chi, they need a place to stay." Goku said.

"Then they can stay with Bulma! Simple as that!"

"Well, for your information, I already have plenty of people to deal with back at my home!" Bulma argued.

"Does this always happen?" John asked.

Vegeta and Goku nodded. "To be honest, I kind of like her feistiness." Goku said.

**V: So, here's how it's going down. Jake and his counterpart are staying with Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta for four months, along with everyone else, Lizzy and Izzy are staying with Gohan and Videl, and Cubby and Charlie are staying with Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten. **

**W: But you'll all see that later. Bye!**


	34. What A Meeting

**V: Hey, so now the action is over and the Z-Fighters we going back to their daily lives, with some temporary changes. Oh, and to the guest comment, I don't think I'm going to be able to make that story, sorry. Also, I just noticed I had over 100 thousand words in this story. That's insane, for me. I don't know about you guys, I've read stuff that's insane, like Son Gohan The Destroyer. That has like 300 thousand words, in under the number of chapters in this. Anyway, enjoy.**

**W: By the way, all of the bad people died, like ShiverJack, Captain Hook, Dr. Undergear, and they are now in Hell, stuck with people like King Cold, Radtiz and Cell. You'll get to see how it ends up there here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior while the OC's belong to cdbazemore98.**

Chapter 33: What A Meeting

It had been a week since Never Land had blown up, and everyone was in shock, but once hearing about the Dragon Balls, they were all relieved, especially everyone at Bulma's house. While it was a bit uncomfortable to the wife and husband at first, they soon got over it as they also had to watch Jake and Blake and make sure they don't get into crazy arguments and fights. If there were any, Vegeta would put a stop to it.

Sometimes, Trunks and Blake would pull a prank on Jake, which he wouldn't normally enjoy, but there was Trunks. So there's that.

Vegeta also had to explain to everyone about the universe, aliens, Lord Beerus and everything. It was a lot to take in, but it didn't matter what Jake was, he was still their hero to them.

Meanwhile on Lord Beerus' home planet, Goku and Vegeta were now sparring in their base forms while wearing the clothing Whis had made for them.

"I want to get stronger! And fight even more powerful opponents!" Goku yelled as he fought Vegeta.

"Hmph! There's someone stronger than you right here! Don't talk big until you defeat me!" Vegeta retorted as they flew towards each other and collided fists.

Goku flew at Vegeta once more as the Saiyan Prince blocked it with his arm as Goku tried to kick him in the side, only for the leg to be blocked as well. He then jumped up to kick Vegeta in the back, but not before he caught the leg.

"The only one who will defeat Lord Beerus first... IS ME!"

Vegeta then threw Goku towards the trees nearby.

"There's no way I'll let you continue to get stronger than me!" Vegeta said as he flew to Goku. The spiky haired Saiyan then used Instant Transmission to escape from the punch.

It worked, which wasn't surprising. After that, Goku used the technique repeatedly as Vegeta tried to hit him.

It seemed Vegeta's heart was wavering at the moment.

"Dammit!" He said in anger. He looked around for Goku, and many seconds later, he spotted him.

"THERE YOU ARE!" He said as he punched what he thought was his opponent, but what was actually a large rock and sensed Goku behind him. "CRAP!"

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW, VEGETA!" And in a desperate attempt to win, Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Blue, and tired to blast Goku as he dodged just in time.

Unfortunately, three figures were walking towards them and one of them happened to be Whis.

"Blue hair." He said disappointed.

"Dammit, Vegeta! That could've hurt me badly! And we made a deal! No using Super Saiyan Blue! If you're using Super Saiyan Blue, then I'll transform too!" Goku then turned into the form Vegeta was in as his hair rose and became blue, as well as the aura around him.

"HAHA! Fine! Even if we're both at Super Saiyan Blue right now, I will naturally be better, because I am the strongest!" Vegeta yelled.

"Heck no! If anything, I'm the strongest, and there's no way I'm letting you surpass-"

"That's enough." Whis then jumped in between them.

"I told you both you are not allowed to use that transformation during this fight. You must do as I say during my training sessions. Aren't you being a little too cocky just because you defeated Frieza?"

Goku and Vegeta nodded as they powered down.

"Anyway, now that that's settled, I've brought along some new training partners for you two."

"Wow, really?" Goku asked in excitement. "Are they strong?" Whis nodded. "Come on out."

And just like that, the two came out from the trees, and revealed themselves, and the two Saiyans were ultimately shocked.

"WHAT! YOU BROUGHT THE BRATS!?" Vegeta yelled loudly.

"Why of course. They do match you both in power. In fact, since they perfected Super Saiyan Blue, it's only fair while you both have reached a new level."

"Hey guys. Looks like we're training together." Jake said.

"Yeah. It'll be just like a while ago." Izzy said excited.

"Hey guys!" Goku said cheerily waving at them.

"You have got to be kidding me. Well if those two are here, then where are they're counterparts?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, Jake simply refused to be anywhere near his counterpart, even though he's forced to stay with him for the time being, and the other girl just wants to be best at helping with Gohan's baby, which they were both competing at." Whis claimed.

"Wow. Even when you're not fighting, you're still going at it at each other." Goku said as the little ones nodded.

"Now then." Whis then pointed his staff at the four Saiyans as they were now wearing the big, yellow and heavy clothing the adult Saiyans wore a long time ago.

"Let's see if you can stand up properly while wearing these heavy suits. And Goku and Vegeta, I made both of yours a bit heavier."

"That's... good to know." Goku said.

"How... heavy... are these?!" Jake asked politely as he struggled to stand up, and so was Izzy.

"Really heavy, I can guarantee you that!" Goku said as he also tried to get up, as well as Vegeta, but they weren't struggling as much.

_Man, I knew training was going to be hard, but I didn't think it would be this hard. _Jake thought.

Then, behind Whis, two gentle thuds were heard.

"Who are those two? Your new apprentices?" Whis turned around and saw his sister, Vados, along with the God of Destruction of the Sixth, Lord Champa, who also happened to be Beerus' twin brother. "Long time no see, Whis."

"How unusual. Didn't expect to see you here Lord Champa. What brings you here?"

"We would like to see Beerus, now." Champa replied.

Jake and Izzy turned back in confusion as Goku and Vegeta simply watched with interest.

"Who is that? That guy kind of looks like Beerus, except a little fatter." Jake said.

"Yeah, and there's also a lady who looks like Whis." Izzy pointed out.

"Well, it looks like you two are about to get a first glimpse of someone related to Beerus." Goku said to the two children.

"He's resting though. Anyways, just hold on a second." Whis said to the two as he flew to the tree to wake up the God of Destruction of the Seventh.

Champa looked to his left and saw the four Saiyans floating towards him.

"Great, it's those Saiyans again, and it looks like they brought their children with them." Champa complained.

"Hey, who are you?" Jake asked as he landed.

Vados decided to answer for him. "This right here is Beerus' twin brother, Lord Champa."

"His twin?" Jake asked.

"That's right, and he is also the God of Destruction of Universe Six."

"What! He's a God of Destruction?!" Izzy exclaimed.

"You thought there could only be one, right?" Vegeta said to the girl. "Well you're wrong."

"Hey, who's stronger? You or Lord Beerus?" Jake asked out of curiosity, as his Saiyan blood couldn't help but wonder who was stronger.

"Don't bother yourself by asking such a question. Can't you tell just by looking at his body?" Vados answered while smirking.

"VADOS!" Champa yelled as his assistant laughed a bit.

"By the way, Whis and I are siblings. Although my power is slightly superior to his."

"Sister, I must disagree with that. It's already been a millennium since we trained together." Whis called from afar while walking with a sleepy and tired Beerus.

"Oh really? Would you like to prove yourself?" Vados replied.

"That sounds crazy. There's a lot of other people stronger than us out there." Jake said.

"What's this about? Why are you even here? Did you come all this way just to bicker?" Beerus asked his twin brother.

"No, Beerus. Not at all. Get ready for a good showdown!"

"Wow, for people pretty strong, they don't act like it." Izzy said blankly.

"Believe me, just you wait until you hear about the other universes!" Goku exclaimed.

"Other... universes?" Jake and Izzy asked.

On a table, Champa put down some sort of food.

"What the hell is this?" Beerus asked.

"Try it! It's my new discovery! Boiled Don Don Bird Eggs! It's godly taste will leave you speechless!"

"Wait, they're fighting over food?" Jake asked.

"That's correct, young one. This happens a lot when Lord Champa comes to visit." Whis answered.

"If you think you'll get to see Lord Beerus true power, you're wrong." Vegeta said to the kids.

Meanwhile, Beerus tried his best to act like the food was mediocre while the taste was actually remarkable.

"How's that!? You must be stunned! This is proof that Universe Six has the best food!" Champa exclaimed.

"Stop talking and eat this." Beerus said annoyed as he handed Champa a slice of cheesy and delicious pizza.

Once Champa took a bit of it, he fell in love with it as he took the entire box of pizza laid in front of him.

"HA HA HA! How do you like it!?" Beerus asked as he smiled in victory.

"Hmm! It wasn't that bad." Champa said as he tried to claim it wasn't the best food he tasted in a while, which it was.

"Let me guess, you got this from Earth?" Champa guessed.

"You guessed right, Champa! Planet Earth is full of delicious, divine and exquisite food! I can't even begin to tell you how many delicious foods they have on that planet!"

"Well then, I suppose someday we'll take a trip to Earth ourselves." Champa said.

"Yeah, if they don't treat you like aliens." Goku said.

"And just what do you mean by that, Saiyan?" Champa asked.

"What Kakarot is saying is just like in our universe, you Earth may not know about anything in the universe, meaning they are the least intelligent." Vegeta replied.

"So you're saying they might not even know who I am, while everyone other planet in this universe has known about my existence?" Champa asked.

"If you put it that way, yes." Beerus told him. "Luckily, Vegeta knew about me in the first place since I visited his father, King Vegeta on his home planet when he was just a child."

"Speaking of which, Jake, do you remember your parents names?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, my mother was a Saiyan, I think. Her name was Katrina."

"Hmm, never heard of such a name. Maybe she was sent away from Vegeta when she was a child as well."

"Anyway, what's with this Universe Six thing?" Jake asked.

"Oh, have they not told you?" Whis queered. "There are twelve different universes in total. Currently, we are now residing in Universe Seven."

"Universe Seven?" Izzy wondered. "How come you never told us this before?"

"Oh, it must've slipped my mind. Haha." Goku said as he laughed awkwardly.

"Allow me to explain." Whis obliged. "Lord Champa came from Universe Six. Universes Six and Seven are almost exactly alike, much like identical twins. Things in these worlds are mostly like two sides of the same coin. Additionally, Universes One and Twelve, as well as the Second and Eleventh Universes, whose numbers add up to thirteen. are complementary to each other."

"Amazing! So there's eleven other universes and all?!" Izzy exclaimed.

"That's right!" Goku replied. "In fact, there was a tournament held between them not long ago!"

"Kakarot asked the Grand Zenos, who by the way, are the supreme rulers of this whole multiverse, to create a tournament between the universes. BUt, if we lost, we would all be erased from existence."

"Don't remind me of that, Vegeta. That day still haunts me." Beerus complained.

"Wait, so what happened to the other universes?" Jake asked.

"Oh, Android 17 wished them back. We'll tell you everything another time." Goku said.

"Anyway, what was the real reason you came here for?" Beerus asked.

"I want to know where the Super Dragon Balls are." Champa said.

Beerus' left eye started twitching. "Damn you, Champa. Do you mean you've been collecting them once again?"

"Yes, is there a problem? You don't need it right now!" That was true. Beerus didn't really want the Super Dragon Balls at the moment. "I know that, so I don't intend on using it. Besides, haven't they been turned to stone after being used a while ago?"

"I know that! Just answer the damn question!"

"No, I don't know where they are, and even if I did, I would never tell you. Besides, what kind of wish could you possibly have in mind?"

"Why, I would wish for the universe's most comfortable bed!"

Beerus sweat dropped. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Of course I'm joking! I could just go to any planet I want and ask for a bed!"

"Then what do you want, you big oaf!?"

"A baseball game?" Champa joked. "So I can go see good people coach. I would like to do another game with you, but you're still a lousy manager."

As they kept arguing, the front of their faces started getting red a bit as veins popped up in their faces as well.

"Did you dare just call me lousy?" Beerus questioned.

"Damn right I did! You should be carefree and let your team do what they want!" Champa replied.

"I want to keep them safe since you and your teams are always throwing the balls too hard!" Beerus retorted.

"IF YOUR FRAGILITY CAN'T HANDLE PLAYING AGAINST THE BIG BOYS, THEN FORFEIT! THEN WE WOULD WIN!"

"AND YOUR SAVAGE PLAYERS WOULD ONLY WIN BY CHEATING!"

"YOU'RE THE SAVAGE, BROTHER!!"

"I'M SOPHISTICATION PERSONIFIED!!"

(DBS Terror Of Frieza's Army OST Begins)

As the kept arguing, dark clouds started to appear in the sky.

"IN WHAT WAY!? YOU'RE A MAYHEM LOVING VANDAL!!"

"NO, YOU ARE!!"

"NO, YOU ARE!!"

"NO, YOU ARE!!"

"NO, YOU ARE!!"

As the two Gods of Destruction argued the ground started to shake as the rose up to the sky, and lighting started to strike down.

"Umm, this is bad!" Goku said, worried of the outcome.

"Don't they know we'll all be destroyed if they fight!?" Vegeta yelled.

"Wait, then they shouldn't be fighting then!" Jake yelled.

"Get down!" Vegeta ordered as he and the three other Saiyans got down with their arms over their heads.

"THAT DOES IT!!"

"OH, I AGREE!!"

It was at this moment the two actually started to fight physically and lightning struck down even more. Chaos was erupting, and that included a tornado appearing around the two angry twin brothers.

Next, plenty of purple blasts rained down as it hit the small world they were in, and the wind was picking up speed at a rapid pace.

"Yay hey, no way! This is crazy!" Izzy exclaimed.

Inside the tornado, both Gods of Destruction felt a powerful blow to each other's faces as blood was now dripping out of it.

"YOU'RE GONNE DIE!!" Beerus yelled.

"NO, YOU ARE!!" Champa screamed back as they were now about to land another round of punches with their battle cries, but...

(OST Ends)

"That's enough, my lord." Both angel attendants said as their staffs were placed in front of the twins before they dealt the last blow, and everything was back to normal. They both made a gruff as they turned around.

Both Whis and Vados were not happy at all, and their faces showed it.

"This is the third time in less than a decade, you both know that Destroyers are not allowed to engage in combat. It's one of the greatest taboos in the cosmos and you both know that as well." Whis said.

"Like I said before, your combat will inevitably lead to the rather inconvenient annihilation of both Universe Six and Universe Seven." Vados added on.

"Yeah, can't you two just make up?"

The four didn't even notice until now that Jake was approaching them, hoping he could help out.

"It's not really nice for brothers to fight like that."

"And who made you our counselor, boy?" Champa asked coldly.

"I'm just saying, maybe you two could get along. It's the right thing to do." Jake said as he tried to defend himself.

"Listen, boy. We don't do nice, we destroy! It's in our name, now get out of here before I destroy YOU!"

Jake, now frightening, apologized.

"Y-Y-Yessir." He then flew back to the other three Saiyans as fast as he could.

"We're done here. It's obvious we came here to no reason. I should've known better then to ask a favor from you." Champa said.

"Good, now we can get on with our day." Beerus replied.

"Come on, Vados. We're going." Vados simply nodded as she floated right beside her student, and immediately, they were in a purple light as they were gone in seconds.

"They talk about it like it's no big deal." Izzy said.

"Shiver me timbers. I don't think I ever wanna go between those two ever again." Jake added on.

"You said it." Goku said as Whis floated back down to the four and Beerus went back into his castle.

"Now then, why don't we continue our training."

_"Heheheh."_

_The Grim Buccaneer, Captain Hook, Dr. Undergear, ShiverJack and all of the bad guys in Never Land were now in Hell, and they were now about to experience true terror as King Cold, Radtiz, Nappa, Dodoria, Zarbon, The Ginyu Force, Cell and many others approached them._

_"Well well well, what do we have here? It looks like Frieza decided to give us some new play toys." Cell said, cunningly._

_"Grr, Freeze Snap." ShiverJack said as he pointed his staff at the bio-android, but to his shock, Cell deflected the attack with his finger, and sent it far away._

_"Is that all? Does the so called 'ice wizard' have no more aces in the hole?" Cell taunted._

_"Why you, Snow Constrictor, arise!" And a snow monster appeared before them. _

_"How disappointing." King Cold said as he fired a blast at the monster, which completely obliterated it._

_"No, my..."_

_"You're what, kitten? Aww, that's too bad." Nappa said. "Now then, let's play with these humans!" _

_The true terror began for Never Land's villains._

**V: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was really fun. This is like a filler episode. Anyway, be sure to let us know what you think, and I'll see y'all later.**


	35. The Rise Of Never Land

**V: Alright, next chapter. Also, someone asked me what was one of the main reason I did this story. Well, here's the answer. Because I want Jake and his friends to see what the real world is like. Not everything is about good, evil, friendship and all that. Plus, in DBZ, humans refuse to believe aliens and stuff are normal. They've been seeing them for over sixty years and if I had to guess, they're probably the weakest race in the universe. Anyway, let's get into this. By the way, I found out Goku means**** sky or emptiness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not going to repeat it again because we all get it. No one will ever own these shows.**

Chapter 34: The Rise Of Never Land

Four months had finally passed, meaning the Dragon Balls would be able to be used again. Jake, Izzy, Goku and Vegeta had gotten stronger, certainly. Goten had his fun with Cubby while his counterpart seemed to be doing his own thing usually. Lizzy and Izzy still competed for helping Gohan's family most, while Jake and Blake still hated each other, but didn't usually ignore each other a lot.

Bulma had gotten used to taking care of Jake's friends, but sometimes, they were a bit clueless to some things and Bulma would get angry about it. For example, Trunks and Goten were sparring in the gravity chamber, and Sharky and Bones were stupid enough to step in as they were getting crushed by the insane gravity level. Trunks wasn't pleased with the two idiots ruining his spar with his lifelong friend as he kicked them out with brute force.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta got back from Whis two months before the Dragon Balls we're going to be of use again. Vegeta was sometimes utterly annoyed by everyone, especially the mermaids when they sometimes splashed water on Vegeta. He would only growl and mutter something about a Galick Gun each time he walked away.

Another thing that was extremely annoying was Hook's crew always singing songs. Vegeta's answer to that, threading then by shooting a ball of energy right next to them, and that seemed to do the trick. Jake wasn't really comfortable with the idea of his teacher, as that was how he saw him, threatening his friends, but there was no use arguing with Prince Vegeta.

Then, there was also Tinker Bell, and that annoyed Vegeta to the limit. She would always ring her bells in his ears while he's sleeping, in the middle of something and all that. One day, he finally lost his patience as after he was in the shower, Tink was there peeking like the mischievous being she was. After he had gotten out and put his blue shirt back on, he had only realized. Tink had already flown away out of the city and into the countryside, near where Goku and Chi-Chi reside. Vegeta has turned Super Saiyan Blue as he tried to blast that annoying pest into oblivion, with Jake chasing after him begging him to stop.

Beerus and Whis didn't really visit often as they were out in the universe attending to some other business in other planets, and the Darlings only visited once as Goku had used his Instant Transmission, since West City was extremely far away from London. Sure, they were really upset about Peter being dead and all of that, but once they heard about the Dragon Balls, it seemed all hope wasn't lost. Overall, it was a normal four months.

Now, the time has finally come as the seven Dragon Balls were gathered in front of them, and Goku rose his hands to the sky.

"Eternal dragon Shenron, I summon you forth!" Goku bellowed as the Dragon Balls glowed with a bright color.

(DBZ Kai Theme Of Shenron OST Begins)

The sky was now cloudy as lighting struck down from the sky, as everyone was a bit scared. Bulma, Vegeta and Goku watched as if this was a normal thing, which it was to them. But outside of Capsule Corp, everyone was extremely confused, as they saw a gigantic orange glow come straight from the ground, and form into a humongous green dragon that roared loudly.

Luckily, Krillin was sent to take care of it, as he got out a huge megaphone and spoke through.

"Everyone, there is nothing to fear. It's just one of Doctor Brief's experiments. You may continue on with your day!" And everyone did just that. Doctor Brief has made some crazy things so they should have expected that, as Krillin looked above and knew what was happening.

"Looks like those kids are getting their home back."

**"You have disturbed my slumber. Now, as written, I shall grant you any wish you please. Now, speak you wish," **Shenron boomed. The people of Never Land were in awe as they have never seen something so humongous as Goku walked up bravely, and spoke.

(OST Ends)

"Yo, Shenron, my wish is for everyone Frieza killed in Never Land to be brought back to life!" Goku asked.

**"That is a simple wish to grant." **Shenron's eyes then glowed red as multiple people appeared right in front of them.

Skully, Peter Pan, Captain Hook, ShiverJack, The Grim Buccaneer, Dr. Undergear, Sneaky La Beak and some others.

"PETER, SKULLY!" Jake and his crew exclaimed as they ran towards them and hugged them tightly.

"Hey, guys. Long time no see," Peter said, ruffling the children's hair. Everyone watched and were happy for the three as Vegeta only huffed and looked away from the scene as he did not care for such kinds of communication.

"Wha? What happened?" Captain Hook asked himself as he looked around and saw the humongous dragon above him.

"WHAT IN NEVER LAND IS THAT!" He exclaimed, as everyone else that was revived along with him looked above in shock.

**"Our with it! I don't have all day, speak your final wish now," **Shenron boomed once more with impatience.

"You know you can wait, right?" A voice said as Shenron was suddenly panicking as he looked around.

**"Wait, Lord Beerus? Where is he?!"** Goku and the others weren't surprised at this time, but everyone else was completely oblivious. Goku looked to hit right and saw him sitting in a chair eating some ice cream with whipped cream and fudge.

"Hey," Beerus said without a care.

**"Oh, uhh, it's a pleasure to see you again here, Lord Beerus. How are you this fine day? I can tell you have been coming to this planet very frequently now, and I am surprised you have not destroyed this planet, as it is your job as a God of Destruction. Now that I want you too or anything," **Shenron said.

"Yeah, well first of all, I couldn't care less, second, this planet has so many delicious delicacies why would I want to destroy it? Now are you going to grant the Saiyan's wish or what? I only came because I expect to for there to be some event for saving the world again."

**"Y-yes, sorry sir. Now, please speak your wish," **Shenron asked Goku turning back to him.

Goku spoke once more as he asked for the long awaited wish everyone had waited.

(DBZ Kai Friends Or Rivals OST Begins)

"Shenron, I would like you to restore Never Land back to the way it was before Frieza showed up!"

**"It shall be done," **Shenron boomed as his eyes glowed red and far away, a certain star had reappeared, and inside, every single thing had started to restore from before the fire. Pirate Island was back, the Jolly Roger was once again sailing, with no one on it at the moment, Butterfly Bluff was once again flourishing, Pirate Putt-Putt Course was back in business, Big Bug Valley was flourishing as well, as the golden butterfly was soaring high once again, Pirate's Plunge had it's water running back again, Mermaid Lagoon was back as well, and most of the mermaids were back, as they cheered and jumped in the water all around, and the penguins were back in their nice, snowy home. Even Skybird Island was back, and Princess Winger and the rest of the parrots were back, flying about the island.

Never Land was back to the way it was before.

(OST Ends)

* * *

Lots of things had happened in the past four months. Now, normality in Never Land, with the exception of Goten and Trunks, was returned. Jake and his friends continued on their adventures, along with the two mischievous Saiyans, going on treasure hunts, solving problems, but Goten and Trunks decided not to get involved in them, since they could already just float, or walk their way across a problem. Eventually, Bulma and everyone else had left, and Goten was once again, left to do studying since Chi-Chi wanted him to be just like his successful big brother Gohan.

Goku had already introduced Jake and his friends to everyone they hadn't met, the crew had met Yamcha and they seemed to be very fond of Puar. He played a lot of games with them, but Izzy decided to stay out, and Jake didn't question. Later, they visited Master Roshi and he was still the same pervert he was. When he got close to Izzy, she smacked him hard and Jake chuckled. Of course, Roshi had expected this to happen. Later on they met Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. Like Puar, they had some fun with Chiaotzu's telekinesis.

Later on, they met Gohan's family. Videl had given them a nice greeting and showed them Pan and were surprised that she had the same name as one of their best friends, and they had a lot of fun with her. Goten really liked how Jake was handling his niece. Izzy didn't play that much with Pan as she saw how the others were enjoying it.

Their next stop was Vegeta's where they met Bulla, Trunks' baby sister. Of course, like Pan, they handled her well and played some games with her and Izzy really enjoyed herself. Their final stop was Krillin's place. They were already aquatinted with him and Android 18, but not with their daughter Marron, and of course, they enjoyed her as well.

Meanwhile, today was the day of the Never Land Pirate Ball, hosted by Red Jessica, who at this moment was standing tall and strong; her hands on her hips. Captain Hook gazed into her eyes. His heart fluttered at the pure sight of her. Her frizzy, red hair and rose-ornamented hat framed her warm smile. Her freckles helped retain an aura of youth. There were so many things that he liked about her he didn't know where they began and where they ended.

Hook bowed courteously, swiping his hat from off his head and crossing it over his shoulder. "Greetings, Red Jessica. My, you look so beautiful tonight."

Behind his back, in his only hand, he held a rose. The petals were more vibrant than any flower he had ever seen. The colour was rich and intense. Never before had Hook laid eyes upon a rose so wild and distinguished. If Red Jessica were a flower, that would be it.

"I found this rose and it instantly reminded me of you," Hook presented the flower before her. Jessica's smiled didn't falter, but then again, it didn't heighten either. Her eyes remained unblinking and unwavering.

"Getting some last-minute practice in, Cap'n?"

Someone spoke, but it wasn't her. Hook's fantasy came crashing down in a thousand tiny pieces. He glanced over his shoulder to find Mr. Smee glancing over his, all while steering the ship.

"Don't interrupt me, Mr. Smee," Captain Hook jolted upright. His arms went limp and dropped to his sides. The rose stem and hat feather angled down, drawn by gravity. "And watch where you're going."

Mr. Smee reverted his eyes back to the wavy road. "I'm awfully sorry, Cap'n."

Captain Hook sighed. His hat found its way back where it belonged. "Oh, I can't be mad this time, I'm in too much of a good mood."

He gazed back at Red Jessica, her portrait remained just like it had been five seconds ago. Hook had been so encapsulated that he failed to remember that it wasn't her hair or hat that framed her face, but the sticky tape that held it in place.

Captain Hook peered over the steering wheel and spotted Crimson Island. How lucky Red Jessica had been to make her home on an island like that. Countless shrubs of roses in every colour of the rainbow and beyond. Crimson Castle stood high in the centre, between a trio of large hills like the diamond on a ring.

The Jolly Roger sailed into the dock. To the captain's great surprise he found every other pirate ship docked and empty: the Golden Ship, The Barracuda, Bucky, The Rose – of course, and other ships that belonged to other people. The Jolly Roger dropped the anchor at an empty spot.

"How is everyone else here before me?" Hook demanded to know.

"Me thinks they got here fashionably early," Sharky said while he and Bones were dropping the walkway.

"Well, I'm going to arrive fashionably on time," Hook said while he stepped off the ship, not even waiting for the ramp to be fully extended. Fortunately for him, he stepped safely onto the dock.

Captain Hook strolled up to the castle, moving faster than his crew. They passed the woods, crossed over the bridge, and took the right path until they reached the doors. A picture of a red rose stood above the arch like a shining beacon of hope for the captain.

Hook brushed down his coat, fixed his hat and straightened his moustache. He wanted to look one-hundred-percent before meeting the girl of his dreams, the only person in Never Land who could put up with a scurvy pirate like himself.

He turned to his crew. "How do I look? Do I look sharp? Is there something on my back?" He showed them the back of his coat. "Is my feather on straight?" He took off his hat and checked.

Mr. Smee stepped forward and took his captain's hat. "Cap'n, sir, you always look sharp," He said while placing the hat back on Hook's bonce and setting it straight. "Don't worry yourself."

"Aye, Cap'n," Bones added, smiling. "You got this, Casanever."

Sharky looked at Bones, quizzically. "Actually, I believe its Casanada." He tried to correct.

"Naw, I'm sure it be Casanever."

"Quit jabbering, you two. Let's just get inside," Hook ordered in a tone softer than his usual self. He straightened himself out and stood toe-to-toe with the entrance. He was about to knock when he stopped himself. "What's a Casanever-nada-whatever any…? Oh, forget it."

Before he knocked on the door, he saw a certain Namekian warrior, floating across him, meditating. "Uhh, what are you doing here?" Captain Hook asked.

"It's none of your business."

"Umm, sir? Me thinks you aren't looking too well," Sharky said, walking up to the caped warrior, with Bones next to him. "Yeah, you're green."

Piccolo widened his eyes as he yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING ABOUT ME BEING GREEN!? I'M SUPPOSED TO LOOK THIS WAY!" After that sudden outburst, the two decided now was a good time to get back to their captain.

Once Captain Hook and his crew were done with the useless bickering, he knocked on the wood with his hook, completely ignoring the twin, brass doorknockers. The door cracked open and he found himself staring into the face of the woman on the portrait. A white kitten lay snug on her left arm.

"James Hook," Red Jessica greeted with a smile. "You're right on time."

Hook bowed, making full use of all the time spent before the two-dimensional painting. Hundreds of practice runs and countless hours of rehearsal were now being put to the test.

"Greetings, Red Jessica. My, you look so beautiful tonight," Hook had rehearsed those words countless times. His dialect was fine-tuned; he had been restless until he got every single word spoken in the best way. It wasn't about just saying those words, but saying them right, correctly. The rolling of the 'r' in 'greetings'. The pause after saying 'my'. The slight elongation in 'so'. Each tiny piece of emphasis placed on each syllable had to be perfect. He presented her the rose, swaying his hand like he did a thousand times over. "I found this rose and it instantly reminded me of you."

Red Jessica took the rose. "Oh, James. You shouldn't have…"

Captain Hook let out a chuckle that was more aimed at himself. He actually shouldn't have: he would have gotten more sleep that way.

Jessica opened the door fully, revealing a short, white-haired woman: First Mate Molly. Nobody was more excited to see her more than Mr. Smee.

"Ahoy, Miss Molly," Mr. Smee, with the biggest smile on his face, greeted her.

Molly shook his hand. "Ahoy to you too," She leaned in closer and widened her grin. "Brave buccaneer."

Ah, yes. The two of them remembered that day all too well. Mr. Smee and First Mate Molly met during the pirate convention under very different terms. Mr. Smee was not Mr. Smee, but rather the mysterious and daring Buck Buccaneer. Neither of them had forgotten that day.

"Please, come in," Red Jessica ushered them inside and shut the door behind them. "You lot been up to anything exciting?"

"Oh, the usual," Captain Hook said. He brought his hands before him like he was holding a picture, viewing an imaginary scene. "Treasure hunts. Wild adventures. Sailing fast and strong on the Never Seas."

"Terrific, terrific. I'll be sure to…" Her words were cut off when another set of tapping, this time from the doorknocker, rattled from beyond the door. "Looks like we got some more company." She waved down the hall. "Just head on down to the ballroom; everyone's waiting."

Captain Hook continued down the hall while Red Jessica went back to tend to the visitor. He could hear the thick timbers churn followed by her memorable voice.

"Ah, ahoy, boys!"

Hook turned around, and froze as his muscles stiffened his heart threatened to fail on him. He stood his ground, refusing to turn around. He begged, he begged to whatever mystical forces out there that she didn't say what she just said. That the person at the door was not who he thought he heard. Working up the strength he keep the acid inside his belly, he took small steps until he faced the opposite direction. Standing at the entrance were the faces of a few particular men who he didn't want to see.

"Hey!" Goku greeted just as cheerfully as ever. "Chi-Chi and Bulma did really good with helping you!" The two Saiyan's wives actually helped out with Red Jessica with setting up the party, and especially the food. Since Goku and Vegeta were attending, they cooked up lots of food. Behind them, were some friends, including Lord Beerus and Whis, as they only came for the festivities and food.

"Look, woman. While we appreciate what you're doing, we do not want to be known as celebrities here, just for saving your home," Vegeta added on, not wanting any attention at all. "It appears we are a few seconds late, I presume?"

"Don't you fret, young man," First Mate Molly found herself, like everyone else, slanting her head back to simply meet his eyes. "You've arrived just in time."

"You?!" Captain Hook stormed over to them like a bull in a china shop. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I invited them, of course." Red Jessica answered while opening the door fully. She turned back to Goku. "Come on in, lads. Everyone's waiting."

The Z-Fighters stepped through the threshold. They moved in a tight, arrowhead formation with Goku forming the tip, with Vegeta and Gohan flanking his left, and Lord Beerus and Whis on the right. They shared their bare greetings to the Jolly Roger crew. Vegeta however, glared hard at the red headed captain, as he didn't appreciate him at all.

"Red Jessica?" Hook whispered while taking Jessica by the arm and leading her towards the corner. "I need to talk to you in private for a minute…"

Jessica looked over her shoulder and called out to the recent arrivals. "Just head on over to the ballroom. Everything's all set there."

When they reached the corner, out of earshot from anyone, Hook took her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Why did you invite them?" Hook demanded as if he were interrogating a murder suspect.

Truth was, Hook didn't like Goku and Vegeta. He always thought they were nothing but freaks, and were plenty of trouble, even though they did bring back Never Land from the ashes, and with their sons around, it was even more harder for him to take their things and hide since the kids could sense out where they were.

"They're the ones who brought back Never Land. I wasn't not going to invite them," She explained while brushing his grip off.

"But I don't like them," The cranky crook complained, sounding like a five year old who can't play fair on the schoolyard. "They're nothing but annoying. I just know it. They're brats are with those puny pirates, and they always find me because of them."

"Oh, James, relax a little," Red Jessica comforted him, her enthusiastic outlook unfaltering. "You may have gotten off to a rocky start, but they're nice folks."

It was her turn to take him by the arm. Jessica led Hook down the hall towards the ballroom. "How's about we get this party started?"

"I suppose so," Hook then entered the ball room, but Red Jessica went outside as she saw Piccolo meditating outside, floating a few feet above the ground.

"Are you sure you don't want to join the festivities?" She asked the Namekian.

Piccolo opened his eyes as he looked at the lady in red. "As much as I thank you for the invitation, I'm going to have to decline. I'm a warrior, I don't use my time to indulge in... parties."

"Come on, Piccolo, you'll enjoy it!" Krillin and Android 18 were just arriving, along with their daughter Marron, and Android 17.

"I'm not going, there are multiple reasons as to why I prefer to stay away from these people."

"Suit yourself," Android 17 said as he walked in with his family. Technically they were family since 17 is 18's twin brother.

"I must say, this place definitely had lots of unique creatures like the ones at the island I protect," 17 said.

"Huh, shocker," 18 replied not caring at all, but happy for her brother still. Marron was really excited as she was jumping up and down holding her father's hand. Like Gohan, Krillin had read a story to her about her to get her to sleep, and now that they were actually going was a shocker to her.

This was going to be a nice party.

**V: So, the main story is over and this is basically just filler for the end of the story. Yep, after six to seven months in the making, we are almost done. So, hope you enjoyed and I'll see y'all next chapter. Peace.**


	36. Hook's Mistake

**V: Hello, so we are near the end of the story, unfortunately. I don't know bout you, I mean you can think whatever you want, but I think I did a good job. So, after this chapter, might be the epilogue. Also, to Jenny, who asked if Love, Loss, Life was deleted, yeah. Stupid website things. If you remember Ash Ketchum Z Warrior, which was also deleted, that's what happened. Btw, I didn't make AK-ZW. Alright, see ya after the chapter. **

**W: Yo, you left us out for most of the chapters, come on! Let us do the epilogue!**

**V: What do you mean? You never wanted to come in the first place, so-**

**W: THAT'S NOW WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED IN MY PER-**

**B: Let's just go to the chapter while these two fight.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 35: Hook's Mistake

The Z-Fighters stepped into the ballroom, trudging with the steps of an army but the presence of five little mice. The ceiling broke away from the restricting nature of many others and was comprised of glass panes, opening the room up to the sky. Three tall, stained glass windows with roses at the top adorned the far wall. In the centre of the dance floor, a rose had been carved in the marble. One got the sneaky suspicion that Red Jessica may have had an affinity for roses, and the color red – may being the key word here. Vegeta didn't mind the color of red so much as it reminded him of blood.

Everyone was there already, all the other natives of Never Land, and they stood around and talked, mingled and waited. All eyes were on them as they entered, almost as if the party would not begin without them, which was hardly the case. Goku scanned the eyes, and the faces attached to them. Over the course of the weeks that had passed, he had met the majority standing there.

Misty the Wonderful Witch. While it was true that there was once a time when Misty was one of those witches, the fact that he could gaze upon her now and not immediately want to throw up was a breath of fresh air.

The Pirate Princess. Vegeta had found himself enthralled by her ship, flabbergasted as to how that hunk of gold even floated, let alone sailed. He thought it was a bit more fancier than the ships he saw when he worked for the Frieza Force. There was a reason why frigates were constructed from wood and it wasn't because it was cheaper. Several times he had asked for her real name only to receive the same response: Pirate Princess was her real name. Vegeta found it hard to believe that her actual name was Pirate Princess. Sure she was of royal blood, but she needed an actual name, like Hazel, of Fasha, as Vegeta thought.

Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates. By now, Goku, Vegeta and their youngest sons had heard enough of their tales to entertain children across the planet with bedtime stories. With enough digging through everyone's tales, eventually those would-be pirates always found a way of showing up. Apparently, every individual in these lands have had their lives touched by the self-righteous, holier-than-thou finger that they saw fit to fix every little problem and dilemma that reared its ugly head with, like a game of pirate whack-a-mole.

And finally, Princess Winger. _Even the birds aren't exempt from hierarchy. _Vegeta thought. Even without her crown, it was obvious by her golden-tipped feathers that she had some royal blood pumping through her birdy veins. What is blood if not a collection of trillions of cells? She was talking to that pirate parrot, Skully, before he arrived. She had spoken quite highly of that bird when they met prior to the party. Vegeta could see it. The way she looked at him, the way she speaks to him, the way her noble and sophisticated attitude crumbled upon being in his presence. Deep down inside, there was a bond that urged for them to become more than just friends.

Immediately as they entered, Lord Beerus and Whis went to check out the delicacies while Goku and Vegeta went to find thei families.

Krillin, 18, 17 and Marron were the only others that attended. Master Roshi and Oolong were still at the Kame House, doing who knows what, Tien was teaching his students at his dojo, and Yamcha was playing baseball.

Vegeta was simply walking around scoping out everyone undisturbed until Captain Hook approached him and drove a finger at his chest.

"Now, you listen here. I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you." Hook said through clenched teeth, hushing his voice so that he didn't have to. "You stay away from Red Jessica."

"I'm not here to steal anyone's lady, Hook," Vegeta said. "I am already married, so I don't have any reason to take your woman. So I suggest you stay out of my way."

Hook was taken back. "You dare threaten Captain Hook, the most feared pirate of Never Land!?"

Vegeta then retorted back. "You dare challenge Prince Vegeta, one of the most powerful warriors in the universe? In case you haven't noticed, I am just as powerful as Frieza, maybe even stronger. I have the potential to destroy this entire planet with my finger, and what can you do, nothing. So I suggest you stay out of my way before I do something I'm not going to regret and break you like the weak Earthling trash you are!" Vegeta then shoved Hook down to the floor. To say Hook was shocked was an understatement.

Vegeta then kept walking as he saw everyone else in conversations, especially Krillin.

"Marron's really a cutie," Krillin said holding her up and showing her to Flynn and Misty as the little girl waved and laughed. "Sure she's cute, but she's nothing like her mother. You don't want to make her mad."

"This place sure has it's unique creatures that's for sure. On the way here, I saw what I thought was a golden butterfly," 17 told 18. "What else did you expect from something like this?"

"Have any of you guys ever tried eat three dinners at once?" Goten asked with Trunks to Jake, Cubby, Izzy, and the Pirate Princess' silence. "Come on. Aren't you two Saiyans? You have to eat a lot," Trunks said.

"Well, we don't go using as much energy as you guys probably do each day so we're not really that hungry most of the time," Jake replied.

Vegeta snorted as he saw the happy faces of everyone. It made him sick to the stomach. He absolutely loathed parties. He hated them more than he hated Goku, but he had mutual respect for him as a rival. The only reason he went was because Bulma threatened him with no food once again. As for Bulla, she was staying with her grandparents back at Capsule Corp.

Vegeta then went to sit with Goku and their wives, as they watched everything play out.

"Goku, Goten's studying while doing this, right?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku's eyes widened as he remembered he was supposed to bring a book for Goten to study.

"Well, Uhh..." Chi-Chi sighed. "You're hopeless."

"It's a party, Chi-Chi. Let them have their fun," Bulma said. If anything, Chi-Chi wanted what happened to Gohan to happen to Goten, to marry a young woman and have plenty of children, though at the moment there was only Pan, and that was it.

More importantly, Vegeta was worried about Lord Beerus. He never actually had a good temper, and if anything were to happen, he would go insane and destroy everything, so Vegeta's top priority at this point was to make sure no one did anything stupid.

At this moment, the angel attendant and the God of Destruction were at the opposite sides of the party, as Beerus was looking at the very last macaron on the plate. It was about as twice as big as a normal one, but Beerus never knew that.

Beerus licked his lips as he thought of the deliciousness that he could possible taste. Just what could that flavor be? It looked red, so he guessed it was strawberry. No, maybe it was raspberry, or cherry, or maybe even apple. What about redcurrant? He just had to know.

Beerus then grabbed a side of the large macaron, but at the same time, someone else grabbed it.

He looked to his left and saw none other than Captain Hook.

"Let, go, hook boy," Beerus threatened.

"I think not. I saw it first. Finders keepers, losers weepers."

"Well, in case you haven't forgotten, I am the Destroyer God of this universe, and I suggest you let go of the macaron before you suffer."

"It belongs to me! I did not have one the whole time!"

"Well, I never tasted it, so it's mine!" And as a last attempt, Captain Hook grabbed the whole plate, and gobbled up the macaron, much to Beerus' shock as he put down the plate and smiled in victory. "I'm a strong pirate, therefore I need to eat! And also, Captain Hook, never shares!"

Beerus was now really angry, but very calm as a purple aura appeared around him.

"So, is that how the big bad pirate wants to play?"

This caught the attention of every single person, clueless as to what had happened. Whis didn't seemed to be the least bothered. Vegeta however, was another story as there was sweat running down his face.

_Crap! _Vegeta thought. "NO, STOP!" He yelled. But it was too late.

"So you dare threaten me?" Hook questioned as he then took out a sword, to everyone's ultimate shock as he attempted to attack Beerus with it, but caught it with two fingers. Hook tried to get it out but it was of no avail.

"Just curious, was that supposed to hurt?"

All everyone could do as watch the scene unfold as they were paralyzed with fear, as they knew all about Lord Beerus from Vegeta.

"Yay hey, no way!" Izzy yelled in fear. "Captain Hook's done for!"

"Grr... blast... what are your hands made of, steel!?"

"You know, I consider myself to be a rather generous deity. And though I usually shrug off the insults made by others as if they're nothing to me, there is one thing I absolutely cannot tolerate. And that is the countless arrogance of those who do not pay me the respect a Destroyer is due."

To save their captain from certain death, Mr. Smee and Sharky immediately went in front of the mighty God of Destruction and tried to bribe him.

"Umm sir, while we may not have any macarons left, would you be entertained in a musical of some sorts?"

Beerus still had the same bored look he had as he still held on to the sword. "Funny fatass, now move."

"DO AS HE SAYS UNLESS YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, YOU FOOL!" Vegeta yelled from afar. After hearing that, the two backed away in fright as Beerus smirked cunningly. "That's what I thought."

"Will... you... let... go... blast... you!" Hook grunted. Having enough of this game, Beerus let go of the sword, sending Hook landing his behind as he got up, snarling.

"I am not your little friend that will forgive everything, so either you end your childish games or suffer by the hands of Lord Beerus himself."

"Me, a child? You're the brat around here, making a fit over some stupid macaron! Even the popinjay's would not complain like this!" Hook retorted, which wasn't the best decision.

Lord Beerus' glare darkened as the purple aura around him was gone. "Downplaying my desert tragedy?"

Vegeta grit his teeth in anger as he watched everything unfold. Goku wanted to do something about it as well, but none of them stood a chance against Beerus.

Mad at the retort, Beerus grabbed Hook by the collar and hoisted him up to his face as he started a rant, making faces along the way as Hook cowered and whimpered in fear.

"It might seem like nothing to you, you macaron spoiled pirate, but I've never tasted it before! I'll have no idea what it's like! Is it more creamy? Or gelatinous? Is is savory or sweet? Lovely or smooth? Or experimental? Rich or tart? Or spicy? How good does it smell? Is it fried or roasted? IT CAN BE A BRAND NEW FLAVOR, REFINED ON YOUR HOME FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS, AND I WILL NEVER KNOW! IT COULD HAVE SHATTERED MY WHOLE UNDERSTANDING OF WHAT FOOD IS, AND I'LL SPEND EONS WONDERING WHAT IF! DO YOU STILL THINK THAT'S TRIVIAL HOOK BOY, DO YOOU!?"

As he screamed the last two words, Hook started to cry like a little baby as Beerus let him go and immediately ran behind his first mate. "SMEE!" Hook yelled as he hid behind him.

Now Beerus finally calmed down, but that didn't mean he wasn't angry anymore.

"Now for your punishment. You should consider this an honor. Not many have the privilege of dying by the hands of a Destroyer God personally." He then aimed his hand at Hook as some Destruction energy appeared. But, Red Jessica wasn't allowing it as she stepped in front of the angry god.

"Please, sir, I'm sure we can resolve this conflict without resorting to gruesome methods."

"Sorry, lady. I don't forgive easily, and in case you haven't noticed, my title is Destroyer God. I ordain what will or will not exist. So if you don't get out of the way in the next ten seconds, you'll be destroyed as well."

"WAIT!"

Beerus looked down to his left, and saw Vegeta kneeling before him with a plate above his head with lots of sweat going down, and it had a macaron on it.

Immediately, Beerus calmed down as he smiled and stopped charging his attack. He then took the food to eat it. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Vegeta. You were always to loyal to me, and I appreciate that. You should all take this time to realize just who you're in the midst of."

_Good god!_ Vegeta thought.

* * *

An hour later, the party was back at it as everyone was dancing. Beerus and Whis has left earlier as they saw there was no other point in staying here, but Beerus did showcase a good dance for everyone before he left. Now, Vegeta was simply walking around the building. Earlier, he asked where the bathroom was, and Goku pointed out where it was. On the way, he reached where the two corridors crossed and one hallway split into four. To his left he saw the second door ajar. The elegant basin was visible from where he stood. He looked round in case anyone was watching, then turned right.

Meanwhile, the dance floor buzzed with an audience, their dancing slow and controlled, relaxing. Flynn danced with Misty. Pirate Princess danced with Pip. Jake with Izzy. Hook with Red Jessica. Mr. Smee with Molly. Winger and Skully above, fluttering around in circles. The plump kid, Cubby, was left to jig with himself.

With a full cup of sugar water in hand, Trunks approached his best friend and whispered. "How are you finding the party?"

Goten peered at him with his unchanging, innocent eyes. "I like it a lot, it's really fun!"

"My thoughts exactly…" Trunks replied. They gazed over the rotating pairs and noticed the movements of Captain Hook. His swaying and sliding felt flat and uninspiring. "I think that Hook guy needs a good jolt. How's your aim?" Goku's younger son asked.

Trunks smirked mischievously as he pointed his index finger and charged up some energy. Goten watched in silence as Trunks pwaited for an opening, the opportunity moment to strike. The moment may come abruptly and when it did he didn't want to be drinking something. For all the eyes and ears present, the two felt invisible, incognito, like ghostly spectres from another age cursed to walk the lands unseen and unheard and watch life begin and unfold and end for all eternity.

Flynn and Misty swayed to the side, as did Jake and Izzy to the other. Hook was all the way at the over end with his back facing them. It was a straight shot with no physical barrier separating him from them.

At the same time, Trunks released his attack. The tiny ball of energy, no bigger than a fly, shot across the floor, travelling with the speed of a bullet and the sound of nothing. Its faint aura and incredible speed made it almost invisible to the naked eye.

The spark bulls eyed its target, which was Captain Hook's backside.

The captain jumped off his feet, snapping upwards like a piece of elastic. He screamed, startling everyone, most of all his dancing partner. With a distorted string screech, the music and dancing stopped and all eyes were drawn to him.

Red Jessica jumped back, clutching her chest in shock. "James?" She said between gasps. "What's wrong?"

Hook rubbed his rear-end. "Something stung me!" Tears formed in his eyes as he hopped up and down.

Goten and Trunks darted back towards the corridor; the boys unable to contain their laughter. They pressed the side of his fist against his arching lips. Sputters and snorts were fighting a downhill battle against his detesting throat. Finally, unable to take anymore, they let everything out. They're laughing echoed down the halls.

First Mate Molly and Mr. Smee stepped off the dance floor, the latter's captain jumping and thrashing about, and swung by Goku who was helping himself to some buffet food, courteously using hisbhands to pick a bread roll off the table and into his mouth.

"Excuse me, good sir," Molly said. "But I must say your friend, the short one, has been away in the bathroom for a long time."

"Vegeta? That's not like him." Goku took a bite out of some lettuce. "He's probably sick or something, but he'll get better. Don't worry about it."

**V: Next chapter, we'll see what happened to Vegeta. Don't worry, it won't be anything inappropriate. See y'all later!**


	37. Dab Hands

**V: Yeah, this will be the last chapter, I think. After that is an epilogue. And to ****Darth Nominatis, I will only say this once. I will never make a True and the Rainbow Kingdom fanfic. N****ow enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't have to repeat this.**

Chapter 36: Dab Hands

Vegeta peeked around the next corner and was immediately set upon by two pairs of beady eyes. For a fraction of a second, he thought he had been found out, until he realised that the pupils and irises were of the paint variety. Another portrait of Red Jessica, accompanied by her white kitten, stood behind a trio of pedestals.

He directed his eyes away from theirs and smiled upon seeing what he had been seeking. Upon each pedestal lay treasures of red. The crimson valuables conjured up images in the agile pirate's head as to what other red treasure this woman has in stock. He imagined all the other red things she must love; beetroot, tomatoes, strawberries, raspberries, cherries, red cabbage, red apples, red lobsters, red wine, red rum, red herrings, red robins, red bulls, red man, red leader, now he was just making up terms.

Vegeta couldn't get the word 'red' out of his head. Red. Red. Red. Say it a million times: you still get red. A lively color used used to portray danger, anger, warmth, and even love. Vegeta portrayed that color for blood, as that was the thing he saw the most red.

"This woman must love red," Vegeta said sarcastically. "I swear, if I find another red thing, I'm going to break it." He looked past the color of the treasure and finally saw them for what they were. Three objects lay on the pedestals: a crystal rose, a ruby pearl necklace, and a ruby heart – all of the same colour; at least it was a consistent obsession.

This was Red Jessica's art collection.

"At least she has some things worth of value."

All red had brought him back to earlier during dinner.

_"This beast is delicious!" Vegeta said as he ate a leg of an octopus._

_Everyone was really surprised at the amount of food Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks were able to take in. Vegeta had explained everything about the Saiyans to them many months ago, including their appetites, but they still could get over it, as Jake and his friends only shook their heads._

_"Man, this is really good!" Trunks exclaimed._

_"Yeah, I can't get enough of this!" Goku cheered as well as he ate more and more._

_Hook unfortunately was sitting right next to Vegeta, and he still didn't like being around him. _

_He then saw one of the tentacles hanging around, and Hook got an idea to make Vegeta angry._

_He then pulled on the tentacle as hard as he could, which was another big mistake he made as Vegeta was sprayed with ink, all over his body, and stopped immediately._

_Bulma, Goku, Goten, Trunks were now wide eyed, and scared. Everyone was confused as to what they were worried about._

_"Uhh, Vegeta? Are you alright?" Bulma asked._

_"Oh no, this is bad," Trunks moaned as he knew what Vegeta was going to do next._

_He was standing up, with his eyes closed, and he opened them slowly with a glare._

_"You, impudent tentacle bastard!" Everyone, besides the Z-Fighters were speechless at such language, and as Vegeta growled, windows cracked, plates and utensils moved and broke._

_Bulma rushes to his side as he held him, as well as Trunks._

_"Calm down, honey, just remember to breathe," Bulma said._

_"Yeah, it's going to be okay. Don't flip out," Trunk asked as Vegeta still growled and snarled._

_"Let's just get out for a few minutes," Bulma said taking her wife out, and sending a glare at Hook, knowing what he did. All the pirate did was grumble._

"Why did I agree to come here in the first place?" He mumbled to himself. "The only thing I find fascinating is this stupid collection."

He stood there for a moment and allowed himself enough time for his retinas to draw in every detail. The eyes from the painted dimension constantly stared forwards, frozen in time. He couldn't help but think that keeping a self-portrait of oneself was egotistical, but if she had one in her bedroom, well, that would've been the real kicker.

Vegeta couldn't shake the uncomfortable, nagging feeling that he was being watched, like a trillion teeny-tiny eyes peeped at him from the orifices of his surroundings.

Something swayed in his peripheral vision. Vegeta turned to look and found something lying on the floor, something that he swear he didn't see when he entered. He picked it up. It was a feather.

Vegeta then sensed something. It was faint, but he sensed it.

He drew his eyes to the ceiling. A falcon stood perched on the vine of the shiny chandelier. The falcon glared at him with narrow, unyielding eyes as Vegeta glared back at it.

"Go on, shoo!" He ordered jumping high as he tried to hit the falcon off the chandelier, and it worker as it went to a door in front of Vegeta.

All of a sudden, a hoarse laugh reverberated from high above. It sounded foreign, and like it came directly from the back of the throat.

Vegeta followed the sound, which came from somewhere upwards, but away from the mangy falcon. He located a high window and spotted a figure posed in its frame.

Vegeta didn't think it was possible for a bird to have a beak smaller than this person, but he had seen stranger things in his life before. She stared down with eyes that perfectly mirrored that of the avian witness present. Long, straight, black hair, longer and straighter than his, flowed from under her blue, skull and crossbones hat. The colour of her coat offered a much needed break from all the godforsaken red.

The big beaked stranger cast the first stone. "Bonjour, pathetic pirate," She spoke in a thick, French accent. "I hope you're enjoying ze party."

"First of all, I am not a pirate, woman. Second, I do not enjoy any of these ridiculous festives, and for your information, there's a door," Vegeta replied.

"Monsieur, I am not here to parade in some silly party." Her accent was so dense that one could imagine an accordion playing in the background. "Then amuse me, just who the hell are you?" Vegeta questioned.

"Who am I?" She said sarcastically. "Oh, but of course, you and your crew have not had ze pleasure of meeting me," She said while slowly advancing on the art. "I am Beatrice 'Sneaky' Le Beak. Le sneakiest pirate in all of Never Land." She reached the first pedestal holding the glittering rose and stepped past it. One second the rose was there, the next it was gone.

"I take what I want," She stepped past the ruby necklace, snatching it as if she had a third hand hidden behind her back. "And what better way to swipe some treasure," She made the ruby heart disappear. "Zan to take it from right under zeir noses when zey least suspect it."

"How very amusing," Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Maybe you haven't noticed," Le Beak gestured to the empty pedestals. "But ze treasure is not zere anymore. Now, I shall be leaving with it."

"And I'm guessing no one's going to be able to change your mind?"

Beatrice stepped forward until he was toe-to-toe with Vegeta. She stared down at him, her frame being a couple inches greater than his.

Le Beak leaned on his shoulder and bought her heavily pigmented lips close to his ear. "No sooner than you can part the Never Seas, petite man." She made her way back to the rope. "I'd love to stay and chat, but, it's time for me to escar-go. To moi, Fast Claw." She grabbed hold of the rope and placed her foot on the knot at the bottom. "Au revoir." The rope began to roll up, pulled Le Beak back up towards the window. As commanded, her pet falcon, now revealed as Fast Claw, flew to where she would be in a second.

Vegeta remained riveted to where he stood, making no attempt to chase the thief. His eyes followed her as she ascended like a raven, which was probably what she was in a past life. Dark feathered. Sharp beaked. Scavenger. Attraction to shiny things. It just seemed appropriate.

"Hold on, Le Beak. You're leaving so soon?" He queried.

"Oui, oui, but I might be tempted to stick around a little bit longer if you're willing to beg."

"Sorry, I'm too proud for that." Just then, Vegeta reached behind his back and presented something. "But I think you've forgotten these."

Beatrice Le Beak scoffed for a moment, until her eyes focused on the crimson objects in his hands: a heart, necklace, and rose. The treasure that she had just stolen. Shocked, her hand went to her back pocket. She rummaged around only to find it empty. Her cocky, conceited attitude disintegrated.

"How did you…?" Le Beak whispered beneath her breath.

"Not very fun, now is it?" Vegeta mocked.

She jumped back down on the rope, this time coming down with no light grace. Her smug attitude had taken a nose dive, pun intended. She approached Animal with quick steps.

"Give me zat back!" Le Beak ordered rather bluntly.

"No sooner than you can part the Frieza Force, grand-nosed woman." Vegeta took the necklace and rose, and placed them behind his back. He kept in his other hand the ruby heart. He held the heavy-looking jewel at the end of his twig for an arm, outstretched as if imploring the sneaky pirate to take it. "Although, if you want it back so badly, all you have to do is reach out and take it."

Sneaky Le Beak, with her nimble fingers and rapid movements, lashed out. The ruby ducked under her hand, lowered on the man's shrill limb.

"Sorry, muscle cramp, happens from time to time," Vegeta explained with the same smug expression Beatrice had adopted minutes ago. "Would you like to try again?"

The sneaky pirate made another grab for the art, but Vegeta pulled it behind his back, out of her reach and her sight.

"Gracious me, how windy it is today," Vegeta said before presenting his other hand to her, complete with the treasure that lay in it. "I did say you could take it, right?"

"Blasted midget!" Beatrice shrieked. "Stop playing with me!"

Sneaky Le Beak felt the rising pressure of frustration in her brain. She almost didn't realise that he had actually switched treasures; now, the ruby necklace was up for the taking, but only if she could swipe it from this dextrous character. Suddenly, she was met with a kick to the face from Vegeta as she fell to the floor.

Vegeta didn't take kindly to being called midget. If anything, Krillin was a midget to him, but he knew he had to hold back a lot of his power if he was going to play with La Beak.

"It seems you are struggling. It's okay not to be as good as me," Vegeta mocked with cockiness in his voice.

"Fast Claw!" She pointed at the precious jewellery. "Fetch!"

With a piercing squawk, Fast Claw launched from his perch and swooped fast and low, headlong towards the necklace. Before the bird could snatch it, Animal tossed it into the air. The necklace went straight over the falcon's head. Vegeta somersaulted back and landed in a handstand, using only one hand to support him. He held his other hand, still holding the rest of Red Jessica's art collection out beside him. He caught the necklace with his foot, clenching it tightly between his toes.

Acting faster, Fast Claw swooped around and head back. This time, however, he pinched the necklace and gave it to his master.

"Merci, monsieur." Le Beak regained a small part of her composure. "You're not fast enough."

Vegeta jumped back to his feet and charged at her. Taking the heart and rose in his hands, he tossed them both into the air. Time seemed to slow down as Le Beak gazed up and watched the treasure float and rotate without the aid of pixie dust. Suddenly, Vegeta leapt over her, taking back the necklace. He landed and caught the heart and rose.

He smirked and asked. "Was that fast enough for you, woman?"

With a head hot with anger, Le Beak pounced at him, lunging with the ferocity of a beast. Vegeta ducked back, pressing his art-filled hands on the floor for support. The lady was then met with a knee to the stomach, and once again, Vegeta held back a lot of power. He then picked her up and spun him around, for a few seconds and then threw her

Unfortunately, when she skidded to a halt, her foot touched the far-left pedestal. It tilted to the right, balanced for a few seconds on its tipping point, then came crashing down. The first pedestal hit the second, which in turn hit the third in a domino effect. Each base slammed into the floor, sending thunderous shockwaves through the eight corners of Crimson Castle. Three crashes of stone meeting stone, like three pops of muskets, almost burst the two's eardrums – it was that loud. In fact, Piccolo was outside, and he had to cover his ears as his Namekian hearing was more powerful than the normal Human and Saiyan hearing.

Vegeta and Sneaky Le Beak froze, both of them locked on the capsized platforms and neither of them daring to breath.

"…Whoops…" Le Beak breathed.

_Damn it... _Vegeta cursed in his mind.

The massive sound would have been heard not just from those within, but from anyone who was passing by the isle at that very moment. Everything was silent, not even the buzzing wings of a passing fly could be heard. However, that wasn't a good thing considering there used to be music playing from the ballroom. A patter grew from down the hall and only got louder and louder every second they waited. Footsteps, many of them, fast and frantic, racing towards them.

"I'll give you an option. You can either turn yourself in, or have a date with death," Vegeta offered.

Of course, Le Beak refused. Vegeta shook his head in disappointment.

"I see how it is, maybe you just want more and you'll be on your way." He decided not to kill her yet, but expose her by giving her as much things as he could.

Vegeta acted fast. "Here!" He quipped while he once again tossed the ruby heart, this time towards her.

Le Beak reacted and caught the ruby before it could smash on the ground. She wasn't thinking: she was acting, hardwired from years and years of stealing and pickpocketing. If she were smarter, she would have allowed the heart to smash into a million fragments, but her stronger side saved it for its value and worth.

Next, Vegeta tossed the necklace. Le Beak was unable to react considering her hands were full. She could only watch as the necklace landed around her hat and somehow slid down past her head until it rested around her neck. It was a good fit, but the colour was all wrong.

She finally realised what he was doing, too little too late. She opened her mouth to protest. "What in ze…!"

Her words were cut off by the final object: the priceless, crystal rose. He threw it sideways. The rose's length caught the webbings of her lips, causing her to clamp her teeth down. The rest of her words came out as an incoherent garble. The bud stuck out from the side; she looked like she was ready to salsa dance.

The split second the rose landed in her mouth was the moment the doors burst open. Red Jessica, First Mate Molly, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Goku, Jake, Misty, Winger; all of them flooded inside like water bursting through a floodgate.

"What in heaven's name is going on…?" Red Jessica started. She stopped upon recognising the intruder. "Le Beak!"

"You!" Captain Hook yelled, dribbles of saliva spat from his lips.

Vegeta slowly clapped He pointed at the woman. "It seems you've been caught red handed, grand nosed woman." Vegeta then pointed at her. "I caught her trying to steal your art collection."

Sneaky Le Beak stood there, bathed in Red Jessica's art. She wanted to yell out, but the stem in her teeth said otherwise. It wasn't what it looked like; well, it was, but she wasn't the only suspect here. She did the only thing that she could think of at that moment: she ran. She got halfway down the hall before Goku teleported in front of her, spun her around and grabbed her arms.

"Sorry, but you're not getting away," Goku said while standing over her as if he were a big game hunter.

He barged up and seized the sneaky woman. He hoisted her to her feet as Goten and Trunks tore the art away from her, including the rose from her teeth.

"Oh, phooey!" Beatrice grumbled, watching as her trusted falcon took flight out the window.

"Here's your art collection back," Goten said, handing it to the red-loving lass.

"I thank ye ever so much," She expressed her deepest gratitude. She faced Beatrice. "What do we do with her?"

"Allow me to deal with this," Vegeta said. He seized Le Beak by the beak. "Where I come from on Planet Vegeta, the thieves are met with a death sentence." He leaned in close to her ear. "You will be nothing but a pile of ashes by the time I'm done with you."

He looked deeply into her eyes. She stared back at him and detected a hint of fear in them. It would seem like this lady has led a rather easy life and that nobody has ever threatened her with words like those. Vegeta chuckled as Goku could only watch in disappointment. He knew Vegeta was going through with it. It was probably for the best. Goku has always been merciful usually, but some people didn't deserve to live, and who knows what Le Beak has done all her life. Goku sometimes, just couldn't stop Vegeta, and that was how it was.

Hook chuckled. "Yes. You… wha – wait." His proud personality turned a full one-hundred-eighty degrees as he fully realised what had been said. "You're not… you're not actually going to do that, are you?"

Vegeta faced the audience, puzzlement etched on his face. "Wouldn't any of you do the same if…?" His words trailed off upon seeing the shocked expressions on their faces. Hushed voiced darted between them, taken back by the words that hissed from his mouth.

"You're going to… kill her?" The Pirate Princess cringed. "Please tell me you're joking."

"You can't do that!" Izzy said. "That's terrible!"

Captain Flynn pointed a stern finger their way. "You have no right!"

"She may have done some bad things," Pip the Pirate Genie said. "But she doesn't deserve that."

"Twinkling tail feathers!" Winger glanced at Pip. "Nobody deserves that."

"What be wrong with you?" Sharky said. His face bore a look of disgust. "I thought you all be friendly…"

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pity among crooks? This woman and her falcon and her nose would have willingly stole the red-haired lass' art collection and not feel a pang of guilt, and not only were they showing her mercy, but they were siding with her and making him appear the villain.

Veins started to appear on his head as he started to get agitated.

"That's enough!" He yelled, but they were still protesting.

"ENOUGH!" A white aura appeared around him as he blew away everyone with his power. They were all shocked he would do such a thing. Goku however, was not.

His eyes were now narrow as he stared at everyone with disgust.

"You're all pledgers, aren't you? Believers of mercy, just like Kakarot. No matter what happens, you still believe they should live. Very well, let's say this person was Frieza. He slaughtered every single one of you. Would you still let him live?"

Everyone was silent. The thing was, no one was dark enough to actually commit murder. Not even Lord Fathom or the Grim Buccaneer were that evil.

"That's what I thought. You're all soft."

"Hey, Vegeta, you need to calm down a bit. You can't blame them. How about a spar, will that make you feel better?" Goku offered.

Vegeta looked back at his rival before staring at the crowd before him, and made his decision.

"Fine I guess. It beats getting stared at by these insufferable weaklings," Vegeta insulted as he walked away, with Goku following him smiling as he let go of Le Beak, letting them taking care of the situation from here.

* * *

Once the two were far away, in the real world on a deserted island, they stood side to side very far away.

"Kakarot, we settle this today! It's time to find out which one of us is the true Saiyan Elite," Vegeta scowled as the spandex of his gloves rubbed together, his fingers curled into the tightest of fists. He was shaking with excitement, adorning over his body the blue, one-piece uniform he was known to wear. His boots buried into the ground, trying to hold himself back. "Prepare yourself," He said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Vegeta. It's funny, isn't it? After all we have been through; we end up right where we began. The battlefield," Goku smiled to his opponent in return, his legs spreading along the ground as he stretched, alternating the lean of his body.

Goku's heart was pounding in his chest; he just couldn't wait to get started. He wore his traditional, orange gi uniform, blue wrist-bands and matching boots, just for this fight.

"Are you going to sit there and gawk all day? Shut up and fight me!" Vegeta laughed.

Goku sighed, but his smile refused to go away. "I'm ready when you are, Vegeta. It's all or nothing on this one, no limit and no restraints!"

A harsh, white aura surrounded the two, their bodies seeming to fade from place, meeting at the midpoint with a loud crash, their fists pushing against each other.

Growling, Vegeta kicked off of the ground, throwing his body away from Goku's, firing multiple blasts of golden Ki from his palms, each deflected by Goku's own blasts. Goku chased after Vegeta's steps, pounding a fist into his torso, sending his body to the ground.

They back away. "It's been a while since I had this much fun with you, Vegeta. Alright, no more holding back!" And with that, they both turned Super Saiyan Blue, and charged at each other like ther was no tomorrow.

* * *

It was silent since upon arrival at Pirate Island. This was one week after Red Jessica's party. Not one of them spoke a word to each other. The only thing they had said was what type of ice cream they wanted. As they sat beside each other, Jake finally spoke up.

"I can't stand being so silent," He said. Goku nodded in agreement. "I know. It's so awkward." The two of them stared at each other for another minute before Jake spoke up again.

"You know, Goku... this is gonna be a pretty sad night," He whispered.

Goku nodded again. "Yeah. I mean, we're leaving tonight. We had such a good time together. Hard to believe that it's all gone by so fast."

Jake sighed. As much fun he had, he just had to return as his duties as a pirate leader, without Goten and Trunks, which he enjoyed a lot. No matter what, Jake still could not forget him. Jake growled slightly when he thought of him. It was almost his fault that almost everyone nearly died. He almost killed them. But despite all of that, Jake really though he had a good time with his friends. Goku even got the chance to tell him about his entire childhood, as well as Jake being able to do the same.

"Goku... do you think we'll see each other again?" Jake asked. Goku grinned. "Of course we will, Jake. I'll visit you when I can. Who knows, maybe you can visit me." He replied.

"Hey, again, sorry for all the trouble Frieza caused. To be honest, I have no idea how he even got here."

"It's alright. As far as I know, he's the definition of evil. He has a heart of stone, and like Wendy said, anyone with a stone heart is evil to the core."

"So... what will you do when me and the others leave Never Land?" Goku couldn't help but also ask. "Surely you might be bored."

Jake shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe settle in before going on another adventure. What about you?"

"Well, might as well get back to training, I guess. Who knows, maybe one day, you'll stay in the real world and grow up. If you did, I'll visit you sometime," Goku said.

"OH! I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" Goten wailed as he hugged Jake, Izzy, and Cubby to near death. He was hysterical at the moment when he heard that he and everyone else were leaving to go back to the real world in about ten minutes. And he had them in a hug of doom for about one minute. Cubby tried to comfort him. "It'll be okay, Goten. We'll see each other againm" He assured her. With that, Goten let go. "You promise?" He asked. Cubby nodded. "Yeah."

"Well... I guess this is goodbye..." Jake whispered. Trunks bit his bottom lip. "Yeah. I guess it is... but we'll see each other again."

"I know. I just wish I didn't have to leave soon."

"Me neither."

The two had stood in silence for a minute before Vegeta called for Trunks. Goku and Vegeta was walking outside the door, as everyone else had already left back home. The boy and teen followed them. Jake joined his friends at their sides as they were about to bid their goodbyes. That's when Trunks remember something.

"Hey! Wait a minute. We've got to take a group picture. I'll go get my camera."

That's when Trunks ran back inside the house, and upstairs into their room room. After retrieving his camera, he came back downstairs, and outside. Everybody had gotten ready for the picture. He set up the camera on a timer, so he could get into the picture, and Vegeta walked away, immediately not wanting to take any part in this.

"Okay." Trunks began. "Everyone looks good. Now say: Cheese!"

"CHEESE!" The gang shouted. The camera snapped the picture. Trunks told everybody he would get the picture developed soon.

"Well, see ya next time!" Goku called out as he flew away, with everyone else as Jake and his crew waved bye.

After a few moments, Skully spoke up. "I dunno about you guys, but I'm starving!"

"That's something Goten or Trunks would say. How about we go in and get something to eat, my treat," Cubby offered.

"You guys go on ahead, I need to talk to Iz," Jake said. Cubby and Skully nodded at what he said as they left, and Jake sat next to his girlfriend.

"So, these past few months, have been crazy, right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I still remember when you found out we were aliens, and you got that from your mother's book," Izzy said.

"Hey, you think we really will see them again?"

"Yeah. I know it." And with that, the two held each other in their arms and they just smiled as they both just looked out at the Never Sea...

**B: FINALLY, I PASSED VANOSS!**

**V: Yeah, we get it. Do the outro.**

**B: So, after this is the epilogue. I know, it wasn't the best ending, but it was the best I could think off. So, see ya in the epilogue.**


	38. Epilogue

**V: We've finally reached the end. I know, it's been overdue, or something. Whatever. So anyway, here it is and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all of that.**

Epilogue

Many years later...

"And we left for the real world many years after that, and we settled. We had a family, visited each other usually, and had lots of fun. But we would never forget our first meeting."

Adult Jake Hutchinson who was happily married to Izzy was telling a story to his eight year old children who happened to be twins. They were Troy, a boy and Maia, a girl, who were both very interested in Jake's stories as a Never Land pirate, but this was by far the best one yet.

"Woooooww..." They said in awe. "Did all of that really happen, Daddy?" Troy asked.

"Would I ever lie to you son?" Jake asked.

"No. So if you had tails, what about us?" Maia asked.

"Oh, we cut yours off when you were babies. As for me and your mother, right before we left Never Land."

"So cool," Troy said. "Can you show us Super Saiyan?"

Jake was confused by such a request. But he decided to do so anyway. He stood up and turned Super Saiyan as a yellow aura appeared around him, as well as his hair color changing.

"Wow, you're so strong!" Maia said. She and Troy could sense powers thanks to Goku. He would occasionally drop by and teach them some tricks, and they already knew everything.

"Hey, can we do it?" Troy asked. Jake chuckled. "Maybe when you guys get older. You don't need it right now. Back then, I did, and we don't want you showing off anything. As far as I know, only Goku and the others know about this." Jake then reverted back losing his yellow hair.

"Well that's boring. I wanted to show all those bullies in the school how strong I am," Troy complained.

"You already are, guys. You're the strongest kids on the planet as far as I know."

Then, Jake heard some knocking downstairs, and smiled, knowing who it was. "Speaking of who..."

Jake went downstairs to open the door, and to no one's surprise, he saw three of his friends.

Goku, who looked like he hasn't aged one bit, Trunks who has grown up to be a young man, and has a big family, and Goten, who has his hairstyle from GT, and was now engaged.

"Hey, you guys!" Jake exclaimed.

"Hey, how are you?" Goten greeted as they hugged each other, just as friends, nothing to crazy, and Jake did the same with Trunks as well.

"So, how are you all doing?" Jake questioned as it has been a while since they last saw each other.

"Well, Marlene and I are still trying to figure out where our wedding should be. If Mom we're here, she'd be rambling on about me having loads of grandchildren."

Jake frowned, as they all had known about Chi-Chi's passing two to three years ago. It had taken a very long time, but they got over I t, knowing she'd want them to move on.

"Again, I'm sorry for your loss, Goten. Same for you, Goku," Jake apologized.

"Don't worry, Jake. It's alright. I sometimes visit her in Otherworld whenever I have the chance, and I take Goten with me sometimes, isn't that right?" Goku nudged his son as he pushed him away.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me!" Goten claimed as everyone laughed. "So, where are the little tykes?"

"Oh, they're upstairs, you can go and play with them if you want." And immediately, Goten and Trunks ran to see their friends' children.

"TROY, MAIA! GUESS WHO'S HOME!" They yelled as Goku shook his head. "They'll never change. So how's Izzy? She doing well?"

"Yeah, she's with some friends today, come inside," Jake offered.

Goku happily went inside, but stopped for a quick second.

"Actually, I have a better idea."

Jake was confused. "Huh?" Goku lent a hand. "Grab on," Goku said.

Jake grabbed on, and immediately, Goku used Instant Transmission to take Jake and himself to an excluded area.

Now, they were both in an open field.

"See, it's been a while since me and you sparred, and I wanna see just how much you've improved," Goku said.

"Well, I'm gonna be honest with you, I haven't spent much time training, so you're gonna be disappointed," Jake replied. "You might be mad."

"Come on, when was the last time you and your friends made any one of us mad?" Goku countered.

"Well..."

_During Jake and his friends' stay, Beerus and Whis were enjoying some nice food by themselves at Capsule Corporation, when Michael Darling came by. Beerus stopped eating, and looked at the boy._

_"What do you want?" Beerus asked._

_"Well, may I have some of your food sir?" Michael asked politely._

_Beerus then gave Michael a very small portion of food. "You got what you wanted, right? Now scram," Beerus ordered before going back to eating. Michael, upset went back as John tried to comfort him._

_"It's alright, Michael. You don't need to listen to the big bad pussycat," John said glaring at the God of Destruction, who unfortunately heard. _

_"WHAT DID HE CALL ME?!?!?!" He yelled, and Goku and Vegeta were now running to Beerus to stop his madness._

_Beerus, was now grabbing the two boys by the collar hoisting them up, who were both now very scared._

_"I'LL HAVE YOU THAT I AM WHAT STANDS BETWEEN YOY AND DEATH, SO YOU EITHER SAY YOUR SORRY TO YOUR GOD, OR BE DESTROYED BY ME!!!" Beerus ordered._

"Oh, yeah. Well, now you know not to piss off Beerus like that, but we're both cool with each other," Goku said. Now, he got serious as he jumped back a few feet, and turned X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken, which he could handle with no problem whatsoever.

"Alright, Jake. Show me what you got!" And Jake then turned Blue as well. "Hope you're ready. I'm not going easy on you."

"I wasn't expecting easy," and with that, Goku and Jake leaped forward at each other with their fists pulled back to start the battle with devastating blows. The scene of them charging at one another became framed in their minds from that day on.

**V: Yep, this is finally over. I'm not good at making endings, but it was the best I could think of. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story, and we'll see you guys in the next one. Peace!**


End file.
